EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER
by veronick
Summary: Muchas personas piensan que el Señor Oscuro no tiene ningún punto débil. Se equivocan muy fuertemente. De hecho, yo, Ginevra Weasley, yo soy su única debilidad. Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Esta es nuestra historia.T-GW. Traducción
1. antes

EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER

Capítulo 1: Antes

¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo esta situación ha ocurrido?

Te podría decir cómo empezó, cuando empezó y por qué empezó. Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto? Estas preguntas, entonces me pegué en la cabeza casi todos los días. En esos momentos, me siento en el salón y miro a mi hijo, su hijo, nuestro hijo, Magnus.

Su nombre significa todo para llegar a ser. Cada cosa a su padre espera de él. Poderosa, grande, importante, imponente, famoso, fantástico... Una simple palabra latina, símbolo de una fuerza infinita en la expresión.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando veo a él. Hace dos años, ya es la viva imagen de su padre. La misma cara que su creador, cuando conocí por primera vez.

Pude ver a mi hijo cada minuto. Su pelo es grueso y negro, su tez es pálida y sus rasgos son simétricos. Sus ojos verdes se encienden tan pronto como le pasa algo. Es la magia.

Como ahora, cuando me ofrece su mejor sonrisa, porque su manta de seguridad sólo enciende. Sus ojos brillan verdes mientras observa las llamas con asombro. Tan pequeño, pero tan poderoso ya. Sólo un niño, mi niño, pero ya plenamente consciente de su magia.

Al igual que su padre, pero mi temperamento es una combinación muy peligrosa.

Yo descanso la misma pregunta, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo se produjo un evento durante mi primer año en Hogwarts podría tener tanto impacto en mi vida? ¿Cómo?

Una vez que fue una chica normal, sólo una chica entre otros. Nada especial en mí.

Anteriormente, esto parece haber sido una eternidad.

Pasado.

Ahora todo eso ha cambiado. Ya no soy la niña sino una mujer, una madre. Nada especial en esto. Esto sigue el curso normal de la vida. Sin embargo, nada es más normal ahora. Nada sobre mí, mi vida, mi pasado, mi futuro, mi hijo. ¿Cómo podría haber una vida muy normal?

Hubo un punto de no retorno en mi vida y me pasó hace mucho tiempo. Desde entonces, no hay nada más normal para mí y mi hijo.

Pero, ¿cómo no me voy a lamentar el día que me llevó a crear la criatura más hermosa que podía imaginar.

Ser el centro de toda mi vida, es decir, mi hijo Magnus.

Lamentamos la decisión de ese día significa lamentar el nacimiento de mi hijo. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida y me pregunto ¿por qué? Tantas cosas que quiero deshacer, pero nunca lamentó el nacimiento de mi hijo o de decisión para el hombre que amo.

El amor. La palabra parece tan inapropiada para lo que compartimos. Demasiado insignificante para el extraño vínculo que nos une. Inconsistente, irrelevante en comparación con esta conexión mental inexplicable que nos une a los dos juntos. Cuando yo era niña, yo creía que sabía amar. Pensé que no había conexión más fuerte que el amor a la vida. Pero ahora, yo no soy una chica normal y sé que estaba equivocado. No hay palabras para decir lo que siento por mi marido. No hay palabras para describir lo que nos une el uno al otro.

Mi aversión al posible uso de la palabra amor es tal vez por su aborrecimiento de la palabra. Él nunca me dijo que me amaba, nunca.

Sin embargo, yo soy la única persona que tiene la atención. Atento, un término que debe ser el único que uso para describirlo. Dijo que no es una buena persona. Para otros, es cruel, perverso y sádico, terrible, implacable, muchas gracias y mucho más.

Yo sé todo eso. Sé que todas estas características se aplican a él. Sabiendo lo que hizo y lo que es capaz de hacer. Sí, decidí quedarme con él años atrás ahora. Nunca ha sido una persona que perdona ni siquiera vagamente, sin embargo, él me ha perdonado todo. Me daría la luna y las estrellas si me pregunta.

Eso suena romántico. Pero no lo es. No dudaría en torturar y matar a cualquier persona que me amenaza. Una palabra de mí y que nos matarían a todos. Protege lo que es suyo y yo la suya. Su propiedad a perpetuidad.

Unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Esto se aplicaría a los mortales ordinarios, pero no a él. Él conquistó la muerte con tanta frecuencia que se ha renunciado a existir para él. Tal vez es mi propia muerte que se romperá nuestro vínculo. Aún debe aceptar ese hecho.

La pregunta sigue sin respuesta, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? En efecto, ¿cómo?

Sé que estoy a salvo con él. Ningún mal me puede tocar. Nadie me tocas y me duele mucho menos. Su ira sería mortal. Su venganza sin darle las gracias. Realiza un seguimiento de todo el mundo que se atreve a molestarme. Tiene todo un ejército de leales partidarios detrás de él y, en consecuencia, para mí y para nuestro hijo. Antes de que yo estaba en el otro lado, sus seguidores estaban tan mis enemigos. Fue una vez que mi oponente fue cuando aún poseía un alma pura.

Es bien más allá de eso.

¿Qué pasó con los proyectos que tenía cuando era una niña? Que falta? Lo que me ocurrió hacer así? ¿Qué pasó con olvidar todo lo que pensaba? Totalmente abandonar mi moral.

Permítanme decir que me vi obligado a hacerlo, él me obligó. Pero créanme, él sabe cómo ser muy persuasivo con la gente de una manera particular. Cualquier persona que ha disgustado no se puede saber. Ha habido muchos, pero pocos pueden incluso contar su historia.

Sería fácil decir que no tuve más remedio. Es cierto, pero no tenía elección, no por él sino por mí mismo. Él nunca obligado a tomar tal decisión. Mi corazón me obligó a permanecer con él y que haría cualquier cosa por él y mi hijo.

Podría mentir, engañar, luchar, matar, quemar, morir por ellos. Todo esto para ellos. Ya he dado tanto a él. Hola mi? Mi relación con él me lleva directo al infierno, si es que existe un lugar... he abandonado a mi familia, mis amigos, mi escuela, mi vida pasada... Todo esto para él.

Él la reencarnación del diablo, la encarnación del, mal absoluto el mal, el diablo, que-que-no-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya sabes que, el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort. Así es como lo llama la gente y todos estos apodos se le susurró en el mayor temor.

Estas palabras no significan nada para mí, porque para mí hay que Tom.

Eso no ha cambiado desde nuestra primera reunión. Soy el único que puede llamar. Cualquier otra cosa sería condenada a morir muy doloroso. Eso me hace tan especial. Por lo tanto, debido a nuestro vínculo entre sí.

El tiempo en el que podía caminar solo entre la multitud en el Callejón ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento, nadie se fijó en mí, fue el momento en que yo era una chica normal.

Ahora, siempre hay algunos mortífagos o incluso el propio Tom conmigo. E incluso si pudiera ir al Callejón Diagon, que acaba de hacer el caos, porque soy casi tan famosa como el Señor Oscuro. El Profeta me llamó su "dama", la reina del lado oscuro o "Pandora" el gran diablo. Muchas personas me odian por lo que se convirtió en causa de mi relación con el Señor de la Oscuridad. Otros me odian porque le dio un heredero, Magnus.

Algunas personas tienen piedad por mí, ceen que estoy sufriendo. Creen que he sido torturado, violados, golpeados. A su juicio, me vi obligado a quedarme con él, el Señor Oscuro. Mi familia y amigos se encuentran entre ellos porque no pueden creer y mucho menos entender que me quedo con él voluntariamente.

¿Cómo pudieron? Yo misma no sé cómo sucedió. Ellos entienden cómo estos lazos que me atan a Tom? Yo mismo, no sé por qué y cómo estos eventos.

Muchas personas llaman a esta condena, por mi parte, prefiero destino. Todo parece mucho más fácil si la suerte nos hace responsable de todo esto.

Pero no lo es.

Porque aunque no sé cómo sucedió esto, yo todavía sé cómo empezó y me gustaría contar mi historia, nuestra historia. Desde el comienzo, es decir, desde que el primer año recibí el famoso diario de Tom. Como se puede imaginar, es una larga historia, ya que cubre una buena parte de mi vida.

No espero que usted entiende todas las decisiones que tomé, pero se puede aceptar o incluso imaginarse los motivos que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice.

Sé que muchos de ustedes se alejará de mí, pero espero que no me desprecias, porque de mi elección. Cualquier persona que le gustaba su vida podría posiblemente simpatizan conmigo porque saben lo que podemos hacer cuando en el amor.

Por lo tanto, yo, Ginevra Weasley, la esposa del Señor Oscuro, le dirá nuestra historia.

Notas:

Magnus: Mayor de América.

Pandora (Pandora): En la mitología griega, una mujer joven, bella y seductora, la arcilla moldeada y agua Hefesto y equipadas con todos los dones de los dioses, que traidoramente le envió a los hombres venganza por un truco de Prometeo. Ella recibió una caja que no debía abrirlo, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Caja escaparon todos los males que afligen a la humanidad desde entonces. El único consuelo en la parte inferior de la caja, se mantuvo un modesto y precioso presente: la esperanza.


	2. se inicia

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 2:** Se inicia

_Te voy a contar mi historia, mi alma y sólo aprender los hechos que se me vino a mí, la pequeña Ginny Weasley._ _Todo esto comenzó en agosto de 1992:_

Tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi habitación. Este día fue muy emocionante! Me tomo la olla y mis libros de texto antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me cae sobre mi cama. Sin embargo, sólo una semana corta antes de salir de Hogwarts y el comienzo de mi primer año allí.

Me gustaría poder tener los nuevos uniformes de la escuela, pero mamá me compró en la actualidad. Todos estos libros que hemos comprado para la protección contra las fuerzas del mal eran muy caros. Siete libros de Gilderoy Lockhart! Y está lleno de fotos!

Podría haber sido un día muy bueno que no se había reunido Malfoy en Flourish y Blotts. Son arrogantes! ¿Por qué siempre se burlan de nosotros porque no tenemos mucho dinero? A veces desearía que tengan más. Odio tener que usar ropa vieja de mis hermanos. Yo lo quisiera tener algo que me pertenece a mí solo y no tendré que compartir. Tal vez soy demasiado egoísta. A veces es difícil ser uno entre otros. Desde el septiembre.

Espero tener muchos amigos en Hogwarts. Espero que me acepten como soy. No tengo nada especial, soy una niña. La mayoría de la gente no me aviso, si hacerlo es a causa de mi cabello. A veces me gustaría tener el pelo castaño o rubio. No es que el rojo horrible. Tal vez Harry me encantaría que mi pelo era marrón, puede ser que se daría cuenta a continuación.

Mis ojos miro a mi alrededor. La habitación es pequeña pero es mi casa.

Puse la olla y los libros en mi regazo. Tous les livres sont déchirés mais cela devrait convenir ; Todos los libros se rompen, pero debe adaptarse; ¿Qué es este libro sobre la metamorfosis?

Je Salgo de la caldera y el libro que lo abra.

Es un pequeño libro negro. Cela ressemble à un journal. Se parece a un periódico. Hay una fecha en la cubierta: 1942. Este libro tiene cincuenta años. ¿Cómo lo hizo llegar desde mi escuela? Curieuse, j'ouvre le livre. Curioso, abro el libro. Todas las páginas están en blanco, en blanco. Lo que esto significa. ¿Por qué no alguien escribe algo en el periódico?

Agarré un lápiz en mi escritorio y se volvió la primera página del libro. ¿Cómo empezar?

_Querido diario,_

_Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, tengo once años desde el 11 de agosto._

Dejé de escribir. ¿Cómo proceder?

De repente, las palabras escritas poco antes de desaparecer de la página. Espero sorprendió a la prensa. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Todavía vistazo a la página, todos los intimidados. Tal vez que tienen por objeto evitar que cualquier persona de la lectura de mi diario. Pero no se siente lo mismo, no puedo leer... Sacudo la cabeza y el nuevo enfoque de mi pluma en la página.

A continuación, aparecen las palabras en papel, pero no es mío.

_Hola Ginny,_

_Mi nombre es Tom Riddle._ _Encantado de conocerte._

Me dejó de moverse, estoy paralizada. El periódico habla, no escribe. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Puis-je répondre ? ¿Puedo responder? Miro las páginas y que antes de desaparecer de las palabras. No puede molestar a nadie si contesto. Nadie lo sabrá. Estoy a favor de mi pluma en la página.

_Hola Tom,_

_También encantado de conocerte._ _¿Quién es usted?_ _¿Dónde estás?_

Espero su respuesta. ¿Qué dirá? Su respuesta es breve.

_Yo conservado el recuerdo de Riddle dieciséis años Tom._ _Yo vivo en este libro._ _Es difícil._ _No hay nadie con quien puedo hablar._ _Me siento muy solo._

Él es el único. Se necesita un verdadero amigo.

_Yo podría ser tu amigo, Tom._ _._ _También me siento muy solo._ _Y a pesar de toda mi familia a mi alrededor._ _Tengo alguien con quien compartir mis secretos._

Siempre está de acuerdo en ser mi amigo. Se ve tan bonita. Tal vez piensa que soy demasiado joven. Tiene dieciséis años y, probablemente, no quiere hablar con una chica como yo. A veces me siento tan pequeño y sin importancia. ¿Por qué iba a pasar su tiempo conmigo?

_Me encantaría contar con usted como un amigo, __Pero esto debe ser nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?_

Él quiere ser mi amigo! De todos modos, yo no he dicho a mi familia. Papá sólo se iba a enojar.

_No digo nada, Tom._

!Eso es emocionante! Tengo un amigo secreto.

_¿Ya está en Hogwarts?_

Tal vez no sabe la fecha de hoy? El periódico no le dijo qué tipo de información.

_No, yo estoy empezando mi primer año en una semana._ _Espero haber algunos amigos allí y nadie se reirá de mí por mi ropa._ _Mi familia no tenía mucho dinero._ _Tengo que compartir todo con mis seis hermanos._

Espero que todavía le guste

_Sé lo que quiero decir, Ginny._ _Me crié en un orfanato y yo también tenía que llevar ropa usada._

No tiene padres. Es muy triste. Pero él me entiende. Él sabe lo que es no tener un negocio bonito y nuevo.

_**Octubre 1992**_

Estoy confundido. Me siento débil y cansada todo el tiempo. Percy se preocupa por mí y que me sigue a todas partes. Incluso llevaron al hospital, pensando que estaba enfermo. El único lugar donde puedo estar sola en mi dormitorio está detrás de las cortinas alrededor de mi cama.

Mis compañeros están dormidos ya, todavía estoy despierto y acostado en mi cama, como muchas noches antes. Me siento tan sola. El único que puede hablar es de Tom. Él siempre está ahí para mí. Incluso se mostró Hogwarts, ¿cómo era su dí estaba dibujado en el papel y me enseñó todo. Tom es muy bonito y agradable. Estoy seguro de un montón de niñas que lo aman. No puedo creer que él quiera hablar conmigo. Me dijo que era especial! En particular, yo! Creo que lo amo más que a Harry!

Harry. Harry. Me gustaría que me hable, me di cuenta de que Tom hace. Pero que pasa todo su tiempo con Ron y Hermione. No prestar atención a mí. ¿Por qué lo harían? Yo sólo soy el pequeño Ginny sin importancia.

Actualmente en Hogwarts, que va a cosas terribles. Hace unos días, la señora Norris fue atacada. Ella fue colgada por la cola en una llamarada y había algo escrito con sangre en la pared detrás de ella. Era una advertencia que decía: "La Cámara de los Secretos se abrió. " Enemigos del heredero, tenga cuidado. "

Lo que me asusta más es el hecho de que los apagones cada vez más. No sé dónde estaba yo cuando los hechos relacionados con la señora Norris ocurrido. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Y si fui yo quien hizo eso?

Hablé con Tom mis miedos y me ayudó. Me dijo que no se preocupara. Esto no soy yo y no hice nada. Yo estaba tan contento que él estaba allí para mí. No sé qué haría sin él. Pero siempre hay esa pregunta en mi mente: si era yo. No puedo entender por qué no puedo recordar dónde estaba cuando esto ocurrió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

_**Diciembre 1992**_

Estoy acostado en mi cama, las cortinas están cerradas, como siempre. Me siento muy mal. Ese soy yo. Hice todas estas cosas horribles. No recuerdo, pero lo sé. Sólo sé.

Algo está mal en mí. Me siento tan débil. No quiero dormir todo el día. Tal vez estoy loca. Percy me está mirando todo el tiempo. Creo que es sospechoso. Tal vez se siente que es lo que hizo todas estas cosas.

Después de lapsos de memoria, me siento mucho más cansado de lo normal. Al igual que ahora, tengo un agujero de la memoria nueva. No puedo recordar lo que pasó anoche. Casi no puede moverse. Sólo quiero dormir. Me alegro de que todavía el domingo, no hay progreso. Espero que nada sucedió esa noche porque no me acuerdo de nada.

Espero no hacer daño a nadie, como en estos días. Colin se encuentran petrificados. Y si era yo quien le hizo mal? ¿Puede morir? El profesor dice que hay una poción que le ayudará.

No entiendo lo que me pasa. Me gusta Colin. Siempre me siento a su lado poción. Ahora, su asiento está vacío y me recuerda en todo momento la mala persona soy.

Por lo menos tengo Tom. Il est toujours compréhensif et me réconforte sans cesse. Él es siempre la comprensión y siempre me consuela. No sé qué haría sin él. No puedo decirle a nadie sobre mis problemas. Todos me odian. Tom ha prometido que nunca me ha defraudado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**14 de febrero 1993**_

Mi vida es un desastre. Soy débil y cansado. Ni siquiera Tom. . Nadie me puede ayudar. Estoy solo! Corro el periódico. Lo tiré. ¿Por qué se pusieron en el baño? Tenía miedo justo. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Tomé el papel y Tom responsable de todo lo que pasó. Ahora me arrepiento. Je souhaiterais pouvoir parler à Tom, il me réconforterait. Me gustaría poder hablar con Tom, me consoló.

Otra persona fue atacada. Justin Flinch-Fletchey que es del mismo año en que Harry se ha encontrado hace unos días petrificado. Ese era yo. Tiene que ser yo el que hago todo esto. Tengo lapsos de la memoria de tantos. Tal vez estoy loco o enfermo.

Tengo que encontrar el registro. Esto no es culpa de Tom, si estoy loco. No debería ser culpado por todo esto. Espero que me perdone. Pero, ¿cómo recuperarla? Fue Harry quien fue encontrado.

Harry ... Creo que piensa que sólo soy una niña estúpida y está probablemente en lo cierto. Me ridiculizó hoy. No creo que yo podría volver a enfrentarse a Harry. Todos los alumnos se reían de mí. Sólo quería decir lo mucho que amo Harry.

De hecho, hoy era el día de San Valentín, el profesor Lockhart tuvo la idea de que los enanos pueden ofrecer palabras de amor entre los estudiantes. Pensé que era una idea maravillosa. Así que escribí una canción de Harry. Yo estaba allí cuando el enano cantó para él y la mitad de la escuela también estaba allí. Fue muy embarazoso. No sé por qué tenía esta estúpida idea de hacer eso. Creo que Harry y Malfoy me odia ahora se rió mucho de mí. No es de extrañar que era una locura! La canción fue genial: "Sus ojos son de color verde como un fresco de la mañana rana, su pelo es negro como el cuervo. "Es divina, el héroe que derrotó el Señor Oscuro"

Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco. Sólo deseo que Harry me ame como yo lo amo, pero ahora me odia. De todos modos, me gusta de todos modos cuando descubre que fui yo quien hizo todas estas cosas horribles. Tom podía estar allí. Él siempre me comprende. Dijo que la gente en su escuela no lo entendía bien, es lo mismo para mí. Parece que tenemos algunos enlaces. Sin él, me siento desesperada, sola y perdida.

Sólo quiero dormir y no levantarse de la cama. Cierro los ojos duros. No quiero ver el sol o cualquier otra cosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Juin 1993**_ _**06 1993**_

¿Dónde estoy? Trato de mirar a mi alrededor, pero puedo moverme apenas. Estoy acostado en mi espalda sobre la piedra dura tierra. Hace frío y mi ropa empapada esta. Me incorporo lentamente, mirando a los alrededores. Estoy en una gran sala sin ventanas. Esto me recuerda a una gran cueva o mazmorra. Hay una gran cantidad de agua a mi alrededor y charcos, incluso.

Todavía estoy en Hogwarts? No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí. Volví a dibujar un espacio en blanco. Sólo recuerdo que estaba hablando con Tom. Yo estaba tan feliz de tener el nuevo registro. Yo escribí en ella todos los días desde que había volado en el dormitorio de Harry, hace unas semanas ahora. Me sentía remordimientos por robar Harry. Incluso me quería confesar todo a Ron, pero no pude. Tom me había puesto en espera. Me dijo que no había hecho nada malo porque era mi primer periódico, y por lo tanto Harry no tiene que tener. Tom explicó que se estaba poniendo en peligro nuestra amistad si he hablado con Ron el periódico o cualquier otra persona. Ellos me llevaban y yo nunca podría volver a hablar con él. No quiero perder Tom. Él es mi mejor amigo. A veces incluso creo que estoy enamorada de él como si yo fuera Harry. Recientemente, muchas veces me enojo con Ron y Harry. No parecen haberse dado cuenta de que estoy enfermo y solo. Están demasiado ocupados con sus propios asuntos. ¿Por qué pienso de todo esto ahora?

Tengo que saber dónde estoy. Pero nunca he visto esta habitación antes. Hay serpientes esculpidas en los pilares de piedra. Es difícil tener en cuenta todos los detalles porque es muy oscuro, pero parece que hay toques de verde alrededor. Tengo miedo, siento que estoy a punto de entrar en pánico. Y si nadie me encontró? Trato de levantarme pero soy tan débil que mis piernas cedieron y me caigo en un charco. Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro. ¿Por qué hay nadie que me ayude?

Entonces vi a alguien de pie cerca de una columna, pero no pude ver quién era. Fue decididamente demasiado oscuro en esta sala.

La persona se acercó a mí. Estoy congelada por el miedo. La cifra se acercó a la luz de una antorcha y luego pude ver su rostro. Socorro llena mi corazón, era Tom.

"¡Tom! Tom ! Ayúdame, por favor! " Yo grito, mi voz está temblando por el frío y el miedo.

Se acercó a mí para tomar esta a mi lado y mira hacia abajo. Miro directamente a los ojos oscuros y trata de agarrar su brazo, pero mi mano pasa a través de él. Él no tiene cuerpo, sólo

"Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para mí para materializar, Ginny," me dice con su voz dulce y tranquila.

¿Dónde estamos, Tom? Sólo quiero salir de allí. - Me susurró en voz baja, de rodillas en el agua fría.

"Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos, Ginny. » "Él dijo que mientras de rodillas a mi lado.

" La Cámara de los Secretos? Es malo. Tenemos que ir. Es Tom peligrosas." Casi no puedo respirar a causa de mi angustia y mi temor, pero Tom es aún muy tranquilo.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse, Ginny. Mientras estás conmigo, estás salvado. Yo te protegeré. Basilio que vive allí no puede hacer daño a medida que están conmigo. Yo soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, Ginny "

Mis ojos se abrieron. Esto no puede ser verdad. No.

"¿Ha hecho todas estas cosas? » "Mi voz es casi más que un susurro. Se encuentra cerca de mí y mira.

"Ginny, créanme, sólo he hecho lo mínimo. . Créeme. Usted sabe que yo estaba todavía con vosotros. Ahora necesito su ayuda. ¿Me ayudarás? » "

Asiento con la cabeza de la cabeza. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Il est mon ami. Él es mi amigo. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí.

"Necesito tu poder para mí para materializarse. Pero tienes que darme esta importante parte de su poder de forma voluntaria o no funcionará. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y relajarse. Usted se sentirá cada vez más débil y luego caes en la inconsciencia. No tratar de resistir, a continuación, cuando volví a materializarse, entonces podemos ser amigos de verdad. " Su mirada era tan intensa.

"Yo... yo... ¿Qué pasará cuando estoy inconsciente, no quiero morir, Tom. » "

"No tengas miedo. Tan pronto como puedo encontrar la forma de mi cuerpo,poder para ayudar y luego se despierta. ¿Me ayudarás? » "

Le doy una leve sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Poco a poco me acuesto sobre mi espalda y mira hacia el techo alto de la habitación. Cierro los ojos. Al principio nada y luego pasa poco a poco me siento mi fuerza y me dejó. Me siento tan cansado, tan débil. Sólo quiero dormir. Yo trato de estar consciente, pero la oscuridad rodea mi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La oscuridad a mi alrededor parece desaparecer. Mis párpados son muy pesados, pero me obligan a abrirlos. Mi primera visión era borrosa. Intento centrarme es difícil. Hay alguien que está sentado a mi lado. ¿Es que Tom? Esto debe ser Tom. Cumplió su palabra. Pero la persona es menor que Tom. Me estrecha mis ojos varias veces y entonces mi visión se vuelve clara. Esto no es Tom Harry, y me fijo con ansiedad. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no puedo ver a Tom.

"Ginny, Ginny, que está bien? " Pide a Harry con urgencia.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Tom? "

Se ha utilizado para hacer todas estas cosas horribles y luché contra él. De lo contrario, estaría muerto. Desapareció para siempre. Harry sonrió, mostrándome los orificios del papel.

No puedo quitar mis ojos del libro. Tom se ha ido. Yo nunca hablaré con él nunca más. . Debería estar aliviada porque era el periódico que causó todo este problema pero yo no lo soy. Me parece que parte de mi alma se ha ido, como si dejé de ser completo cuando no está a mi lado.

La oscuridad parece impregnar mi cuerpo, la tristeza y la sensación de un vacío aparece. Soy la primera persona que entiende lo que sentía, que no me critican mi ropa vieja, que me miró tan peculiar. Con él, yo era más, pequeño y sin importancia Ginny. Pero se había ido. Tal vez es que tan bueno, ¿por qué me siento tan triste? Yo no estoy solo. Harry conmigo a la salida de esta sala, no, yo no estoy solo.

Pero he descubierto de mi tiempo con Tom que hay dos clases de soledad. La soledad del cuerpo y la mente. A pesar de que Harry estaba allí físicamente, me siento solo. Tom fue tal vez un recuerdo, pero nunca me sentí así con él. Espero que algún día esta sensación desaparezca sin Tom, me encuentro con alguien que ya no se sentía solo.

Ya puedo ver a Ron detrás de un montón de piedras. Mi familia nunca debe descubrir mi relación con Tom. Nunca va a entender. Obligo a mis labios una sonrisa, listo para jugar mi papel. El papel de la pequeña, alegre y modesto Ginny.


	3. salvame

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 3: Sálvame**

**Junio de 1995:**

Estoy sentado en el Gran Salón, me veo en la mesa de los profesores. Este es el banquete de fin de año es el final de mi tercer año en Hogwarts. Esto debería ser una ventaja de un día de alegría. Pero en el Gran Palacio, la atmósfera es pesada.

Sólo unos pocos sollozos romper el silencio. La escuela está todavía de luto por Cedric Diggory. Hay sólo unos pocos días, Cedric Diggory fue encontrado muerto en la última tarea del Torneo de los Tres Magos. No lo puedo creer. Yo no lo conozco personalmente, como lo fue en Hufflepuff y tuvo un par de años mayor que yo. Pero es difícil de entender cuando otro estudiante muerto.

Veo Dumbledore levantándose de su silla. Habla, pero tengo problemas para concentrarse.

"Le deseo y poner sus anteojos Leviez Cedric Diggory". Me levanto de mi asiento y me agarró de vidrio en un sueño. Miro a mi alrededor, muchos rostros están marcados por las lágrimas.

Dumbledore sigue hablando, me remito a mi atención de la mesa de los profesores. "Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Voldemort."

Escucho lo que dice y toma nota de que el choque de mis compañeros sí. Pero mi rostro permanece impasible. Estas palabras no son una sorpresa para mí. Yo sabía de antemano, no porque Ron me dijo lo que había ocurrido a Harry. No, yo lo sabía antes. Me había sentido tal como lo había recuperado sus poderes en el cementerio. Mis esperanzas se confirmaron cuando vio a Harry y el cadáver de Cedric.

Me aterra y aún estoy asustado. Durante los dos últimos años he tratado de eliminar todo pensamiento de mi relación con Tom. Traté de quitarme de la cabeza todos los recuerdos conectados a él.

Para mis padres, el registro de incidentes y Tom terminó justo cuando salí de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Para mí nunca ha cesado. Siempre hay un profundo vacío en mí. ¡Qué sensación de que algo falta. Eso es parte de mi alma, mi corazón. Me odio por ello. A veces, cuando me miro en un espejo, no puedo soportar mi propia imagen. No puedo soportar mis ojos verdes que Tom queridos. No puedo soportar mi pelo rojo fuego, Tom les adoraba. No puedo soportar mis pecas en la cara, Tom encontró fascinante. Tom, Tom, Tom.

¿Por qué me siento solo desde que se fue? ¿Por qué? No debe sentirse de esa manera. Debería estar aliviada de que Voldemort se ha ido porque Tom no era otro que el joven Lord Voldemort.

Debo, debo, debo.

Pero no puedo.

Yo sabía que al igual que Lord Voldemort ha regresado, porque parecía una parte perdida de mi alma se había ido. Una agradable sensación de calidez difusión a través de mi cuerpo y alma.

Le he dicho a nadie sobre mi relación con Tom y yo nunca diría nada a nadie acerca de mi relación con Voldemort. Nunca.

Mi mirada vaga sobre la mesa de los profesores. Snape me mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Yo esconderé mis ojos a toda prisa. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Sabe que hay algo mal en mí? Nadie necesita saber. Persona.

Trato de concentrarme en mis compañeros a mi alrededor, mis ojos caen sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Michael me mira con tristeza. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Terminé con él inmediatamente después de que sabía que Voldemort había regresado. Entonces me di cuenta que era sólo un medio para mitigar los pensamientos de Tom. Pero Michael no ha llenado el vacío de mi alma. Nunca. Incluso cuando le dio un beso, yo no vi sus ojos azules, pero oscuro casi negro, ojos de Tom.

Hay tantas cosas que tratan de huir, pero que siguen regresando. Los recuerdos del periódico, Tom, la conexión con Voldemort, mi mala conciencia en relación con vis Michael, mis sentimientos de Harry y ahora el control de Snape.

La misma pregunta se queda en mi mente. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

El banquete se ha terminado. Voy a volver a la madriguera. Tal vez me gustaría encontrar una manera de trabajar fuera de mi mente todos estos pensamientos sobre Tom o Voldemort. Que tengo que hacer. Sólo tengo que hacer.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Junio de 1996:

Se abre la puerta de la cabina telefónica, soy Harry, Neville y Luna en el Atrio del Ministerio de la Magia. Ron y Hermione están detrás de mí.

Mis ojos se caen en la fuente enorme de oro en el centro del atrio. Pero Harry ya nos está conduciendo a los ascensores. Elegimos uno y comienza a descender. Me siento tanto miedo y excitación. Harry dijo Voldemort está aquí con Sirio. No sé cómo me siento. Lo que si veo a Voldemort? Pasé mis últimos tres años tratando de olvidar lo que pasó con Tom y eliminar el vínculo que siento con Voldemort. No quiero ver. Lo puedo ver. ¿Qué sucede si la conexión se está intensificando. ¿Qué pasa si el vacío se llena y luego desaparece cuando lo vea?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante el Departamento de Misterios. Hay una puerta negro al final del pasillo. Se abre tan pronto como llegamos a su altura, lo que plantea una sala circular. Después de varios intentos, por fin encontrar una habitación en la que hay una arcada.

"Hay voces más allá de la cortina de la arcada," dijo Harry, mirando con curiosidad el velo. -Harry, vamos! . Hermione se arrastra detrás de ella a la sala circular. Tratamos otras puertas hasta encontrar la correcta. Es una enorme sala llena de estantes altos. ¿Qué hay en los estantes? Hay, bien alineados, globos pequeños de polvo de vidrio. La única luz proviene de las antorchas con su llama azul. Me pongo a temblar en el frío en la habitación. Miro a mi alrededor para descubrir un signo de Voldemort o Sirius. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? Harry dijo que era horrible.

Nos movemos a la radio de noventa y siete, pero no hay nadie. Estoy decepcionado. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

-Harry, no es un globo con su nombre en él, "dijo Ron visiblemente incómodo. Nos estamos acercando a Harry y Ron se lee lo que está inscrito en el globo. Harry se quita la esfera de su plataforma y sobre la inspección cercana. Parece que las nubes se arremolinaban en el mundo. Es fascinante.

"Muy bien Potter, ¨. Ahora la vuelta lentamente, con suavidad y me da eso ", dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de nosotros. Volvemos con prisa.

Hay figuras encapuchadas a nuestro alrededor, las varitas se señaló en el pecho. Tengo un gran bulto en la garganta. Tengo problemas para respirar en estado de shock, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Mortífagos. Hay mortífagos. Es una trampa. Aprieto mi bastón con más firmeza.

"Dar, pide Potter Lucius Malfoy. Veo con horror. Me siento Hermione temblando de miedo a la derecha detrás de mí. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Era una trampa... y estábamos tan estúpidos como para caer. "¿Dónde está Sirius? "Harry preguntó agresivamente.

Una risa loca y sube las mujeres. "El Señor Oscuro sabía que vendrías" ella grita histéricamente por la eliminación de la capucha. Mis ojos se abren y escuchar Neville suspiro. Se Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡Oh Dios mío ... estamos muertos ... que nos matará a todos. Casi no puedo respirar.

"Dame la profecía-ordenó con impaciencia Lucius Malfoy. No puedo quitar mis ojos de Bellatrix. Se ve loco, loco, como si casi no podía mantener. Como si ella sólo lo haría tiramos dolor hasta que llegamos a ser tan loco como ella. Azkaban es una locura que hizo así o es que la proximidad de Voldemort?

No voy a escuchar la conversación entre Harry y Malfoy. Lo único que veo es mi propia respiración irregular. Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida. Incluso en la Cámara de los Secretos. En ese momento, tuve Tom. Él estaba allí para protegerme. Hoy estoy solo, estamos a sólo seis alumnos. Acabo de terminar mi cuarto año! ¿Por qué vienen aquí?

Pero por supuesto que sé la respuesta a esta pregunta. Vine aquí porque algo está mal conmigo. Vine aquí porque quería ver. Él, Voldemort. No sé por qué.

Hermione me da un codazo, vuelvo la cabeza un poco y que pueden susurrar en mi oído.

"Ginny, tenemos que escapar. Contar con Harry a tres continuación vamos a destruir los estantes. "

Asentí con la cabeza para indicar que había oído todo.

Mi corazón late tan rápido. Estoy seguro de que va a explotar.

"Uno... dos... tres" Harry murmuró. Le grito "Reducto! "Los estantes están colapsando y las esferas comienzan a caer por debajo de nosotros. Se corre tan rápido como podamos. Veo una figura oscura a mi lado y me muevo mi varita "Desmaius. Ella desaparece. Casi no puedo ver dónde voy. La niebla de todas las profecías destruida llena la habitación. Esta Hermione. Es el único que puede ver.

Cruzamos la sala circular y el pasillo. Oigo los gritos y no los mortífagos detrás de nosotros. Quieren la profecía. Es por eso que aún estamos vivos. Yo no quiero morir. Nos metimos en el ascensor y pulsar el botón varias veces. Puedo ver la ropa de color negro de los mortífagos. Luces rojas y amarillas se están moviendo en nuestra dirección. Harry y Hermione lanzar el hechizo "Protecto" en nosotros. Finalmente la puerta del ascensor se cierra y empezamos a montar.

"No hay otro ascensor-susurró Hermione, escuchar el otro ascensor junto a nosotros. Tengo la boca completamente seca. Una docena de mortífagos que continuar. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me volví a ver el Atrio. Vamos a seguir adelante cuando el elevador otras diapositivas puertas. Creo que mi corazón deja de latir. Lucius y Bellatrix dejando, seguida de las cifras de una docena de otros vestidos de negro.

Señalo mi varita hacia ellos, pero mi mano tiembla para que yo no estoy seguro de llegar a ellos.

Nos estamos quedando a la fuente y nos escondemos detrás de él. Oigo de nuevo reír como una loca Bellatrix.

"Ellos piensan que se nos puede escapar", gritó a su voz aguda. Me siento mal, muy mal. Veo el miedo en los rostros de mis amigos. Neville parece ganas de vomitar cada vez. La determinación y la ansiedad se ve en el rostro de Harry. Él me mira fijamente. Sus ojos verdes están llenos de tristeza. Le doy una sonrisa para animarlo a pesar de que me siento a punto de llorar.

"Potter, me da la profecía o morir todos" se hace eco de la voz de Malfoy dulce a través del Atrio. Harry se levanta de detrás de la fuente. Hermione y yo estamos tratando de detenerlo. Pero es demasiado tarde. Él está ahora ante los mortífagos.

"Te voy a dar la profecía si te vas de mis amigos", dijo Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y me miró con desesperación. Ron se vuelve frenética.

"Está bien, pero primero me da la profecía." Veo Lucius Malfoy más cerca de Harry, le tiende la mano.

"Por favor, no lo dan. Nos van a matar. " Cuando Harry coloca la pelota en la palma de Malfoy, los otros mortífagos lanzar hechizos sobre él y nosotros. Todos comienzan a pelear. Hay docenas de lotes de diferentes colores que vuelan a mi alrededor. Muchos de ellos me afectan. Veo Ron lanzar un hechizo en contra Bellatrix Malfoy que tropieza, cae y la profecía se ha roto en el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron. Veo el pánico en sus ojos. Ellos saben que Voldemort se pondrá furioso. Yo sé que él está furioso. Siento que él está furioso.

La Orden del Fénix aparece de la nada. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí. Ellos comienzan a pelear los mortífagos. Hay muchos hechizos emitidos a través del atrio que ver que me da vértigo. Veo la lucha con Malfoy Lupin, Tonks detrás de él está luchando contra un hombre a quien reconoce como uno de los hermanos Lestrange. Harry se encuentra junto a Sirio. De repente, una luz verde da Sirius llega al pecho. Este hechizo varita de Bellatrix. Sólo la maldición de muerte es verde. Sirio cae al suelo. Puedo ver el choque en el rostro de Harry. Cuerpo de Lupin de distancia de Sirio. Hay tanta sangre en el suelo. Veo Luna inconsciente, tendido en un rincón.

A continuación, un hechizo de una naranja me toque en el abdomen. El dolor es indescriptible. Mis ojos se abren en estado de shock. Di un grito ahogado. Mi varita cae de mis manos cuando me aprieta mi vientre. Miro mis manos pálidas y ver la sangre que fluye a través de ellos. Tengo una gran herida en el estómago. Pensé que fija la sangre. Me cae de rodillas, me inclino la espalda a la fuente. Hermione se precipitó sobre mí, me miraba en estado de shock. Casi no puedo respirar. La sangre sale de mi cuerpo rápidamente. Lupin Hermione atrae a nosotros en un trance. Dirige su varita en la dirección de mi estómago, pero no pasa nada. Me miro y veo en su expresión lo que ya sabía. Me estoy muriendo. Nadie me puede salvar. Ron corría a mi lado y se arrodilla a mi lado, toma mi mano.

"Ginny! "Su voz era temblorosa. "Lupin, debe ayudar."

"Es la magia negro, Ron. Yo... no sé cómo cerrar la herida ", dijo desesperada Lupin.

Sonreí levemente, las lágrimas caen por mi rostro. "Es bueno, tienes que luchar" me dijo con voz débil. Mi estúpida valentía Gryffindor. Ron niega con la cabeza y lloró sin restricciones. Los hechizos que vuelan en nuestra dirección, se destacan un salto para evitarlos. Termine de ver la lucha, siento mi fuerza poco a poco de salir. Estoy sentado en un gran charco de sangre, es mío. Hermione está a mi lado y lloró. Ella no puede moverse debido a que su pierna está rota. Estoy aterrorizado. Yo no quiero morir. Quiero vivir. Mi visión es borrosa.

De repente, los combates cesaron y se hizo el silencio en el Atrio. Voldemort se encuentra en medio de ella. Lleva un vestido negro largo. Acabo de fijo. Cambió mucho. Él se mantuvo alto y delgado, pero él ha cambiado.

Sufro. Siento que mi interior se quema. Siento la sangre en la garganta que se remonta a la salida en la esquina de mi boca, Hermione me mira, su expresión se llena de horror.

"Ginny! Ginny! "Ella lloró histéricamente, temblando mí. En este punto, Dumbledore entra en la aurícula a través de una puerta. Sus ojos están puestos en mí por unos momentos y luego se volvió a Voldemort. Mis párpados son tan pesados. Me estoy muriendo. Me siento eso y ya no duran mucho tiempo. Ya me siento frío. Nadie me puede ayudar, al menos en mi campamento. Recuerdo que Tom me dijo que él nunca me defraudó, así que hice lo único que podía salvarme.

"Tom! Tom! Por favor, ayúdame como lo has prometido, "grité con toda la fuerza que todavía en mi cuerpo. El silencio desciende sobre el atrio, todas las miradas se centran en que me sorprendió. Los mortífagos me miraron como si yo acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Me refiero a Hermione suspiro. El colegio y mis amigos me miran con incredulidad.

Voldemort volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me clavó sus ojos, él hace caso omiso de Dumbledore. Voy a volver su mirada. Todavía tiene los ojos oscuros. Estos ojos oscuros que se dirigen hacia mí. Creo que me reconoce. No, yo sé que me reconoce. Sé que todo esto a pesar de que su cara está desprovista de cualquier emoción. Él sabe quién soy y recuerda su promesa. No sé cómo es posible pero es tan simple como eso.

Sus ojos oscuros sobre mi herida me va a matar pronto. En el movimiento de su varita, una pared de cristal entre él y aparece Dumbledore. Levanta la otra mano y no estoy de acuerdo inmediato. Floto en todo el espacio para pararse delante de él, antes de Voldemort. No puede centrarse en nadie más que yo puedo ver el horror en los rostros de los demás. Un rastro de sangre me sigue el resto de mi sangre ahora fluye libremente de la herida en mi cuerpo. Veo Dumbledore trata de romper la pared, mientras que los mortífagos tratando de proteger a su amo.

Llego justo en frente de Voldemort y él me mira. ¿Va a matar a mí o me salve. Fijé mis ojos en ella y entonces siento que entra en mi mente. Creo que este año que pasé con Tom y dejo todas estas imágenes se desplazan a través de mi cabeza.

"Tom, por favor". Yo no sé dónde sacar mi coraje, tal vez sea la pérdida de sangre que no actúan racionalmente. Me voy a morir de todos modos. Aterricé suavemente en el suelo de mármol. Si bien su varita aún estabiliza la pared con sus movimientos de manos libres para el corte en el vientre. El colegio, mis amigos y Dumbledore detener sus intentos de romper la pared, se ven atónitos la escena. Poco a poco se cierra la herida hasta que la piel de mi estómago es más perfecto, como si nunca se había abierto.

Contemplo Voldemort, no, Tom, intimidados. Todavía me siento débil, pero sé que soy salvo. He oído suspiros de la gente a mí alrededor, pero no me importa. Me fijo, Tom. Para mí, siempre será Tom. "Así que tú eres Ginny-dijo con calma, yo soy el único capaz de oír eso. Le doy una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Puedo ver el rabillo del ojo cómo mira a todos hacia mí con ojos grandes. Me siento tan mareado.

Voldemort... Tom... que sale de la pared estalló, el envío de los desechos en la dirección de Dumbledore, se transforma en el polvo. Mi visión se oscurece. Sólo quiero dormir. Yo Hermione ver arrastrarse hacia mí y entonces todo se queda en negro.


	4. Respuestas

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 4: Respuestas **

Nobody Knows

Pero nadie sabe de mí

Que a veces lloran

Si pudiera fingir que estoy dormido

Cuando mis lágrimas comienzan a caer

Me asomo por detrás de estas paredes

Creo que nadie sabe

Nadie sabe n

A nadie le gusta

A nadie le gusta perder su voz interior

El que yo solía escuchar Antes de mi vida

Tomado una decisión

Pero creo que nadie sabe

Nobody Knows

Baby, oh el secreto de guardar conmigo

No hay ningún otro lugar del mundo que yo nunca podría ser

Y el bebé no lo siento como si estuviera sola

¿Quién va a estar ahí después de la último ángel ha volado

Y he perdido mi camino de vuelta a casa

Creo que nadie sabe n

Me dijo que nadie sabe

A nadie le importa

Es ganar o perder no es cómo juegas el juego

Y el camino a la oscuridad tiene una manera

Por Siempre "saber mi nombre

Creo que nadie sabe, no, no

Creo que nadie sabe, no, no

Baby, oh el secreto de guardar conmigo

No hay ningún otro lugar del mundo que yo nunca podría ser

Y el bebé no lo siento como si estuviera sola

¿Quién va a estar ahí después de la último ángel ha volado

Y he perdido mi camino de vuelta a casa

Y oh, no

Nadie sabe Nadie sabe

Nobody Knows The Rhythm of My Heart

El camino que hago cuando estoy acostado en la oscuridad

Y el mundo está dormido

Creo que nadie sabe

Nobody Knows

Pero nadie sabe de mí (nadie sabe por Pink-canción)

Mis párpados son tan pesados, como si hubiera dormido durante años. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. ¿Qué voy a ver? No sé cómo la pelea terminó en el Atrio. Ni siquiera sé si quiero que sea completado. Y si uno de mis amigos murieron? Y si Voldemort estaba muerto? Me alegro. Pero no puedo hacer eso porque no lo es. Yo sé que él no está muerto, porque no me siento esta ausencia total antes de regresar. Y estoy muy aliviado al saber que. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Nadie debe saber lo que siento. Persona.

Yo mismo la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Estoy tratando con un techo blanco. Todo está en silencio a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy? Trato de mirar a mi alrededor, pero mi cabeza es dura, duele cuando trato de moverlo. No sé el dolor y volver la cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda. Reconozco el medio ambiente. Estoy en la enfermería de Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasó?

Señora Pomfrey entra en la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se encuentra con que estoy despierto. Trato de hablar, pero mi garganta es terriblemente seca. Poppy se acercó a mí para que me ayude a sentarse en silencio.

"Usted está despierto, la señorita Weasley. Empezamos casi a la desesperación que iba a pasar un día. "

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían perdido la esperanza?

Poppy llevaba un vaso de agua a los labios. Fue muy bueno sentir el agua corriendo por mi garganta seca.

Señora Pomfrey se trasladó a la chimenea en la esquina de la habitación y lo arrojó al polvo. Un segundo más tarde, Dumbledore y Snape salió de la casa. Los miro con confusión. Poppy les dice algo, pero no puedo oír sus palabras. Ella salió del hospital. Dumbledore sonrió, pero Snape me mira con su mirada penetrante. Bajé los ojos y mira mis manos.

¿Qué quieren?

-La señorita Weasley, nos alegra que esté despierto. Señora Pomfrey es una de las partes evitar que su familia y amigos, "dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente.

Levanto mis ojos a los mismos. Ambos me miraron con curiosidad.

Me gruñó. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? . Mi garganta todavía me duele.

"Estamos hoy en día el 4 de septiembre. Has estado inconsciente durante casi tres meses, la señorita Weasley, "dijo Snape, pragmática.

Casi no puedo respirar. "Tres meses? "

"Sí, su quinto año comenzó hace tres días ahora. Es un milagro que todavía estás vivo. La lesión podría haber sido fatal. Sin el Señor Oscuro habria muerto "Estados delincuentes con frialdad. Me molesta con sus ojos penetrantes negro. Evito la mirada. Tal vez se trata de leer mi mente. Esto se puede hacer. Nadie necesita saber. Así que no fue un sueño. Voldemort... Tom me ayudó. Me salvó la vida.

Me siento sus ojos en mí. Quieren respuestas, pero les puedo decir, yo nunca les digo. Y aunque quisiera, ¿cómo podría explicarlo? ¿Cómo podría responder a una pregunta que no sé la respuesta. ¿Por qué me salvó? ¿Por qué hay una conexión entre nosotros? ¿Por qué?

"Lo que ocurrió después de que perdió el conocimiento en el Atrio? "Murmuré, mientras que se fijan los ojos en un punto entre los dos hombres.

"Voldemort y sus seguidores han dejado el departamento después de darse cuenta de que no podía tomar Harry. Lamento decir que no podíamos detener cualquier mortífagos y Sirius fue asesinado, "dijo Dumbledore con calma, mientras me miraba encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna.

-La señorita Weasley, ¿sabes por qué Voldemort le ha ayudado? "Dumbledore que fija sus penetrantes ojos azules.

"No".

"Usted le preguntó. Se llama Tom, y en lugar de matar a usted como lo habría hecho con cualquier otra persona que lo hubiera llamado así, que lo ha tratado. " Dumbledore sonrió amablemente, pero siento que es impaciente.

Me encojo de hombros. "Yo no sé por qué me llama, yo no estaba en mi estado normal a causa de mi lesión. Tal vez él no quería más muertes".

Mentiras, nada más que mentiras. Como si Voldemort estaba preocupado por la muerte de alguien. No, él no quería morir. Pero ¿por qué?

Snape se acercó a la cama, mientras acosándome. "¿Realmente crees las tonterías que nos estás diciendo? El Señor Oscuro no tiene misericordia. ¿Por qué le pidió ayuda y por qué usted dice que usted prometió? "

"Severo, sigue siendo baja. No se apresure, "dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Señor, ella está ocultando algo. Tenemos que saber cómo y por qué sucedió esto ", insistió Snape. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

¿Por qué no me dejan en paz. ¿Por qué Snape tan ansioso por saberlo todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede desaparecer?

De repente, siento un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. Es como una llamada. Voldemort llamadas, pero no a mí. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me fijo el antebrazo Snape. Snape lleva la marca de la oscuridad. Es un mortífago. Ya lo sé.

¡Oh, Dios mío, puedo sentir que quema. ¿Por qué siento la quemadura de la oscuridad del antebrazo de Snape? Pero yo sé por qué. Es debido a mi relación con él, con Voldemort. Mis ojos están fijos en el antebrazo de Snape. Cuando levanto mis ojos, veo que tanto me miran, preocupados. Roque parece entender que yo sepa lo que tiene en su antebrazo.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la enfermería y mis padres siguieron mis hermanos en la habitación. Me alivia ver. Yo les doy una débil sonrisa. Rogue se disculpa. Sé a dónde va y él mejor que se apure porque Voldemort ya está enojado.

Mi madre me dio uno de sus abrazos poderoso en medio de llantos. Entonces mi padre y todos mis hermanos están haciendo lo mismo. Se sientan alrededor de mi cama y me miran como si yo fuera un mundo milagroso. Dumbledore todavía está allí, hablando con mi padre. ¿De qué están hablando? Definitivamente yo.

"Oh, querida Ginny, estamos tan contento despierto. Creíamos que íbamos a morir. " Mamá me tomó la mano y el invernadero.

"¿En quién debemos probar nuestros chistes? Usted es nuestra mejor víctima. " Fred me sonrió, pero puedo ver que lloraba.

"Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Usted puede torturarme otra vez con sus bromas-le dije sonriendo. Por lo menos yo no estoy hablando de Tom o Voldemort, no importa cómo quieren que sea.

"Dumbledore nos dijo que estaría muerto si tú-sabes-quién no te cuidado", dijo el papá con vacilación, mientras me miraba con atención. Todo el mundo me mira, esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué quieren oír? Me siento vacía sin Tom? Me sorprendería. Siento lo que siente? Me sorprendería. Hubiera sido triste que estuviera muerto. ? Me sorprendería. Ellos sólo quieren aliviar sus temores. Ellos sólo quieren que les diga qué creer. Ellos quieren que les diga que mi relación con Tom terminó cuando el diario fue destruido. Pero este no es el caso, es el fortalecimiento de la propia. Esto no es lo que quieren oír y no voy a decirles, nunca.

"¿Hubiera preferido que no me tratara y que estuviera muerta? "yo digo, llorando.

"Por supuesto que no, querida! ¿Cómo se puede siquiera pensar en eso. " Mamá me abraza otra vez.

"Ginny, que habría sido terribñe si te perdiaramos. Te queremos. Nos alegra que te tirara cuidado. Nos preguntamos por qué "papá dijo con cautela.

"¡Basta! Ginny tiene que descansar. Ella tiene que ponerse en forma. No permita que nadie se interrumpen ", dijo la madre determinados. Me encanta la forma en que me protege!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis días han pasado desde que me desperté de mi inconsciente, y ahora se me permite salir de la enfermería. Estoy ansioso por salir de aquí. Un día más con la señora Pomfrey y el silencio de la enfermería y me estaba volviendo loco. Mis padres vinieron a verme todos los días desde que se despertó, pero mamá ha prohibido cualquier otra persona que venga a verme. Ni Harry ni Hermione, ni ninguno de mis amigos no pudieron venir.

De salir del hospital acompañado de McGonagall. Al parecer, creo que soy incapaz de encontrar mi camino a la torre de Gryffindor. O no me creen porque no me dicen que me has salvado por qué Voldemort.

Llegamos antes de que el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"La nueva contraseña es 'la eternidad', señorita Weasley," dijo McGonagall. Asiento con la cabeza. "Gracias."

Crucé el retrato y estoy en la sala común. Está lleno de gente, las clases han terminado y está lloviendo afuera. Cuando me ven la sala se convierte en silencio. Todos los ojos están puestos en mí, que mire. Creo que me sonrojé, y avanzar más en la habitación.

Hermione se cuela y me cierres con firmeza. "Oh, Ginny, que está aquí! Estábamos tan preocupados ", exclama mientras que mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá.

La habitación está llena de murmullos. Ellos susurran a mí. La historia de mi curso de rescate se extendió durante mi inconsciencia.

"Hablan de mí", me dijo, molesto.

"Bueno, puede culparlos? El Profeta aplazado casi todos los días sobre ti. Usted hizo la primera página porque Tú-sabes-quien ha salvado la vida "Ron susurró.

El Profeta escribió acerca de mí? Bah. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Ahora entiendo lo que Harry siente. Aunque no es por desgracia una gran diferencia. Vodldemort no ha tratado de matarme, me salvó. La gente querrá que me odian.

"Se informó de que había solicitado su ayuda, usted lo llamó" Hermione continuó preocupaciones, mientras me miraba.

Cierro los ojos por un momento. Se que nunca deje de hacer preguntas? ¿Va a dejar de un día. Es la relación entre Tom y yo se detendrá un día?

Abro los ojos. No sólo es Harry, Ron y Hermione me mira, sino también por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué escucha? "Le pregunté.

"¿Por qué te he llamado Tom? ¿Por qué le piden ayuda y por qué hizo él para usted? "Harry dijo secamente. Sus ojos verdes se fijan en mí todo el tiempo. Me acusan de estar vivo.

"¿Por qué? No sé, realmente no lo sé! ¿Cuándo va a dejar de preguntarme sobre ella, cuando le deja de mirarme como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo! Todo lo que hice fue en vivo! Vivir como si Harry. Deja de acosar. Incluso si alguna vez me podría pregunta, yo no podía responder porque simplemente no saben la respuesta ", grité en la sala de estar, lágrimas de ira hacia abajo a lo largo de mis mejillas y me se precipitó en mi dormitorio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Octubre de 1996:**

Hace ya más de un mes desde que me desperté. He trabajado duro para ponerse al día con mi escuela a causa de mi estancia en la enfermería. Pero Hermione me ayudó.

Estoy sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, tomo mi desayuno. Mucha gente todavía me mira de vez en cuando o hablar de mí a mis espaldas. Esto no me preocupa.

Ron y Hermione me tratan con normalidad. Harry es muy bueno para mí, tal vez porque piensa que entender lo que está sucediendo. Pero él no entiende. Nadie entiende. Yo mismo, no entiendo lo que pasó.

A veces me pregunto qué Vodlemort. Yo no lo he visto desde ese día en el Atrio y yo estoy decepcionado. Decepcionado! Esto parece una locura, lo sé. Nadie me necesita recordar. Ya lo sé. Pero quiero saber por qué me salvó. Tengo que saber por qué me sentía tan vacío antes de su regreso, ¿por qué es que estoy conectado a él, ¿por qué siento que la marca de la oscuridad cuando la puerta y alguien que sé por qué se quema. Tantas preguntas que no puedo responder, nadie puede, nadie, excepto él, nadie más que a Voldemort.

Sacudo la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos de mi mente y concentrarse de nuevo en mi cereal.

Hermione está sentado a mi lado, ella lee el Daily Prophet. Por desgracia, no he dejado de escribir sobre mí, pero trato de ignorarlo. Incluso si es completamente imposible de ignorar, ya que la mitad de la escuela lee este sentido y les comentó. Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz. Por lo menos la mayoría de los Gryffindors detuvo su extraño comportamiento hacia mí. El Slytherin, que es otra cosa. Me miran, interesados y un poco de temor. Es extraño. Toda esta historia es extraña. Mi vida es extraña.

Lo peor es que Harry quiere acercarse a mí. Creo que él está fascinado por mí desde que sobrevivió al departamento. Estoy seguro de que pronto invitarla a salir. Todavía hay un par de semanas, yo habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo, pero ahora? Ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada.

"Ginny, es hora de ir a clase," dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

Salí de la sala acompañado por Luna y Colin. Ahora metamorfosis.

"Ginny, espera! -Dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de mí. Sé de quien es la voz. ¿Por qué me llama Ginny?

Me doy vuelta y estoy frente a Draco. "Pensé que era el Weaslette para usted-le dije-.

"Tengo algo para ti, Ginny", dice inmediatamente.

Y entonces lo siento. Mis ojos sin darse cuenta cayó sobre su antebrazo. Yo sé lo que tiene bajo la manga. Ya lo sé. Colin y Luna siguen detrás de mí, ven la escena en la confusión.

"Usted puede ir", les dije y me voy, y luego mirar atrás a Draco.

"Usted tiene la marca de la Oscuridad", le dije. Sus ojos se abrieron para unos breves instantes y luego se acerca a mí con una carta sellada. Me clavó sus ojos grises. No me insulta, no se burla de mí. Él me trata amablemente al igual que todos los otros Slytherins desde el incidente al Departamento.

"La carta es de él." Dispara me dirigió una mirada significativa y me dice que su antebrazo izquierdo. Asiento con la cabeza. Pensé que sacude la cabeza. Debo llorar, debo correr, debe pedir la ayuda de Dumbledore, me tiemblan, debo estar llorando, yo debería tener miedo. Pero yo no hago nada de eso. Yo me quedo tranquilo.

Abrí la carta. No puedo esperar. Sólo quiero saber lo que quiere.

Ginny

Estar en la entrada principal de esta noche de Hogwarts a la medianoche.

Eso es todo. Pero ya basta. Esta es mi oportunidad de obtener respuestas.

Drago sigue a mi lado. Leyó la carta y él me mira con ojos grandes ahora. Levanto mis ojos y ver el trío de oro en dirección a nosotros. Me apresuré esconde la carta en mi vestido. Tiene una sonrisa para mí y Draco de regreso hacia su dirección.

"¿Qué hizo el hurón? "Ron se queja.

"Nada, sólo sus palabras habituales de traidores a la sangre," le dije. Otra mentira.

"Si te molesta, me dice y me lanzó un hechizo." Harry pone su mano sobre mi hombro, sonriendo.

"No Gracias, Harry, pero preocupado."

Si ellos supieran. Slytherin no me molesta más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es casi la medianoche, otros quince minutos. Quince minutos de espera antes de que lo conociera, Voldemort, Tom. No debe dejar el parque en Hogwarts, no debe salir a hurtadillas, en especial a su encuentro. Tuve que decirle a Dumbledore que iba a reunirse con él. Pero no pude. Necesito respuestas y es el único que me puede dar.

Puse mi capa y salir tranquilamente en la sala común de Gryffindor. Camino en silencio por los pasillos del castillo. Tengo que cumplir. Me escapo por la puerta principal del castillo. Hace frío fuera. El cielo está claro. Miles de estrellas iluminan el cielo oscuro. Respiro profundamente. La noche es hermosa, pero este no es el momento para soñar despierto. Me quedo en silencio a través del parque hasta llegar a la puerta. Tengo la sensación de que están siendo seguidos. Miro a mi alrededor pero no vi a nadie. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero hay un hechizo de protección sobre el mismo. Me cae la varilla y trató de todos los hechizos que conozco. Nada.

-La señorita Weasley, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? "Snape gruñidos detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta con mis ojos. Snape mira a mí. No sé qué decir.

"¿Ha perdido la lengua? Usted no está autorizado a estar en el parque durante la noche y desde luego no se les permite salir de ella, la señorita Weasley "Es justo delante de mí. Acabo de fijo. Me agarró del brazo.

"Sólo los profesores pueden abrir la puerta. Usted puede ser excluido por tratar de escaparse, señorita Weasley, "dijo Snape en un tono amenazante.

"Pero nadie va a saber esto, Severus," dijo una voz tranquila detrás de mí. Recoronzco la voz. Es la voz de Tom. Me volví lentamente. Él está en un manto negro, con la cabeza encapuchada. Puedo ver su rostro pálido

"Abre la puerta, Severo", se pregunta en su parte inferior.

Snape obedeció de inmediato. Su cara está desprovista de cualquier emoción. Pero cuando Voldemort habló primero, vi el golpe en la cara.

Rogue se arrodilla ante Voldemort. "Maestro, yo no lo sabía."

"Ahora ya lo sabes, pero no se lo digas a nadie", Voldemort le ordenó con frialdad.

"Por supuesto, señor."

Voldemort, Tom, no me mira. Él me da su mano. Dudo un momento y luego me puse el mío en la suya.

Su piel está caliente, no frío como muchos piensan. Me atrae hacia él y veo cómo se queda mirando a Snape. Él no sabe lo que pasa. Pero no está solo. Me gusta, pero me he acostumbrado a mi estado de ningún conocimiento. Tal vez voy a recibir algunas respuestas esta noche.

Tengo miedo. No es que Tom me hizo daño o matar a mí. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él me salvó. No, me temo que las respuestas que él me podía dar.

La puerta desaparece de mi vista. Me siento la extraña sensación de un transportaje y cierro los ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. El principio del fin

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 5: El principio del fin **

A veces parece que no tengo lugar.

Y yo no sé qué hacer, conmigo mismo.

noche tras otra, puedo probar la suciedad en su interior.

Y tengo que limpiar mi alma.

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa que yo muera, en el interior.

Nadie ve la mentira de que soy yo, como yo sonrisa en el exterior.

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa que camino, en el lado equivocado.

Dime, ¿quién? ... Nadie.

Dime, ¿quién? ... Nadie.

Meta usted.

Todos los amigos que he tenido eso, ¿Dónde están ahora?

Supongo que soy demasiado intensa para ser amado.

Todas Las Cosas Que Odio, odio a mí mismo.

Y tengo que limpiar mi alma.

No tengo a nadie,

Meta usted.

Nadie, nadie,

Meta usted.

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa que yo muera, en el interior.

Nadie ve la mentira de que soy yo, como yo sonrisa en el exterior.

Nadie lo sabe, a nadie le importa que camino, en el lado equivocado.

Nadie sabe ya nadie le importa a usted.

**Amy Studt's Song-Nadie**

El viento frío barre la cara. Abro los ojos. Tom todavía me sostiene la mano. Antes de mí, con vistas a los espectaculares acantilados se encuentra un castillo negro. Oigo las olas del mar rompiendo en las rocas. El castillo se ve oscura como si el resultado de infierno. Parece proporcionar una pura oscuridad, esa oscuridad que llena el espíritu mismo del hombre de pie junto a mí. No parece pertenecer a este mundo, al igual que Tom.

Miro a la cara pálida que ha perdido la belleza de sus otros jóvenes a sí mismo. No puedo ver sus ojos, la tapa sigue ocultando partes de su cabeza. No sé por qué, pero yo extiendo mi mano para quitar una. A veces creo que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Sus pálidos dedos suavemente toma mi mano, me la prevención y el tacto. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. No sé si es el viento frío o el miedo que se eleva lentamente en mí. Sus diapositivas otra mano sobre la cabeza de quitar la tapa. Entonces él me mira, sus ojos oscuros me miraban. Su cara está desprovista de cualquier emoción. No podría decir si está enojado o feliz. Él por lo menos sabe lo que significa la palabra felicidad? Otro escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Todo el ambiente es fantasmal. La única luz proviene de la luna llena por encima de nuestras cabezas. Cada cosa que parece irreal. ¿Por qué le trajo aquí?

"¿Tienes miedo, Ginny? . Su asombro voz aterciopelada, que sólo podría leer mi mente pero no lo hace, al parecer, prefiere una respuesta.

"¿Tendría razón para tener miedo? . Le pregunté con calma. Yo no sé por qué no lloro por miedo, por qué no se ejecutan, por eso no lloran. Normalmente no soy muy bueno, pero su proximidad me tranquiliza. Parece que hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice que estoy a salvo con él. Esto es absurdo. Ya lo sé.

"Mucha gente se asuste si fueran solas conmigo", dijo, un poco divertido. No puedo quitar mis ojos de él. Sé que fija y me pregunto qué haría si no fuera yo, que se miran de cerca. Estoy seguro de alguien más podría ser asesinado por atreverse a desafiarlo como lo hago a la vez.

Incluso me pregunto si hay piel en su cara. Se ve como el mármol blanco o de porcelana, pero estoy seguro de que está caliente. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Susurro "Desde el incidente con su diario, las cosas que se aplica a la gente común han desaparecido para mí. No soy la niña normal. " Se vuelve hacia los acantilados. Estoy con dudas y luego me pongo a su lado y ver el océano negro de la noche. Es tan negro como el alma de Tom.

Una caída desde lo alto de estos acantilados sería fatal. Cincuenta metros de caída libre antes de que el cuerpo se estrellara contra las rocas. A veces, mi vida se parece como una caída sin fin de un acantilado, y yo sé que un día terminará la caída, un día habrá un impacto, un día todo va a estar molesto.

El mar es turbulento, al igual que mis emociones. Levanto mis ojos desde el mar turbulento y ver Tom, espero que diga algo.

"Usted nunca fueron regulares, Ginny. Es por eso que siempre ha estado solo. La gente odia y condenar a aquellos que no pueden entender. Esto los hace débiles. Van en su lugar para descubrir lo que los detiene". Su mirada se aleja del cielo negro y se coloca en mí.

"Nunca he sido especial-le dije-.

"Pero ahora es usted, ¿no? , se pregunta en un tono como de costumbre.

"Algunos podrían llamar especial, pero para la mayoría de la gente, que soy raro o loco y que no saben toda la verdad. Si supieran todo lo que me prohibir o me encierre en Azkaban ", le dije con amargura. No sé por qué estoy decepcionado de que la gente que llamar a amigos y familia.

"Y lo que es toda la verdad? Me mira con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Me quedo mirando el vacío del cielo.

"La verdad es que no sé lo que está pasando, la verdad es que algo está mal conmigo, la verdad es que mi vida está fuera de control, la verdad es que soy anormal, que todo mi ser es anormal . Todo es absurdo, ¡todo! Mírame ahora. Estoy aquí, estoy de pie en un acantilado junto al mago más temido en el mundo en medio de la noche! "Grité desesperadamente.

"No levantar la voz en mi contra", dijo Tom con calma pero con firmeza.

Estoy frente a él, con lágrimas rodando por mi cara que se mezclan con las gotas de lluvia comienza a caer. "Dime lo que está pasando dentro de mí, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué me siento vinculado con el mago que yo más temo en el mundo? ¿Por qué siento la propagación de calor a través de mi cuerpo ante la mención de su nombre, mientras que otros de retroceso en el miedo? Dime, ¿por qué se me permite llamar a Tom, mientras que otros lo pagan con sus vidas? -Murmuré con desesperación.

Evita mí, sus ojos miran hacia el castillo. "Tenemos que entrar, la lluvia moja mi ropa", dijo dándome la mano.

Pensé por un momento. Esto demuestra que todo esto es muy extraño. Ninguna persona normal consideraría seguir Lord Voldemort en un extraño castillo. Simplemente corrieron por sus vidas. Pero por supuesto yo no soy normal, porque una persona cuerda nunca hubiera conocido a Voldemort simplemente. Puse mi mano entre las suyas y un momento después nos encontramos en el hall de entrada del castillo. Todas las cosas parecen estar hechas de mármol negro. Me recuerda a una catedral de una manera.

"¿Qué es este castillo? "Le pregunté a mi alrededor mientras mira con fascinación.

Tom se vuelve hacia mí. Puedo ver que él está orgulloso.

"Este es el castillo escondido de Salazar Slytherin. Está protegido por la magia negro de gran alcance. .

Luego va a una puerta al final del pasillo.

Yo soy como él entra en la habitación y se sienta en una silla. Me impaciento. Necesito respuestas. Tomo asiento al lado de su silla, acepto el té que aparece delante de mí. Me trago mientras ve las llamas en la chimenea. Lo absurdo de la situación llegó a mi cara. Tomo té en el castillo con su heredero Salazar Slytherin, Voldemort. Si esto no es evidencia suficiente para demostrar a nadie que mi vida es muy extraña!

Me río. Yo estoy sentado y me río. Me siento los ojos de Tom en mí. Estoy seguro de que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios. Él sabe por qué me río. Él me conoce mejor que nadie en este mundo y sé mejor que nadie sabrá nunca. Esto parece extraño, nadie tiene que decirme cómo mi vida es extraña.

"¿Por qué has traído aquí? "Yo le pregunté, me convierto en serio, al fin. "Para darles algunas respuestas a sus preguntas y me dan una respuesta a una pregunta que me ha molestado desde que los actos del Ministerio", explica, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos oscuros, casi negro, la lucha contra el mucho con su piel casi blanca. A veces me pregunto lo que hizo por mucho ha cambiado. Pero creo que no lo sé. Esto debe ser cosas terribles. Eso es lo que sé y eso es todo lo que sé.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta? "Le dije. Pero sólo mueve la cabeza como respuesta.

"En primer lugar, el suyo. Su conexión conmigo comenzó con el periódico, pero no ha funcionado como debería haber hecho. No sé por qué salió mal. El periódico debe tener acaba de establecer un vínculo temporal entre usted y el mismo joven, pero en cambio, ató nuestras almas para la eternidad. "

Creo que voy a asfixiar.

Susurro "Para la eternidad? .

"Sí, usted tendrá siempre un sentimiento de pérdida cuando estoy lejos, como un pedazo de su alma había desaparecido. Usted no va a morir si me matan, pero te sientes vacío. " Su voz es tranquila. ¿Cómo puede mantener la calma mientras él me decía esas cosas?

"¿usted siente lo mismo? "Te dejo ir. Necesito saber si es sólo mi debilidad me hace sentir de esa manera o si un mago tan poderoso como también se ve afectada. Tengo que saber, si no se trata de mí, así que puedo pedir disculpas a sentir algo por él. No puedo decirte lo que es porque yo mismo no lo sé. Es así como así. Estoy muy agradecido a él para rescatar a mí, pero eso no es todo. Es en realidad nunca ninguna.

Durante un tiempo, veo chispas de furia en sus ojos, mientras sus ojos negros mirando la mía. "Siempre me prometió que nunca no tienen debilidades. Una debilidad podría entorpecer mi camino hacia el poder, que podría frenar mi avance hacia mis metas. Estas metas que quería toda mi vida. Siempre quise hacer algo para lograr mi objetivo final y yo hicimos todo lo que se requiere para que, independientemente de las vidas de las personas adoptadas y torturado. Tienes que saber que no siento ninguna lástima, Ginny. " Él me da otra de sus sonrisas sin alegría, se enfría la sangre.

¿Por qué digo esto? Yo sabía que estaba mal. Me dijo que soy débil y no lo es? Yo sé que soy débil. Soy débil porque no puede resistir la conexión y me odio por ello. Su mirada es tan intensa, si continúa, voy a tratar de ocultar. Ocultar de mi mismo, para ocultarlo, esconderse de lo que podía decir.

"Me juré a mí mismo que iba a eliminar cualquier cosa que esté en mi manera de conseguir el poder, nunca voy a piedad, nunca permita que nadie tiene autoridad sobre mí. Pasé la información que yo no dudaría en sacrificar a nadie para conseguir lo que quiero. Nunca he sido sensible al chantaje porque todo el mundo sabía que yo estaba preocupado por nadie. " No me gusta el rumbo tomado por sus explicaciones. Me mira como si quisiera absorber todos los detalles acerca de mí antes de continuar su monólogo con una voz calma mortal.

"Yo tenía el control completo de mí mismo. Luego vino el día de la batalla en el Ministerio. En lugar de dejar morir de la herida infligida uno de mi mortífagos, que he tratado. Además, en vez de torturar a usted por atreverse a utilizar este nombre indigno es mío, descubrí que me gustaba el nombre pronunciado por los labios. "

Soy todo se volvió al oír esto. Lo que él trata de decirme?

"Y desde ese día, me pregunté cómo era una joven bruja, sólo una chica que sólo conocía a través de un lejano recuerdo de mi trabajo podría tener ese efecto en mí. Me preguntaba si este incidente era algo débil no recurrente o si hubo otra cosa detrás de él. Me preguntaba si nuestro vínculo fue aún más fuerte que mi voluntad no absolutamente cuidar de alguien. Pero, independientemente del tiempo que pasé pensando en estos temas. No he recibido una respuesta. Debido a que la respuesta está en ti. Y es por eso que estás ahí, Ginny. Usted está aquí sólo para probarme a mí mismo que no me preocupo por ti, yo no te necesito y aún no he de control totalmente completo de mí mismo. " Se levanta de su silla y me mira como si yo calibrado.

Tengo la boca completamente seca, cada vez que me tragué mi garganta parece arder. Mi mente se confunde con el miedo, es más allá de mí. Me temo que, al borde del pánico.

"Levántate" él obedeció órdenes, y por supuesto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se acercó a mí, nuestros cuerpos son casi tocando y yo nos miramos a la cara pálida vacía de emoción.

"¿Sabes lo mortal destino que usted debe comenzar a dar muerte a una persona? "Me preguntó esto como si se tratara del tiempo.

Ahora, el pánico. Sé lo que quiere obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. Casi no puedo respirar, agarró su varita. Mis ojos se fijan en este pequeño trozo de madera que da al mago un poder casi indefinidamente. Por un momento, me atrevo a tomar la mía y defenderme. Pero la idea de luchar contra el mago más poderoso no parece buena.

"Usted me preguntó si yo sentía lo mismo, Ginny. Pronto vamos a descubrir ", dijo en voz baja, mientras apuntaba con su varita a mí. Yo esconderé mis ojos de ella y fijar a la derecha en la suya. Debo correr, pero me parece que estoy petrificado.

Levanta la varita y sé lo que hará. Mis ojos están fijos en sus ojos oscuros, los ojos de Tom. Él abre la boca dispuesta a pronunciar esas palabras que decidirá mi futuro es el final o es el comienzo. El principio del fin.

Oigo su voz tranquila. "Avada Kedavra".

La luz verde me golpeó en el pecho, que me priva de unos momentos de mi capacidad de respirar. Bajé los ojos a mi pecho y luego cae a la suya. Yo estoy vivo. El hechizo ha dejado ni rastro de mí. No parece sorprendido. Él me mira seriamente, como si su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

"Aquí está su respuesta, Ginny. Soy incapaz de matar porque no quiero hacer. "

Ya lo sé. Lo miro sin palabras. No sé qué decir. La peor mago no es capaz de matar a mí. Yo no soy el único afectado por el enlace. Yo no soy débil. Incluso si Voldemort no puede luchar contra la conexión entre nosotros, ¿cómo podría alguien asuma este liderazgo?

Hay una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que dice que yo nunca he tratado de combatir el enlace pero no lo sé. Me doy cuenta que tiemblo. Me siento aliviado. Me siento aliviado porque se siente lo mismo. Yo no estoy solo y nunca he estado solo. Su mano se mueve hacia mi cara y me agarró la barbilla. Me miro en sus ojos y veo que no estoy enfadado porque he lanzado el hechizo. Por ahora, creo que siempre supe que no me iba a matar.

"Ahora que sé lo poderosa que es la conexión entre nosotros, hay cosas para ser asegurada. Nuestro enlace debe permanecer en secreto, nos hace vulnerables".

Él no me dijo eso. Nunca le conté a nadie sobre el enlace, así que nunca dijo a nadie el periódico. Puedo mantener mi lengua sobre todo cuando el secreto no hace más que destrucción.

"También quiero ser capaz de contactar con usted en cualquier momento", Tom con calma me dice a continuación, sale de su bolsillo una cadena de oro. Es un collar con un colgante en forma de lágrima de ónix negro. Es hermoso.

"Es un traslador. Se le transportará al castillo cuando usted la toca y se va a pensar de mi nombre. Cuando quiero verte, se convertirá en caliente. Si usted está en peligro, siento que puedo venir y ayudar. "

"¿Por qué es necesario? "Le pregunté incierto. Esto hace que todo sea mucho más complicado.

Me mira fijamente. "Como parece que no puede hacer nada en contra de mi relación con usted, tendré que aceptarlo. Pero no voy a permitir que algo le suceda a usted, a partir de hoy está bajo mi protección. Nadie tendrá la oportunidad de usar en mi contra. En la actualidad tengo que cuidar de muchas cosas, yo no soy capaz de darle la bienvenida en el castillo. Así que usted puede continuar su educación, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado peligroso para nosotros, pero espero que te sirva, cuando voy a llamar a la Traslador".

Yo asiento con la cabeza, me puse el collar alrededor de mi cuello. Sé que esto es malo, que no debe aceptar esto, que no debería fortalecer nuestra relación, pero parece muy bueno tener una conexión real con él. Es bueno saber que me va a proteger, sé que voy a hablar con él si quieres. Es casi como si me conecto de nuevo para consolarme. Sé que nadie nunca entenderá cómo me siento. Nadie, excepto Tom.

¿Por qué debo luchar el enlace? Mientras estoy con él me siento completa. Nadie va a entender lo que me pasó a mí, excepto él. Los dos no desea que el enlace, pero lo aceptamos.

"Creo que debería volver a Hogwarts, ahora, ya las tres de la mañana. Yo no quiero que nadie sospeche algo. "

"Pero yo puedo salir por la puerta." Miro en cuestión, sino que se limitó a sonreír esquina.

"Te olvidas de que tengo un leal servidor de Hogwarts". Rogue... prefiero no ir acompañada de él, pero no hay otra alternativa. Tom cierra los ojos por un momento, la concentración en su rostro.

"Severo estará aquí en un minuto", me dice todo feliz. Negué con la cabeza y le da una sonrisa débil. Su mano toca mi pálida mejilla con vacilar antes de que él se retira precipitadamente como si recordara que no puede permitirse el lujo de estar cerca de mí.

Fue en ese momento que Snape aparece en la habitación, se inclinó a Tom mientras me lanzando una mirada inquisitiva.

"Usted llama, Maestro? "

"Sí, vuelve a Hogwarts Ginny y cuidar de ella." Tom fríamente le ordenó entonces que se da la vuelta.

Estoy tratando con Snape, evito los ojos oscuros. Me agarró del brazo y transplanons puerta de Hogwarts. Me siento los ojos de Snape apoyada en mí durante todo el camino hasta el castillo. Él quiere saber lo que pasa. Ya lo sé. No entiende lo que está pasando entre tú y su amo.

Pero yo no me conozco, aun si pudiera conseguir algunas respuestas esta noche. Probablemente nunca entenderé, tal vez yo no entendía.

Sólo tengo que vivir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. No hay eternidad

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 6: No hay eternidad **

Estoy sentado en mi cama detrás de las cortinas, las lágrimas de laminado en caliente por mi cara. Miro el collar de Tom me dio hace dos días ahora. El ónix negro colgante es el símbolo de mi relación con Tom. La piedra lisa está frío en mi palma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta ocurriendo allí? ¿Por qué?

Me odio a mí mismo. Odio mi debilidad. Odio el hecho de que quiero estar cerca de él. Me odio a mi mismo tanto de esa manera. A veces me gustaría que Tom no me salvo en el departamento. A veces quisiera ser muerto.

No salir de mi dormitorio para pasar la noche de mi encuentro con Tom. No he comido. Sólo quiero a morir de hambre. Me siento como una puta, como una abominación. Estoy infectado y débil. Me odio a mí mismo.

No quiero volver a salir de mi cama, pero tengo que hacerlo. Mañana es lunes. Tengo clase. Mis amigos me llamó varias veces, pero yo les dije que estaba enfermo. No era una mentira. Estoy enfermo por causa de mi relación con Tom, que es como una enfermedad incurable. Nada puede detenerlo. Nada.

Y sé que ese día, este será mi muerte.

Me gusta el collar en mi mano cerrada con firmeza con tanta fuerza que podía destruir de esta manera. Me siento el collar de cadena corta la piel sensible de la palma de mi mano. Me duele, pero tengo la cadena más segura. Duele tanto, que más lágrimas deslizan por mis mejillas. Me merezco este castigo. Me lo merezco. Algo está mal en mí. Yo soy una mala persona, debo ser el mal de otro modo no me sentiría vinculado con un asistente como Voldemort.

¿Cuál será mi familia. ¿Cuáles serán mis amigos. ¿Qué va a Harry? Ellos quieren que me odien como yo no odio a mí mismo.

¿Por qué acepté el collar? Poco a poco abro mi mano, yo lo veo, se corta. Estoy viendo la sangre que sale de mi mano a mi manta.

Yo esconderé mis ojos con la palma de mi mano, abro las cortinas con cuidado. Mis compañeros de dormitorio ya están dormidos. En silencio entro de puntillas por la habitación al baño. Me miro en el espejo. Estoy pálido y tengo ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Mis ojos verdes vuelvo mi mirada sin esperanza. Me voy, necesito aire fresco. Me puse el collar alrededor del cuello y se lavó la sangre de mis manos.

Dedico mi capa por encima de mi camisa de dormir y se dirigió a la sala común. Camino de puntillas por los pasillos del castillo casi como un fantasma. Abro la puerta y caminar en la noche. Más vínculo con él se hace más fuerte, la oscuridad me atrae. La noche parece que me proteja de todas las miradas indiscretas, todas las preguntas. Puedo ocultar todas estas cosas, pero no importa dónde voy, no puedo ocultar de mí mismo, mi mala conciencia, mi miedo, mi dolor, mi vida.

Estoy atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar.

Yo soy un traidor, soy un peligro para los que amo. Tengo un vínculo con el hechicero que lucha a todos mis amigos. Mi relación con él nunca cesará. Tom acaba de decir, que estamos ligados para siempre.

Y si la guerra se produce. Y si mis amigos y mi familia lucharon contra el lado oscuro, en contra de Tom. Que pelearnos con ellos, deben tratar de librar al mundo de Voldemort, pero no creo que pueda. Yo nunca la lucha en contra de mi familia o mis amigos, pero yo no creo que pueda luchar contra Tom. Estoy disgustado conmigo mismo.

Miro en el parque en Hogwarts, todo parece tranquilo. Mis ojos se centran en el gran lago. Su superficie se ve como un espejo negro. Yo miro por un momento, yo sé lo que debo hacer. Empiezo a correr tan rápido como pueda. Echo de mi manto que me mantuvo caliente, me encuentro otra vez. El viento frío me duele mi piel, mi camisa de dormir puede protegerme contra él.

Llego a la pequeña carretera que conduce al centro del lago, que avanza paso a paso hacia la final de la misma. Miro delante de mí, el lago liso y oscuro.

Poco a poco me quite el collar de mi cuello y la dejó caer en el camino de madera.

Tom no puede salvarme esta vez, nadie. Contemplo el firmamento, y me maravillo de la belleza de las estrellas antes de cerrar mis ojos y se mueven delante de mí. Mis dedos de los pies del rodillo a lo largo de la ruta. Lo siento, mamá... papá... pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que terminar, tengo que poner fin a esta conexión.

Salto y tocar el hielo del lago. Es tan frío. Mis miembros están sufriendo de este toque de hielo. Yo me abraza, poco a poco me siento abrumado por la profundidad del lago. Mi cuerpo necesita de aire, me obligo a respirar. El agua entra en mis pulmones. Yo pánico pero no hacer de nuevo la superficie. Tengo los ojos bien cerrados, siento el frío del agua me rodea.

No habrá la eternidad para nosotros, Tom.

De repente, alguien se tomó el tamaño de mi, trato de dejarme frío, pero debilitado. Yo lucho, pero el control sobre mi cintura es muy alta. Llego a la superficie del lago, el aire frío me golpeó la cara. Respiro profundamente como yo no lo quiero. Mi cuerpo no me da ninguna opción. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que hizo una elección real en mi vida?

Me trajo a la orilla y se echó en la espalda. Mi respiración es difícil. Me quedo mirando las estrellas otra vez. Alguien pone una capa en mi cuerpo y hace mucho calor en mí. Poco a poco me siento y ampliado mis ojos.

Draco y Snape está sentado frente a mí, jadeando y sus ropas están húmedas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Usted me dejaría en el lago! ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con mi vida? "Me lanzó furioso. Trato de levantarme pero sigo siendo demasiado bajo.

"¿Qué cree usted que el Señor Oscuro diría si te habías muerto en nuestras propias narices? "Gruñidos Snape mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"No me importa lo que dijo Tom! Es mi vida y es mi decisión si quiero hasta el final. " Sé que me estoy volviendo un poco histérica.

"No es tu responsabilidad. El Señor Oscuro quiere vivo y bien. Intenta no volver a hacerlo. " Snape mira a mí, él trata de intimidarme con su ceño fruncido. Pero los días en que podía impresionar a mí se han completado.

"¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? ¿Crees que tienes miedo? Tengo una conexión con el más malvado de los magos en el mundo, lo que podría ser más aterrador? Preguntado me rebelé.

"No me importa lo que piense o desee, siempre y cuando el Señor Oscuro se nos pide que usted mira, voy a echar un ojo en ti, te guste o no," dijo Snape con frialdad, y se eleva él.

Entonces me puse mis ojos se mueven y se asientan en Draco sigue arrodillado junto a mí.

"Y tú, te echará un ojo en mí también? "Me dijo con ironía.

"Por desgracia, sí", dice con un acento propio para arriba. Rogue extiende su mano y lo acepto. Pero mi cabeza me da vueltas. Me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo está temblando, mis dientes son parloteo. Estoy mareado.

-La señorita Weasley? No tengo ninguna intención de perder la vida por el Señor Oscuro, debido a su comportamiento estúpido "rugió Snape, tomándome por los hombros.

"Ella no se ve bien. El lago se congeló. El Señor Oscuro nos castigará si se encuentra con todo esto "Draco dijo miedo.

"Hay que llevarlo de inmediato en mi habitación, su cuerpo pronto caerá en estado de shock," dijo Snape. Shock? Trato de mantenerme en pie solo, sino que debe tener el vestido para que no me caiga Rogue.

"¿Por qué no podemos llevarlo a la enfermería? "Draco preguntó confundido.

"Y ¿cómo explicar estas cosas a la señora Pompresh y Dumbledore? "Snape se burló Draco.

Sólo quiero dormir. Estoy tan cansado.

"Puedo ir en mi dormitorio-le dije con calma.

"Por supuesto que no. Drago, y la puerta se queda atrás. Te advierto que si alguien se acercó a nosotros. "

Trato de protesta, pero Draco me agarró y me llevó en sus brazos. He decidido aceptarlo. Me siento tan cansado. Mis ojos se cierran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-La señorita Weasley! La señorita Weasley, despierta! "

Alguien me sacude. Abro los ojos y gritó, sorprendido. Apoye la espalda y la espalda tocando la cabecera de la cama. He arreglado el profesor Snape me frunce el ceño. ¿Dónde estoy?

"Se pasó la noche en mi barrio. Después de su salto en el lago, que tenía que traer aquí a sanar ", dijo irritado.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en su habitación y me pongo solamente mi camisón. Mis ojos se abrieron. Él compartió la cama conmigo?

Al parecer, él sabe lo que pienso cuando me burlaba "¿Crees que he compartido mi cama con usted? ¿Puedes imaginar lo que el Señor de las Tinieblas me haría, a mí oa cualquier otra persona que sería cerca de usted? Creo que usted no entiende la gravedad de su situación, la señorita Weasley. No sé por qué, pero el Señor Oscuro a proteger, que son suyas y quien se atreva a interponerse entre usted y le pagaría su vida. "

Me quedo sin palabras. "Yo... que..." No sé qué decir.

"Lo que sucede es entre usted y el Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿Qué has hecho en el castillo a solas con él? "Me fijo sus ojos oscuros.

¡Oh, Dios ... creo que duerme con su maestro? Estoy harto de.

"No pasó nada-le dije-, el desafío.

Snape me agarró del brazo con fuerza y nada silbidos "? Usted lo llama nada mientras pasa sus noches a solas con el Señor Oscuro? .

"¿Por qué no le pregunto si usted quiere saber lo que pasa! "Grité con rabia y salté de la cama. Puedo ver que Snape está furioso, pero pronto su máscara habitual frío que cubre su rostro.

"Put it." Me da el collar de Tom. Yo miro por un rato, a continuación, pasa alrededor de mi cuello. Cierro los ojos, no puedo escapar de ella.

"Puedes ver todo el tiempo, durante las vacaciones de Navidad nadie velará por mí, así que puede terminar lo que han impedido que anoche" me dijo.

Rogue se acerca a mí y se burla de "El colgante collar de la alerta el Señor Oscuro, si usted está en peligro. Le dio mucho, y no se puede quitar. "

Miro y trato en vano de quitar.

"Tú ... tú ... ¿cómo te atreves! "Me siento desesperada. Mi única oportunidad de romper el vínculo con Tom ha desaparecido porque no me permite a matarme a mí mismo.

"Usted debe poner su uniforme escolar. Es tarde y tienes que ir a clases ahora. Un elfo doméstico se ha ido para la ropa y la trajo de vuelta aquí". Luego con calma explicar que se da la vuelta y me deja sola en la habitación.

Me visto como si estuviera en trance. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

Me tomo la bolsa con mis libros de la escuela, que se sienta en una silla en un rincón de la habitación. Puedo dejar la habitación, Snape está a la espera en su oficina. Sé que sus barrios y desaparecen. No quiero volver a verlo, Draco o cualquier otra persona como mi guardaespaldas.

Corrí por los pasillos hacia la clase de metamorfosis, entro en la sala a toda prisa. Me siento al lado de Luna, quien sonrió amablemente. Me obligo a contestarle lo mismo.

"Hola, Ginny, que está pálido. ¿Está bien? "

¿Cómo responder a esta pregunta. ¿Cómo? Nada funciona.

"Estoy bien, Luna".

"Su collar es realmente hermoso." Luna se ve intimidado ónix colgante.

"Sí," dije débilmente.

"¿Quién te dio? Harry? "Romilda pregunta curiosa que está sentado junto a Luna.

"No, Harry-dije-, susurrando ..

"Así que tienes un nuevo admirador" Romilda susurros emocionados.

"Si podemos decir".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diciembre de 1996:**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Tom me dio el collar. Dos meses desde que intentó suicidarse dos meses que no he oído hablar de Tom. Estoy decepcionado de que no había puesto en contacto durante este tiempo, pero tal vez eso es bueno. Me llevan una vida casi normal. En pocos meses, me paso BOQUILLA estoy totalmente centrado en ellos. He leído y aprender todos los días. De esta manera puedo disipar solo todos mis pensamientos de autodestrucción.

Ahora estoy incluso llego a ser seguido en todo momento. Si Snape, Draco, Nott y Zabini, todos tienen un ojo puesto en mí. Por lo menos ninguno de mis amigos no se convirtió en sospechoso.

Desde ayer, volví a la Madriguera en Navidad y espero ser capaz de eliminar todos los pensamientos de mi mente a Tom. Creo que él está ocupado en este momento, ha habido numerosos artículos en el Daily Prophet en los últimos dos meses, que cubre los ataques de los mortífagos. El mundo de los magos como toda la vida con el temor de Voldemort, por temor al hombre con el que tengo una conexión. Yo desterrado estos pensamientos de mi mente. No valen la pena.

Me levanto de mi cama y se dirigió a la cocina, es el momento para la cena. Todos mis hermanos están ahí, Fleur y Harry también. Yo les doy todos una sonrisa y me sentaré en la silla vacía pasado.

Mamá, como de costumbre muy bien cocidos. Es tan bueno tener nuevamente una vida familiar normal. En esos momentos, me siento casi normal.

Después del almuerzo, me siento cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar y ver papá y Charlie jugar al ajedrez. Me encanta verlos. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando del aire fresco.

"Ginny, hay un búho en la ventana de su habitación. Trató de morderme cuando quise sacar la carta adjunta en la pierna. Es una locura que el maldito pájaro. "Ron se quejó.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién escribe? Esto no puede ser Tom. Al parecer utilizó el techo, ¿no?

Subo las escaleras al primer piso y volví a mi habitación. Un enorme negro Gran Duque está en el alféizar de la ventana, sus ojos amarillos me miraban con recelo. Me acerqué a él y extiendo mi mano con cuidado. El búho le tiende la pata una vez, y voy a retirar la carta. Tan pronto como la carta está en mi mano, el búho despliega sus alas y vuela en la oscuridad. Abro la carta. Un signo de admiración se escapó de mis labios al leer estas pocas palabras.

Ginny

Un regalo para ti.

No está firmado, pero yo sé quién escribió la carta. De él, Tom. Siento que. Hay un negro se levantó al final de la carta. Cogí la carta y de repente desaparece para ser sustituido por un paquete, estoy viendo un rato entonces mi curiosidad se impone. Abro el paquete. No puedo creer que lo que hay. Aprovecho la prenda con cuidado y salir del paquete. Es un largo vestido verde esmeralda. Casi no puedo respirar, hay una nota adjunta.

Se lo puso, a continuación, golpea el techo.

Dudo un momento y luego me pongo a desnudarse. Me puse el vestido hermoso. Ella está atado, el cuerpo está adornado con abalorios delicados. Su falda larga hasta los pies. De repente, su cabello, mientras que mi pelo y mis zapatos sólo cambian de color para casarse con la perfección con el vestido. Estoy sin palabras.

¿Qué significa todo esto? Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Aprovecho el colgante en la mano y decir el nombre de Tom en mi cabeza. Me siento un poco de presión sobre mi cuerpo y mi habitación Terrier desaparece de mi vista.

Abro los ojos, yo estoy en medio del hall de entrada del castillo de Salazar Slytherin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Soy Ella

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 7: Yo soy ella**

Yo estoy en medio del hall de entrada del castillo de Slytherin y estoy viendo todo el ruido. Me pregunto por qué Tom me llamó. ¿Por qué me pongo un vestido de noche que parece haber costado más de lo que mi padre podría ganar en un año. Para mi asombro, me siento tranquilo. Naturalmente, estoy emocionado pero no ansioso, un sentimiento que se recomienda en esta situación. Es más bien una emoción agradable como usted probablemente se siente antes de una cita. Me puse a reír. Una cita con el mago más malvado del mundo. Me enojo.

De repente, Tom se materializa delante de mí y retrocedió, alarmado.

"Veo que has hecho lo que te pedí", dijo en voz baja con su voz aterciopelada.

"Estoy casi muerto de miedo! "Me dijo lleno de reproche, mientras que la fijación.

Él me mira, sus ojos oscuros mostraron asombro que provoca en él que se desbordan. Me doy cuenta de que esto no es el tipo de hombre que puede gritar y en que puedo ser la primera persona en los años que él como una falta de respeto. Tengo un nudo en la garganta, el miedo se levanta poco a poco en mí. Lo miro y le pedimos disculpas, le dio una sonrisa forzada.

"Usted debe mantener su lengua, Ginny. Esto no es bueno para una dama de no pensar antes de hablar ", dice antes de volver a mi alrededor examinarme de arriba a abajo.

"Estoy contento de haber elegido el vestido perfecto para ti. Te ves como una dama ", dice con admiración. Me sonrojo y se alejan mis ojos de él. Voldemort es mi cumplidos, mi vida es extraña.

Siento que mi cara se está moviendo para que pueda ver de nuevo, pero Tom no me afecta. Él usa la magia para atraer mi atención. ¿Por qué no me afecta ¿no?

"¿Por qué me llamas? "Me murmuró, mirando incierto el rostro pálido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, pero no una sonrisa feliz. Es una sonrisa sin emoción.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pensé que era hora de que le muestre los beneficios de la mia de ser. " Sus ojos oscuros recorren mi cuerpo y parar en la cara y puedo ver en sus pupilas oscuras toda su posesión sin fin. Suya. Yo soy suya.

Eso da miedo, me da piel de gallina y mi boca estaba terriblemente seca. Yo me opuse, quiero decir que soy la posesión de nadie, soy libre, pero ¿cómo podría yo decir que, si bien sé que es una mentira. No puedo mentir, ¿cómo iba a mentirle? La gravedad de la situación me abruma y parece reducir mi capacidad de respirar y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo con los ojos bien.

Él se me acercó hasta nuestras caras ya no están separados por unos cuantos centímetros y me siento que me ahogo en sus ojos oscuros, "Eres mía, Ginny. Tú lo sabes, ¿no? "Tom susurrada.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, luego de tomar una respiración profunda antes de ver de nuevo. -Sí-dije-.

Yo soy su, su, suyo. Para siempre. Para la eternidad.

Sé que nunca podría romper el vínculo con él, nunca.

-Vamos-dijo-, me dio la mano para tomarlo. Puedo presentar el mío, temblando en la suya. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra ella, ¿cómo podría resistirse?

"Te voy a mostrar cómo el mundo puede ser tuyo, será tuyo en el futuro."

Miro confundido, pero antes de que yo le pregunté de qué está hablando, él planeswalks conmigo. Quiero que su mano y yo todavía no entiendo por qué su cuerpo está caliente, mientras que su corazón y el alma no son más que los icebergs.

Cuando abro los ojos no sé qué decir, qué pensar. Me maravilla la vista que ofrece a mí. Flotamos sobre el océano. Se puede volar sin escobillas, nuestros compañeros sólo son las estrellas y la luna.

Un momento después, estamos en un desierto, lejos, muy lejos de cualquier ser humano. Es totalmente silencioso y miro el cielo negro lleno de miles de estrellas. Mis ojos se asientan en Tom, que está a mi lado aunque toma nota de mis reacciones, satisfecho. Su pálido rostro parece brillar en la oscuridad.

Todo parece irreal.

En este punto, me doy cuenta que esto es lo más apacible y feliz cuando vivía hace mucho tiempo. Me doy cuenta de que sólo Tom y yo en este desierto para la eternidad y que podría vivir en este enlace. La oscuridad nos cubre como una manta caliente y reconfortante. El silencio nos rodea en su tranquila belleza. No hay nadie excepto yo y Tom. No hay preguntas no desagradable, miradas hostiles o curioso, no se preocupe.

Me caigo, me quito los zapatos y caminar descalzo en la arena fría. Me siento libre y feliz. La arena suave se desliza entre los dedos y cierro los ojos y disfrutar de este maravilloso momento lleno de paz. Creo que debe ser así en el cielo, la paz y el silencio absoluto. Creo que Tom está de pie detrás de mí, el calor que irradia calma su cuerpo. Me doy vuelta y mirar.

"Hay otras cosas que quiero mostrarte", explica. Me maravilla el hecho de que sus ojos eran del color de las noches más oscuras, un reflejo de su alma oscura. Toma mi mano y sigue nuestro camino.

Estamos en una colina con vistas a kilómetros y kilómetros de paisajes nevados. La nieve brilla en la oscuridad, la nieve blanca y negro de la noche, dos opuestos que crean una vista maravillosa. La oscuridad y la pureza. Tom y yo. Eso puede ser por eso que se sienten atraídos el uno al otro. Tal vez todas las almas puras necesidades oscuro y tal vez la más oscura alma necesita un poco de luz.

Un momento después, estamos rodeados de agua, un capullo de cristal invisible que nos rodea, nos protege del mar. Nos movemos lentamente a través de las oscuras aguas del mar, los peces pasan como si no estuviera allí. Levanto mis ojos y ver la luz de la luna sobre la superficie del agua. Podría quedarme allí para siempre, simplemente maravillado por el ambiente tranquilo pero Tom me cogió la mano y me planeswalks con él.

Estamos de vuelta en el vestíbulo del castillo y yo nos miramos e intimidados con la confusión. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra un vínculo con un mago que tiene un poder infinito? ¿Cómo?

Tom se vuelve hacia mí y me mira a los ojos. "Dime, ¿para qué morir si se puede tener el mundo si se puede tener lo que quieres? "

Mis ojos se abrieron y no tengo palabras. "¿Cómo sabes eso? .

Él se rió amarillo. "Draco tiene una occlument miserable. Él no puede esconderse de mí y debo admitir que no estaba feliz de que él y Severo había tratado de ocultar el incidente". Él está enojado y por un momento sus ojos parecen brillar.

Siento que mi estómago gira a la idea de que otros fueron torturados por mi culpa. Me siento horrible. "¿Qué les hace? "Me susurró con ansiedad, pero su sonrisa dicho lo suficiente es algo que debe saber. Tuvieron que sufrir porque he intentado poner fin a mi vida miserable.

"Ellos recibieron el castigo que merecía. No me gusta la mentira ", dijo Tom, el timbre de su voz está vacía de cualquier emoción.

"No se debe castigar", dije miserablemente.

Su expresión se oscureció y sus ojos oscuros fijos mío. "Es mi decisión. Ahora dime, ¿por qué hiciste eso? "Pide que furiosa y su furia parece surgir en oleadas a través de su cuerpo, ella se apoderó de mí y me retroceso.

No quiero decir, no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo? Estoy viendo con mis ojos y mover la cabeza.

Puedo ver que tiene el bastón en la mano y siento que es realmente lo siento, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado. Parece que luchar contra la tentación de echarme dolor hasta que le dará las respuestas. Mi respiración se acelera, el miedo corre por mi cuerpo. Poco a poco su dominio sobre su varita y afloja sus cambios de expresión de la ira de socorro.

Aparentemente, no cuesta mucho en fuerza y no será capaz de castigarme, su respiración es más rápida que antes.

"Dime por qué? "Él ordenó y esta vez no me importa más. Voy a decirle lo que quiere y si no le gusta lo que oye, siempre puede tirarme dolor.

"Porque me odio a mí mismo porque soy una mala persona o que no tendría relación con el mago más malvado! No puedo soportar todos estos ojos, todos estos temas. No puedo soportar todos estos artículos sobre mí en el Profeta. ¿Cómo iba a tener una vida normal si me hablan todos los días si mi familia es un recordatorio diario de que el incidente al departamento a causa de ellos? ¿Cómo? "Yo dije, mi visión es borrosa por las lágrimas. Sé que no debe gritar en él porque no me ama como él y que no debería insultarlo diciendo que la palabra puede ser malo pero no es un insulto para él.

Mi cuerpo es sacudido por mis lágrimas y me necesita aferrarse a algo, alguien. Levanto la cabeza y en su pecho y su vestido negro me húmeda con mis lágrimas.

No se mueve, probablemente muy sorprendida por mi proximidad a mi decisión de buscar consuelo en él, mi valor para tocar y estar en sus brazos.

Así que me pregunto si no me va a rechazar o sancionar a mí, un brazo caliente alrededor de mí. En este punto, sé que estoy a salvo con él, nunca me hizo daño, porque es todo lo que tengo y yo soy todo lo que tiene Sé que estamos conectados para siempre, pero en este momento es bueno para mí, lo puedo aceptar.

"El Profeta dejar de hablar de ti," dijo Tom con calma y dejar de respirar por un momento al oír esta declaración. Me quedé mirando, que tengo en mi cara con ansiedad.

"Usted va a hacer nada al periodista, ¿no? "Me dijo preocupado. No quiero ser la causa de la muerte de alguien. Yo no podría vivir con ese conocimiento.

"No". Yo suspiro de alivio, pero cuando se continúa con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios. "Tengo mis fieles para esas tareas." He arreglado aterrorizado. "No, no quiero."

"No te preocupes, nadie murió", dijo con calma.

Esto no quiere oír que me tranquiliza porque hay muchas cosas horribles que podía hacer con el reportero, las cosas que yo ni siquiera tratar de pensar.

Quiero hablar con él, pero cambia de tema. "He oído decir que Harry Potter muestra algún interés para usted, que sería su novio. También hay otro chico llamado Dean Thomas. " Su voz era peligrosamente la calma y los ojos son increíblemente intensa.

Me pregunto cómo sabe todo esto y entonces recuerdo que los Slytherins tienen un ojo puesto en mí.

"No estoy seguro. De hecho, ninguno de ellos me preguntó hasta ahora". Estoy mintiendo, pero puedo ver la cara de Tom se puede ver la luz en mí.

Es raro, todavía estoy en sus brazos y me parece natural.

"Yo no habría sido feliz de escuchar que había aceptado la propuesta de uno de ellos", dijo, pero entiendo la amenaza oculta. No me hará daño, pero yo a nadie que se atreva a interponerse entre él y yo. Él no tiene que preocuparse. Yo no podía soportar la idea de ser la razón de la muerte de una persona. Nunca pude soportar el hecho de que la sangre se ha hundido a causa de mí.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, al parecer leer mis pensamientos.

"¿Por qué me pongo este vestido? . Le pregunté a esto para evitar el espinoso tema.

"Su otra ropa no son apropiados para alguien de su estado.

"Mi estado? "Le pido, pero sé lo que eso significa. Ya lo sé, yo sé que... yo la estoy.

"Algún día te pararás a mi lado, junto al Señor Oscuro."

Mi respiración se vuelve irregular, miro a sus ojos oscuros.

"Un día pero no ahora", dijo con su voz apagada.

Cierro los ojos y casi puedo ver a mi la ley ya se ha convertido antes que yo. Sólo tengo quince años, pero mi destino ya está sellado.

"Hay que volver a usted, su familia lo contrario podría convertirse en sospechosos."

Asentí con la cabeza, poco a poco me alejo de él, les dejo sus brazos.

Él me da otro negro rosa, negro como su alma, sus ojos negro tan negro como la oscuridad de la noche que yo amo.

Miro por última vez antes de que desaparecer de la vista y un segundo más tarde estoy de vuelta en mi pequeña habitación Terrier, todavía llevar este vestido de noche maravillosa.

Me desvista y se ponga mi camisón. Me acuesto en mi cama. Mis ojos se vuelven hacia la ventana y miro la noche oscura hasta que mis ojos se cierran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo prisa por las escaleras a la cocina, puedo oír el sonido de desayuno. Me desperté tarde a causa de mi encuentro con Tom lugar a altas horas de la noche. Abro la puerta y entro en la cocina.

"Hola, cariño! Mamá me abraza y los depósitos de los huevos revueltos en mi plato. Harry me mira sonriendo y me devolvió una débil sonrisa y luego se apartan los ojos de inmediato. Miro a mi padre que está leyendo el Profeta con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Tengo un gran bulto en la garganta y me obligo a preguntarle lo que lee.

"Algo interesante en el Boletín? . Estoy tratando de ser impertinente. Mi padre se ve sorprendido y asiente con la cabeza con una expresión severa en su rostro.

"Un periodista ha sido secuestrado. El Departamento de sospechosos-tú-sabes quién y sus seguidores. "

Mi mundo se derrumba. Casi no puedo respirar y recuerdo las lágrimas a mis ojos. Esto es todo culpa mía, es mi culpa que alguien es probablemente torturado en este momento mientras comía mis huevos revueltos. Porque me odio a mí mismo!

Mis padres me miran preocupados. "Ginny querida, estás muy pálida. ¿Estás bien? "Pide a mamá.

"No se preocupe, usted está lejos de tú-sabes-quién. Hogwarts ha tenido alta seguridad y Terrier es también bien protegida por poderosos hechizos "Papá me dice por darme una sonrisa alentadora.

Quiero llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué equivocados están! Esto no soy yo quien necesita protección. Estoy seguro, seguro que nadie en el mundo. Nadie puede hacerme daño, nadie! El mismo diablo es mi protector! El hombre a quien nadie se atreve a hablar en voz alta el nombre es mi protector!

Trato de calmarse. "Sé que estoy a salvo," le dije, susurrando. No puedo ver sus ojos preocupados. No puedo apoyar su preocupación, su pena, porque yo soy el peligro!

Me obligo a tragar mis huevos revueltos y me estoy concentrando todo por no haber enviado inmediatamente.

Ron pone su mano sobre mi hombro. "Hey Ginny, tienes! Nadie puede hacerte daño, porque saben que tiene seis hermanos ", dice con una sonrisa.

Yo no puedo soportar ni un segundo más. No puedo soportar mi culpa. Me levanto de mi asiento, dándoles una débil sonrisa. "Necesito aire", dije, y salí de la cocina y salió al jardín. Todo está cubierto de nieve y se congeló. No puse mi capa que me podía proteger contra el frío. Poco a poco voy por la nieve, tratar de contener las lágrimas que desea tomar.

Oigo pasos detrás de mí, pero no vuelvo, porque no quiero ver a nadie. Alguien pone una capa en el hombro y tratar de imaginar que es Tom. Eso me choques. "Pensé que te gustaría tener compañía," dijo Harry incierto, él está a mi lado. Levanto mis ojos a él y le da una sonrisa que todo lo que quiero es que me deja en paz.

"Gracias, Harry.

"Yo sé lo que pasa cuando tienes miedo de Voldemort. Pero te prometo Ginny, un día lo voy a destruir y vamos a estar libre de él. Voy a matarlo y todo volverá como antes, "dijo Harry determina tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Quiero decirle que está equivocado nunca voy a estar libre de él, incluso si estaba muerto. Voy a estar conectados a él. Si Tom murió, me sentiría un vacío en mí como si una parte de mi alma había desaparecido. La idea de que Tom podría ser asesinado me llena de tristeza y sé que no quiero que muera. No quiero matar a Harry.

Sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo. No puedo vivir sin Tom y yo no puedo vivir con Tom. Estoy atrapado sin posibilidad de escapar. Yo sé que no puedo decir que a Harry, sin embargo, es lo que realmente pienso. Pero él no lo entendería, sería probablemente enojado y herido, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y fijó la nieve.

"Quiero preguntarte algo," Harry murmuró tímidamente mientras apretando suavemente mis manos.

La miseria. La miseria. Durante años he soñado con este día, el día en que Harry me decía que me ama, que quiere estar conmigo. Fue ayer, pero ahora ...

Me obligo a mirar de frente a sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza y me odio a mí mismo.

"Te amo muy duro, Ginny y yo le pregunte si aceptaría ser mi novia."

Sé que hay una sola respuesta a esta pregunta porque Tom me dijo claramente lo que espera de mí. Podría engañarme a mí mismo y digo que declinó la oferta de Harry simplemente porque me temo que la reacción de Tom, pero no es lo bastante. Sé que no se siente lo mismo por Harry. Yo nunca podría estar con él.

"Lo siento, Harry, pero usted es como un hermano para mí. No puedo estar con usted "me dijo con tristeza le da una mirada de disculpa.

Veo la decepción en su cara. "¿Tiene usted a alguien? Me di cuenta de tu collar. " Trata de ser fuerte, pero creo que es triste.

Asentí con la cabeza vacilante. "Sí, alguien más, Harry. Lo siento. "

Esto no es una mentira, hay alguien. Yo pertenezco a alguien. A Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Protegido

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 8: Protegido **

**Enero de 1997: **

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio en mi habitación, veo el vestido negro que el Gran Duque me ha dado oscuro el día de Navidad. Es un regalo de Tom. Nunca he recibido una tela fina de mi vida.

El sol se levanta lentamente y poco a poco se ilumina la habitación. No puedo dormir mucho y cuando duermo tengo pesadillas.

El primer rayo de sol cae sobre mi ave hermosa Atreju, otro regalo de Tom. Atreju abre sus ojos de color ámbar hermosa, que gritos melodiosamente. Es aún muy joven, así que no dejes volar por la noche. Voy a levantarme y abrir su jaula. Atreju salto en mi brazo. Me acarició las plumas suaves, mientras que tarareo. Tomo los alimentos de mi mano y sostener mi mano plana a su pico. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo allí, en medio de mi cuarto, sólo busca Atreju comer en mi mano.

Momentos como este aliviar mi mente. Creo que es por eso que Tom me lo ofreció. Creo que pensaba que iba a cuidar de él y yo no trataría de matar a mí mismo, siempre y cuando me siento responsable de Atreju. A veces pienso que Tom me conoce mejor que yo.

Mi familia me pide. Quieren saber quién es mi admirador secreto. Mis hermanos ya están amenazando con golpearlo si me toca. Creo que Tom no es el tipo de persona que va a ser intimidado por mis hermanos. Empiezo a reír, que me miraba con curiosidad Atreju como si yo nunca había oído reír antes. Yo no hago más.

Felicito Atreju en su jaula, salí de mi habitación y bajar a la cocina. Mamá y papá ya están sentados a la mesa, que hablar y tomar café.

-Hola-le dije con una sonrisa cuando me siento al lado de mamá. Ella me dio un beso en la frente y me mira preocupado.

"No he dormido mucho estos días, Ginny. ¿Está todo bien? "

"Espero que esto no está relacionado con el chico que le envió todos estos dones y, a continuación voy a tener que ir a hablar con él", dice papá, poniendo sobre la mesa, el Profeta que estaba leyendo.

"No, todo está bien-murmuré, sintiendo vergüenza de ver que mentir a mis padres es cada vez más fácil cada vez que hago y he tenido que hacerlo muchas veces, por desgracia.

"Tal vez debería darnos este joven. Eso suena serio entre usted y él si te ha enviado tales regalos caros. " Mamá me mira con curiosidad.

Dejo que el "no" y mantener un tono tranquilo que "no creo que esta es una buena idea. Creo que es mejor que esperar un poco "al tiempo que una sonrisa contrita.

"Bueno, si crees que es mejor así, pero creo que necesitamos un debate entre las niñas de hoy después de que estés de vuelta en el Callejón Diagon. No queremos quedar embarazada, porque nadie te dirá cómo prevenirla: "Mamá dice mientras sostiene el brazo.

Me sonrojé mucho y pone la mesa. No creo que Tom quiera algo así, ¿no? Me siento mal y me alejo de la placa de panqueques que mamá había puesto delante de mí.

"Molly, yo no creo que sea necesario. Ginny es demasiado joven. Ella sólo tiene quince años. " Papá me advierte mirada.

Hago uso de la Profeta para evitar el tema embarazoso.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando leí la primera página. Está en el periodista secuestrado, fue liberado y está vivo. Socorro se apoderó de mí. Dios gracias, no tengo sangre en las manos. El artículo dice que el periodista no se acuerda de algo le sucedía a él, su memoria ha sido borrada. Creo que el periodista debe ser feliz no recordar lo que hicieron con él.

La ignorancia puede ser una bendición. A veces me gustaría poder olvidar todo, no me acuerdo de mi relación con Tom, mi memoria y mi relación con Tom está borrando al mismo tiempo. Pero sé que nunca sucederá.

Me escondo detrás de la cabeza del periódico, aunque yo no leo. Sé que debería hablar con mis padres porque hoy es mi último día en casa. Mañana tengo que volver a Hogwarts, pero no quiero mentir a ellos y sé que debo hacerlo porque todavía me quieren hacer preguntas. Mis hermanos entran en la cocina y hablar de Quidditch. Pido a la prensa, ahora sé que estoy a salvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Viajo a través del callejón. Mamá y Ron están a mi lado. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos. Quiero llegar al callejón Knockturn poción fuerte que perseguir mis sueños. No quiero hablar con mamá o Ron o de mis pesadillas. Me preguntaba y yo no podía contestar con sinceridad. Estoy cansado de mentir.

"Tengo que ir a la farmacia. Ustedes dos pueden cumplir con Hermione y Harry, mientras yo estoy ocupado. Esperamos verte en dos horas delante de Gringotts, "dijo su mamá se volvió y desapareció entre la multitud.

La suerte parece estar de mi lado. Me volví hacia Ron.

"Tengo que ir por primera vez en 'Fleury y Botts, puedes venir conmigo lo que quieras" le dije, pero sé que ella será la respuesta de Ron

"No, yo no estoy interesado en los libros. Iré Asistente 'Weasley sibilancias, y cumplir con Hermione y Harry. Usted puede unirse a nosotros pronto, cuando haya terminado con sus libros. "

Le doy una sonrisa. "Es bueno, en este momento." Me di vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca hasta que esté fuera de la vista de Ron, a continuación, me tomo la dirección de Knockturn Alley.

Dudo un momento antes de entrar en la calle, triste y con poca luz. Yo andar con cuidado, mirando ansiosamente a mi alrededor. Las pocas personas que están en el pasillo me lanzan miradas curiosas, como si las chicas como yo, eran poco frecuentes en esta localización. Entro en una calle aún más oscuro. Yo soy la única persona en la calle, pero sé que al final de la misma es una tienda que vende pociones alta. Espero que haya suficiente dinero en mí.

Hay un ruido de pasos detrás de mí y entonces yo sólo quiero volver atrás, una mano cayó sobre mi boca, mis gritos ahogados de temor. Me siento un apretón repentino alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó contra un cuerpo. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi abusador

mucho más fuerte que yo. Que me arrastra a un rincón escondido de la calle. Mi corazón late violentamente. Casi no puedo respirar a causa de mi temor. Entonces él me envía con fuerza sobre el suelo desnudo. Un dolor punzante a través de mi cuerpo cuando mi hombro chocar con el suelo. Oigo los huesos rotos. Se inclina hacia mí, extiende su cuerpo pesado sobre el mío, puedo ver su cara y el terror se apoderó de mí.

Yo he visto esa cara en el Profeta, es conocido como el violador Knockturn. Mata a sus víctimas después de haber sido torturada y violada. Trato de empujarlo, pero en vano. Me hace en silencio con su varita. Con las manos, las muñecas me mantiene por encima de mi cabeza y con otro que comienza a rasgar la blusa. Las lágrimas corren por mi cara mientras yo todavía estoy tratando de luchar. Me golpeó violentamente en la cabeza, la boca cerca de mi cara. Se huele el mal aliento y el whisky. Creo que voy a vomitar.

"Salga de debate en el que voy a hacer mucho peor de lo necesario" que se queja, ahora estoy totalmente asustado. No tengo voz para que yo pueda hacer es llorar en mi mente comienza a rasgar la blusa. Tom! Por favor, ayuda! ¡Ayúdame!

Veo a través de mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con una mano en el hombro del hombre que trata de desnudarme. Es de mi cuerpo y lanzado contra una pared. Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla, más lágrimas y más de escapar de mis labios. No me puedo mover por mi miedo y mi terrible dolor en el hombro. De repente, hay un hombre que se arrodilla a mi lado, pero no Tom. Esto se debe a uno de sus fieles usar la máscara de mortífagos. Nunca pensé que estaría agradecido de ver uno de ellos. Todavía no se mueve, a excepción de los temblores que sacudieron mi cuerpo. El hombre se quitó la máscara y me mira. Que Rodolphus Lestrange, su rostro lleno de preocupación y miedo. Creo que Tom ha enviado.

"¿Estás herido? ¿Te dolió? "Me pregunta con seriedad mientras me mira de arriba abajo. Acabo de mirar con los ojos, sintiendo más y más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"Probablemente ha puesto en marcha Silencio, lo quita", dice otra voz masculina. Vuelvo la cabeza un poco y ver a Lucius Malfoy, quien se encuentra junto a mi abusador, que es aparentemente unido a la pared con lazos invisibles, esta última una expresión de miedo absoluto.

Lestrange mueve su bastón y me siento que mi voz está de vuelta, pero no quiero hablar.

"Dinos, ¿usted equivocado" Pido más allá.

Yo sí "cabeza y morderme los labios. Puedo ver el rostro de Malfoy se vacía de todos sus colores.

"El Señor Oscuro nos va a matar si llegaban a sus manos con ella", dijo con una voz tranquila pero llena de temor.

"Ella está completamente vestida, yo no creo que él tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo. Estoy en lo cierto "maravilla Lestrange vacilante. "Él no te golpea, ¿no? .

Lamo mis labios. Son terriblemente seco. "No ..."

Me refiero a Malfoy y Lestrange tanto suspiro de alivio.

"Creo que mi hombro se ha roto", dije en voz baja, tratando de levantarse, pero le doy de inmediato porque el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

Lucius Malfoy se arrodilla a mi lado.

"Tengo que echar un vistazo para que pueda tratar", explica con calma. Nunca ha sido tan amable conmigo antes. Creo que mi relación con Tom le tiene a insultarme.

Sus manos descansan sobre mi camisa rota y lo despide con mi hombro. Yo recaer en el temor. Las imágenes de lo sucedido todavía plenamente dominan mi espíritu. No puedo soportar en este momento ningún contacto. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo sólo voy a tratar. No se preocupe, estamos aquí para ayudar. Usted no tiene que temer de nosotros, señorita Weasley, "dijo Malfoy en voz baja, tocando el hombro con cautela. Gemí como el dolor es más fuerte que puedo soportar. Él dirigió su varita a mí y murmuró un hechizo que me alivia.

"Trate de mover el hombro", preguntó Malfoy.

Puedo mover mi brazo con infinito cuidado y me estoy preparando para enfrentar el dolor sino que viene nada. Me toca el hombro, creo que es bueno.

"Gracias."

"Te llevamos ahora con el Señor de la Oscuridad", dijo con calma Lestrange. Lo miro, incrédulo.

"Tengo que encontrar a mi madre y mi hermano en una hora-le dije-.

"El Señor Oscuro nos ha pedido que le llevará a él y eso es lo que hacemos", dijo Malfoy a sí mismo ..

Lestrange también aparece y me ofrece su mano para que yo tome. Puse mi mano entre las suyas y me tira para ponerme en pie. Mis piernas temblaban terriblemente. Tomé el brazo de Lestrange y sirve como apoyo para mí.

"Yo no creo que pueda sostenerse por sí mismo", le dije, susurrando. Me siento enfermo y débil.

"Yo te ayudaré". Lestrange agarra el brazo.

Mis ojos se enfocan en mi agresor y me siento miedo y asco en mi cuerpo. Me estoy acercando a Rodolphus Lestrange. Al ver esto, Malfoy se volvió hacia el Knockturn violador, sonriendo cruelmente. "Te llevamos ahora con el Señor de la Oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que estaremos encantados de ver al hombre que trató de tocar a la chica que le pertenece. "

Una expresión de terror puro aparece en la cara de mi atacante. Él me mira fijamente. "Yo no sabía, no quería hacerle daño a usted, niña. Diles que yo no quiero hacerte daño, chica. "

Miro al hombre, disgustado, y nuevas lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

"Si te atreves a hablar con él de nuevo, voy a cortar su lengua" silbidos Malfoy, con la varita en la garganta del hombre que de inmediato cerró la boca.

Lestrange me cogió del brazo con más fuerza todavía.

"Voy a aparecerse, me mantienen bien". Yo asiento con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. presión Transplanage es casi demasiado fuerte para mí. Me aferro a Lestrange. Me siento tierra firme bajo mis pies y me encuentro en medio del hall de entrada del castillo de Slytherin. Todavía se aferran al hombre que está a mi lado. Poco a poco, abro los ojos y mirar alrededor. Puedo ver a Tom que venía hacia mí y me mira con cuidado antes de poner su mirada en mi agresor que se encuentra junto a Malfoy. Puedo sentir su furia que emana de él.

Tom me cogió del brazo y me miró a los ojos. Puedo sentir que utiliza légilimencie en mí, que vio exactamente lo que sucedió. Con cada imagen que pasa ante mis ojos, se vuelve más y más furioso. Se retiró de mi mente, sus ojos oscuros siguen siendo fijos en mí. Me toma por la cintura y me atrae en su contra. Puedo sentir todas las miradas de los presentes en mí, nadie se atrevía a hacer ruido.

"No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para evitar ser herido Ginny. Estoy decepcionado Lucio, Rodolphus. Tom levanta su varita. Malfoy Lestrange y caer de rodillas.

"Por favor, no castigar. Estoy muy agradecido por ayudarme ", le dije suplicante. Lestrange Malfoy y me miró sorprendido.

Tom caída de su varita lentamente y me mira con calma. Yo estoy todavía a su lado y su proximidad parece desterrar de mi mente todos los malos recuerdos, todo lo que me pasó a mí.

"Voy a cumplir su deseo, Ginny. Rodolphus, Lucio levantarse. " Los dos hombres obedecieron de inmediato. Tom me mira, sus ojos se deleiten un momento en mi blusa y desgarró parece que se vuelven de color rojo en este preciso momento. Con un movimiento de su varita mágica, aquí estoy cubierto con un vestido negro largo y me siento más fuerte pronto. Él se aleja de mí y se convierte en el hombre que casi me violaron. Su rostro muestra una rabia terrible que si yo era el hombre, me escondía. Este último cayó de rodillas, se ve a Tom con el miedo absoluto. brillan los ojos de Tom.

"¿Así que quieres tomar lo que es mío. Que se han atrevido a atacarlo. ¿Te atreves daño lo que es mío. Usted se atrevió a hacerle daño, a pesar de que pertenece al Señor de la Oscuridad". Su voz es tan frío que podría congelar el infierno. El hombre temblaba de miedo, su vacilante cabeza.

"Yo... yo no lo sé. No me mates, por favor ", implora el hombre.

Tom se echó a reír, esa risa que me da escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Es una risa furiosa y peligrosa.

Lo miro, que trató de violación con asco. ¿Cómo puede esperar piedad a continuación, que él mismo nunca ha mostrado en relación con relación a todas las mujeres lo mataron? Me enojo.

Tom se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos fijos en mí negro. Él tiene una sonrisa sin alegría en su rostro. "No me gusta la idea de que me quieren castigar a Lucius y Rodolphus. Dime Ginny, ¿crees que el hombre que trató de hacerle daño a usted merece mi compasión? ¿Quieres ahorrar? "Él me pregunta suavemente. Lo miro un instante ante mis ojos descansar de nuevo en mi agresor, una cólera nueva sube en mí. Siento asco y odio por el hombre que mató a tantas mujeres antes.

Dejo a un lado mis ojos y ver a ese monstruo de nuevo Tom. Este último me observa y parece leer mi mente y luego sonrió. Es su sonrisa amarilla. Él sabía que yo no salvó a mi agresor. Él sabía que yo quería venganza. Es por eso que me pidió. Sería de alguna manera castigar a este hombre. "Lo que está Ginny? "

Cierro los ojos y respire profundamente. Me voy al infierno, no importa qué. "Quiero que reciban el castigo que merece", me dijo en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

"Dolor" Tom silbó y abro los ojos. Miro impasible mi atacante retorciéndose de dolor, gritando en el suelo. Yo podría decir que ya es suficiente. Yo podría pedir a Tom que parar. Podía sentir lástima relación respecto a mi agresor. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo simplemente. Se trató de la violación, me han torturado y asesinado como lo había hecho con tantas otras mujeres con anterioridad. Se lo merece.

Malfoy Lestrange y mira la escena con sonrisas en sus rostros. la ira de Tom es grande, grande. Todo parece sala invadida por la oscuridad, por la ira de Tom.

Me doy la vuelta y tratar de hacer caso omiso de los gritos del hombre en el suelo. Me dirijo a las escaleras y sube lentamente. Uno trata de detenerme. Actúo como un trance. Llego a la primera planta y empuja una de las puertas. Voy a un sofá y me dejé caer sobre él. Las llamas de fuego brotaba y el calor se llena la sala. Sin embargo, no parece ponerse en contacto conmigo como yo temblar de forma incontrolada. Puse mis rodillas contra el pecho y poner la barbilla sobre ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí y oyó los pasos de acercarse a mí.

No estoy de nuevo en movimiento, los ojos permanecen fijos en las llamas. Alguien se sienta a mi lado y sé quién es. Vuelvo la cabeza para mirar a Tom. Parece tranquilo, casi relajado. No se parece a alguien que viene a la tortura de un hombre.

¿Está muerto? "Le pregunté en un casi inaudible.

Tom me miraba impasible. "Sí, está muerto."

Asiento con la cabeza. Pensé que sacude la cabeza. No tengo ningún remordimiento. Me siento totalmente aliviado. Sé que este hombre nunca daño a nadie, me hará nunca se equivoca.

Mi cuerpo todavía temblando de todas las cosas horribles que he sufrido hoy. Tom me dio la mano, toca mi hombro, que fue tratada por Malfoy. Miro a su mano en mi piel pálida y temblando de parada. Aparté la vista de mi hombro y mira su rostro impasible.

"No pasarás solo en el Callejón Diagon, Callejón Knockturn o cualquier otro lugar, a excepción de Hogwarts. Usted, hágamelo saber si usted está planeando ir a algún lugar para que pueda enviar a uno de mis fieles como guardaespaldas. ¿Entiendes? "Tom me mira serio.

Parpadeé, lleno de confusión. "Los mortífagos como guardaespaldas? No lo sé. "

Tom me agarró por los hombros y me mira a los ojos. "Usted nunca va a ninguna parte sin un guardaespaldas. ¿Entiendes? Si desobedecen a mi pedido, voy a estar muy enojado, Ginny. "

Asiento con la cabeza. "Está bien." ¿Qué puedo decir?

Su control sobre mi hombro se afloja y tiene una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

"Le pedí a Severo para preparar la poción sin sueños. Él se lo dará mañana. La próxima vez que necesite una poción, Severus le pidió que "le explicó, mientras que de pie. Él tiende la mano, lo tomo y tirando de mí para ponerme en pie.

"Voy a tratar de hacerle la vida menos difícil, Ginny."

Me fijo, confundido. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

"Un Traslador te transportará a su habitación en la Madriguera". Tom me da un cuarto oscuro.

"Mi mamá y Ron están probablemente en busca de mí en el Callejón Diagon. Debo hacerles frente hay más de una hora-le dije preocupado.

Tom sonrió con aire de suficiencia y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo estoy ocupado con eso. Uno de mis fieles tomó poción multijugos para transformarse en usted y jugó su parte. Su familia piensa que usted está en casa en su habitación. "

Él dirigió su varita a mí y rehace el vestido negro que me pongo la ropa que tenía antes del incidente.

Me quedo sin palabras delante de él. Me doy cuenta de que no tienen nada que explicar a mi familia, mi familia no me pide ninguna pregunta. Ellos piensan que todo está bien, que todo está bien. Creo que la pieza entre mi mano se calienta y al momento siguiente estoy de vuelta en mi habitación, a solas con mis pensamientos.

Sólo quiero estar en mi cama y no levantarse, pero mis ojos caen sobre Atreju mirándome con curiosidad. Abro la caja y acarició. El gritos de alegría y no puedo dejar de sonreír un momento en que le pide la cabeza contra la suave palma de mi mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Ningun otro Hombre

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER **

**Capítulo 9: Ningún otro hombre **

**Mayo de 1997: **

Estoy sentado al lado del lago. Veo a mis compañeros nadar o tomar el sol.

Se ríen y lloran, están despreocupados y felices. Son libres y yo no lo soy.

Pero es cada vez mejor y mejor cada día. Hice las paces con esta situación. No puedo decir que estoy feliz, pero estoy más deprimido como yo. El incidente en el Callejón Knockturn no se quedó en mi mente como lo había temido. Creo que mi agresor está muerto y sé que Tom me protege me ayudó a superar esto.

Durante varias semanas, ya no poción sin sueños. Tal vez Atreju también tuvo un efecto en mí. Creció y se convirtió en un ave magnífica e impresionante. No tenía nada que hacer, porque no he oído hablar de Tom desde enero, y Atreju puede enviar mis cartas a mis padres. Debo admitir que estoy enojado contra Tom por no haber escrito para mí, a excepción de dos paquetes que contenían un par de aretes y una pulsera de diamantes esmeralda. Pero no cuenta como una carta.

Eché una mirada a la poción libro que está en mi regazo y que he leído en las últimas horas. En cuatro semanas voy a pasar mi BOQUILLA y todavía tengo que estudiar mucho, aunque creo que nunca va a trabajar, nunca voy a permitir que el trabajo que Tom no me permite hacer eso.

Mis resultados han ido aumentado desde poción que Snape sabe que soy Tom.

¿Qué soy? Su novia? Me puse a reír. Afortunadamente, no hay nadie alrededor para escuchar mi risa.

¿Qué soy? Creo que Tom me mira como una posesión. Lo único que sé es que yo soy suya. Pero que significa ser el suyo?

Sé que no me siento incómodo en relación con mis notas en relación poción que han aumentado debido a que la única cosa que cambió es que Snape finalmente se comportan conmigo como hace con su Slytherin.

El Slytherin. A veces me hacen morir. Uno de ellos me parece que siga todo el tiempo. A veces he intentado tirar mucho, pero son recursos, son como mi sombra. No importa donde me escondo, todavía están allí también. Es muy molesto pero a veces me gusta jugar con ellos, escondido en los aseos para las niñas por un tiempo hasta que se pone nervioso y me siguen, incluso si son varones. Drago me lanza cada vez que veo un ojo negro, porque sabe que me burlo de él y mi guardaespaldas otros.

Lo que más me preocupa ahora es el Baile de Verano que se celebrará en una semana. Muchos niños me pidieron que los acompañara, pero por supuesto que tuvo que declinar su oferta, al menos si quiero seguir con vida. Dean y Harry también me preguntó. A veces pienso que Harry todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que yo no lo quiero como mi novio y Dean es también muy terco.

Incluso Ron me preguntó quién era mi pareja para el baile. Se me hace loco. Creo que voy a ir solo, incluso si parece sospechoso. Suspiré, irritada, y trato de volver a centrarse en el libro que se sienta en mi regazo, y luego oigo el batir de alas. Miro a mi alrededor y ver Atreju se me acercan. Estiro mis brazos y que se plantea con elegancia, sus plumas blancas son iridiscentes en la luz del sol.

"Hola Atreju, tiene usted un mensaje de Tom que lo haga? -Susurré suavemente en respuesta y me pongo a su trino melodioso. Sonrío y tomar la carta adjunta en la pierna.

Lo abro con una mano mientras acaricio la otra Atreju. Se despide de mi brazo a mi pierna.

Ginny

Me enteré de que habrá un baile de verano en Hogwarts, debe estar presente. He encontrado a alguien que acompañará a éste. Sabes que no aprobará ninguna otra persona a tu lado. Se reunirá hoy en día. Búho le traiga su vestido esta noche.

Dejo acariciar Atreju, todo lo que puedo hacer es boquiabierto. No tengo palabras, estoy en shock.

Tom ha encontrado a alguien que me acompañe? Esto sólo puede ser un Slytherin. No puede ser serio!

Oigo pasos y una sombra cae sobre mí. Atreju se va volando y aunque yo no sé quién es que Tom me eligió a mí, levanto mis ojos y no puedo dejar de reír. Tom no puede ser serio.

Blaise me miró, confuso, le echa una mirada a él, tratando de adivinar la razón por la risa. "¿Qué tiene de gracioso? "Él le pregunta intrigado.

realmente debe preguntar? Me levanto miro a él y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Por favor, dime que no eres mi puente para la pelota? "Me dijo esperanzado.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. "El Señor Oscuro me ordenó que le acompañe."

Levanto mis ojos al cielo. Esto no puede ser verdad.

"Y usted dijo que sí? "Me dijo con enojo.

Blaise me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco. "No es decir que no a una orden del Señor de la Oscuridad".

Levanto mis brazos en el aire y gruñendo.

"¿Sabe usted está siempre tratando de acostarse con la chica con la que salir? "Le dije a Blas audazmente traerme tan cerca de lo que nuestros cuerpos son casi tocando.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se retrocede. "Yo nunca te toca. No quiero a morir".

"Y si te toco? "Me respondió sonriendo y empezando a disfrutar de mi juego corto

El descenso más. "Esto no es gracioso."

"Sé que no es gracioso! ¿Qué crees que mi hermano va a decir cuando descubre que me voy al baile contigo? "Me volvió a silbar, furioso. Tom dijo que iba a tratar de hacer mi vida menos difícil, pero gracias a su elección de mi puente se vuelve aún más complicado!

Blaise frunció el ceño. "Usted se atreve a recibir al Señor de la Oscuridad, llamándolo por su nombre que ha prohibido, pero tienes miedo de cómo reaccionar cuando su hermano cuando descubre que le acompañe? Esto no parece usted un poco extraño? .

"Bienvenidos a la locura que yo llamo mi vida" me dijo con irritación, mientras que poner la espalda contra el árbol que está detrás de mí. Espero Blaise negó con la cabeza y se ríe. No puedo dejar de reírme de mí mismo.

"Eres raro", dijo.

"Yo sé" Suspiré.

Veo el trío de oro cerca de Blaise y yo. Levanto mis ojos y me indican a Blaise por un movimiento de cabeza que no estamos solos. Estoy cansado de mentir, pero parece que no hay otra manera.

"¿Te molesta? "Le preguntó Hermione le preocupaba mirando ofensivo. Ron Blaise aleja de mí.

Blaise tiene su varita en la mano y fijo mi hermano, que es unos centímetros más pequeño que él.

"Ron se detuvo", grité mientras que agarrar el brazo de Blaise le impida emitir el hechizo. ¿Quién sabe lo que el destino le conoce como un mortífago mientras que mi hermano es un estudiante mediocre. Puedo oler los ojos verdes me miraban confundidos Harry.

"¿Por qué está aquí contigo, cerca del lago? "Ron preguntó, aún hosco.

Espero incierta en los ojos oscuros de Slytherin que está a mi lado, pero espero que lo explica todo ", Ginny y yo vamos a la pelota juntos."

Silencio.

Silencio. Silencio.

Me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba y ver el rostro confuso de mi hermano y mis dos amigos.

la cara de Ron se puso muy rojo incluso pasar sus oídos;

"¿Qué? "

Harry me mira como si me hubiera traicionado de la peor manera que es. Si sólo él sabía que realmente me traicionó. Él me odia.

Hermione, que es uno de los más brillantes de las brujas que sé ahora, que actualmente muestra en su rostro la mayor estupidez que se pueda imaginar.

"No me digas que es tu novio! "Ron le grita enfurecido por la dirección de su varita a Blaise.

"Ron, bajar su varita-le ordenó.

"Si yo fuera usted, me gustaría pedir que su hermana. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir lo contrario "Blaise gruñidos, su propia varita apuntando al pecho de mi hermano.

"Basta, Blaise-le dije con desesperación. Él me mira y lentamente deje caer el bastón de mando, pero sus ojos no dejaron los de mi hermano.

"Ron, por favor, que no se comportan así. Blaise y yo sólo somos amigos. No es mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? . Tomé el brazo de Ron mientras lo mira pidiéndole que ser razonable.

Ron me miró de una manera incrédula.

"Dime quién es tu novio y por qué no le acompañe al baile? "

"No está en Hogwarts." Al menos, eso no es una mentira. "No lo sé." Ca, lo es.

"Creo que esto es muy extraño.-Murmuró Ron con recelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha pasado una semana desde que recibí la carta de Tom. En quince minutos, el Balón de verano va a comenzar. Me miro en el espejo y sonrío. Me pongo un vestido sin tirantes con una blusa bordada de oro, todo se debe a mis zapatos a juego. Me pregunto si Tom decide por sí mismo lo que me ofrece. Difícilmente puede ir a la Señora Malkin y comprar un vestido. Me río, sacudir la cabeza y elimina todos los pensamientos de mi mente. Me puse el brazalete de esmeraldas en mi muñeca y la memoria caché utilizando mucho el ónix colgante es alrededor de mi cuello, de modo que cualquiera puede ver que el collar de esmeraldas que fue entregado al mismo tiempo el vestido. Puedo ver las miradas envidiosas lanzado por mis compañeros de dormitorio. En el pasado siempre era yo, que llevaba un vestido de ocasión ordinaria.

Salí del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala. Desde lo alto de las escaleras, puedo ver Blaise de pie junto a Draco, Pansy, Nott, Grabbe, Goyle y Snape en la entrada de la habitación.

"¡Impresionante! "Me dijo con sarcasmo. De mala gana por las escaleras, aún no he llegado al fondo de ellos, cuando Seamus Finnigan cruzarse en mi camino. Es uno de los muchachos me pidió que lo acompañara.

"Oh, Ginny, eres hermosa! Yo no te tiro en mi cama ", dijo con una sonrisa pensando probablemente me un cumplido.

"Umm ... Es bueno saber que, Seamus," dije con frialdad. Es realmente un idiota.

"Ginny, eres increíble", dijo Blaise y lanza una mirada oscura en Seamus. Gracias a Dios!

Tomo la mano con alivio y me dejó guía por las escaleras.

"Gracias."

Por desgracia, me lleva al resto de los Slytherin. Me tome una respiración profunda. Si puedo sobrevivir Tom, también debe ser capaz de soportar una de sus serpientes.

Rogue asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento. -La señorita Weasley. "

"El profesor Snape." Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. El resto de los Slytherins asintió con la cabeza en una manera amistosa. Mis ojos se caen en el antebrazo y Grabbe Goyle. Fruncí el ceño. "¿Cuándo te unes? No me sentía en su brazo hacia adelante. "Me dijo en el tono de la conversación. Creo que ahora estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Snape miró a su alrededor con cuidado mientras que los colores están desapareciendo de la faz de perro faldero de Draco.

"Umm ... hace una semana" por fin gruñido Goyle.

"Eso está bien-dije con sarcasmo.

Snape se inclina cerca de mí y me mira con insistencia. "Él ordenó que se encuentra esta tarde después de la pelota. Yo le acompañará hasta la puerta. Espérame a la media noche en el vestíbulo. "

Estoy viendo con mis ojos bien abiertos. "¿Por qué me ves? "

"No sé" Snape siseos irritada.

Me di vuelta y caminó hacia el vestíbulo. Blaise me sigue. Tom quiere? Cuatro meses han pasado desde que lo conocí la última vez. Estoy enojado contra él.

Blaise y me pongo a bailar, la mano se lleva a cabo de manera segura en el centro de mi espalda. Esto es ridículo. Tom se daría cuenta si me dio un beso a otro hombre? Me ha tocado dos veces, cuando le dio un beso y cuando me tocó el hombro. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

Estoy contento de Blaise por partida en la pista porque estoy demasiado ocupado con mis pensamientos.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos pusimos a bailar, ¿cuántas veces he intentado hacer caso omiso de las miradas curiosas y hostiles, así como las conversaciones, pero ahora he tenido suficiente. Necesito paz.

"Lo siento, Fred. Tengo que descansar, es demasiado "me dijo. Me distancia de él y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Oigo sus pasos detrás de mí y me reprimió el impulso de lanzar un hechizo. Me doy vuelta y mirar. "Voy al baño de las niñas."

"Os acompaño a la puerta", explica Blas determinado.

Yo ceño ante mi loca carrera al baño y cerró la puerta en las narices. Voy a quejarme y me irrita la espalda contra la madera fresca de la puerta.

Mis ojos se abren cuando veo Pansy sentada en el suelo, sus ojos están enrojecidos e hinchados.

"Pansy? "

Ella levanta los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginny? "

"No puedo soportar Blaise y todos los demás estudiantes un segundo más. No me dejes solo ni por un segundo pequeño! ¿Y tú? "Le pregunté.

"Yo tenía otra pelea con Drago. Me estoy escondiendo aquí. "

Asiento con la cabeza. "Blaise está esperando en la puerta. No sé cómo deshacerse de él. "

"Puedo ser una idea para que nos vayamos al baño sin ser notado por él." Pansy se levanta y abre la ventana. Voy a ella y mirar hacia afuera. Es demasiado alto para saltar.

"Draco ha presentado su segundo pincel en el techo en caso de que sea necesario irse rápidamente," dijo Pansy, mirando a su alrededor.

Me quito la varita y apunta a la dirección indicada por Pansy. "Accio escoba."

De hecho, unos segundos más tarde llegamos al frente de una escoba. Sonreí todos felices. Montamos juntas en el cepillo, aunque es bastante difícil con nuestra ropa formal. Cautelosamente volamos hacia el gran lago que es completamente desierta. Me siento en un banco. Pansy está a mi lado. Por unos momentos, simplemente observar el lago en silencio.

"¿Por qué Draco y usted, usted afirma con tanta frecuencia-le preguntó con vacilación, los ojos fijos en la superficie oscura del agua.

"Nuestros padres dispuestos nuestro matrimonio, cuando éramos pequeños. Una vez que la escuela ha terminado, nos casaremos ".

"Oh, yo no lo sé. Pero te amo Draco, ¿no? "

"Sí, pero él piensa que porque nos vamos a casar, tengo que hacer lo que quiera. Desde hace varios meses, se trata de empujar a dormir con él, pero no quiero hacer. Es por eso que me equivoco con otras niñas "Pensamiento susurros.

Estoy viendo con incredulidad. "Lo siento, Pansy. Siempre he creído que Draco y que has hecho antes. "

Pensamiento sacudió la cabeza y me mira fijamente. "Ginny, hay algo que quiero preguntarle por mucho tiempo ... umm ... Lo que pasa allí entre el Señor de las Tinieblas y usted? "

"No lo sé. Creo en mí mismo como una especie de posesión. " No sé qué puedo hablar con Pansy, puede ser que yo sé que ella nació en un medio de mortífagos y no me juzgue.

"¿Sabía usted ... Quiero decir, ¿se golpeó? "Pansy me miró casi con lástima.

"No, él evita cualquier cercana. No sé si ... umm ... ya era cerca de una mujer antes, "dije pensativo.

"Oh, mi madre me dijo que muchas mujeres se han acostado con él mortífagos," dijo Pansy.

La miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Otras mujeres? Ahora estoy realmente enojado. Oh, Dios mío, estoy celoso? Estoy loco! ¡Loco!

Debería estar contento de que Tom mortífagos con estas mujeres para su placer y no a mí. También quiere dormir conmigo? No, no, yo no lo puedo creer. No permitiré que me toque, ¿no? No quiero que me toquen. Estoy confundido.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos sentados en el banco en silencio. He oído y caminar. Miro a mi alrededor y ver Blaise y Draco caminando hacia mí. Draco está a su lado.

"Ginny, estoy buscando desde hace más de una hora", dijo jadeando Blaise. Estoy levantó del banco y Blaise dejar Draco y Pansy un poco de intimidad.

"Yo sólo quería tener tiempo para mí."

Me mira con incredulidad. "De vez en sí mismo? Yo ya estaba pensando en qué decirle al Señor Oscuro. "

"Fue sólo una hora, no huir."

Es medianoche y estoy en el vestíbulo. Rogue se me acerca y me dice sin decir una palabra que debo seguir. Camino junto a él a través del parque y estoy cada vez más nervioso sobre el motivo de mi encuentro con Tom. Rogue me mira con curiosidad. "Me pregunto lo que el Señor Oscuro te ve. Por supuesto, él es un hombre y usted es una mujer joven y bella. Pero me pregunto ¿qué más se ve en él, la señorita Weasley? .

"No es como si yo tuviera la opción" me dijo mirando al parque.

Me agarró del brazo y me obliga a mirar a sus ojos penetrantes. "El Señor de las Tinieblas es un hombre que toma lo que quiere." Creo que ir en mi mente. "Bueno, que no se aburrían sin embargo hasta el momento, esto no quiere decir que esto va a continuar como siempre. Usted debe pensar acerca de su elección, señorita Weasley, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. " Su control sobre afloja el brazo.

Él está tratando de decirme? Él es un fiel Tom, ¿no? O Dumbledore hay razón para creer en él? No debería tener que decirme eso. Y si Tom lee mi mente.

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Para mí, ya es demasiado tarde. No s nada que romper mi relación con Tom.

Paso la puerta abierta a Snape, tomo el ónix colgante en mi mano y me estoy concentrando en Tom. Siento la presión sobre mi cuerpo y me encuentro en el vestíbulo del castillo de Slytherin. Tom ya me esperaba, vestido con su traje negro habitual. Se acercó a mí, una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento aparece en su cara cuando me miraba en mi vestido de oro. Yo no me muevo. Todavía estoy confundido sobre lo que dijo Pansy.

"Ginny, es bueno ver que te vuelves más bellas cada día", dijo en voz baja mientras está de pie directamente delante de mí. Levanto mis ojos a él y le clavó, negro, inagotable.

Me rodearon por detrás y de una manera tan cerca que casi podía sentir. Tengo la piel de gallina, mi respiración se acelera ligeramente.

Tom tiene un humor extraño.

Me salto un momento en que sintió que su mano me toma por la cintura, ahora que está tan cerca que veo la presión de la luz de su cuerpo caliente contra mi espalda. Casi no puedo respirar. Me siento la presión de un transplanage bien conocido en mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos.

"Abre los ojos". Oigo su voz tranquila en mi oído, su cuerpo todavía está en contra mía.

Me miro en un espejo. Tom está detrás de mí. Puedo ver el resto de la habitación y mi respiración se aceleró de nuevo. Veo una lujosa cama detrás de nosotros, estamos en una habitación.

Miro las manos pálidas de Tom, que sigue descansando en mi cintura. Mi nudo en la garganta y me miro en sus ojos oscuros. Tiene una expresión feliz.

-Ya te dije que eres mía, ¿no? "

"Sí," dije, murmurando en un casi inaudible.

-Ya te dije que nadie va a tocar lo que es mío, ¿no? "

"Sí".

Sus manos dejo mi cintura y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, las manos levantadas por encima de mi hombro y la manga larga negro completamente cubierta de mi vestido. Es como si fuéramos uno.

Le susurra algo en su barba y siento que mi ropa se quitan. Yo suspiro y ampliado mis ojos. Sólo tengo ojos ocultos por sus mangas negro y largo. Me siento en mi piel desnuda de la tela de su vestido de luz. Casi no puedo respirar. ¿Qué es?

Luego se quita los brazos de mi pecho y con él sus mangas, mi cubierta solamente. Trato de cubrir, pero me agarró del brazo y se mantiene a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Veo sus ojos ir poco a poco mi cuerpo desnudo. Me sonrojé con furia y el miedo está creciendo rápidamente.

Nunca he visto desnuda. ¿Qué quiere?

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, que tiene una expresión extraña que he visto. Sus ojos oscuros parecen arder cuando se habla de nuevo.

"Nadie te ve como te veo ahora." Sus ojos parecen atravesar mi alma y tengo que esforzarme para respirar.

"Nadie va a tocar te gusta que te toque ahora." Una de sus manos se posó en mi vientre y me contengo la respiración. Estoy viendo con mis ojos bien abiertos en el espejo. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Su mano se detiene a caminar sobre mi vientre, ahora está a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de mi cuerpo. Que afecta a mí y estoy viendo cómo poco a poco se aleja de mi vientre. Su mano está junto al lugar más íntimo de mi cuerpo y siento como si me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Casi me siento su mano sobre mí, pero no me toques ahí. Le oigo murmurar un encantamiento y de repente mi temblar todo el cuerpo de una manera parece muy agradable. Me siento quemado, pero en un muy bonito pero no me afecta todavía. Cierro los ojos, un suave gemido escapa de mis labios y me apoyo en su contra. En ese momento, todo lo que quiero es lo que me toque en el que nadie me ha tocado antes, pero su mano sólo se acerca a mi cuerpo.

"Nadie te hará sentir lo que siento ahora", explica en voz baja y de repente desaparece la sensación. Mis ojos se abren de repente y me miró, confuso y avergonzado.

"Eres mía, pero esto no es el momento de reclamar lo que es mío, Ginny." Sus ojos oscuros no salir de los míos. "No está listo aún, eres demasiado joven, pero pronto estará a mi lado."

Me agarró por la cintura y voy a volver para que le haga frente. Me puse con mis ojos, mi cuerpo se estremece todas estas emociones son a través de mí. Sus brazos me rodean y me llamó mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y mi piel se toca ligeramente su vestido de caliente dulce.

"You're Mine". Hay una posesión infinita en sus ojos. Me siento como me pongo mi ropa de nuevo. Entonces, de repente sus labios calientes en la mía. Mis ojos están cerrados, sólo para que ese momento su abrazo, su beso.

Esto no es un beso torpe, tímido, como que Michael me ha dado.

No, el beso es exigente... me pidió que ceder, pidió que me doy cuenta que soy suyo, me pidió que lo dejan todo para ser la suya. Siena. Y sé que hacer exactamente lo que quiere.

Se detiene a besarla y me miró un momento antes de que consiga un negro se levantó y me siento presión sobre mí Traslador.

Me encuentro en la puerta de Hogwarts, una brisa ligera de verano acariciando mi piel.

Yo m'étreins, cierro los ojos y casi puedo oler las nuevas armas a mi alrededor Tom.


	10. Lucha contra

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 10: Lucha contra la**

**25 de junio 1997:**

Salí de la habitación grande donde pasé la última revisión a mi BOQUILLA.

Metamorfosis. Creo que me siento atraída.

Los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes cada vez más entusiasmado hablando de sus exámenes. Me supere, cruza el vestíbulo y las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Es tarde en la tarde y estoy muy cansado, porque las últimas semanas han estado exigiendo.

Cruzo el pasillo, me voy a mi dormitorio y me dejó caer sobre la cama. En cinco días, debo volver a la Madriguera, mi quinto año termina. Me pregunto si Tom pondrá en contacto conmigo durante las vacaciones de verano. Ha pasado un mes desde que lo vi la última vez.

A veces sueño que la noche donde me encontraba desnudo ante él. Suspiré y me tiró de la manta sobre mí. Es todo tan complicado. Cierro los ojos y trate de descansar un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oigo gritos y gritos. Me siento en mi cama y corrió las cortinas alrededor de él. Mis compañeros de dormitorio mirada aterrorizada por la ventana, una luz verde brillante ilumina sus rostros.

Me levanto voy a la ventana y mira a través de él. Creo que mi corazón deje de latir. Mi garganta estaba completamente seca.

Esto no puede ser verdad. Me han advertido, ¿no?

Hay, por encima de la torre de astronomía, cambios de la marca de la Oscuridad, que tiñeron el cielo de un color verde. La terrible muerte de la cabeza de la serpiente que sale de su boca, es a la vez aterrador y sorprendente. No puedo apartar la mirada.

La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de repente, revelando Hermione jadeando profundamente. "Ellos nos atacan. Los mortífagos, están por todas partes en el castillo. Tenemos que luchar ", dijo tímidamente. Mis ojos se abrieron. Romilda temblando detrás de mí.

"Vamos, Ginny. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Harry, Ron y muchos otros ya están luchando en los pasillos o en el parque. "

Me quito el manto, se puso el camisón y se apoderó de mi caña. Soy Hermione en las escaleras, a través de la sala común está llena de decenas de jóvenes estudiantes y me asustó en el pasillo.

He oído explosiones, gritos y alaridos.

¿Por qué Tom no se menciona que? ¿Cree que puede revelar sus planes a Dumbledore? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El corredor por delante está cubierto con una espesa niebla. Ese olor a quemado y las picaduras de los ojos y llorar. Casi no puedo ver dónde voy, mi corazón late tan rápido que mi pecho podría explotar. Hermione toma mi mano para que se pierde uno y el otro en la niebla. Bajamos las escaleras, tropezando varias veces.

De repente, los hechizos de otros muchos están avanzando en nuestra dirección y me soltó la mano de Hermione para evitarlos. Casi no puedo respirar a causa de mi temor. Tengo que defender a Hogwarts.

Estoy traicionando a Tom hacerlo? ¿Qué significan los mortífagos? Es que Tom es allí también?

No tuve tiempo para pensar en estas cosas porque muchos de m'érafle azul por suerte me pongo mi bata de baño. Lloro todo el mismo a causa de la conmoción y golpea una pared. Vagamente oír la voz de Hermione ahora. Debe estar en otro pasillo. Oh mi Dios, haz que no pasa nada con él. Los mortífagos no dudaría en matar a un muggle. Trato de volver a Hermione, pero de repente hay un mortífago en frente de mí. No lleva su máscara, pero nunca he visto su cara antes. Él sonrió maliciosamente y me tira mucho. Lo evito, pero me tropecé contra la pared y dejó caer el bastón. Los mortífagos levantó y dijo: "dolor".

Mis ojos se abrieron y me estoy preparando para soportar el dolor de distancia, pero alguien come el brazo de la muerte, y la suerte llegó a la pared a pocos centímetros de mí.

"¿Estás loco? Es Ginny Weasley! El Señor Oscuro nos ha dicho claramente que sería castigado si estaba herido! Ir Mulcider ayuda! "Gritos otro mortífago que todavía lleva su máscara. No puedo reconocer esta voz porque es un grito en otro pasillo y es muy duro.

Los ojos del hombre que trató de iniciar la ampliación de dolor por el miedo, me mira un momento, luego corre hacia el pasillo al lado. Me quedé mirando el enmascarados mortífago, todavía estoy apoyado en la pared. Sé que no puede hacerme daño, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su aspecto me aterra.

Se acercó a mí, se inclina para recoger a mi barra que está en el suelo y las manos a mí. Supongo que con una mano temblorosa, la respiración es irregular. Al darse cuenta de mi miedo, el hombre se quitó la máscara y revela su rostro es Rodolphus Lestrange. Suspiro de alivio. Al menos, él, lo sé. Es extraño, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que se sentirá aliviado al ver un Lestrange.

Me da una sonrisa antes de mirar a su alrededor. Toma mi brazo y me atrae cerca de él.

"Vamos, tenemos que abandonar el castillo. El parque es mucho más seguro para nosotros ", dijo mientras se mantiene firmemente su varita.

Yo estoy a su lado y le pregunto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué atacar a Hogwarts? .

"Yo no te puedo decir. Ahora, ven. "

"Y si quieren luchar y defender Hogwarts? . Señalo mi varita hacia él.

Me mira con calma bajé la varita.

Ahora se dirige hacia el suelo. "No creo que el Señor Oscuro se lo agradezco."

Lestrange me sigue teniendo la mano cuando Hermione aparece de repente ante nosotros, ella lanza un hechizo. bloques Lestrange fácilmente.

"Que se vaya! Desmaius! "Hermione gritó, sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

devuelve Lestrange el hechizo sin ningún esfuerzo y se ríe. "Eso es todo lo que puede hacer, la sangre de barro? "Él dice con una voz cansina y lanza un hechizo sin varita a Hermione, que desvía el último minuto.

"No", grité. Me he perdido los brazos Lestrange y se ve enojado. "Hermione, corre! ¡Corre! Nada puede pasar a mí! Yo soy un pura sangre! ¡Corre! "Yo gritaba histéricamente. No podría vivir con el hecho de que Hermione se mata porque ella trató de ayudarme cuando yo no necesitaba su ayuda. Hermione Rodolphus clave en el pecho con una gran cantidad de rojo y me pongo a gritar de terror absoluto.

Se desploma en el suelo y se encuentra inmóvil. Oh, Dios mío, está muerta?

"¿Cuál fue ese hechizo? "Le pregunté y me miró con miedo.

"No se preocupe. Me asombra la sangre de barro. Ahora vienen ", dijo y él me llevó con él a través del pasillo. No tengo más remedio que seguir. Me siento enfermo.

Llegamos a Hogwarts en el parque donde es mucho más caótica que en el castillo. Hay mortífagos tantos alrededor y veo que la mayoría de los estudiantes más grandes están luchando. Sé que debería estar entre ellos.

Rodolphus me arrastra desapercibidos entre la masa de personas, pero pronto dejará este tumulto. Encuentra en una elevación de Tom con su vestido negro, su rostro es iluminado por la luna creciente y la marca de color verde oscuro en la parte superior de la torre. Lestrange se detiene y me mantiene cerca de él. Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia Tom y de ojos negro segundo en mí. Luego, su atención se dirige a Dumbledore, que aparece a su lado y le sonrió con simpatía.

"No debería haber venido, Tom. Ya le dije al Aurores y de la Orden. Ellos llegarán en breve. "

Tom sonrió con aire de suficiencia, y luego se echó a reír oscuro.

"Uno de mis espías me dijo que Potter y lo que busca es destruir a mi Horcruxes de Dumbledore. Acabo de buscar uno ".

la cara de Dumbledore claramente muestra su sorpresa con respecto a esta información. Estoy viendo la escena en la confusión. ¿Qué son los Horrocruxes? ¿Por qué Harry y Dumbledore están tratando de destruirlos? Quiero preguntar, pero Tom Lestrange lanzar un hechizo sobre Dumbledore.

"Te voy a matar, viejo. Estoy cansado de ti, "dijo Tom, con su voz aterciopelada.

Mis ojos se abren, estoy viendo Tom y Dumbledore lanzar hechizos el uno al otro. El resto de la gente, los mortífagos y los estudiantes, paralizado por el miedo, mirando a los dos combatientes.

Tom parece completamente relajado ya que lanza un hechizo a la velocidad de la luz sobre Dumbledore, el aire parece lleno de electricidad. El poder que irradia de estos dos poderosos magos llena el aire.

Yo no me descuento Tom y mi corazón late con tanta fuerza. Creo que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Y si Dumbledore gana? Nada de lo que debería suceder a Tom. No puedo vivir sin él, ¿no? Pero si se trata de Tom, que ha sufrido? No se puede matar a Dumbledore. No, no mata, no?

En ese momento, tengo una respuesta a mi pregunta. Tom arrancar de raíz algunos árboles con un hechizo y lo envía hacia Dumbledore intenta repelerlos. Pero en ese momento, Tom usa el hechizo de la muerte sobre él. El Dumbledore botón verde en el pecho, sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo antes de caer sin vida sobre el terreno.

¡Oh Dios mío ... ... Dumbledore está muerto.

Tom fue asesinado. Estoy sorprendido por un momento, mi cuerpo parece estar bloqueado, conmocionado por lo que acabo de ver.

Me doy cuenta de que Harry estaba en la multitud frente a mí. Profesora McGonagall parece para seguir adelante como un torbellino a Tom. Él parece tan decidido y la lucha contra su agarre. Me quedó sin aliento, viendo cómo se las arregla para librarse de ir frente a Tom.

N º Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad, que va a morir también. Una docena de "pop", anuncia la llegada del alba y la Orden del Fénix. La batalla comienza y Lupin tomó Harry. Tiene que ir a luchar contra Tom. Me siento aliviado.

-Vamos, señorita Weasley. Ahora voy a hacer salir del parque. El Señor Oscuro quiere a salvo en su castillo ", dijo Lestrange.

Mis ojos se deleiten con el cuerpo muerto de Dumbledore, antes de ir a preguntar Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus y otros de mis amigos que están luchando. Veo Charlie, en algún lugar entre la multitud y Hagrid.

Dumbledore está muerto. Me siento lágrimas en los ojos.

Acabo de tomar una decisión, puede ser la sorpresa de ver todo esto me lleva a ella. Empujo mi codo en el costado de Lestrange para que afloja su control sobre mi brazo. Me distancia de él y tirarme a la multitud para esconderse de él.

No quiero ver a Tom. No puedo enfrentarme a él, entonces él acaba de matar a Dumbledore, hace unos momentos.

Yo lo odio pero no puedo. Todavía me siento esta conexión con él y que me asusta aún más.

Yo corro más rápido, no sé la hechizos a mi alrededor, no sé los mortífagos. Veo que la Luna se ha quedado atascado en un árbol por dos mortífagos. Un hechizo envía su varita en el aire, fuera de su alcance. Uno de los mortífagos, a continuación, apunta su varita a ella, pero yo soy más rápido. Me puse delante de ella, el hombre levanta su varita y me miraba con los ojos sin pestañear azul. Luna está detrás de mí, no puede alcanzar y no se les permite a hacerme daño. Estoy a salvo.

"¡Vete! Go! "Grité a los mortífagos. "Tú me has lanzar hechizos si quieres conseguirlo."

Por un instante creo que realmente va a hacer todos los mortífagos, pero desapareció de repente.

Hay un momento de silencio en el parque antes de los primeros gritos que se rompa. Me caigo de rodillas, sollozando. Luna me abraza y trata de consolarme. "Shhh ... Ginny. Es más. Todo está bien. "

Si ella lo sabía. No se hace nada, nada lo hará.

Creo que Tom está enojado y sé por qué. Lestrange que me lleve con él al castillo. No quiero volver a ver a Tom, nunca. Puedo vivir sin él. Tal vez no se verá afectado si se muere. Tal vez.

**28 de junio 1997:**

Tres días han pasado desde el ataque de los mortífagos, tres días desde que Tom ha matado a Dumbledore. Estoy sentado en una silla en el parque en Hogwarts, frente al lago. Estoy rodeado de mis padres y mis hermanos que también asisten al funeral de Dumbledore. Sólo el proyecto de ley está ausente porque se encuentra todavía en la enfermería. Fenrir Greyback poco a la cara, ahora es desfigurado. Nunca realmente puede curar las mordeduras por hombres lobo no son curables. Pero él está vivo y todavía puede casarse con Fleur.

Yo no habría sobrevivido si Bill estaba ya décédé.Je no puede permitirse que Dumbledore está muerto, asesinado por las manos del hombre con el que estoy conectado. Asesinado por las manos que me abrazó, que me ha tocado.

No tengo nada más que repugnancia vis a vis a mí mismo, nunca me odiaba a mí mismo como lo hago ahora. Ni siquiera puedo soportar mi propio reflejo en el espejo.

Cada vez que miro en el espejo, quiero a mi piel, tirar de mi pelo me hizo daño, me matan.

Miro a Harry. Es terriblemente pálida y parece no tener esperanza. Me siento culpable.

Hermione me explicó cuáles son los Horrocruxes y me sorprendió, aunque en realidad no me sorprende. Tom es demasiado poderoso para ser detenido por algo tan mundano como la muerte.

La muerte es común para los magos, pero no para él, no el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione también me dijo que no sabía el paradero de los Horrocruxes porque Tom ha vuelto a escondidas.

Creo que nunca va a destruir Tom. Siempre estará ahí.

Miro el ataúd blanco en el lago y me siento lágrimas ardientes corrían por mis mejillas. Me odio tanto, y mucho más.

Mi madre me llama, ella me consuela y me siento aún peor porque no merece su amor, su compasión.

Deben me odian y desprecian a mí como me odio a mí mismo y me desprecian. Creo que cuando descubren mi relación con Tom, que me condene definitivamente

Me da miedo ese día, el día en que voy a perder mi familia, el día en que todo lo que queda para mí, este es Tom.

Funerales parecen desplegarse como una niebla. No puedo escuchar ningún discurso. Por último todas las personas se levantan de sus sillas, miran cómo el ataúd se desliza sobre la superficie del agua hasta que se enciende. Fawkes se convierte en el lago mientras cantaba su canción hermosa y triste.

Siento los ojos en mí, me doy la vuelta. Snape mira seriamente Sus ojos están en la mía y siento que él está tratando de usar, pero yo rechazo légilimencie de mí rápidamente. Sé que Snape quiere hablar conmigo y probablemente me lleve a Tom. Sé que Tom le dijo que se acercan, pero fracasó.

El collar alrededor de mi cuello está caliente desde la noche del ataque. Tom me llama, quiere que yo vaya al castillo, pero no hago caso a su llamado. No quiero ver.

No ahora, no en una semana, no en un mes, un año, nunca. Yo no lo necesito, puedo vivir sin él. Trato de convencerme a mí mismo que tengo que vivir sin él.

¿Cómo podría él cara que yo sé, yo incluso fue testigo de lo que hizo. Él mató a Dumbledore, es un asesino.

Una pequeña voz me dice que yo sabía todo esto mucho antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

No es un buen hombre.

Este es el Señor Oscuro, Voldemort, los brujos más diabólicas aunque siempre trató de suprimir los hechos que en realidad representan lo que es.

Pero no puedo seguir mintiendo a mí mismo a mí mismo. Él es un asesino que no siente ningún remordimiento.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que usó sus habilidades para mis propios intereses cuando le pedí a Tom que castigar al hombre que había tratado de una violación. Quería ver a mi atacante murió y yo Tom. Tengo sangre en sus manos, tal vez yo no soy mejor que él o alguno de sus Mortífagos.

Me odio a mi mismo tanto. Me odio a mi mismo mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mi madre tira sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, me acompaña a través de la multitud. Incluso los Slytherins están ahí, aunque sé que muchos de ellos son los mortífagos, que sus padres se encontraban entre los que atacaron el castillo. Ellos tratan de mantener las apariencias, aun cuando sus padres tienen que esconder porque la investigación del Departamento. El Slytherin desempeñar su papel, que simulan la tristeza y, sin embargo no buscan a revelar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlos, mientras que yo soy el impostor real. Puedo jugar mi papel así, el papel de los ignorantes, los inocentes Ginny, pero en realidad yo soy la posesión del demonio. No tengo derecho a condenar a los Slytherins, así que estoy peor que ellos. Me odio a mi mismo tanto.

Puedo ver Snape enfoque a mí ya mi madre. Trato de llevar a mi madre a otra dirección, pero Snape es demasiado rápido. Él se inclina ligeramente la cabeza. -La señora Weasley, puedo tener una palabra con su hija? Es urgente". Su voz es tranquila.

Mi madre frunció el ceño y me miró preocupado. "¿Es realmente necesario? Es un día duro. "

-Ya lo sé, pero es muy urgente. Esto no durará mucho ", explica en un tono neutro, pero puede detectar un toque de impaciencia en su tono.

Mamá me mira incierto, bajar la cabeza, aunque no quiero hablar con él.

"Está bien mamá,. Me parece que papá y que en cinco minutos".

Mamá sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente antes de marcharse me dejó a solas con Snape.

"Creo que sería prudente buscar un lugar más privado para hablar", instó a Snape me miraba con insistencia.

"No, no voy a ir a cualquier parte con usted. Creo que es bueno que la gente nos ve. ¿Quién sabe dónde quiere llevarme "me susurró, molesto. Creo que quiere que Tom aparecerse conmigo, pero yo no le dará la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Su expresión se convierte en una mueca. -La señorita Weasley, esto no es un juego de El Señor de la Oscuridad que desea. No se alegra de que no han respondido a su llamada. Venga ya. " Snape me agarró del brazo.

Yo libero a mí mismo y mirar. "No me importa que Tom está contento o no. No voy a su encuentro. Suficiente. Él mató a Dumbledore. No quiero volver a verlo "me susurró en un tono venenoso ..

Snape me agarró del brazo otra vez y gruñidos. "No me importa lo que usted desea. El Señor Oscuro me ordenó que lo llevará de regreso a él. Tú vienes conmigo. Nunca aceptaremos que no lo veía. El Señor Oscuro no es una persona que sólo puede rechazar ".

"Déjame ir o llamar para pedir ayuda y le digo a alguien que usted y su Slytherins son los mortífagos-gruñó y me libero a mi brazo de su alcance.

Puedo ver que Snape es absolutamente furiosa y se esfuerza por mantener el control de él. Por último, se burla de "Eres muy ingenuo. ¿Estás seguro que escapar del Señor Oscuro? ¿Crees que te dejaré ir para siempre? .

Yo sé la respuesta a estas preguntas, pero me niego a creerlo. Sé que Tom nunca me deja ir, pero tengo que por lo menos tratar de combatir el enlace. He vis-à-vis a mis padres, mis amigos, Dumbledore. Si alguna vez quieres ser capaz de mirarme en el espejo de nuevo, tengo que luchar contra él, tengo que escapar de su control sobre mí. Me alejo y mirar hacia atrás a Snape.

"El Señor Oscuro se entristecieron mucho, señorita Weasley. Recuerda esto ", dice con insistencia.

Ignoro su advertencia y se dirigió a mis padres que me esperan en la entrada del castillo. Puedo sentir la mirada de pícaro en mí, pero no sé, como ignorar la llamada de Tom, como ignorar esa voz dentro de mí que dice que quiere que su cierre.


	11. Necesita

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Necesita**

**A finales de julio de 1997:**

Estoy sentado en mi habitación con mi vuelta Atreju. Lo hice mucho últimamente, así que me quedo en mi cama sin moverse, mientras que mirando por la ventana. Mis padres me preguntó si algo andaba mal, ya que mi comportamiento era extraño. Yo les dije que rompí con mi novio.

Esto no es del todo una mentira, ¿no? Sacudo la cabeza y sonrió a mí mismo pensando en lo absurdo de todo.

Mis ojos se caen en la pulsera de esmeraldas alrededor de mi muñeca y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de mí otra vez. Trato de luchar contra estas emociones cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, pero creo que no tiene remedio. Finalmente me di cuenta de que no tenía que luchar contra Tom, contra este vínculo con él.

Tengo que luchar contra mí mismo, contra mi propia estupidez sentimientos. Usted podría pensar que es más fácil luchar contra ti mismo en vez de tener a un oponente como Tom, pero sorprendentemente no lo hace. Yo soy mi peor enemigo y no importa cómo me tratan de ser más astuto que yo mismo para conquistar mi corazón. No se puede ganar la lucha. No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Esto parece extraño, ¿no?

Yo pensaba que iba a sentir mejor, yo podría, finalmente, una vez más mirar en mi espejo, mi conciencia culpable se convirtieron en humo si tratara de acabar con Tom, si me caso omiso de sus llamadas, si repelido por mi mente si tratara de ser el ex Ginny otra vez, pero ahora me di cuenta de que esto no era tan fácil. Esto no sólo es difícil, no, es casi imposible. Me di cuenta de que nunca podría ser la antigua Ginny. Nunca.

El viejo murió Ginny, que ha perdido irremediablemente. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

Estoy en un camino de no retorno.

Estoy en el camino de la perdición.

Por más que trato de olvidar Tom, no lo pienso, más a menudo su imagen aparece delante de mis ojos. Mi mente juega conmigo. Se me hace loco.

Todos los días desde el funeral de Dumbledore, todo lo que yo esperaba era que Tom finalmente deja de llamarme que el collar alrededor de mi cuello vuelto a ser frío, al fin estoy libre de él.

Hace una semana, el collar se detuvo la quema de siete días para que el colgante es frío.

Deseo se haga realidad? Uno podría pensar, pero nada como de costumbre, es como debe suponerse. Mi vida es hacer lo que quiere.

Cada día, ya que el calor estaba fuera, yo estaba cada vez más ansioso y agitado. No puedo pensar en otra cosa y me pregunto por qué Tom ha dejado de llamarme, que ha perdido interés en mí y aunque me duele admitirlo, no quiero que que ya no está interesada en mí.

La sola idea de que nunca voy a verlo de nuevo, se encontró con otra persona me hace loco. Como ya he ignorado el calor del techo, yo sólo quería detenerlo, pero ahora hace frío, todo lo que quiero es que sea caliente de nuevo, como Tom me recuerda otra vez porque que significa que aún se preocupa por mí.

Me pregunté varias veces si realmente sería tan terrible que nunca vio a Tom, si yo vivía una vida normal e incluso si yo quería gritar "¡no!". Me probar a mí mismo que no lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, mi corazón, mi alma parecía repetir una y otra vez: «Sí, sí ... lo necesito. Mi ser entero parece a gritar para llamar su atención.

Yo siempre trato de ser fuerte, no voy a ir a él mismo.

Incluso me oculta cada vez que la Orden del Fénix se reunió en la Madriguera en lugar de Grimmauld para evitar Snape.

No me gusta ser débil, demasiado débil como para olvidar a Tom. No es que yo no puedo olvidar, no, quiero misma proximidad.

Suspiro en la desesperación Atreju me lanza una mirada curiosa, con sus ojos de color ámbar fija en mí. Tengo que dejar de pensar en todas las cosas.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**11 de agosto 1997:**

Ningún paquete, ninguna carta, ninguna llamada, ningún signo de Tom.

Suspiré irritado y me observo en el espejo y no puedo dejar de reírse de mí. Hoy es mi cumpleaños XVI y todavía no hay señal de Tom. Me dije a mí mismo que es sólo por la mañana me va a enviar una lechuza puede ser posterior. Esto enfurece me hizo pensar en el punto más alto.

¿Por qué me preocupa si me va a enviar algo? No me importa! No me importa, incluso si estaba completamente muerto! Por lo que me hace, podría ir al infierno! Él mató a Dumbledore, por el amor de Dios! Es un asesino! Yo lo odio, me gustaría ver desaparecer, muerto!

Tal vez sucedió algo?

Siento que mi estómago apriete en el pensamiento y me frunció el ceño. Chica estúpida! No debe preocuparse si algo le sucedió. Porque yo sé que nada ha ocurrido desde que el Profeta Daily ataques aún mortífagos y sólo las órdenes de Tom.

Realmente no sé si estoy enojado contra mí o contra Tom. Contra mí porque yo estoy decepcionado porque no me llama desde hace mucho tiempo y lo extraño, o en contra de Tom porque no me vuelva a intentarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo, disgustado. Me gustaría darme patadas en la cara. Debería estar contento de que ya no está interesada en mí ahora! Me aparto del espejo, dejando el cuarto de baño, las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Me detuve en la puerta, me mira fijamente con una sonrisa feliz de que todo el mundo puede esperar para ver mi cara, me tomo una respiración profunda y entrar en la habitación. Está lleno de mi familia, también hay Hermione y Harry.

Inmediatamente, estoy casi aplastado por el abrazo de mi madre. "Feliz cumpleaños, querida! Apenas puedo creer que ya dieciséis años! Todavía recuerdo cómo llegó al mundo. "

"Mamá", le dije un poco avergonzado y no le interesa escuchar una de sus historias bebé.

Papá está al lado y él me mira de una melancolía más. "Pronto será de adultos y obtener sus propios hijos."

Este es definitivamente uno de los temas sobre los cuales no quiero pensar y mucho menos hablar! Tom ¿tiene hijos? Quiero bofetada que me quita la idea. ¿Realmente piensa tener hijos con Lord Voldemort? Sí ... estoy loco.

Afortunadamente, mis hermanos no dicen nada sobre el futuro, estoy profundamente agradecido por ello.

abrazos Hermione me hace sonreír. "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! . Acepto su abrazo y me pregunto qué le diría si supiera lo que estaba pasando entre Tom y yo. Nació muggle y es mi amigo y el hombre que trata de cazar al mundo mágico de las personas como Hermione me echa de menos. Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad está de vuelta. Pero tal vez podría convencer a Tom que también pertenecen al mundo mágico de familia muggle.

Yo sé la respuesta ... Tom nunca renunciar a sus creencias, su propósito, ni para mí ni para nadie más.

Le doy una sonrisa, y me siento disgustado conmigo mismo. Hermione a mi hermano y le coge la mano. Son una linda pareja, pero sé que nunca voy a tener ese tipo de cosas. Tom no es alguien que camina de la mano en el callejón, a pesar de que probablemente causaría más atención que cualquier otro de lo que los ataques.

Harry camina delante de mí, sus ojos verdes precioso lleno de tristeza. Mucho de esto fue causado por la muerte de Dumbledore, pero yo sé que soy en parte responsable de esto. Él me besó y me pregunto si podría haber sido tan feliz como si Ron y Hermione que nunca había conocido a Tom.

Me siento en la mesa entre todas estas personas que amo y que me encanta, pero creo que algo que alguien o más bien falta. Sé que nunca seré capaz de tener todos los que me gusta alrededor de una mesa, nunca. El único lugar donde se reunirán es el campo de batalla cuando tratan de matarse unos a otros.

Rechazo todos estos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando me tomo el plato que me da papá. Mamá ha preparado su maravillosa tarta de limón para mí, pero no puedo apreciarlo. Mis pensamientos me traen de vuelta una y otra vez a Tom.

Nos reímos y comer, sonrío y agradable, pero siempre hay la sensación de que algo falta.

Mi familia y mis amigos son maravillosos. Varios minutos para descubrir todos los dones que me ofreció. Yo debería estar completamente feliz, deberían disfrutar de este día, pero no puedo. Es imposible.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Es tarde ya y no ha habido ninguna señal de Tom. Creo que me ha abandonado, ¿no? Snape dijo que Tom no me dejó, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

"Es tu turno, Ginny. Usted no se concentran lo suficiente. Voy a ganar con facilidad ", dijo Ron, con una amplia sonrisa.

Observé un momento, confundido antes de informar de mi atención en el tablero. Pienso en mi próximo movimiento. Estoy en una situación desesperada. El tablero de ajedrez es el reflejo de mi vida real ... Ron probablemente va a ganar en su próximo movimiento. Hoy he jugado muy mal. No me puedo concentrar en lo absoluto. Puedo mover mi peón. Ron feliz escribiendo en sus manos, que yo ... yo le doy una sonrisa y me levanto de mi silla.

"¿Dónde estás? Pensé que le gustaría que su venganza, "dijo Ron feliz.

Sacudo la cabeza, lo inclinan hacia Hermione. "Estoy seguro de que Hermione quiere jugar al ajedrez con usted. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. " Cruzo la sala de estar y cocina y yo salimos al jardín. Me tome una respiración profunda, apreciar el silencio. Es todavía caliente, así que no frío en mi vestido de verano. Me estoy moviendo lentamente a través del jardín, miro el cielo brillando con miles de estrellas. Me gusta la oscuridad.

Camino hacia el borde del bosque, que mi espalda contra uno de los árboles viejos y me fijo el cielo oscuro. Me pregunto dónde Atreju ahora. Supongo que se ejecuta en algún lugar por encima del bosque para cazar ratones y pájaros pequeños. Cierro los ojos y me abraza.

"La oscuridad es seductora, Ginny no es así? "

No es necesario abrir los ojos para ver que está delante de mí. Quiero reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar aterciopelada. Mi respiración se acelera como mi corazón latía, aunque pensé que por un momento que mi corazón dejó de latir.

Respiro irregular y yo trato de ignorar la alegría que siento porque ha llegado.

"Tom ...-susurré, abrir los ojos con vacilación. Él está a pocos centímetros de mí, su cara está iluminada por la luz de la luna pálida, sus ojos negro como la noche más oscura se fija en mí.

Parece tranquilo y sosegado, pero no significa nada porque él es un maestro para ocultar sus emociones.

Tom es poco a poco me acercaba, los ojos no salir de los míos. Ahora, su cuerpo casi tocando la mía me mira.

"El día del ataque, ordené a mis seguidores que lo lleve en mi castillo, pero fue decepcionado. Rodolphus me dijo que no quería que lo acompañara, que, evidentemente, ha sido castigado por su fracaso ".

Yo trésaille poco en este pensamiento, esto es todo culpa mía.

"Entonces me ordenó Severo que lo lleve con él a entrar al castillo en el día del funeral, pero sólo pudo decirme que se había negado a acompañarlo. Naturalmente, tenía que castigarlo con severidad. "

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Yo soy tan egoísta. ¿Cuántas personas han sido castigados por mí?

"Debo admitir que me hizo bastante impaciente, por lo que siguió se llama con el collar que te di exactamente para este propósito, pero me decepcionó fue, falta de respuesta. Por último, he decidido que debo recoger a mi mismo, así que estoy aquí. " Su voz era fría y no veo la furia en sus ojos oscuros, donde parece que hay un fuego que se apaga.

Tengo la boca tan seca que aunque quisiera mencionar ningún sonido cruzaría mis labios. Poco a poco el miedo pone en mí. Tiendo a olvidar quién es en realidad, me inclino a creer que nunca me hará daño, pero tal vez me haya ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

"No soy alguien que puede ser ignorada. Las personas hacen lo que les dicen que hagan. Obedecen sin objeciones porque saben que no va a tolerar la desobediencia. "

Creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, mi miedo, me parece estrangular. Estoy viendo con mis ojos y trato de decir algo en mi defensa. "Yo ... yo ..."

"¿Sabe usted lo que yo haría en cualquiera de mis fieles si uno de los ignoró mi llamada? Yo torturar y matar a él. " los ojos de Tom parece perforar mi alma. Su pálida mano levanté ligeramente la barbilla y me mira de cerca.

"¿Sabe usted cuál es el problema? "Se lo pregunté y no para sí que para mí. "El problema es que no eres uno de mis seguidores. El problema es que cada hechizo que podía ejecutar probablemente sería tan ineficaz como la maldición de la muerte. Debo admitir que esta es una nueva experiencia para mí no poder castigar a alguien. " Lo miro sin palabras, que parpadeó varias veces.

"Es curioso, yo ni siquiera tenía el deseo de castigarte ... pero escucha atentamente lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. Puedo ser incapaz de hacer daño, pero no tengo ninguna duda que me gustaría para castigar a tus amigos o tu familia si te atreves me desobedecer de nuevo. No tolero a nadie tratando de ignorar, ni usted ni nadie. Ginny y sé que lo que estoy seguro que me va a obedecer de ahora en adelante porque sé que no puedo soportar el hecho de que su familia ha sido torturado por ti. Creo que incluso sería torturado en lugar de uno de sus amigos. " Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

Lo miro, lágrimas por mis mejillas. Nadie me conoce, así como Tom. Tiene razón, la posibilidad de ser torturado no me asusta tanto como el temor de que un amigo o miembro de la familia es herido por mi culpa. Tom no necesita ni siquiera me amenazan con mi familia porque me di cuenta que de todos modos, no puedo vivir sin él. Yo soy solamente el mal si no lo veo.

Nunca he estado tan solo, tan triste que en las últimas semanas sin él. Lo necesito.

Yo sé que él sabe que yo lo necesite. Puedo verlo en sus ojos puedo ver su rostro feliz.

Escucho el crujido de la puerta y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Mi madre sale al jardín y mira a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos caen sobre mí. Tom parece haber usado un hechizo de invisibilidad porque no se puede ver ahora, pero todavía siento su cuerpo junto a mí.

¡Oh, Dios mío ... Espero que mamá no se acerque demasiado. Me temo que Tom podría perjudicar a que me castigan de alguna manera.

"Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo allí. Hace frío, vuelve! "Mamá lloró.

"En unos momentos. Quiero ver las estrellas "le dije, forzando la voz para que suene la calma. Mamá se inclina la cabeza y me da una de sus sonrisas y amor que se remonta a la cocina.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, Tom se hace visible directamente en frente de mí y me salto un poco.

"Pronto debe volver a casa" me dicen, es palpable la decepción en mi voz. Tom sacude la cabeza y me mira con seriedad. "No te vayas a la casa. Te llevaré en mi castillo donde vive ahora. "

Me miró con incredulidad. "Lo que ... yo ... Pero tengo que ir a Hogwarts en septiembre. Mis padres se preocupa! .

Tom es el tamaño de mi con más fuerza de lo necesario y gruñidos. "Tú vienes conmigo. Quiero ver. Su comportamiento en las últimas semanas lo hagan necesario. Pero no te preocupes, volverás a Hogwarts. Se sugiere a sus padres que fueron capturados por mi mortífagos y que será lanzado a finales de agosto ".

"Se preocupan por mí", le dije indignado.

"No me provoques. Yo te lo advertí. No voy a cambiar mi opinión "que silba en un tono peligrosamente bajos.

Eché una mirada a la Madriguera, y yo suspiro. Entonces mis ojos de nuevo en su rostro pálido, me relajo un poco y acepto mi destino. Tengo que proteger a mi familia, pero no es la única razón que fuera con él.

Ahora que está cerca, ahora que me siento, me siento de nuevo todo. Pulso contra su cuerpo y sé que pronto desaparecerse. Me inclino mi cabeza contra su pecho y cierro los ojos.

Me siento mal porque sé que mi familia se preocupa pero no tengo otra opción.

Lo necesito.

Lo necesito como necesito el aire para respirar.

Lo necesito más que nada en el mundo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	12. Desesperacion

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 12: Desesperación**

La presión en las paradas de mi cuerpo y abrir los ojos. Estoy de vuelta en el vestíbulo del castillo de Slytherin.

Me pregunto si algún día este lugar se convertirá en mi casa Si un día, un traidor a su sangre, un Weasley, una Gryffindor, será la dueña del castillo de Salazar Slytherin.

Mis pensamientos están con mis padres y tengo un nudo en la garganta. Yo soy un traidor, yo soy el peor traidor que puedas imaginar. Me traicionó mi propia familia porque yo soy su enemigo. Es mi culpa que ellos están preocupados. Si sólo me había hecho caso omiso Tom!

¿Cómo puedo ser tan ingenuo como para creer que me dejes ir?

¿Cómo iba a pensar que podría dejar ir, que yo podía vivir sin él?

Tom lejos de mí y me priva de su proximidad. Su cara está desprovista de cualquier emoción, sólo me mira con cuidado ..

"Es bastante tarde. Creo que quiere ir a su habitación y dormir un poco ", dijo Tom en voz baja.

Me inclino mi cabeza y sólo me pregunto donde voy a dormir. Espero que no espera que compartir su cama con él, ¿no? Él sólo duerme? El sueño requiere confianza en su entorno. ¿Se confiar en nadie? ¿Él incluso necesidad de dormir? Él ya ha vencido a la muerte, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con el sueño?

Mi ensoñación es interrumpida por una voz femenina que he escuchado antes, y que envía escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

"Maestro, me siento mucho que te moleste, pero algunos problemas han surgido. Necesitamos sus pedidos y asesoramiento ", dijo Bellatrix presentado, de rodillas en el suelo.

"Levántate, Bellatrix me reuniré contigo mismo ya los demás en un momento", dijo Tom con frialdad, con los ojos fijos en mí y no tiene en cuenta la presencia de Bellatrix.

No puedo dejar de mirar a la mujer que se está recuperando lentamente de la tierra. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y no veo el odio más puro y más completa. Es una gran mujer, no hay ninguna señal de su encarcelamiento en Azkaban en su rostro pálido.

La forma en que me mira me dan ganas de esconderse. Es un odio que no tiene raíces en mi condición de "traidor a mi sangre, no, su aversión va más allá. Es el odio de una mujer que teme perder algo. Los celos son la razón para ello. Mis ojos se posaron sobre Tom y recuerdo lo que dijo Pansy acerca de estas mujeres. Siento rabia y la frustración creciente en mí porque sé que, sin duda, ahora que era Bellatrix, o pueden ser, sigue siendo una de esas mujeres. Lo siento. Está casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, ¿no? ¿Cómo puede dormir con Tom, si está casada?

Es inmoral. Pero creo que la moral no cuenta en su mundo. ¿Qué clase de moral son aquellas personas que disfrutan torturando, matando y amenazando a los demás? ¿Qué clase de moralidad Tom está ahí?

Veo el rabillo del ojo cómo se está viendo Tom y yo antes de que ella vuelve a salir del vestíbulo. Su mirada me indicó que no se rinde fácilmente, se me impidió quedarse con él y ella luchará para llamar su atención.

No tendrá éxito, porque sé cómo luchar y estoy decidido a ganar. Sé que será victoriosa, porque nuestra relación no puede ser quebrantada. Nada, nadie puede romper mi relación con Tom.

Yo paso más cerca de Tom y me miro en sus ojos oscuros. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre un mechón de mi cabello rojo antes de que él se retiró a toda prisa la mano, recordando que se debe mantener una cierta distancia, no puede permitirse el lujo de ser demasiado cerca de mí a pesar de nuestro enlace.

Tom se sienta un poco más y se eleva por encima de mí. Sube las escaleras e hizo un gesto para que yo siga.

Yo estoy justo detrás de él y me pregunto una vez más cómo se podría ir tan lejos, pero al mismo tiempo sé que es sólo el comienzo.

Nos movemos en un pasillo con poca luz, las llamas azules de las velas proyectan sombras en las paredes aterrador. Sé que es estúpido tener miedo, porque incluso si había alguien que me ataque, él o ella no puede: Tom me protegería. Se mueve la mano y abre una puerta.

Voy tras él en la sala. Es tan frío como los corredores de las velas, pero no la luz azul. Me estremezco un poco y aprieto mis brazos a mi alrededor. Tom me mira con calma, sus ojos se dio en los míos. Lo siento en mi mente. Él sabe y se mueve la batuta en varias ocasiones. Observo con estupor cómo los cambios que tienen lugar en la sala hasta que se ajustan plenamente a mis deseos. Las paredes y alfombras son de color beige y las cubiertas de la cama son de color rojo oscuro. Eso parece fácil. Sé que es sólo mi cuarto y me encaja plenamente.

No estoy dispuesto a compartir la cama con Tom. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que será un día.

Mis ojos se caen en las tres puertas de la muralla. Tom sigue mi mirada.

"La puerta de la izquierda lleva a su cuarto de baño, la de al lado es el armario y la puerta de la derecha conduce a mi habitación", explica con calma antes de salir al pasillo. "Ahora tengo que hacer. Usted debe descansar un poco, vamos a hablar mañana por la mañana. " Me mira un rato y me observó. Me pregunto lo que me fascina de él. En la actualidad cuenta con más la belleza de su propia ex, sus acciones han cambiado irrevocablemente.

Él cierra la puerta y ahora me encuentro solo en la habitación, a solas con mis pensamientos. Camino hacia la ventana grande al lado de mi cama. La abro y pasar a la pequeño balcón. Yo respiro profundamente y me siento en una silla. Miro el cielo se vuelve negro y mis rodillas contra el pecho. Una ligera brisa volantes el pelo, es un poco frío, pero me quiero quedar afuera para llenar el cielo. Tal vez me ayude a entender lo que está sucediendo en mi vida, lo que sucede en mí.

La imagen de Tom ya que fue cuando conocí por primera vez aparece en mi cabeza y luego los cambios poco a poco su aspecto actual.

Es lo que también va a cambiar debido a mi proximidad, mi relación con Tom?

Sé que ya no soy el viejo Ginny, pero voy a cambiar un par de años hasta tal punto que incluso no me reconoce mi propio reflejo?

¿Podría por fin, después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Tom, pero la sombra de la persona que soy hoy en día?

No sé las respuestas a estas preguntas y creo que sólo el tiempo dirá.

Quién voy a ser en pocos años? Ni siquiera sé quién soy ahora. Sólo sé que soy Tom. Así que supongo que define quien soy y quien soy.

Pero, ¿quién es Tom? O más bien, ¿qué es? ¿Sigue siendo un ser humano después de todo lo que ha hecho?

Una persona necesita sentir pena, ella debe sentir remordimiento, ella debe encontrar el amor, tiene que preocuparse por los demás para ser clasificado como un ser humano? Si la respuesta a estas preguntas es «sí», ¿qué pasa con Tom? ¿Es capaz de tener esas emociones, o por lo menos uno de ellos?

A veces me gustaría preguntarle cómo se siente cuando alguien tortura. ¿No sentimos la menor remordimiento?

A veces me gustaría preguntarle cómo se siente cuando mata a alguien. ¿No siente lástima por esa persona?

A veces me gustaría preguntarle si alguna vez ha amado a alguien, nunca le importaba a alguien?

Yo nunca le dije esas preguntas y no estoy seguro de que les pedirá un día porque, básicamente, no quiero escuchar sus respuestas. De hecho, ya conozco la mayoría de las respuestas a estas preguntas.

Lo que realmente quiero hacer es la siguiente: ¿alguna vez me amas? Él realmente se preocupa por mí? ¿Es capaz de cuidar de mí o de proteger a mí no sólo porque él no me puede tener, porque está relacionado a mí como yo estoy relacionado con él?

Soy tan débil que desagradable que debe ocultar al mundo?

Un punto débil que debe mantenerse cerca de dar ninguna oportunidad a sus enemigos para atacar?

¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy yo?

Mi relación con Tom me enseñó una cosa varias veces.

La ignorancia puede ser una bendición.

Es mucho más fácil seguir haciendo las mismas preguntas todos los días, para obtener respuestas que confirmar sus peores temores finalmente.

Yo soy un cobarde, lo sé. ¿Dónde está mi valor Gryffindor? ¿Dónde? Debo insistir en obtener respuestas a mis preguntas en lugar de esconderse detrás de mis miedos.

Temo por el futuro. Me temo que mi futuro más que nada porque yo sé que un día voy a tomar una decisión, un día que ya no puede desempeñar el papel de Ginny pequeños ignorantes, un día no voy a ser capaz de vivir en dos mundos.

El día en que voy a decidir quién va a mi lealtad, el día que se elija el mundo que quieren vivir, el día en que hay que elegir uno y otro lado de la propiedad o al lado de Tom.

No tengo la menor duda de lo que será mi decisión y me da miedo en el punto más alto.

No puedo evadir el día de hoy de la decisión. Es como el día del juicio que me espera en el futuro. Este planificador diario de mi vida como la espada de Damocles, esperando con paciencia antes de caer sobre mí. Sólo sé que ese día llegará.

El día que mi vida siempre, la vida que tuvo que vivir la vida que mis padres querían que yo vivo, permanente cesará.

El día que el papel que jugaba desaparecen, el día en que toda esperanza de un futuro normal será destruido. El día pierdo mi familia, mis amigos.

El día que mi caída se completará y que todo eventualmente se romperá.

¿Alguien amortiguar mi caída?

La proximidad de Tom es suficiente para mantenerme con vida?

¿Hay un futuro con él, Tom, ¿vale la pena perder todo?

¿Qué puede ofrecerme, lo que puede ser la vida que ofrece a su lado?

Siempre soñé con tener una familia, tener hijos, tener un marido que la quiere.

¿Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todas estas esperanzas para él tener un futuro con él?

No hay duda de que la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Hoy me han dado el primer paso en el camino de mi ruina. Estoy en un camino sin vuelta atrás y sé que. Aunque sigo diciendo a mí mismo que todavía puede cambiar su mente, que mi futuro no está determinado todavía, sé que mentirme a mí mismo.

Mi futuro se decidió el día en que se encuentran el periódico. Desde entonces, estoy en un camino que me llevó directamente al infierno.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y suspira con tristeza. Lo siento por ti mismo es inútil. Debería estar avergonzado de mí, que daño a los demás.

Mis padres, mis amigos, mis hermanos. Me duele todo el mundo que amo. Ellos son probablemente ya ha pasado a mi investigación. Ellos estarán preocupados y con miedo de que me han lastimado. Mi madre va a llorar sin parar, cuando mi captura aprender. Mi padre y mis hermanos no podía dormir.

Todo por mi culpa, porque se preocupa por mí. Creo que el pensamiento de que fue secuestrado es mucho menos ofensivo para ellos que la verdad objetiva. ¿Qué dirían, ¿cómo se sentirían si se enteraron de que yo estoy con Tom, Voldemort con mi propia voluntad.

Ellos serían destruidos.

Nunca va a entender.

El conocimiento de mi relación con Tom destruirlos.

La ignorancia puede ser una bendición

A medida que se creen que han sido capturados, no se sienten traicionados, no creo que no me gustan.

Los amo los amo tanto. No quiero perder a mi familia.

Por lo menos, trato de calmar mi conciencia culpable que los protegen de Tom. De hecho, Tom se han herido o muerto si no fuera con él. Pero esto realmente no funciona.

Porque mi conciencia no puede ser engañado. Voy a proteger a mi familia puede ser tan largo como me quedo con Tom, pero sé que esta no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Probablemente me vaya con él de todos modos, tal vez no ahora, no hoy, pero seguramente al día.

No hay futuro sin él.

Oigo el batir de alas, levanto mi cabeza y miro al cielo. Veo Atreju volar por la noche, plumaje blanco brillante en la luz de la luna de plata. Surge con elegancia en la barandilla del balcón, silbando alegremente. Me levanto de mi silla y le acarició suavemente. Él siempre sabe donde estoy. Mis ojos se caen en la carta adjunta en la pierna. Con mucho cuidado quita el brazo y me inclino a Atreju puede saltar sobre ella. Entro en la habitación, hay más luz para leer la carta. Atreju salta de mis brazos a la oficina y me mira con curiosidad. La abro.

Supuse que usted desea que su lechuza con usted todo el tiempo que viven aquí.

Además, el búho le entrega su regalo.

Miro el mensaje confuso y me pregunto donde el regalo. Atreju gritos fuertes, atraer mi atención y me di cuenta de un negro se levantó sobre su otra pierna. Lo estoy subiendo rápidamente y se llevó la flor. Tan pronto como lo tengo en mi mano, se convierte en una carta y un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo.

Su primer regalo es una poción de invisibilidad. Una gota de ella en la lengua y que será invisible, que le permite moverse alrededor de Hogwarts o en cualquier lugar sin ser visto.

Observo el líquido amarillo extraño, pues la carta desaparece en el humo y fue reemplazado por un paquete. Tomo el frasco y lo puso en la mesita de noche. Tomo el paquete.

Lo abrí apresuradamente, mis ojos se abrieron. Con cuidado, lo dejo una esfera de cristal. Una niebla plateada parecía remolino en el objeto. Es fascinante. De repente, la niebla desaparece y el cielo de la noche con miles de estrellas aparece en la esfera. Yo suspiro y me pregunto qué se puede hacer. Una carta se materializará en el frente.

Se trata de una esfera de la memoria. Se le mostrará todo lo que quiere revivir la memoria. Todo lo que hemos experimentado se almacena en ella y aparecen cada vez que quiera volver a verlo.

Observo el objeto sin palabras, creo que cuando Tom me dio un beso y de inmediato la imagen aparece en ella. A continuación, las imágenes van y vienen, mi primer día en Hogwarts, la celebración de mi cumpleaños XI. Es un regalo maravilloso. Nunca he visto nada como esto antes.

Yo suavemente puso la bola fuera de la jarra sobre la mesita de noche. Me acuesto en la cama y me veo y desplazarse a través de los recuerdos. Tantos momentos felices con experiencia. Me pregunto si habrá momentos más felices en el futuro, o si voy a pasar toda mi vida con estos recuerdos. Cierro los ojos.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Siento el sol en mi cara y abro los ojos lentamente. El sol es tan caliente que apenas puedo ver nada. Debo haber dormido la noche anterior viendo los recuerdos de la esfera.

"Finalmente despierto? "

Sorprendido, vuelvo la cabeza hacia la voz. Tom está de pie al lado de mi cama y mirar por la ventana. Me caras, la diversión se lee en su rostro pálido.

Me siento en la cama y se dio cuenta de que alguien me ha cubierto con una manta. Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta que ya no me pongo mi vestido de verano, pero un camisón de color verde oscuro. Me sonrojé y me pregunto si Tom ha transformado mi ropa ... o si no quiero pensar ahora ...

"Un elfo doméstico adjunta a este castillo se ha encontrado que se había quedado dormido en su cama completamente vestido y ella se encargó de ustedes", explica con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él sabe lo que yo pensaba y lo encontré divertido, obviamente.

"Ohhh ..." es la única cosa inteligente que vengo a la mente en este momento.

"Desafortunadamente, algunos han surgido dificultades y tengo que tratar, voy a ser incapaz de hacerle compañía. Usted puede ir a pie alrededor del castillo o hacer lo que quiera. Uno de mis fieles será en el castillo en caso de que algo pasa ", dijo.

Me inclino simplemente la cabeza, estoy decepcionado por no pasar mi tiempo con Tom.

Se mueve su varita y una bandeja con el desayuno se presenta ante mí. "Usted debe comer."

"¿Puedo tener el Profeta? "Me dijo con énfasis.

Tom me mira, piensa por un momento antes de asentir y el periódico se materializa a mi lado en la cama.

Él me mira un momento antes de desaparecerse. He arreglado el lugar donde se encontraba hace unos momentos.

Poco a poco, les advierto a mis ojos y lanza una mirada incierta sobre el Profeta. Aprovecho ella y mis manos tiemblan, he leído la primera página y el latido de mi corazón deje por un segundo. Casi no puedo respirar y las lágrimas a mis ojos. Sabía que iba a suceder, pero ver y leer es cien veces peor. En la primera página porque hay una foto mía y un título en grandes letras en negro por encima de ella. Empiezo a leer y trato de no llorar.

**Capturado! Ginny Weasley en las manos de los mortífagos!**

**Anoche, Ginny Weasley se ha eliminado en el jardín de su casa. Usted sospecha-sabes-quien ya sus seguidores a ser responsables. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, los padres de la chica de dieciséis años son destruidos y no fueron capaces de concedernos una entrevista ...**

Yo deje de leer y corregir la foto de mis padres por debajo del artículo. Mi padre apoyó mi madre que llora mucho. Mi padre era terriblemente pálida, sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

Me gritó y lanzó el periódico en el suelo, sollozando. Todo esto es culpa mía! Mi culpa! ¿Por qué tengo una relación con Tom? ¿Por qué? Me duele mi familia! Ellos deben sufrir simplemente porque soy demasiado débil para acabar con Tom.

Me odio a mi mismo tan tan. Nunca he odiado a nadie como me odio a mí mismo.

Rechazo violentamente fuera de la plataforma con el desayuno, golpeó el suelo. Platos y tazas destrozadas por la habitación cuando la bandeja se cae. Estoy viendo el caos que causó impasible, el odio hacia mí mismo que debería ser tratado con urgencia.

Me incliné y se apoderó del cuchillo de los fragmentos de vajilla. Me levanto de la cama y voy a ponerme en el espejo que cuelga en la pared. Miro a mi propia reflexión y el asco se apoderó de mí. Estoy de pie en esta hermosa sala, el uso de este camisón de seda, mientras que mis padres queridos sufren, mientras mi madre llorando. Dejé escapar un grito lleno de dolor y el cuchillo más emisiones.

"Usted me disgusto", le susurré a mi propio reflejo.

Yo apoyo la hoja contra mi brazo y cortes. Lloro todos mis problemas, trato de ignorarlo. Me lo merezco.

Puedo hacer otros cortes en mis brazos y veo las gotas de sangre que caen. Los cortes son numerosos e importantes que no son profundas, no suficientemente profunda como para matarme de todos modos sé que sería inútil. Miro fijamente a los ojos verdes y lágrimas por mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué lloras? Usted se merece sufrir "Yo grité a mí mismo presionando la hoja contra mi mejilla y dejando un corte largo.

Mis lágrimas se quema en mi herida reciente en la mejilla.

Llevo el cuchillo contra mi mejilla, cuando la puerta de mi habitación de pronto se abre revelando un pícaro lívido. Él se acerca a la esquina y me trató de tomar el cuchillo, pero lucho porque todavía quiero hacerme daño. Me agarró del brazo y me presiona fuertemente contra él para detenerlo.

"¡Basta! Estoy cansado de ser castigado por tu estupidez! ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones? Otros deben pagar por su comportamiento infantil "gruñe enfadado.

Cualquier fuerza parece que me deje como si la verdad de sus palabras me golpearon y me vas a caer al suelo si Snape no había tomado en sus brazos.

Me miro en sus ojos oscuros. "Sólo quiero a morir. Yo sólo causa problemas. Otros van a sufrir si me quedo con vida... "me dijo en un susurro tan desesperada.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	13. Tu vida en mis manos

EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER

Capítulo 13: Tu vida en mis manos

"Usted sabe tan bien como yo que el Señor Oscuro no le permitirá matarse", dijo enojado Snape.

Voy a bajar la cabeza. Por supuesto, ya lo sé.

"Mis padres... que están sufriendo por mí-le dije-.

Rogue pone los ojos en mí, libera su decisión a la ligera en el brazo cuando dejar de luchar.

"Usted sabe que yo soy un agente doble en la Orden del Fénix. El Señor Oscuro me mandó a decir a tus padres que te había visto a través de mis actividades como espía y usted no está herido. "

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Hablas en serio? "

"¿Has oído hablar de una broma? "Le preguntó Snape, con desprecio.

Sacudo la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

"Cuando se les dice? "Le pregunté.

"Esta noche. Hay una reunión del Colegio. "

"Gracias."

"No me des las gracias. Yo no soy más que un orden que me dio el Señor Oscuro ahora, déjame curar estas heridas, "dijo en voz baja.

Él pone su varita mágica contra mi mejilla y le susurró un encantamiento.

Puedo sentir mi mejilla se ha curado. Se propaga una sensación agradable. Rogue sigue haciendo lo mismo con mis brazos y en los minutos siguientes, no es nada queda de mi intento de hacerme daño. Recientemente, he actuado varias veces estúpidamente.

"Ahora se visten. El Señor Oscuro no será feliz si estás cerca de mí con sólo una camisa de dormir, "dijo Snape de repente antes de dejarla sola en el dormitorio.

Yo ducha rápida y volver a la habitación y luego frunció el ceño. Miro alrededor de la habitación. No tomé nada de ropa conmigo ayer. ¿Qué voy a usar?

Mis ojos se caen en el armario y lo abrió con curiosidad. Me quedo sin palabras, está lleno de docenas de vestidos, faldas y blusas. Tomé uno de los vestidos y ver si es de mi talla.

Yo sé de inmediato que Tom compró toda esta ropa para mí. Ya lo sé.

Debe de haber planeado mi llegada hace algún tiempo. Me pregunto si él también tiene planes de futuro para mí.

Sospecho que Tom es alguien que quiere controlar su entorno y especialmente para mí. Siempre ha sido capaz de controlar todos a su alrededor haciendo que si es necesario, pero yo soy diferente. Él no me puede matar, por lo que no tiene control absoluto sobre mí. Creo que tiene mucho que moleste a nadie, sobre todo una chica normal como yo, tienen ese efecto en él.

A veces me gustaría que hablo abiertamente. A veces me gustaría que me llevara de vuelta a sus brazos. A veces me gustaría que estuviera cerca de mí cuando duermo.

Porque espero que no... Creo que hasta saber que todo sería mucho más fácil si él estaba a mi lado. Toda mi desesperación, mi dolor, todos mis temores parecen caer sobre mí, me aplaste tan pronto como Tom ya no está a mi lado.

Tanto que está cercano nada puede hacerme daño.

Sacudo la cabeza, tengo que dejar de soñar despierto. Debo ser fuerte. Tengo que aceptar mi situación.

Me puse un vestido de verano, la luz azul con tirantes. Me queda bien. Supongo que debe haber costado una fortuna.

Puedo dejar la habitación ya través del corredor que sigue siendo iluminado por velas encendidas de color azul. Me estremezco un poco, y yo acelerar por las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Dudo y mirar alrededor. ¿Dónde voy a ir?

Se abre una puerta a mi derecha y emerge Rogue. Él me invita a seguirle, camino detrás de él a una biblioteca.

"Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Supongo que usted es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo con los libros. Usted puede aprender pociones para que sus resultados sean todavía, "dijo en un tono burlón.

Miro a la gran biblioteca y frunció el ceño yo. Lea todo el día?

Quiero ir a ver a Snape para explicar que pasaría algún tiempo fuera, pero se ha ido. Estoy irritado. Ahora, no tengo más remedio que leer.

Poco a poco, me paseo por los estantes, los estantes que cubren las paredes hasta el techo. Mi estómago gruñe de rabia porque me destruyó mi desayuno de esta mañana durante mi truco.

Mientras me estoy moviendo en una esquina, vi a un sofá frente a una ventana, hay un gran globo junto a él. Curioso, me fui a la ventana y mirar hacia afuera.

La vista es espectacular, se ve el mar y los acantilados bruto. Es un día hermoso. El sol brilla, el mar es azul. Quiero abrir la ventana y hago un gesto de agarrar mi varita, pero no puedo encontrarlo. Recuerdo que se quedaba en casa.

"¡Maldita sea! .

Me quito los zapatos y se subió al sofá para abrirlo con las manos. El viento caliente, ligeramente salada y rizado pelo cierro mis ojos disfrutar plenamente de este momento de paz. Me siento en el sofá y curiosidad, tomé el libro encima de la mesa pequeña en frente de mí. Leí el título: "El camino a la inmortalidad. Horrocruxes.

Miro el libro sin palabras. Nunca he oído hablar de un libro antes, pero creo que no se encuentra en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en la parte prohibida de la biblioteca. Es la magia negro, probablemente el más oscuro de la magia posible.

No sé mucho acerca de los Horrocruxes, pero suficiente para hacerme temblar.

Tom búsquedas de inmortalidad, supongo que ya había alcanzado, pero ¿cómo Horrocruxes muchos hizo crear?

Tiemblo.

¿A cuántas personas ha matado a vencer la muerte, para ganar la inmortalidad?

Harry y la Orden del Fénix podría destruir los Horrocruxes, pero Tom ha llegado a Hogwarts de encontrar. Me pregunto dónde están ahora. ¿Son seguros?

Abro el libro y la hoja a través hasta que llegué a una página marcada en rojo. Miro el título del capítulo y deja de respirar.

El uso de los seres humanos como 'Horcruxes'

El uso de una persona como qu'horcruxe es una empresa peligrosa, porque crea un vínculo indisoluble entre el Horrocrux persona y el creador del Horrocrux. La persona que lo utiliza podría desarrollar un apego a una dependencia emocional creador principal. En casos raros, el creador también pueden sufrir los mismos efectos...

Yo deje de leer, me miran con incredulidad las páginas que están delante de mí. I según el libro a toda prisa, deseando lo que para eliminar este nuevo conocimiento.

Pero esto no funciona.

Espero, quiero una señal, marca, todo lo que dice lo que acabo de dar cuenta.

Mi respiración se vuelve irregular y me pregunto cuánto tiempo Tom sabe que yo soy su Horrocrux.

Estoy seguro de que es lo que soy.

Ya lo sé. ¡Oh, Dios mío, ayúdame.

¿Cuándo sucedió? Tom lo hizo a propósito o fue un accidente? Si él lo hizo a propósito, ¿por qué eligió una niña tonta?

Porque usted es un buen equipo, porque estás cerca de Harry. Me dije a mí mismo.

Harry y la Orden me va a matar a destruir Tom. Estoy asfixiando y me siento mareado. ¡Oh, Dios mío ...

¿Es esta la razón por la que Tom me quiere a su lado, ¿es ésta la única razón?

No, no, no puede ser la única razón. La desesperación me llenó lentamente.

Esto explicaría por qué no me puede matar, por qué no me mata. Pero él me podría tortura, me duele que no pudiera poner en peligro su Horrocrux. Sin embargo no es así.

Creo, no, sé que hay más detrás de nuestra cercanía que acaba de ser su Horrocrux. Yo sé que él siente algo por mí. Lo siento cuando está cerca, pero no sé exactamente cómo se siente.

Miro una cruz delante de mí, que está completamente llena de chocolates. Agarré una manija y la puerta de mi boca. Mi madre siempre dice que los dulces son los mejores medicamentos, el mejor consuelo. Espero que ella tenga razón. Dios sabe que lo necesita, el consuelo en este momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé inmóvil en el sofá mirando al techo, comida y decenas de chocolates. Pero cuando miro hacia atrás, la copa está vacía y el sol comienza a ponerse lento.

Yo fruncir el ceño, confundida. No puede haber estado sentado allí por varias horas, ¿no? Me levanto, me baso en el alféizar de la ventana y miro hacia el cielo. El sol parece hundirse en el océano y el cielo se ilumina.

Es un espectáculo maravilloso.

Suspiro y tomar una respiración profunda. El viento se hace más frío y me obligo a cerrar la ventana o de lo contrario me hubiera quedado en el borde de ella durante horas.

Estoy de vuelta, deja escapar un grito y cayó al sofá.

Una serie de risa resonó en la biblioteca. Me levanto de inmediato, creo que me sonrojé. Tom se sienta en el sofá frente a la que acabo de vino.

Me siento en las minas y Tom se ve incierto.

"Severo me dijo sobre el incidente..." Tom dijo en voz baja, sus ojos negros me miraban. Su rostro era la máscara impasible su costumbre.

No puedo decir si está enojado o no.

"Umm... yo... yo estaba tan triste cuando leí el artículo en el Daily Prophet. Esto no sucederá de nuevo "susurré.

Tom inclinó la cabeza de repente, sacó un libro almacenado en un estante que aterrizó en su palma abierta. Parece tensa.

Me pregunto qué pasó pero se concentra en el libro que está en su mano. No me atrevo.

Yo sé lo que quiero, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

No quiero que se enoje. Me aprietan mis manos, sin saber por unos minutos, pero no puedo soportar esto por más tiempo y me levanto de la cama

Tom levanta los ojos de la página que estaba leyendo y me miraba con burlona. Recojo todo mi valor, me dirijo al sofá y me siente. Puedo ver que me mira atónito.

Yo le acercan, me tiendo en el sofá y pongo mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Yo no sé dónde puedo encontrar el valor, pero sólo tengo que estar cerca de él.

Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo porque está cerca. Vale la pena. Sé que su proximidad vale la pena arriesgarlo todo. Me siento como Tom endurecer mi cabeza se apoya sobre sus rodillas y casi me esperaba que me repugna, me da mucho, pero no pasa nada. Siento su cuerpo se relaja y lo oigo que un ligero suspiro. Cierro los ojos, me gusta el hecho de sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío. Nunca me he sentido tan vivo antes.

Es como si toda mi energía cuando no me dejó a mi lado, y cada vez que estoy con él todo es diferente.

¿Cómo me siento de esa manera? ¿Cómo puede un hombre que dio la muerte de tantas personas, un hombre que es la encarnación del mal pueden tener ese efecto en mí?

De repente, la mano de Tom comienza a deslizarse en mi pelo y me suspiró muy satisfecho. Todas mis preocupaciones, mis miedos, mis dolores desaparecen.

Lo único que importa es su contacto.

En este punto, estoy seguro de que soy más que un Horrocrux para él.

Mucho más. Ya lo sé.

No dice.

"¿Soy el Horrocrux? "Le pregunté en un casi inaudible, mis ojos todavía están cerrados.

Que se detenga su movimiento y caricias me olvido de inmediato. Él me dice la verdad?

"Sí, eres tú, Ginny," respondió con calma mientras repetía a acariciar mi pelo.

Inclinar la cabeza y tomar una respiración profunda. "¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Has elegido a propósito? .

"Sucedió en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando le dio su poder a Tom, uno de los periódicos. Algo salió mal y se han convertido en un Horrocrux. Es por eso que Harry Potter ha sido tan fácil destruir el periódico. Ya no era un Horrocrux cuando él, con el gancho de la albahaca". Tom parece feliz.

"Así que me matarán a mí, mi familia me mataría para destruirte" me dijo sin inmutarse.

"Sí, ¿quiere que tengan éxito para destruir a mí, Ginny? "Él le pregunta sin problemas y me tira para ponerme en una posición sentada. Miro en sus ojos oscuros, la cara es a sólo unos centímetros de la suya.

"No, yo no quiero vivir sin ti", le dije con honestidad, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque por primera vez, lo confieso.

Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta si lo he entendido durante semanas, incluso meses.

Tom me mira a los ojos por un momento antes de una pequeña sonrisa feliz apareció en su rostro pálido.

¿Sabe lo mucho que tiene poder sobre mí?

Va se da cuenta de que este poder es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que se base en el miedo?

Yo no creo que tenga mucho poder sobre cualquiera de sus Mortífagos como lo ha hecho en mí.

Pero cuán grande es el poder que le doy!

Abrir y cerrar los ojos a los labios y me acuerdo de nuestro beso. Tenía muchas ganas de mucho tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo, sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los míos.

Es como que se ahogaba y no era el aire que tenía que respirar.

Es como si yo tenía hambre y era la comida que debe comer.

Es como si tuve sed y no había agua que yo tenía que beber.

Es como si me estuviera ahogando y fue mi tabla de salvación.

Debo llenar la brecha entre nosotros y ella me toque los labios. Puedo ver por un breve momento, una ráfaga de confusión en sus ojos oscuros, pero alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él. Me apretó contra su cuerpo delgado y me besó como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sé que está mal, no debería ser, pero no me importa.

¿Cómo puedo empujar? Eso es como pedirle a alguien que se niegan aire, rechazar la comida, retener el agua. Estoy cansado de luchar en contra de mi deseo de Tom.

Deseo que este momento dure para siempre, pero al final se están alejando unas de otras. Sus ojos se mueven por encima de mi cuerpo y cuando mira a los ojos, que están llenos de un deseo que nunca he visto antes. "Usted sabe, yo estoy acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quiero. Nunca he tenido que esperar nada, sólo tomar lo que quiero. " Sus ojos siguen mirando a mí mientras sus manos se deslizó la correa del vestido de mi hombro.

Tragué saliva y estoy viendo con los ojos grandes. Su mano sobre mi hombro desnudo y me maravilla en esta sensación maravillosa la mano caliente trae todo mi cuerpo.

Un golpe en la puerta y se abre inmediatamente, Lucius Malfoy camina en la habitación. Tenía los ojos un momento de descanso a la mano de Tom acariciando mi hombro. Puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro antes de que él se esconda el segundo su máscara habitual.

Tom le mira con frialdad. "Espero que haya una buena razón para sus problemas, de lo contrario te va a castigar severamente."

Malfoy hola muy bajo. "Algunos problemas han surgido. Los problemas graves. "

-Muy bien, adelante. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en un minuto "Tom respondió con desprecio.

Malfoy se va, me da una última mirada llena de incredulidad.

"Es desconcertante que mis seguidores no son capaces de tomar ninguna decisión sin mí", murmuró Tom aburrido.

"Esto puede ser debido a que teme ser torturado si lo hacen-le dije-fruto de la casualidad, sin pensar en mis palabras. Tragué Tom y me puse a mostrar algunos signos de rabia, pero él sonríe y se ve contento.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que alguien se ha atrevido a hablar tan abiertamente. Tengo que decir que aprecio su honestidad aunque cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerta. " Juega con uno de mis mechones de pelo antes de que él se levanta del sofá.

"No quiero dormir solo esta noche-le dije.

Estoy sorprendido por mis propias palabras.

Tom se detiene su movimiento y se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Me estás diciendo que desea pasar la noche conmigo? "

Pensé por un momento y luego voy a bajar la cabeza lentamente. Sólo necesito estar cerca de él.

Tom se acercó a mí, ninguna expresión en su rostro es legible. Toma mi mano y me tira a ponerse de pie. Siento que transplanons, estamos ahora en su dormitorio. Es la misma habitación donde estaba antes, cuando me había desnudado delante del espejo.

"Voy a estar de vuelta en una hora o dos. Ponte cómodo ", explica, su rostro traicionado ninguna emoción, pero veo la forma en que sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, entonces desaparece.

Me siento en la cama abruma y nerviosismo mí.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	14. Toma de mí

EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER

Capítulo 14: Toma de mí

Estoy acostado en la oscuridad, se acurrucó en mantas calientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

Me siento una mano fría sobre mi brazo, me envía escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Me volví lentamente a buscar a Tom. Apenas puedo ver nada, pero la luz de la luna ilumina su rostro pálido.

Él me mira fijamente, pero no puedo distinguir sus ojos, porque son tan negros que la oscuridad que nos rodea. Siguió a acariciar mi brazo desnudo, con la espalda apoyada contra la parte superior de la cama.

Hay una expresión tranquila en su rostro pálido, pero creo que se estira. La ira se quema dentro de él, es perfectamente ocultos más allá de su máscara sin emoción y que emite ondas fuertes a través de su cuerpo.

Estos parecen correr hacia mí, me tiemblan involuntariamente y me tire la tapa para mí.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? "Yo me susurró al oído más cerca de él para poder ver sus ojos. Parece tan natural para estar cerca de él como si nunca hubiera sido diferente, como si eso iba a suceder exactamente de esa manera.

"Cinco horas. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba, "dijo suavemente, pero no para contener completamente la tensión y la ira en su voz. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en mí mientras su mano acaricia mi hombro.

"Algo ha salido mal? "Le pregunté, poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Le oigo respirar profundamente antes de bajar ligeramente.

"El Departamento de aburrido al interferir en mi negocio. Uno de mis espías dentro de ella se ha desenmascarado ", dijo Tom acariciando un mechón de mi cabello en mi cuello. Se me da piel de gallina.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo, saboreando la sensación de sus dedos en mi piel caliente.

"Lo siento", dije en voz baja y no estoy mintiendo.

Quiero decir.

Si mis padres, por lo que Harry, si mis amigos y hermanos pueden escucharme ahora, ¿qué dicen, ¿qué pensarían?

Lamento que el Departamento ha dado un paso más cerca de la victoria sobre Tom, de los mortífagos en el lado del mal?

¿Es posible que yo deseo de que Tom ha sufrido?

No quiero perder mi familia y mis amigos, pero no quiero que ganen bien, porque sé que la victoria significaría para Tom y para mí, para nosotros.

Su victoria significaría la muerte de Tom, porque mientras él está vivo, el Departamento luchará contra él.

Tom me miró por un momento, teniendo en cuenta mis palabras y entonces él asiente con la cabeza un aire satisfecho.

"Hay otros espías. El Departamento no va a ganar. Voy a conquistar este patético gobierno se basará en un mundo mágico, ya que se supone que es. " Su voz se vuelve más fuerte y más decidida con cada palabra que pronuncia.

Su mirada está fija en un punto en el techo como si pudiera ver el futuro a través de sus ojos.

Yo me acosté y toca la mejilla fresca en la mano caliente. Sus ojos se centraron en mí inmediatamente. Oscuro, insondable, me dicen todo lo que sé, me dan una razón para arriesgar todo lo que me han demostrado que mis sentimientos no son unilaterales.

"Cuando el mundo de la magia será el mío, usted a mi lado. Nadie fuera de mí. Persona ", explica Tom, con los ojos vagando por mi cuerpo y sus ojos oscuros se fijan en los míos.

No hay en ellos que la posesividad es infinito.

Lo siento en sus ojos el deseo de infinito que me absorbe, tirando de mí a su lado, y aunque trato de luchar contra la gravedad que me atrae de él, yo no.

Pero yo no quiero pelear.

Quiero estar cerca de él, quiero estar con él, quiero que se funden en su alma en su cuerpo. Su hombre llega a mi hombro y empuja la correa de mi vestido. Sus dedos fríos deslizarse por mi piel dejando tras de sí un rastro de la piel de gallina. Mis ojos no salir de ella, mi respiración se acelera.

El aire que nos rodea parece rumores y todo lo que importa en este momento, Tom. Sus dedos se deslizan de la clavícula con el hombro otros en los que también empuja a la rampa. Cierro los ojos e incline la cabeza hacia atrás. Siento su tacto frío en mi garganta, mientras su mano me agarró del cuello y poco a poco me atrae hacia él. Nuestros labios se encuentran y mi cuerpo se presiona firmemente contra la suya.

Su beso fue apasionado y exigente, su enojo parece alimentar su pasión. Si bien la cara y las manos siempre están fríos, su boca y su cuerpo está caliente, como si quemado.

Estoy completamente abrumado por el deseo que emana de él. No puedo pensar con claridad, no puede decidir qué hacer o no hacer, pero no es importante. Tom decida por mí.

Empuja mi vestido hacia abajo, por lo que acumula alrededor de mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mis pechos a él. Mis ojos se abrieron y me miró. Debo dejar de besarla.

Sus ojos parecen salir de todas partes un rastro en mi piel se quema. Él se sienta en posición vertical y me empuja hacia el colchón. Estoy mintiendo en frente de él, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente cada vez que respiro. Trato de llegar a su cuello para atraerlo a mí para darle un beso pero él me agarró de la muñeca y dejó mi cuerpo en el colchón.

Me mira un momento antes de los labios aplastados n'aillent mío y me reclamo como su propia muchas veces.

Quiere mantener el control de todo y yo le permitirá hacer.

La tela de su vestido de caricia enfriar el calor en la piel de mi pecho, este renovado mi cuerpo un poco.

Siento sus manos alrededor de mi cintura tratando de empujar de nuevo por encima de mi vestido. Después de unos segundos, se vuelve impaciente y desnudarse por arte de magia un movimiento de su mano. El aire frío en la sala llega a mi cuerpo, haciendo que los rizos de luz.

Tom elimina los labios de los míos, me hace refunfuñar de descontento, pero no tiene en cuenta mi protesta. Se pone el brazo a su lado mientras él comienza a dejar que me da un beso en el hombro, en mi clavícula, en el cónclave entre mis pechos.

Rechazo mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspira.

Sus besos no son tímidos, bajo experimental como un chico de mente no, ella se decide y posesivo, que demostrar a mí explícitamente que él sabe lo que quiere y no tiene reparos en tomar lo que quiera.

Sus besos marca de cada lugar de mi piel como una posesión, cada toque de sus labios se impuso con mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser.

Con cada beso de sus labios frescos, me lleva, que vence mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón.

¿Cómo puedo resistir?

¿Cómo podría vivir sin él?

No puedo.

Con cada toque de sus labios, golpea todas las creencias que me enseñaron mis padres y él está de acuerdo con su lado.

Él me besa dejando un rastro desde el fondo de mis pechos a mi vientre. Cada beso se le da un poco más duro que su predecesor y lo envía a través de mi cuerpo descargas eléctricas que jugar bonito y hormigueo que se extiende desde los dedos del pie a la cara.

Vencí y me voluntariamente el libro de mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón. El poder que tiene es tan abrumador. ¿Cómo podría alguien le resista? ¿Cómo podría alguien derrotarlo?

Sus manos frías captar mi cintura para mantenerme mientras sus labios se movían paso más abajo de mi vientre cada vez que coge un lugar en mi cuerpo, deja una sensación de ardor. Yo gemido, me aferro a las mantas que están por debajo de mí. Mi único vínculo con el mundo es el puño de Tom en el tamaño de mi que me pegue contra el colchón.

Se puede pedir cualquier cosa de mí, que haría sin dudarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

Una niebla de placer parece acumular en mi mente cuando mi cuerpo como a temblar violentamente. Oh mi Dios... le doy todo por él.

Me siento como si me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento, como si dejar este mundo.

Una descarga final pasa por mí antes de la niebla desaparece de mi cuerpo lentamente.

Tom se eleva por encima de mí, sus ojos queman. Puedo ver su pecho pálido como la muerte antes que yo, mientras intenta ver conmigo. Él rechaza las piernas y no hago nada, salvo mirar.

Pronto voy a ser la suya, pronto conquistó por completo me satisface.

Su rostro es sólo unos centímetros de la mía. "Eres mía, Ginny. No olvides nunca. Poseo que "susurra con aire posesivo.

"Yo soy tuyo", le dije, mis ojos no salir de él.

Sólo quiero que la demanda finalmente lo que es de ella de todos modos.

Él me atrae cerca de su cuerpo y luego me penetra, la destrucción de la última de lo que quedaba de la antigua Ginny. Lancé un grito, porque el dolor es más fuerte que yo había imaginado. Cada movimiento de Tom envía una punzada en mi estómago.

"Mírame a los ojos", le pregunta con voz ronca.

Miro sus ojos negro que parecen empujarme cada vez más en su alma, negro, muy negro.

"Eres mía", susurró, sus ojos penetrantes mío.

Puedo sentir que se instale una conexión mental entre la mente, casi sin aliento, como resultado de la sensación. Es como si yo estuviera en su cuerpo, me siento exactamente cómo se siente, sé que el placer que llena su cuerpo. Ya no siento el dolor de mi propio cuerpo en lugar de eso disfrutar de la sensación de nuestra conexión mental.

En este momento, somos uno, unidos, unidos por un vínculo tan fuerte que nadie podría romper.

Me aferro a su cuerpo mientras me estremezco de placer y el deseo inmenso que late a través de él. Él pertenece a mí y yo soy parte de ella.

Nadie puede separar lo que se supone que es así.

Nuestros movimientos se mezclan una y el otro en armonía. Parece tan natural como si fuera escrito que esto debería ser así.

Sus movimientos, mis movimientos, nuestros movimientos son la manera apresurada mismo, llenar mi mente con una bruma de placer. Mi entorno desaparece de mi vista y mi cuerpo parece implosionar cuando siento el placer de Tom chorro a través de mí.

Por un momento, todo es negro y lo único que cuenta es el peso que me aplasta Tom, rompiendo nuestra conexión mental. Trato de controlar mi respiración, me siento extrañamente abandonado ahora que estamos más conectados mentalmente.

I esto es mi cuerpo herido, yo no había notado antes porque yo podía sentir que el cuerpo de Tom debido a nuestra relación. Cerré los ojos varias veces para recuperar una visión clara. Tom se fue para él y mi cuerpo está acostado a mi lado.

Estoy viendo, yo nunca he visto tan vivo. Es un poco sudoroso y no hay color en las mejillas. Estiro mi mano para tocar uno de ellos, pero esta vez no se detiene. Mis dedos acarician su piel y que a regañadientes se retiró casi de inmediato en su rostro parece arder. Él toma su varita y espero que se limpie de mi sangre.

Mis ojos se abren ligeramente a medida que yo ni siquiera había notado que había sangrado.

Él me mira ahora, aparece una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Me agarró del brazo y me atrae cerca de él. "Nadie lo tocará, nadie nunca te lleve", explica lentamente mientras me observaba con atención.

Ya lo sé. Ya he dicho antes.

No quiero de todos modos hay otro hombre, no hay Tom, que me puede tocar.

Yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su brazo, me miro en que deseen, con el deseo, la esperanza más que nada me dice que se preocupa por mí, se siente algo por mí, pero sé que no lo hará.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la Curse'Intactilis en '-perpetuo? "Me pregunta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Posesivos desliza su mano sobre mis pechos y mi vientre.

Sacudo la cabeza y me pregunto por qué semejante pregunta.

"Es la magia negro" comienza allí.

Me río.

"No es realmente sorprendente", me susurró cansado.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, se trata de una sonrisa feliz.

"Por supuesto, el Curse'Intactilis-in" significa "perpetuum para siempre intocables" si lo traducimos del latín. Como su nombre indica, permite a la persona que lo lanza para marcar a una persona como la suya, lo que impide cualquier otra persona para recibir el individuo etiquetado.

Mi fatiga parece un momento me dejó, porque fija ahora la cara de Tom.

"Cuando te dio por la primera vez que utiliza este hechizo mágico y que ahora está marcada como la mía. Si un hombre trata de llegar, se atreven a tomar lo que es mío, no será capaz de hacerlo y en cambio, que va a morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, así mismo, "dijo con calma.

"La muerte..." me susurró al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de este hechizo.

"Sí, el castigo legítimo que alguien que trate de oponerse. Yo soy el único que puede tomar ", explica con un brillo peligroso en sus oscuros ojos parpadeantes.

Tal vez debería sentirse indignado, furioso, gritando, gritando, pero pongo sólo mi cabeza sobre sus brazos y yo cierro los ojos.

¿Por qué debería sentirse ofendido por algo que no cambia nada?

Tengo con o sin este hechizo. Ningún otro hombre nunca me hará sentir como Tom lo hace, no hay otro hombre que me hacen sentir completos como él. Estoy bastante contento con el hechizo porque proteger a las personas como el hombre que me atacó en el Callejón Knockturn.

Trato de mantenerme despierto porque quiero disfrutar de la proximidad a Tom unos minutos más, pero me siento terriblemente cansado.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una fuerte explosión que me de mi sueño tranquilo. Abrí los ojos soñolientos, trato de acostumbrarme a la luz que inunda la habitación a través de la ventana. Mientras que lucha por permanecer sentado, Tom ya está en pie y se adorna con un movimiento de su varita. Parece asesino cuando se acerca a la velocidad de la puerta.

Yo abría ampliamente como tirar de la manta hasta la barbilla para cubrir mi cuerpo.

Tom abre la puerta bruscamente y apunta con su varita hacia la persona que está fuera. "Dolor", que silba y oigo un gemido de dolor.

"Espero que haya una razón muy buena para sus problemas, Rodolphus. De lo contrario, voy a evaluar cuánto tiempo puede soportar el of'Endoloris maldición "antes de quedar inconsciente."

"Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero hemos sido capaces de capturar un miembro de la Orden. Pensé que tal vez quiera interrogar a Rodolphus murmura con voz tensa.

Mis ojos se abren. Un miembro de la Orden? ¿Quién? Necesito saber quién es.

"¿Quién es? "Le preguntó Tom, que parece casi aburrido.

"Dedalus Diggle.

Nunca había oído ese nombre antes. Al menos, esto no es una persona que conozco. ¿Qué haría yo si este había sido uno de mis hermanos? Saqué mis pensamientos cuando Tom se vuelve hacia mí.

"Voy a estar ocupado gran parte del día. Usted puede ir a la playa, no muy lejos, o puede leer. Cenamos juntos ", explica con calma observándome por un tiempo antes de dejarla sola en su dormitorio.

Estoy viendo la puerta, lamentablemente, estoy decepcionado que no tenía tiempo para mí, pero creo que es siempre muy ocupado. Derrocar a un gobierno es, probablemente, mucho trabajo.

Me huele fuerte y muevo la cabeza.

Me levanto de la cama, me abrigo con la cubierta. Camino de puntillas con cansancio hacia el baño de mármol, mis ojos se asientan en el espejo. Miro a mi reflejo, veo casi todos los detalles de mi cara. Yo no soy tan pálida y los ojos parecen estar sin vida, ya que solía ser.

Una noche se puede cambiar a una persona?

Esta noche he cambiado?

Se me cae a la cobertura del suelo y me encuentro desnudo frente al espejo. Mis ojos vagan lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, en busca de cualquier signo visible que indique que algo ha cambiado, que algo pasó entre Tom y yo.

Nada.

No lo puedo creer. Yo casi esperaba encontrar una huella en mí, un signo que se declara su yo. Él era tan posesivo, tan exigentes que me imaginaba estar tatuado en algún lugar de mi cuerpo. Una marca similar a sus Mortífagos están en sus antebrazos.

Bueno, creo que no es necesario contar con una marca visible que mi relación con Tom es mucho más fuerte que cualquier estúpido tatuajes podría ser de todos modos.

Me siento como si fuera ayer, pero sé que algo ha cambiado. No estoy hablando de cambio físico, era muy doloroso y es punzante aún.

Sé que algo ha cambiado irrevocablemente. Sé que anoche tomó una decisión final, que determinará mi futuro. Sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Pasé el punto de no retorno. Nunca pude volver a mi antigua vida. Supongo que será aún más difícil de jugar todavía estoy Ginny normal. Espero que mis padres no se dará cuenta de nada.

Oh mi Dios, mis padres. ¿Qué dirían si se enteraran de lo que hice anoche? ¿Cuáles serían mis hermanos. ¿Qué Harry? No deben saber, nunca jamás.

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me dice que va a descubrir algún día, pero no quiero pensar ahora.

Miro a mi reflexión. Me acosté con Tom. Le di mi virginidad a Voldemort, a Aquel-que-no-debe-no-ser-nombrado a tú-sabes-quién, Señor de la Oscuridad, el mismo diablo.

Remordimiento.

Aversión.

Angustia.

Desesperación.

Culpabilidad.

Ansiedad.

Las emociones que yo siento. Las emociones que cada persona normal se siente después de lo sucedido, después de lo que hice.

Curiosamente, ninguna de estas emociones que prevalecen en mí ahora. Me siento muy tranquila y serena, casi feliz.

Yo no soy normal.

Me aparto del espejo y camina hacia la ducha. Se enciende el grifo y dejar que el chorro de agua caliente en mi cuerpo. El calor reduce el dolor entre mis piernas y me pongo a relajarse.

Creo que ahora soy una mujer y no una niña sola.

Todo ha cambiado tan rápida y sé que es sólo el comienzo. Sé que probablemente en un año no pocos me recuerdan lo que era antes.

Yo sé que mi lugar es junto a Tom, de todos modos.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	15. Soledad

EL SEÑOR Y SU SEÑORA

Capítulo 15: La soledad

Una semana ha pasado desde que me acosté con Tom, ya que me cambió como mujer, desde que me dio el suyo, ya que ha destruido todo lo que una vez fue Ginny Weasley.

Hoy en día, Tom estaba muy ocupado y sólo vi en la cena y alojamiento.

A veces me siento tan terriblemente sola, tan increíblemente abandonada, tan absolutamente protegido del mundo del que yo formaba parte de, y luego están todas estas preocupaciones, todos los dolores, todas estas dudas que me caiga, que me parecen aplastar y privarme de mi capacidad de respirar.

En esos momentos, me arrepiento de mi decisión de estar con Tom, que dormían con él, me ha dado tanto gusto, para sentirse como la ramera del diablo, casi como el mismo diablo.

En estos momentos, todo lo que quiero hacer es retroceder en el tiempo para cancelar todo.

En esos momentos, me gustaría más que cualquier otra cosa que no conocen Tom, nunca miró profundamente en sus ojos oscuros, de haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de ser el simple normal Ginny Weasley.

En esos momentos, quiero escapar de Tom, a mí mismo, mi vida, mi futuro, de todas las cosas, simplemente.

En estos momentos de soledad, solo quiero tirarme abajo de los acantilados con vistas al impresionante castillo, liberar al mundo de mi existencia, yo sólo quiero suicidarme.

Pero cuando estoy casi dispuesto a terminar con mi vida miserable, a continuación, vienen las noches en la que Tom me mantiene cerca de él, tan cerca que nadie podría separarnos, tan cerca que puede oír los latidos de su corazón como si ' era la mía, tan cerca que su aliento me acaricia la mejilla, tan cerca que me siento querido.

Cuando estoy a punto de caer, vienen los tiempos en que Tom me da una sonrisa durante la cena, cuando un vívidamente explicar sus planes para el futuro, cuando me miraba con deseo infinito de tal manera que me hace sentir especial.

Todos esos momentos con él, Tom, con la única persona que siempre amarás, me haga olvidar esas horas de soledad, que me acepte mi separación del mundo.

Todos esos momentos con el hombre que se llevó mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo mi ser, me di cuenta de que vale la pena, quiero dejar todo para ser justos con él.

Estoy dispuesto a dar un mil minutos de soledad, duda, preocupación, como puedo volver ni un minuto con Tom.

Suspiré, irritada, y sacudió la cabeza para perseguir estos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Tengo que ir en la biblioteca porque Tom va a empezar a darme lecciones de Oclumancia hoy. Él no quiere que nadie, especialmente a los miembros de la Orden, sino también a sus propios miembros, pueda ver una vista previa de mis recuerdos.

Tom teme que lo utilizan en su contra, se puede descubrir su única debilidad, que puede saber todo sobre mí, sobre nosotros, y con ella destruir, destruir todo lo que siempre ha luchado.

Teme que descubran nuestra estrecha relación, descubren que la encarnación del mal, la personificación de la muerte, el Señor Oscuro, el Señor del Hades, el mismo diablo tiene una debilidad.

Estoy más que dispuesto a aprender a cerrar mi mente, porque yo no quiero que nadie en mi familia o mis amigos se descubriera lo que ocurre entre Tom y yo. Yo nunca podría apoyar su impresión de haber sido traicionados y heridos, porque sé exactamente cómo se sentirían. No voy a sobrevivir si me odian por lo que hice.

Yo preferiría mantener lejos de todo esto, voy a jugar más como aprendí a fingir, les diré lo que quieren oír, me acuesto con ellos porque me ayuda a convencerme de que, efectivamente, es siempre una oportunidad para mí, siempre hay una oportunidad de volver a mi antigua vida, para convencerme de que yo podía salir de Tom, yo podría vivir sin él, no estoy conexión irrompible con el diablo Yo no soy la novia de Satanás.

Todas esas mentiras maravillosas, todas esas esperanzas idiotas facilitar todo aunque sé que todo está ya decidido que mi futuro está todo planeado, no hay otra cosa para mí.

Poco a poco me bajan las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y entro en la biblioteca. Tom mira los planes que se ponen sobre la mesa delante de él. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, sus ojos oscuros que siguen me hipnotizan a voluntad, para dibujar me acerca a él.

Se endereza y me da una de sus sonrisas amarillo. "Uno está ahí. Comenzar. Hay una fiesta en la que participamos ", explica en voz baja con una expresión misteriosa en su pálido rostro.

Yo fruncir el ceño, confundida. Me muevo hacia él hasta que esté frente a él. Me miró directamente a los ojos, nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban. "Una fiesta? "Le pregunté curiosa mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro mientras me mira de cerca. "Habrá una noche de baile. Usted me va a acompañar. "

Lo miro con incredulidad. "Una bola? .

"Sí, todos mis fieles y sus familias estarán allí para celebrar nuestra victoria sobre Dumbledore y nuestro éxito en el examen de Dedalus Diggle", dice, satisfecho como él juega con hebras de mi cabello y la otra mano rodeando mi cintura y me presionando contra su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente me cerré los ojos y saboreó la sensación de calidez. Cuando los abro de nuevo, su rostro es sólo unos centímetros de la mía. Su mina de tocar los labios, dame uno de esos besos que debe durar para siempre, nunca debería acabar, uno de esos besos que parece aspirar a mi alma, uno de esos besos que hizo que mi corazón va voluntariamente.

Yo le beso de nuevo, poniendo todo este deseo insoportable. Quiero mostrarle, le hacen sentir, para mostrarle lo mucho que quiere a su cierre, besarla, tocarla.

Me pregunto cuando va a dormir conmigo otra vez porque no lo ha hecho desde mi primera vez. Cuando vamos a un nuevo?

Después de unos momentos, Tom finalmente poner fin al beso y deslizó su dedo por la mejilla. Me inclino al contacto. ¿Cómo alguien tan cruel, tan despiadada que puede hacerme sentir esas cosas?

¿Cómo es posible que la más pura emoción, el sentimiento más bello, el sentimiento más inocente del mundo se pueden dirigir al alma más podrida, la persona más fuerte, la persona más culpables en el mundo.

¿Cómo es que me gusta? ¿Por qué me siento algo que Tom nunca será capaz de sentir. ¿Por qué voy a perder este sentimiento maravilloso para él, entonces él nunca será capaz de hacerlo?

Tom de mí unos metros y se para frente a mí. "Trate de cerrar su mente, sin pensar en nada. Trate de caza de todos estos pensamientos en su mente ", explica con calma.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo, trato de empujar a mi mente todos estos pensamientos, todas mis preocupaciones, mis miedos. Esto me da un dolor de cabeza sólo para resolver las decenas de pensamientos que se están ejecutando. ¿Cómo voy a alejar de mi mente? Abro los ojos, pero mi cabeza siempre parece a punto de estallar con todos mis pensamientos.

Tom me mira llena de esperanza, que está de pie con indiferencia frente a mí. "¿Listo? "

Voy a bajar la cabeza, aunque estoy lejos de ser listo como una persona podría ser. Sin usar la varita, Tom extiende su brazo hacia mí y entonces me siento que entrar en mi mente. Veo docenas de imágenes pasan ante mis ojos. Las imágenes de mi infancia con mi familia, me Hogwarts con Tom, nuestro primer beso.

Mi cabeza se parece a punto de estallar. El dolor empeora con cada segundo que pasaba. Trato de tomar el control de mi mente, empujando a Tom a la cabeza, pero en vano. Me caigo de rodillas, tengo mi cabeza como si eso le impediría explotar.

Tom sale de mi mente y se acercó a mí. Sus dedos pálidos rodean mi brazo y me ayuda a levantarme. Yo oscilar ligeramente, puse mi frente contra su pecho y respirar profundamente.

Me agarró la barbilla y levantó suavemente hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran. Parece un poco divertido. "Hay también muchas emociones en la cabeza. Usted tiene que desaparecer, simplemente debe dejar que las emociones van absolutamente necesario. Trate de controlar sus pensamientos y emociones, o de lo contrario, otros tratan de hacerlo por usted ", dijo Tom enfáticamente.

Suspiré y sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. "Esto no es una tarea fácil. A veces me parece que mis pensamientos se precipitan como un torbellino en mi cabeza y dejan tras de sí nada más que la devastación. "

"Usted debe elegir uno de tus pensamientos, preferiblemente menos peligroso y menos revelador, y entonces usted tiene que concentrarse completamente en este pensamiento. Si lo haces correctamente el intruso en su mente no será capaz de ver nada más, aparte de la idea de que usted quiere que él vea "Tom explica con calma, todavía con la barbilla en la mano.

Me inclino mi cabeza para decirle que me entiende y yo cierro los ojos. Lo intento de nuevo para limpiar mi mente. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, creo que Tom se absorbe inmediatamente en ella. Lo que esta vez no es tan poderosa como la última vez. Me concentro muy duro y tratar de empujarlo, pero de nuevo él debe retirarse cuando el dolor es demasiado alta.

Hay gotas de sudor en mi frente y me jadeó un poco. Siento que me encontré durante horas, mientras yo trabajaba sólo mentalmente.

"Esta vez, tratar de simular las habilidades mágicas de un hechicero significa. Esto debería ser más fácil para que usted pueda empujar a su mente a alguien que es Oclumancia pobres, aunque esto no le ayuda en contra de muchos miembros del Colegio, y muchos de mis fieles, pero es un comienzo ", explica Tom con calma.

Yo trato de calmar mi respiración, de ignorar el dolor punzante en la cabeza. Tom, pacientemente, me miraba, sus características son completamente relajado. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan paciente, que había esperado más bien a aquel a punto de estallar poco después de que empezamos, que daría por enseñarme a mí o castigarme por lo mi incapacidad para aprender Oclumancia.

Esto debe ser incomprensible para un gran mago como Tom que otros no aprenden tan rápido y tan fácil como él. Creo que si no era yo, sino alguien que está enseñando, Tom ya ha lanzado 'dolor' de esta persona.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos entrenado, ¿cuántas veces Tom ha atacado a mi mente, pero sé que mi cabeza explotó en cualquier momento. El dolor era casi insoportable y sentí las lágrimas pinchazo detrás de mis ojos.

Vuelvo a caer de rodillas, me perdí el equilibrio a causa de mi esfuerzo para empujar Tom fuera de mi mente pero se ha realizado correctamente. Me las arreglé para desterrar de ella y yo casi podría saltar de alegría, aunque sé que Tom no hizo uso de la mitad de su capacidad, ya que sólo ha simulado un Oclumancia Oclumancia medios.

Yo estoy con mis manos, mis manos se basan en el piso de madera, mi respiración se vuelve corta por los golpes dolorosos.

Me siento los dedos fríos de Tom en mi brazo y me dejé levantarse. Tomo su vestido para mantener el equilibrio porque oscilan peligrosamente. Mis piernas están amenazando con dejar ir, pero Tom me levanta y me cae en el sofá y se sienta a mi lado.

Mi visión es un poco borrosa y el dolor en mi cabeza mareada. Tom pone sus dedos en la sien y le susurró algo que puedo discernir. Un agradable calor se propaga a través de él, eliminando el dolor persistente. Después de unos momentos mi visión es clara otra vez y me siento relajado, no da señales de mi sangre, permanece.

Miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros observándome atentamente Tom.

"Para una mente no entrenada como la suya, el esfuerzo de Oclumancia es muy doloroso al principio, pero se utiliza get y un día usted será capaz de proteger eficazmente a sus emociones y pensamientos de intrusiones extranjeras", dice en silencio, sus dedos siguen tocando mi templo.

"Así que voy a ser capaz de proteger a mi mente de todo el mundo? "Le pregunté, curioso.

Tom sonrió satisfecho, la punta de sus dedos se deslizan por mis mejillas, la garganta, en mi clavícula.

Tiemblo con el deseo.

"Usted no va a ser capaz de proteger sus pensamientos de mí. Sólo un Oclumancia sin precedentes con una facultad especial podría lograr esto ", susurra en voz baja.

Sus manos se deslizaron en el tejido blando debajo de mi blusa y el sujetador de encaje, lo que me priva de mi capacidad de pensar. Me miro en sus ojos, veo el deseo infinito, insondable envidia, la posesividad en las tinieblas sin fin, como creo que para ver la profundidad de su alma negro.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando sus labios me dan un beso mientras sus manos exigentes pasear por encima de mi cuerpo. Sé que el tiempo de espera ha terminado, sé que me va a liberar de esta tortura agridulce, ya que salgo de mis aspiraciones, se me hacen sentir llena, me va a hacer él, que vamos a un nuevo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Todavía estoy en otro mundo. Me siento tan ligero que puede flotar en el espacio.

El peso de todas mis preocupaciones, mis dudas, mi tristeza se ha quitado de mis hombros. Tom hizo, me dio lo que necesitaba, me hizo sentir amado de nuevo.

Respiro hondo, trato de recordar el olor de Tom, el olor de un hombre que lucha por el poder absoluto, quiero guardarlo en algún lugar de mi mente para que puedas disfrutar Una vez más, recordar que durante mis interminables horas de soledad, cuando las garras de la desesperación rasgar mi corazón.

Mi cabeza siempre se coloca en el pecho de Tom, creo que se aprieta el agarre por la cintura. La suave tela de su vestido negro que cubre el cuerpo desnudo, después de que se me ha hecho, me atrevo a decir, el amor.

Sé que no fue un acto de amor, al menos no en el sentido tradicional, es más bien un acto de conquista, una ley por la cual un acto de dominio, un acto de poder, pero lo m me ha hecho sentir querido y eso es todo lo que cuenta, ¿no?

A veces miente a sí mismo es más fácil de lo que parece, a veces viviendo en un sueño es más tolerable que la realidad, a veces la negación de la verdad es la única manera de sobrevivir.

Mi madre solía decirme que me convertiré en una mujer fuerte, independiente, para ser el compañero de la igualdad del hombre que me encanta.

Levanto mis ojos a la cara relajada de Tom, sus ojos están cerrados pero no dormido.

Mi madre solía decirme que voy a luchar por lo que creo que tiene razón cuando yo crezca, que mejore los derechos de los nacidos muggles, que le ayudará a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Extiendo mi mano en la mejilla pálida de Tom y la toco suavemente.

Mi madre solía decirme que voy a callar a todos los comentarios insultantes de pura sangre tradicionales, me aseguraré de que estas personas se dan cuenta de que los Weasley no son traidores a su sangre, su I se dará cuenta de que no se puede juzgar a alguien sólo por su sangre.

Miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Tom me mira ahora.

Mis padres han puesto sus esperanzas en mí, la primera mujer Weasley en varias generaciones, que pensé que lograr grandes cosas, voy a dar un sentido a mi vida.

Si nos volvemos hacia atrás y todas estas palabras que me tomé la costumbre de hacer hace poco, podemos decir que por lo menos la última, que dio sentido a mi vida.

Lo que significa que mis padres nunca pensaron que sin duda contradice todo lo que mis padres me dijeron que contradice todo lo que mis padres creen, que contradice todo lo necesario para que mis hermanos están peleando, lo que contradice todo lo necesario para lo que mis amigos arriesgan sus vidas y su salud, ya que contradice todo lo que simplemente todo lo que representa el nombre del Weasley.

Yo, su hija, la persona con la que mantener la fe, que un día se destruyen sus esperanzas y me da miedo ese día más que mi propia muerte.

La cruel ironía de la vida, la realidad inhumana sarcasmo, el cinismo destruir la verdad, yo los conozco a todos.

Se esconden en las sombras de mi mente la espera de una oportunidad de destruir mi castillo construido en la mentira y los sueños, esperando ansiosamente la oportunidad de demoler mi nube del olvido y la ignorancia, a la espera con ansiedad una manera de extraer mis pretensiones de la burbuja y el engaño.

Yo lucho contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, yo mantengo los ojos de Tom porque él es el único que puede salvarme, aunque fue él quien destruyó mi primera vida.

La tentación de la oscuridad, el atractivo de la oscuridad, la fascinación del mal, nunca vas a entender estas fuerzas si no las han vendido como lo hice, pero una vez que hemos llegado a conocerlo Usted nunca podrá hacer caso omiso de nuevo, se le atrapados en este mundo solo sin la oportunidad de escapar y que buscan desesperadamente una luz en este oscuro lugar, y una vez que encuentre su luz , te aferras a ellos y nunca le permiten hacer la fuga.

Levanto la cabeza un poco y Tom beso en los labios. Cierro los ojos, la oscuridad envolvió mis sentidos.

He encontrado mi luz, que ilumina las partes más oscuras de mi alma, que me guía en las horas más oscuras de mi vida. La ironía de todo esto es que lo encontré cuando desarrollé mi afición por la oscuridad.

He encontrado la luz en la oscura alma, en el corazón más frío, lo encontré en la misma oscuridad.

La oscuridad es mi luz.

Tom es mi luz.

Tenga en cuenta:

Hades es el nombre del inframundo en la mitología griega, es el hogar de los muertos. Hades es también el nombre del dios de los muertos (El Señor del Inframundo).

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	16. Adios

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 16: Adiós**

Estoy de pie, no me muevo, estoy viendo en silencio los tres duendecillos que actualmente están en casa para prepararme para esta noche, por el balón.

Mis ojos siguen sus movimientos y observar cómo sus manos tan inteligente atrás mis rizos rojos, cómo usar maquillaje a mí mismo, ¿cómo se atan el corpiño de mi vestido.

Yo soy sólo un observador imparcial. Vi cómo mi apariencia o vuelta pasando por encima de las últimas horas. El mismo observador individual que yo era de la Cámara de los Secretos, el mismo observador individual que ha sido testigo de cómo mi vida ha cambiado poco a poco, cómo me transformó poco a poco, la edad de Ginny desapareció para convertirse en sólo una sombra, hasta que finalmente desaparece para ser sustituido por lo que soy ahora.

La pregunta es: ¿Quién soy yo?

Miro otra vez en temor por insignificante Ginny Weasley se convierte en alguien más, ¿cómo ordinaria Ginny Weasley, entre otros cambios en alguien especial.

Miro mi reflejo, mis ojos verdes subrayada por la sombra oscura del ojo verde que me miraba. Se mueven lentamente hacia mis labios color borgoña que contrastan fuertemente con mi piel pálida, casi como el mármol. Como el agua, mis ojos se vacían de mi cuerpo y bebe mi reflexión.

¿Soy yo el que mira en el espejo?

Mi reflexión me parece de un modo u otro extranjero, de la misma manera que mirar a un extranjero a sabiendas de que soy yo.

Algunos de mis rizos rojos caer libremente sobre mis hombros mientras rodea impresionante collar de esmeraldas de mi cuello, el colgante de descanso en el valle de mis pechos. El corpiño de mi vestido de seda negro crea un escote de vértigo que me hace sonrojar a las raíces de mi pelo, aunque yo sea el único que puede ver por lo menos hasta que el espectáculo comienza.

Un estremecimiento recorre mi espalda mientras mi estómago se aprieta preocupación. Tom eligió este equipo para mí, es probable que se una meta.

Planea para presentarme a sus seguidores como una especie de posesión del premio? ¿O es que él acaba de mostrar su nuevo... oh mi Dios, yo no sé ni lo que soy... Lo que estoy con Tom?

Su nueva mierda! Gritos desgarradores de una pequeña parte de mí resuenan cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que trato de no escuchar.

Sacudo la cabeza. No, yo no soy su puta. Soy el único que puede verlo dormido. Me da este privilegio, porque es de uno a ver en sueños a un hombre como Tom, que también está en guardia y cuidado con que él.

Estoy seguro que ninguno de las mujeres que había hasta ahora sólo se quedó con él después de que ha tomado. Estoy seguro de que no una de esas mujeres no había sido aceptado por él, nunca ha sido acariciado por él, en realidad nunca ha sido besada por él.

Estas miradas que me lanza cuando sus ojos se llenaron de deseo me siento un poco traicionado emoción oculta tras la máscara de la crueldad, la inhumanidad, cuando sus ojos me dicen que incluso la más fría de todas las almas es capaz de cuidar de alguien, cuando sus ojos me dicen todo lo que necesita saber cuando sus ojos me dicen que tengo un lugar en este mundo. Que es el lugar más oscuro en este mundo, nadie ha hecho nunca antes. Tengo un lugar especial en su corazón frío y Tom Negro.

Sigo mirando. En mi traje negro largo, me parece que pertenecen realmente al lado de Tom. Me gusta la novia del diablo y uno podría suponer que tomar esta ruta, pero no estoy seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para permanecer al lado de Tom.

Yo pude ver como la novia del diablo, pero sé que no soy ni fría ni cruel y no tengo ningún rasgo de carácter más que la esposa del diablo debe poseer.

Yo nunca podría lastimar a alguien sólo por diversión, yo nunca podría matar a nadie a menos que tenga que defenderme, yo nunca podría odiar a alguien por su sangre.

De todas formas lo que atrae a Tom en mi personalidad, en mí, desde luego no es mi crueldad, mi frialdad, mi oscuridad, porque ninguna de estas cosas no me pertenecen. Ni siquiera estoy justo en relación con relación a su caso porque todavía pienso que está equivocado.

Yo no soy leal a su causa, pero estoy en contra de él, incluso más que cualquiera de sus seguidores no se, yo nunca podría ser, pero creo que él sabe y por qué él acepta mi disgusto por su causa.

Él sabe que yo nunca traicionaría si me desprecian a sus metas, aunque yo estoy en contra de todo lo que él lucha.

Escucho el crujido de la puerta, me vuelvo y veo a Tom entrar en el dormitorio, vestida con un largo vestido negro con tela fina bordada con serpientes verdes oscuros.

Sus ojos caen sobre mí y me dispara la mirada que me priva de mi respiración y acelera los latidos de mi corazón. Esta es una expresión de satisfacción y deseo que me hace temblar las rodillas y mi cabeza está mareada.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios, casi llegó a sus oídos, casi.

Poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, la suave seda de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas mientras viajo, el roce de la tela delgada como música para mis oídos. Su sonrisa se convierte en una sonrisa y él me mira, probablemente contento de saber que yo soy su.

Yo pongo mis ojos en él y le tomó la mano en la barbilla.

"Eres perfecta. Nadie puede dudar de que su lugar está a mi lado, nadie duda que eres la Señora del Señor de las Tinieblas ", dijo en voz baja antes de su mina de tocar los labios, sus ojos se refleja toda su posesión.

Él extiende los brazos y me puse la mano en la suya, me siento como si me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Caminamos juntos hasta la esquina por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a una habitación donde nunca he estado antes. Hay una gran puerta con dos alas y sé a dónde conduce. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me amenaza con asfixiar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Tom requiere mi atención. "La puerta conduce a la sala de baile se llena de mis seguidores. Te quedarás conmigo, sólo tratando de mantener una expresión relajada. No hay nada que usted debe tener miedo. Mi respeto fiel a mí ya ellos te respetarán lo mismo, si saben lo que es bueno para ellos ", explica con calma. No tengo ninguna duda de que todo el mundo es perfectamente fácil para mí, sabiendo que nadie va a hacer Tom loco, pero yo todavía estoy asustado. Tengo miedo porque sé que es el día en mi lugar junto a Tom es finalmente revelado.

Tengo miedo porque sé que es un paso hacia la revelación final será, no, eso tiene que ocurrir algún día.

La revelación final va a suceder el mismo día que mis padres y amigos, descubrir la persona que me he convertido, pero afortunadamente ese día no está aquí todavía.

Tom es un pequeño movimiento de la mano y la puerta se abre de inmediato, me permite examinar el salón de baile. Necesito todas mis fuerzas para mantener un rostro sereno a pesar de que sólo quiere dar la vuelta y huir.

Tom y yo estamos de pie en un balcón que está conectado con el salón de baile por una larga escalera. Mis ojos vagar sobre ella y me tragué con nerviosismo. Debe haber unas trescientas personas en la sala y todos nos miran. Reconozco que muchos de ellos.

Oh, Dios mío, algunos de ellos son colegas de mi padre, algunos de ellos son miembros de la Orden, algunos de ellos son amigos de la escuela, algunos de ellos son caras Ya he visto una foto.

Tom y yo voy por las escaleras hacia el salón de baile y dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes de la cabeza. Puedo ver el choque en algunas caras. Ellos probablemente se estarán preguntando por qué Tom me quiere a su lado. Después de lo que parece haber durado una eternidad, llegamos al último paso y se detiene Tom.

"Mis queridos fieles, que me han invitado a celebrar con nuestra victoria sobre Dumbledore," dijo Tom en un tono de murmullo alegre de la aprobación de ejecución entre los participantes, que se calmen de inmediato cuando se vuelve a abrir la boca continuar su discurso. "Pero esto no es la única razón que estamos aquí." Un silencio curioso e intenso cayó sobre la sala. "La otra razón es que me gustaría presentar a alguien. Me gustaría presentarles a mi futura esposa, mi Señora de las Tinieblas, Ginevra Weasley. "

Silencio.

Sorprendido, me miró a Tom, pero afortunadamente logré mantener mi rostro impasible, pero estúpidamente yo quiero que él gritando.

Su futura esposa? Cualquier hombre normal habría pedido a su primera novia, se supone, pero no Tom. Simplemente se supone, no, él sabe cómo me contestó esa pregunta y él sabe que hay una sola respuesta posible. Yo le respondí "sí".

Una parte de mí quiere sonreír, completamente feliz, otra parte quiere huir, pero la mayor parte de mí quiere llorar de alivio. Porque acaba de confirmar que me lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yo no soy más que una esposa de Tom, yo no soy su perra, yo no soy mucho más. Tengo que decir algo, él debe preocuparse por mí, si los planes para hacerme su esposa.

Yo sé que él nunca admitirá a nadie cómo nuestra relación es estrecha. Yo sé que él va a matar a todo aquel que descubre la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación, pero no me importa porque me hará su esposa es más de lo que jamás soñó, más de lo que jamás se atrevió desea.

Mi familia, oh mi Dios, ¿qué piensan?

Yo rechazo que el pensamiento de mi mente y me estoy concentrando en mi entorno actual. Veo la incredulidad en los rostros de los invitados, el impacto absoluto me Ginny Weasley, traidor simple de su sangre en los ojos, o la Dama del Señor Oscuro, sé que es infantil pero se reían de ellos, tirar de su lengua, pero por supuesto yo no estoy haciendo ninguna de estas cosas, en vez me obligo a sonreír y hacer grandes progresos con Tom en la multitud.

Yo no sé dónde puedo conseguir mi fuerza, puede ser que es la proximidad de Tom me mantiene escondido como un niño aterrorizado.

Llegamos al extremo de la habitación y un movimiento de su varita, Tom ampliado el espacio. Una mesa muy larga aparece en el vacío que la gente se había ido antes que yo y Tom.

-Siéntate, mi fiel ", dijo Tom felices, sentados en la mesa principal. Me siento a su lado, a partir de ahí tengo la oportunidad de observar a los comensales en su totalidad. Me siento de una manera u otra extraña, siento los ojos de tanta gente puso en mí.

Me dirijo mi atención hacia el asiento a mi lado donde el profesor Snape senté, me da uno de sus trastornos de los ojos. Me dirijo mis ojos y me veo Lucius Malfoy que está sentado al lado de Tom, es una hermosa mujer rubia a su lado, probablemente su esposa Narcisa. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí y tengo que esforzarme para mantener la calma.

A pesar de mi discurso se tambalea en un momento de tranquilidad cuando veo a la cara después de mi y aprieta el estómago.

Bellatrix me miraba, sus ojos son tan estrechas rendijas de la ira. Parece que ella me quiere matar con la mirada y me siento muy feliz de que esto no es posible porque los ojos son aterradoras. Están llenos de odio y desprecio. Supongo que sería la tortura que esté en mi lugar al lado de Tom, como ella había esperado probablemente se haga.

Aparté la vista de ella y dejé vagar sin rumbo en la larga mesa.

Tantas caras sé tantas personas que pretenden luchar junto con el Ministerio a pesar de que son seguidores de Tom. Sólo puedo imaginar el valor de esta información a la Orden del Fénix, así que sólo les dije lo que vi, les dije a los que los traicionan, así que les dije cómo muchos creyentes en realidad Tom.

Estoy seguro de que esta información ayudaría al Ministerio, a la Orden e incluso mi familia, al ganar esta guerra, pero ¿cómo podría yo decir? ¿Cómo iba a traicionar la confianza de Tom? ¿Cómo iba a traicionar la confianza de un hombre que no confía en nadie más que él?

Me dio una. ¿Cómo podía negarse que este valor?

Creo que nunca, aunque de esta manera, le ayuda en el lado oscuro para ganar esta guerra. La victoria del lado oscuro de los medios de que Tom va a vivir, porque Tom es el lado oscuro, sin él todos sus seguidores que huir inmediatamente, sin él, yo iré también.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cuando la cena ha terminado, el cuadro desaparece y una gran pista de baile aparece en el centro de la habitación. Estoy de pie junto a Tom, que habla con Lucius Malfoy y Snape. Mis ojos se posaron sobre la pareja de baile, me gustaría estar entre ellos, pero no ver a Tom como una bailarina, y así que cualquier cosa que puedo hacer es observar a otras personas lo disfruten.

Tengo que reprimir un suspiro y vuelve a centrar mi atención en Tom. Sus ojos se depositan en mí y me mira con atención y luego, después de un rato una sonrisa en su rostro aparece pálido. "Lucio, sé que eres un buen bailarín. ¿Por qué no bailas con Ginevra, seguramente debe ser aburrido escuchar a nuestros conservación, "dijo Tom con calma.

Mis ojos se abren ligeramente y por un segundo puedo ver el golpe en la cara de Malfoy, pero me da la mano y lo acepto. Me guía por él hacia la pista de baile, evito los ojos y comienza a bailar con él, aunque no realmente. Puedo sentir que Malfoy no se complace tanto, cuando su mano descendió rápidamente en la espalda, probablemente preocupado por la reacción de Tom.

Estoy muy feliz cuando termina el baile y finalmente regresó a toda prisa a Tom, que me mira con aire divertido disfraz. ¿Es prueba de mi?

A veces no entiendo y me pregunto si algún día voy a ser capaz de entender esta compleja personalidad.

El resto de la noche que paso con Tom escuchando sus conversaciones con decenas de sus seguidores, a veces me dicen una palabra o dos, pero sobre todo me quedo callado.

Yo pertenezco a este mundo un día? Estas personas se conocen desde la infancia y que están unidos por sus creencias.

No estoy de acuerdo con ellos y no he crecido en esta sociedad.

Tal vez algún día voy a estar acostumbrados a ella, pero ahora sólo quiero estar solo de nuevo con Tom.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Poco a poco, abro mis ojos, parpadeó, la luz del sol me ciega los ojos de su brillo. Estoy presionada contra el pecho caliente y la respiración regular se escucha es la de Tom.

Podría quedarme para siempre en sus brazos, sin importarle si hoy es el fin del mundo, porque lo único que importa ahora es que el cuerpo de Tom está cerca de la mía. Algunas personas piensan que su piel es fría, que su contacto es frío, la sola idea de tocar al Señor Oscuro les hace temblar. ¿Cómo podían saber, ¿cómo podrían entender? Su tacto es como una brisa de verano y no puedo imaginar vivir sin ella y yo no quiero vivir sin ella.

La tristeza invade mi cuerpo y me amenaza con abrumar.

Hoy les dejo el castillo, debo volver a mis padres porque comienza la escuela en dos días. Durante las últimas dos semanas, mi relación con Tom se vio reforzada cuando yo no creo que sea posible.

Voy a pasar mis noches sin él, voy a dormir sin su cuerpo caliente presionado contra el mío, sin protección, sin ella cerca.

Me siento como si me encontraba en el borde de un precipicio. ¿Qué hay de dos semanas, Tom me hizo tan dependiente de él? Antes de estas dos semanas ya estaba a su cargo, pero ahora la idea de estar sin él, para pasar mis noches sin ella, todo lo que es insoportable.

Suspiro y se mueve ligeramente. Tom abre los ojos una vez y me miró fijamente. Yo no le dan una sonrisa porque no quieres.

"Si eres feliz de regresar a su familia hoy en día? "Tom le preguntó por último, una apariencia de sonrisa que aparece en los labios porque sabe la respuesta. Él sabe que yo quiero quedarme con él, estoy tan dependiente de él, no puedo imaginarme el estar lejos de él durante unos días. Él sabe lo poderoso que es su poder sobre mí y él es consciente de que.

Yo no le contesté, pero le pidió a cambio. "Cuando yo vuelva? .

Una difusión amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pálido con Tom mientras desliza su mano en mi cintura posesivamente. "Te llamo con su colgante. Voy a estar muy ocupado para las próximas semanas, pero creo que se pasan la mayor parte de sus fines de semana aquí. Severo asegurarse de que nadie se da cuenta de su ausencia, ya que es el nuevo director de Hogwarts, "dijo Tom todos felices.

Lo miro con incredulidad. "Snape es el director? Pensé que sería conseguir la posición de que McGonagall-susurré.

"Usted subestima mi influencia en el Ministerio, Ginny", dice con un acento y orgulloso, su pálida mano en mi garganta.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una hora después me desperté, me encuentro en el vestíbulo, estoy listo para salir en cualquier momento. Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Me temo que sin Tom, estoy preocupado por no ser capaz de mentir a mis padres, mis amigos, tengo miedo de no poder se vuelve mi antigua vida. He cambiado tanto, ¿cómo podría pretender mi viejo yo?

Saqué mis pensamientos cuando Tom entra en la habitación. Rogue es ir a casa de mis padres.

Tom caminando junto a mí, sus ojos no salir de los míos como se transforma en mi ropa vestido desgarrado y sucio. "Tienes que mirar como un prisionero," dijo en voz baja, su cara está completamente relajada. Mi salida no afecta a allí?

Voy a bajar la cabeza en respuesta, porque mi voz no es capaz de hacer cualquier sonido.

"Ella debe tener al menos algunas lesiones pequeñas," dijo Snape en un tono individual.

Me quedo, aunque sé que está probablemente en lo cierto. Eso parecería sospechoso si no tengo la más mínima lesión mientras estaba en cautiverio de los Mortífagos durante dos semanas.

"Voy a ponerte a través de unos cortes y magulladuras, pero que no sienten nada. No t'endommageront ", dijo Tom mientras corre su varita a mí.

Observo curioso cómo pequeñas heridas abiertas en la piel y una gran contusión apareció en mi muñeca, pero no siento dolor.

Puedo ver que Snape está viendo, la frente surcada profundamente. Supongo que se preguntó por qué Tom no quiere infligir dolor, como le gusta torturar a otros, incluso sus propios seguidores.

"Usted sabe lo que debe decirle a su familia y el ministerio. Se han mejorado sus habilidades en Oclumancia. Estoy seguro de que nadie será capaz de entrar en su mente a menos que no les gusta, "dice Tom.

Asiento con la cabeza con entusiasmo, sin un movimiento de cabeza, así que me quedaría allí, pero sé que no sería justo vis-à-vis a mis padres.

Para mi sorpresa, Tom me atrae hacia él y me besa mientras posesivos normalmente se abstenga de tocar conmigo cuando estamos rodeados por sus seguidores.

Miro profundamente a los ojos y ver lo que estoy muy aliviado. Estoy seguro de que hay tristeza en ellos.

Estoy seguro de que no quiere que me vaya y este conocimiento hace que sea mucho más fácil porque sé que él sufre tanto como yo.

Poco a poco se aleja de mí y la espalda. Me dirijo hacia ese Rogue me tomó del brazo y antes de sentir la sensación familiar de transplanage y antes de desaparecer de mi vista el vestíbulo, mis ojos se fijan en los ojos oscuros de Tom, que se llenan con el deseo infinito He visto tantas veces antes. Espero que pronto lo recuerde.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	17. El engaño

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 17: El engaño**

**Rogue y transorto en el bosque cerca de la Madriguera. Miro alrededor de la casa que ha sido mi casa toda mi vida, pero realmente me siento más como en casa. Lo que falta algo esencial. Tom está ausente.**

Mi vida está cambiando de manera tan dramática que me aterra.

"Deja de soñar despierto, la señorita Weasley. Es importante que usted se concentre en su función. Usted sabe lo que el Señor Oscuro le ha dicho. Usted debe actuar como una persona que estuvo cautiva durante varias semanas, debe ser triste y confundida, "dijo Snape insistió.

Miro y me inclino mi cabeza. "No se preocupe. Mi familia me va a creer, porque me quieren creer, es mejor así ", me murmuró en voz baja, sentimiento de culpa invade mi cuerpo en el pensamiento de tener que mentir de nuevo en mi familia.

"Bueno, no pierdas más tiempo de lo necesario. Le dije a sus padres que podría ser liberada hoy, "dijo Snape con impaciencia tirando de mí por mis brazos detrás de él.

Llegamos a las puertas del Terrier y me lanzó una mirada a Snape. Se ve tranquilo, su expresión no dice nada. Él es un maestro en ocultar sus emociones y pensamientos, pero supongo que es necesario si usted es un espía.

Él pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y fingió que me ayude a pie. Yo respiro profundamente y se inclinó ligeramente contra el cuerpo de Rogue. Estoy expresión cansada y triste. Tengo la horrible sensación de traicionar a mi familia, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Rogue llama a la puerta, inmediatamente se abre revelando mamá y papá. Sus rostros están bañados en lágrimas y que son terriblemente pálida.

Siento que mi culpa me está matando. Mamá me abraza muy fuerte en medio de llantos. Me siento los brazos de mi padre y m'enlacent también escuchar los sollozos de los demás en la sala y de repente comienzan a fluir las lágrimas por mi cara. Lloro tan fuerte que apenas puede respirar y no una farsa.

Lloro porque me siento mal tener que lastimar a la gente que amo tanto, las personas que me amas más que cualquier otra cosa. He herido a mis amigos, gente que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

¿Qué tipo de persona que haría daño a su propia familia? Una persona como yo, y no ha terminado todavía.

Un día, voy a lastimar aún más. Ese día, voy a romper el corazón, voy a romper su mundo, ese día voy a romper todo lo que ellos nunca han dejado de creer. Ese día, van a descubrir por Tom y yo, su vida se desvanecerán y esto es todo culpa mía.

Mis hermanos me llevara en sus brazos. Percy, Ron, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie todos lloramos. Yo nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos antes de llorar. Todos lloran por mí.

Todos ellos vinieron aquí porque me gusta porque se preocupan por mí y un día voy a tirar su amor y atención en la cara porque no tengo otra opción.

Estoy atrapado entre dos mundos inalcanzables, dos mundos como el fuego y el agua. Si los mezclamos, uno de ellos desaparece.

Veo prensas Hermione contra Ron, lloró profusamente. Corrí hacia ella y la besa y luego también creo que los brazos de Harry se colocan alrededor de mí.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo puedo traicionar? Sólo quiero pedir perdón una y otra vez y decirles que lo siento y todavía me encantan.

Veo el rabillo del ojo cómo mamá beso Snape. "Muchas gracias a mi bebé de nuevo. Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! "Ella dijo entre sollozos. Rogue me mira y nuestros ojos se encuentran por un momento. Yo soy un traidor como él y me siento tan sucia, tan mala que sólo quiere hacerme daño. Yo soy la peor persona que jamás haya existido en la tierra.

"Vamos a ir a San Mungo para un chequeo, querida Ginny-dijo mi padre con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos están llenos de preocupaciones y el dolor.

Rogue me da una mirada significativa, sus ojos me advirtió que tuviera cuidado. No debe preocuparse. Voy a jugar mi papel a la perfección, porque sé que es para mejor. No quiero hacer daño a mi familia y amigos antes de lo necesario.

Que les permita vivir con la mentira, siempre y cuando no se sienten heridos.

A veces lamento que yo no podía engañarme a mi mismo como hago con mis padres, porque entonces yo podría decirme que un día todo terminará bien, un día mis dos mundos se fusionarán un en el otro sólo para hacer más de uno, pero sé que nunca sucederá.

A veces, la verdad es mucho peor que todas las mentiras.

Mi madre me besó, me dirige a la chimenea y arroja un poco de polvo. Nos reunimos en la recepción de San Mungo y de inmediato, muchos curanderos corriendo hacia nosotros. Ellos nos llevan a un cuarto, todos mis hermanos e incluso Harry y Hermione nos siguen.

La bruja curandera me lleva a una habitación donde ninguno de mi familia se le permite a acompañarme. Son una docena de pruebas y no me importa. Estoy muy lejos, perdido en mis pensamientos acerca de Tom, sobre mi futuro, mi traición.

Mis dolores de estómago al pensar y me hace sentir aún peor que yo de todos modos.

Puedo ver la pena en las caras de la sanación, la compasión, que parecen haber vis-à-vis mí, la sonrisa de aliento que me dan. La compasión, la misericordia y aliento, todo lo que no los merecen. "¿Qué han hecho durante su cautiverio? . La voz de la bruja curandera me librará de mis pensamientos y me veo en un momento de confusión.

Al parecer, toma mi duda como un signo de miedo como ella pone su mano sobre mi brazo en un gesto de consuelo. "Estás a salvo ahora, no pasará nada. Usted no debe tener miedo a decirnos lo que pasó ", dice con voz suave.

"Me trataron bien. La mayor parte del tiempo, yo estaba solo en un calabozo. " Me acuesto con facilidad, como si yo no había hecho nada durante toda mi vida.

El curandero brujo asintió con la cabeza, pero ella no parece convencida. Probablemente piensa que he sido maltratado, pero la verdad es mucho peor. Yo voluntariamente se fue con Tom, que vivió entre los mortífagos de mi propia voluntad. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Un curandero trajo a mis padres y ellos me miran sin disimular su preocupación. Me siento tan mal.

"¿Te duele? "Papá-preguntó con inquietud.

El curador de brujas negó con la cabeza. "Sólo unos pocos cortes y moretones, nada serio. Creo que ella ha tenido la suerte de escapar. Podría haber sido mucho peor. "

Oigo mamá sofocar un sollozo en el pañuelo como ella me mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le doy una sonrisa débil y le tomó la mano.

"Estoy bien. No fue tan malo-le susurré con un consolador de tono.

Mamá asiente con la cabeza y me abraza con fuerza. "Eres muy valiente. Después de todo lo que has sufrido, usted todavía está tratando de consolarme, mi amor ", dice con emoción, mientras acariciaba la mejilla.

No creo que pude sentir tan mal como lo estoy ahora. Nunca me he odiado tanto como lo hago ahora. Nunca debí dejar que Tom venir a mí, tuve que luchar contra mis sentimientos, que debe pasar por alto mi deseo, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Tom nunca me dejes ir lejos y nunca voy a dejar, no después de ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no después de haber visto su deseo de infinito, no después de que él me dio su confianza.

Yo nunca lo dejará porque sé que soy la única persona en su vida, porque sé que soy la única persona a quien le importa, porque sé que va a estar solo si me voy.

Sé que la soledad, lo que realmente significa y yo nunca podría hacer eso a Tom. Nunca.

Mis padres y yo salga de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la chimenea como el examen se ha completado. Hermione sigue me mira con sus ojos marrón lleno de ansiedad, me duele ver tanto porque sé que merecen no sólo su preocupación.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Ginny? "Ella le preguntó con vacilación, como si ella tenía miedo de romperme si me acordaba de lo que pasó. Le doy una sonrisa grave y toma su mano. "Estoy bien, Hermione. Usted no necesita preocuparse. Me trataron bien. " Me tranquilizó ella, mi voz temblaba de toda esta culpa que me llena.

Veo el rabillo del ojo cómo Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, es probable que sólo estoy tratando de ser fuerte para ellos.

Ahora entiendo por qué los elfos de la casa se castigarse por sus errores, porque tenía muchas ganas de castigarme, me duele por lo que estoy haciendo a mi familia, mis amigos. No sólo tienen una conexión con el más cruel de las brujas en el mundo, pero además, me acosté con él, he ofrecido mi cuerpo en forma voluntaria, me encontré en los brazos del enemigo de mi familia y de mis amigos.

Un escalofrío va por mi espalda y me tiemblan un poco. puntos mamá de inmediato y suavemente acarició el brazo mientras me da una sonrisa débil. -Muy bien, cariño. Vamos a proteger, nunca sufrirá daño ", susurra con voz temblorosa mientras caminamos juntos hacia la chimenea.

Yo prensa cerca de ella, cierro los ojos por un momento, simplemente disfrutar de su abrazo amoroso.

¿Qué podía responder a esta afirmación? Sé que nadie me podía proteger si quisiera esconderse de Tom. Que me iba a encontrar y me llevara a su castillo, aunque se perdieron en decenas vía de sus Mortífagos. Se sacrificaría la vida de sus fieles, nada impediría a recogerme.

A veces me pregunto lo que iba a decidir si elegir entre yo y su objetivo de liderar el mundo mágico.

Mamá y yo las venas hacia la chimenea y unos instantes más tarde estamos de vuelta en la cocina de la Madriguera. Me siento en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa larga. Harry, Hermione y mis hermanos están llevando a cabo alrededor de mí. Fred y George tratar de levantarme el ánimo con sus chistes y me río, pero finge una risa porque me siento como un intruso como un traidor entre ellos.

Puedo sentir los ojos de Harry en mí todo el tiempo y parece tan triste. Espero que no se sienta culpable por causa de mi cautiverio.

Mamá y papá están hablando de algo y la mamá no parecía ser feliz. Al final, papá se volvió hacia mí, su cara está un poco más pálida que hace unos momentos.

"El Ministerio y la Orden quiere hacerle algunas preguntas porque creen que les puede dar información útil acerca de los mortífagos y su sede. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Ojo Loco Moody, llegará en unos minutos ", dice disculpándose papá.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué esto no puede esperar hasta mañana. Ginny debe tener un descanso de todo lo que ella ha sufrido en las últimas semanas, "dijo la madre enojada.

"Está bien, mamá-le dije para tranquilizarla.

Un momento después, Mad-Eye Moody de la chimenea detrás de él pasa inmediatamente Schacklebolt Kingsley. Se felicitaron por mi padre y mi madre a lanzar una mirada dura.

"Ginny Hola,. Espero que estés bien ", dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

Voy a bajar la cabeza antes de saludar a Ojoloco que me mira con mucho cuidado. Tom me dijo que tenía que ser muy cautelosos con él porque es una buena Legilimente. Aparté la vista de él y puse mi mano en su lugar. Espero que comienzan su examen.

Kingsley y Ojo Loco tienen lugar alrededor de mí y me miraba en silencio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha llevado a cabo Ginny en cautividad,? "Kingsley preguntó con calma.

Levanto mi cabeza y me miro en sus ojos de color marrón oscuro como Tom me dijo porque le parece sospechoso que evitar sus ojos durante toda la reunión. "Para los diecinueve días" me susurró en voz baja, doblando las manos nerviosamente.

"Es mucho tiempo. Debe haber sido difícil para usted ", dijo Kingsley con simpatía.

Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras mira en mis manos.

"¿Sabes por qué te han cogido? ¿Qué estaban esperando? Ojoloco le preguntó en un tono muy profesional.

"Umm ... bueno, no dijeron por qué. Hicieron preguntas sobre el Colegio, pero no fue capaz de contestar porque no soy un ... "

"¿Usted reconoce a nadie? . Kingsley me mira con esperanza.

Poco a poco, me sacudo la cabeza. "No, en realidad, nadie otra vez. Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange estaban allí por un tiempo... Tom me dijo que les dan los nombres de las personas que ya se sabe que los mortífagos, ya que será de ninguna utilidad para el Departamento y el Colegio.

"Los otros siempre han usado la máscara todo el tiempo y no sé su voz, así que no fue capaz de reconocer" Me explicó con calma.

"Ellos saben lo que hacen. Se espera que ninguna otra información "Ojoloco murmura pensativo.

Si ellos supieran! Sé mucho más que cualquiera de ellos y probablemente debería decir, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

"El profesor Snape ya ha proporcionado alguna información, pero por desgracia-tú-sabes que no lo dicen todo", dice Kingsley.

Que yo sepa, Rogue es uno de los mortífagos más alto nivel junto a Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange de. Él debe saberlo todo, pero por supuesto que está como yo.

"¿Has visto tú-sabes-quién? "Ojoloco preguntó con curiosidad, su ojo sano y su ojo mágico se unen a mí ya me siento un poco incómodo.

"No, no he visto ..." en el último momento, tengo de nuevo diciendo Tom. "... Tú-sabes-quien".

"¿Has visto a otros? Dedalus Diggle puede ser? . Kingsley me mira con curiosidad.

"No, yo estaba solo en una celda" me dijo con vacilación, y me pregunto hasta dónde quieren ir.

"Me gustaría tener una mirada en tus recuerdos como ese, podría ser capaz de reconocer una de las voces que escuchó", dijo Ojo-Loco.

Mamá negó con la cabeza de inmediato. "No, ella ya ha sufrido bastante! No voy a admitir que usted no cumple con su mente, simplemente porque de alguna información pertinente que usted puede obtener! .

Quiero decirle que es bueno, pero Kingsley es más rápido. "Molly tiene razón, Mad-Eye. No creo que vamos a obtener información útil mediante la búsqueda en la mente de Ginny ", dice enfáticamente.

Ojoloco parece a protestar, pero no dijo nada. Por último, Kingsley y su ascenso desde sus sillas, decir adiós antes de salir de los Terriers por la chimenea.

"Se puede ser feliz sin ver a Voldemort-dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes llenos de afecto. Murmullos de protesta por el aumento de mis padres y mis hermanos a ser nombrado Tom temía.

"Bueno, sí. Creo que tuve suerte ... "me murmuró vacilante.

"Voy a matarlo, Ginny. Voy a matar por ti, por que nunca puede hacer daño otra vez ", dijo Harry con firmeza, y puedo ver en sus ojos que quería decir cada palabra que pronuncia. Ron se inclina la cabeza vigorosamente. "Te ayudaré a matar al monstruo."

Trato de tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque me cuesta mucho seguir siendo dueño de mí mismo. "Gracias, Harry, pero no debe arriesgar su vida" me dijo casi en un susurro.

"Me veo obligado a matarlo, ¿ha olvidado la profecía? Ninguno de ellos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida ... ", dijo Harry con amargura.

No he olvidado la profecía que lo intento de ignorar su existencia, ya que me hace pensar en una locura, uno de ellos debe matar al otro. Tom o Harry debe morir. Mi aprieta el estómago y tengo que dejar de llorar.

Tal vez la profecía no es correcto. Nunca creí en la adivinación de todos modos ¿por qué debería empezar ahora? Pero siento que la profecía no es falsa, una voz dentro de mí dice que va a suceder.

Me siento mal, muy mal.

Tengo mi mano en mi frente, mi visión se vuelve borrosa. La idea de perder a Tom o Harry hay quien lo aguante, sobre todo porque sé que voy a elegir la vida de Tom en lugar de la suya.

Respiro profundamente y palma de mi mano descansa siempre sobre mi frente cálido.

"Ginny querida. Estás pálido. Usted debe acostarse. Usted necesita para descansar después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar ", susurra la mamá mientras ella me ayuda a levantarse.

Ella me acompaña a subir a mi habitación. Me tumbo en el suave colchón y cierro los ojos. Mamá tira de la manta sobre mí y me da un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, lo dejo fluir libremente por mis mejillas las lágrimas que tenía que sostener todo el tiempo.

Un día voy a perder Tom o Harry. ¿Qué pasa si pierdo Tom? No creo que yo podría vivir sin él, pero luego me acuerdo de algo.

Tom en realidad no puede morir mientras yo viva, porque yo soy su Horrocrux. Harry me va a matar si quiere matar a Tom, pero él no sabe que soy un Horrocrux de Tom y yo no creo que Tom se lo digas a nadie. Yo soy el único que conoce su secreto y no lo puedo decir, nunca.

Yo soy un cómplice de Tom, estoy traicionando a mi familia, aunque me cuide y me encantan. ¿Por qué he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué yo?

Me gustaría que hubiera un final feliz para mí pero sé que todo lo que los ganadores de la guerra, no voy a participar.

No hay final feliz es que me esperaba porque uno de mis mundos se romperá hasta el final.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	18. Fiesta

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 18: Fiesta**

Estoy sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, respetuosamente observar la salida del sol. Atreju descansa sobre mis piernas, con los ojos medio cerrados son de color ámbar.

Apenas dormía durante la noche, en vez me puse el cielo durante las dos últimas horas, como si las estrellas pudieran darme respuestas a todas estas preguntas que perturban mi mente, como si el infinito negro el cielo era la solución a todos mis problemas.

el cuerpo de Tom contra la mía me la echo de menos a mi lado siempre me calmó y me hizo sentir segura. Me pregunto si él está despierto como yo o si sólo se puede seguir viviendo como siempre.

Suspiré, molesto, a sabiendas de que es inútil ahora a pensar en estas cosas. Atreju me miraba con curiosidad por un momento antes de abrir sus alas y volar por la ventana abierta.

A veces me gustaría tener alas, que puede abrirse y volar lejos, lejos de todas estas preocupaciones, todos estos problemas.

Me levanto desde el borde de la ventana y se dirigió hacia el baño para prepararse. La casa se hundió en un silencio total, todo el mundo seguramente todavía dormido.

Tomo una ducha corta y yo pasamos un poco de ropa antes de bajar a la cocina. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminan la habitación, dándole un color dorado. Tomo un tazón lleno de harina de avena y me sentaré en la mesa. Me pongo a comer sin entusiasmo, más preocupado por mí mismo que para satisfacer mi hambre.

Después de unos minutos, oigo un ruido de golpe de la ventana. Me doy vuelta y descubrí una lechuza marrón con El Profeta unido a la pierna, espera hasta que la ventana se abre. Me levanto y dejar ir. Después de que presentó una Hoces en la bolsa pequeña unida a su pierna, el búho me lleva a la prensa antes de que logre recuperarse.

Vuelvo a mi casa y abrió el Profeta a echar un vistazo a la primera página. Casi me dio el periódico cuando mis ojos leer los titulares.

Ginny Weasley ha huido de los mortífagos

Weasley, la hija de Arthur fue mantenido cautivo por usted-sabes-quien en las últimas dos semanas antes de finalmente ir a casa ayer. Sólo podemos tratar de imaginar lo que la pobre tuvo que sufrir ...

Me detengo mi lectura porque estoy ya bastante perturbada. Yo soy uno de los periódicos más leídos en el mundo de los magos. Empiezo a masajear las sienes y respiro profundamente. Si el Profeta informó acerca de mi "captura" a todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts se informó. En la escuela, será el infierno, estoy seguro.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y la mamá entra en la habitación, su rostro muestra su sorpresa al verme. "¿Por qué estás haciendo ya? "Ella preguntó en voz baja, me da un beso en la frente.

"Yo no podía dormir", dije en voz baja, vacilante, y mi madre niega con la cabeza, sus ojos se llenan de ansiedad. Su mirada cae sobre el Profeta y su expresión se oscureció inmediatamente.

"Tu padre ha discutido varias veces con el editor de La Gaceta, pero ellos siguen, no sólo escribir sobre ti."

"Está bien mamá,. Estoy seguro que la gente habría descubierto mi cautiverio ... de todos modos "

Mamá asiente con la cabeza, se sienta frente a mí y fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se ve muy cansada, probablemente porque se preocupa por mí.

"Tengo que ir hoy al Callejón Diagon con Ron y Harry Hermione a hacer los mandados de Hogwarts. Puede quedarse en casa, voy a comprar los útiles escolares ", dice mamá.

Sacudo la cabeza. "No, mamá. Iré con ustedes. No quiero ocultar. Ha sido tanto tiempo desde que me fui al Callejón Diagon. "

Mamá me mira, incierta y, finalmente, ella está de acuerdo.

Me complace tener la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión aunque sólo sea por la compra de útiles escolares.

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione son el desayuno, me voy por la lista de Hogwarts y me doy cuenta de que el poder de Tom ha aumentado considerablemente ya que muchos mortífagos son los maestros. Con Snape como director, la influencia de Tom dentro de los muros de Hogwarts es casi interminable.

Amycus Carrow fue nombrado profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque dudo mucho que podemos aprender mucho en defensa, sino por la fuerza del mal. Alecto Carrow es ahora el nuevo maestro para el estudio de los muggles y sólo puedo imaginar lo que será su descripción de los mismos.

"Voldemort es tomar el control de Hogwarts ..." dijo Harry con amargura, el riesgo de una mirada a la lista en mis manos.

Miré hacia arriba y yo sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué puedo decir?

"No voy a volver a Hogwarts, prefiero buscar Horrocruxes", dijo, determinó.

Lo miro mamá habla y parece sorprendida. "Se puede decir eso, Harry. Es demasiado peligroso ", dijo la madre preocupada.

"Con Snape como director y los mortífagos como maestros, ya no estoy seguro en Hogwarts," dijo Harry finalmente.

"Voy a ir con Harry," susurró Ron.

Mamá sacude la cabeza con vehemencia. -No, Ron. Por supuesto que no. No voy a permitir eso ".

"Su madre tenía razón, Ron. Usted permanecerá en Hogwarts para ayudar y proteger a Ginny. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder ahora que los mortífagos en el castillo ", explica Harry en serio, me miraba con triste ojos verdes. Mis dolores de estómago de sí mismo y el sentimiento de culpa familiar se está extendiendo en mi cuerpo.

"Además, será más fácil para mí para ocultar si estoy solo", añade Harry.

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir con alguien más, Harry? "Hermione preguntó llena de preocupación.

-Sí. Siempre se puede enviar una lechuza cuando pienso que necesito su ayuda. Es importante que usted mantenga un ojo sobre lo que pasa en Hogwarts. "

"Supongo que será un año difícil. Los Carrow probablemente matón todo nacido de muggles ".

"Si realmente se pone demasiado dura, siempre se puede caer Hogwarts y hacer la investigación conmigo, Hermione, Harry asegura.

Tengo los ojos fijos en la lista de mis manos, avergonzado de estar sentado con ellos mientras yo sólo soy un traidor. Me pregunto si Tom sabe que Harry está siempre en busca de su Horcruxes. Yo le digo, ¿no? ¡Oh, mi Dios, mi mala conciencia me va a matar algún día.

Después del desayuno salimos para el Callejón Diagon, Harry aun que no despertar sospechas por no comprar sus útiles escolares y mi padre porque quiere mantener un ojo sobre nosotros. Hay multitudes y la gente sigue mirándome. Es realmente desesperante, pero lo que me irrita más las miradas ansiosas se intercambiaron entre Harry y Ron.

Caminamos hacia Fleury y botas y una vez más todos los ojos están puestos en mí. Se me cae la mía y mi mamá y yo acompañar a otros a la radio de los libros de texto.

Mis ojos vagan por la habitación hasta llegar a la tienda de la galería donde los libros son almacenados en la defensa contra las fuerzas del mal. Me doy cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy y Draco están ahí y pretenden ver algunos libros, pero estoy seguro de que este no es el motivo de su presencia aquí, y Lucius Malfoy es por eso que aparece en público? El Departamento está buscando para él desde el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios. Me dirijo a mi madre y le susurró: "Mamá, quiero ir a echar un rápido vistazo a algunos libros en la galería".

Ella se ve preocupada. "Alguien tiene que acompañar."

Sacudo la cabeza. "Mamá, yo todavía estoy en la misma tienda. Nada me puede pasar... " Yo le aseguró antes de dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras a la galería. Miro a mi alrededor para comprobar que nadie me mira antes de que se apresuran a Draco y su padre están escondidos en un rincón de la misma.

El Sr. Malfoy asiente con la cabeza en mi dirección, mientras que Drago dijo: "Hola, Ginny."

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que el departamento estaba a su pregunta, señor Malfoy? "He dicho lo suficiente, me acerqué a ellos para evitar ser vistos en su compañía desde la planta baja.

¿No has oído hablar de esto? Incluso el Profeta había informado. Actué bajo la maldición Imperius Weasley, señorita ", dice con un acento, una expresión satisfecha en su rostro pálido. Draco se ríe en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

Me eché a reír en voz baja y le susurra: "Claro".

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios del señor Malfoy cuando sus ojos se seguirá vigilando la tienda.

"El departamento está lleno de idiotas. Ellos creen que todo lo que te dicen, "dijo Draco en tono triunfal.

Susurro:-Lo sé. "

Lucius Malfoy me miró con una sonrisa. "En efecto, el Departamento no cabe duda de su historia acerca de su terrible cautiverio, ¿no? .

"No, ellos me creyeron, pero creo que Ojo-Loco Moody es sospechoso" le expliqué, preocupado. Draco y su padre intercambiaron una mirada seria antes de que el Sr. Malfoy debería decir "Ojoloco Moody siempre ha sido un problema. Él siempre me dice supervisar. Este hombre es demasiado sospechoso para mi gusto. "

De repente oí pasos pesados y me alejo de Draco y su padre, justo a tiempo porque el papá está en la esquina, mi cara es de color rojo. Puedo tener el palo en la mano que me sorprende porque normalmente no conocer a la ciudadanía.

Él pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me miró preocupado. -Muy bien, Ginny? . Estoy de acuerdo con la cabeza y veo el poco felices sonrisas en los rostros de los Malfoy.

"¿Qué hiciste? Si amenazados o heridos... " Papá comienza a gritar, pero el señor Malfoy interrupciones "Se pierde la respiración. Yo no lo hizo y yo no tenía la intención de amenazar a su hija. Si quería una amenaza para todos sus hijos, yo no haría nada más. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ", dijo de manera arrogante antes de salir con Drago.

Papá mira a su salida con un aire de odio y los puños apretados. Ni que decir tiene que mantener un ojo en mí el resto del día.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mi regreso a Hogwarts fue tan horrible que yo esperaba.

Desde el momento en que llegué en el Expreso de Hogwarts, todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí.

Una semana ha pasado desde entonces y me sigue causando el caos cuando camino rápido a través de un corredor, porque todo el mundo parece ver cada paso que doy. En varias ocasiones, yo estaba listo para lanzar el hechizo de la "descarada furia 'en una de las personas que gawk en mí, pero me contuvo.

Estoy sentado en una mesa en la sala común de Gryffindor, trato de hacer mi deber de defenderse contra las fuerzas del mal, aunque probablemente una buena toma nota de todos modos desde que el Profesor Carrow cierto miedo de que Tom arrojaron el dolor si me dan una mala nota.

Me siento a toda esa gente me mira, parece estar pegado a mi persona. Esto es molesto, pero no sé a dónde ir. En la biblioteca, no es mejor y en mi dormitorio, no son mis amigos que me preguntan preguntas.

Suspiré dolor, pongo mi pluma en la mesa. Miro a mi alrededor, establece las personas que siguen mirando a mí, pero que a su vez los ojos de inmediato.

Ron y Hermione me dan sonrisas de aliento de uno de los sofás donde se encuentren. Estoy fuera. Si me quedo un minuto más aquí, probablemente voy a hacer algo imprudente.

Tengo mi negocio, aunque no sea gran salón, corriendo a través de algunos corredores para que Hermione y Ron se trate de seguirme. Me muevo en silencio por los oscuros corredores que están vacíos ya que no es ya después del toque de queda.

De pronto, voy a alguien y pierdo el equilibrio, al igual que la otra persona, y los dos caen a la tierra con una gran explosión. "Ouch. Mira que ir! "Dispara una voz parecida a la de Pensamiento.

-Lo siento-le susurré.

Pansy se sienta y me mira con sorpresa. "Ginny? Pensé que era otra persona. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? .

"Trato de encontrar un rincón donde no me miró asombrado cuando no me hacen preguntas estúpidas. No puedo soportar esto ", le dije con amargura.

"Y no saben toda la verdad porque luego caer muerto en estado de shock," Pensamiento susurró en tono de broma.

Me río, sacudir la cabeza. -Sí, al menos entonces dejaría de ser aturdido, le dije en tono de broma.

"¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿No has encontrado otro lugar más cómodo para la discusión de las niñas-dijo la voz profunda de Blaise Zabini, iluminando el entorno de su varita.

"¿Tiene usted otra vez? "Le pedí desesperadamente.

Blaise tiene una sonrisa traviesa y dijo: "¿Quién sabe? . Él me da su mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

Pansy se ve la esperanza y suspira. "¿Me ayudarás a cabo, una especie de troll" que silbidos impacientes.

"Creo que tendrá que tomar su propia cuenta porque crees que voy a ayudar después de haber sido tratados troll", dijo, sonriendo.

Pansy le mira y se levanta por sí misma sin su ayuda. "Gracias por ser un caballero", escupió con sarcasmo.

Me río en silencio y veo a los dos van hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Blais da la vuelta y me mira expectante. "No has venido? Pensé que estaba buscando un lugar en el que le dejen en paz. Usted es bienvenido en Slytherin. "

Me encojo de hombros y de la mañana. Estoy muy agradecido por cualquier ayuda que pueda conseguir. Ando detrás de Blaise y Pansy en la sala común. Algunos de sus ocupantes tirar la cabeza, me miró por un momento antes de volver a su ocupación anterior. Me siento en un sofá con Blaise y Pansy junto a la chimenea.

-Bueno, Ginny. Hábleme de sus compañeros de cuarto Blaise-dijo con una sonrisa, puso las piernas sobre el reposabrazos de forma relajada.

Lo miro en la confusión, mis arrugas de la frente. "¿Por qué? .

Blaise se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, su sonrisa cada vez mayor. "Porque yo soy tú durante el fin de semana." Me quedo sin palabras delante de él y tratar de formular una oración. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? .

"Voy a tomar la poción multijugos y girar a mí mismo en que usted mantenga su hermano de sangre y el barro no se dan cuenta de su ausencia. Rogue'll te lleve al Señor Oscuro en la tarde del viernes ", dijo Blaise.

Sonrío, emocionado de poder ver a Tom.

"¿Son sus compañeros de habitación son agradables? "Blaise preguntó finalmente.

Me estrecha los ojos y observó de manera sospechosa. "Usted no va a salir con ellos, ¿no? Usted estará en mi cuerpo y yo absolutamente no coquetear con otras chicas. "

Blaise y Pansy sofocante se ríe en voz baja sus risas en un cojín.

"Les advierto, voy a lanzar un hechizo si usted hace algo que podría ser embarazoso" Me gruñó como me contengo la risa.

"No se preocupe. Voy a jugar su papel a la perfección. Ahora, dime todo lo que necesita saber sobre la sangre de tu hermano y el barro "Blaise susurró.

En primer lugar, quiero decirle que no a utilizar esta palabra para Hermione, pero puedo cambiar de opinión.

Sería muy hipócrita para instruir a otros sobre el cumplimiento de vis-à-vis los nacidos muggles, por lo que es yo, que tenga relación con el mago que quiere impulsar el mundo de los magos. Así que me empezó a contar todo lo que Blaise que me parecieron importantes acerca de mis amigos y mi hermano.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Apenas puedo permanecer sentado como estoy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Tom. Espero que el vestíbulo, veo que Blaise ya estaba esperando allí, Snape está a su lado.

"Necesito un poco de pelo, señorita Weasley," Snape requiere tendiendo su mano.

Saqué mi pelo y le doy un poco de pelo. Se los coloca en una botella pequeña y sonrió darle a Blaise. Espero que no me puso en un dilema.

Blaise se traga la pócima y luego su cuerpo empieza a cambiar hasta que sea exactamente como la mía. Él mira hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no, por último, mi cara.

"Me pregunto cómo estás desnuda, Ginny," dijo con su voz profunda. Se mira pero Snape amonestación antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

"Usted debe tener cuidado, señor Zabini. Estoy seguro que el Señor Oscuro no le complace saber de su interés para señorita Weasley dudosa "Snape regañó.

"No tengo ninguna duda de interés para Ginny" silbidos Blaise.

Rogue se burla de él, tomó otra botella y se pone un poco de mi pelo. "Va a cambiar su voz, el Sr. Zabini. Ahora entra en la sala común de Gryffindor. La contraseña es "la valentía".

Blaise dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Vamos, señorita Weasley. Tenemos que darnos prisa, "dijo Snape bruscamente. Lo arrastré detrás del castillo del parque. Cuando cruzamos las puertas, que planeswalks conmigo. Un segundo más tarde estamos en el castillo de Slytherin.

Miro a mi alrededor y mis ojos caen sobre Tom caminando lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos se asientan en Snape. "Puede volver a Hogwarts-ordenó Tom, con desprecio. Rogue saluda con la cabeza y luego desaparece.

Miro a Tom, que ya está directamente en frente de mí, que mira con tanta intensidad que me da piel de gallina.

Me toma por la cintura, me atrae a él, sus labios se estrelló en la mía, me besó con avidez casi desesperada. Durante su beso, siento la transplanage presión sobre mi cuerpo, pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

Me siento un suave colchón debajo de mí como trasplantados en la cama en la habitación de Tom. Abro los ojos y veo a Tom. Examina mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Su mano se va a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de mi cuerpo, por arte de magia desnudarse.

Me sonrojo que he visto buenas desnuda siempre es un poco embarazoso. Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Tom, cuando se dio cuenta de mi vergüenza, mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, acariciando todos los rincones de mi piel. Mi respiración se acelera, prosigo cerca de él, que sólo quieren lo siento.

Tom se muda a mí está entre mis muslos. Me miro en sus ojos oscuros y lleva su cabeza hacia mí.

"Saber que alguien tan puro, tan inocente como usted, el lado bueno de alguien, alguien cuya familia se opone a todo lo que estoy luchando por lo que es mío, me satisface más que cualquier victoria que podía ganar, me satisface más que cualquier tortura que he dado antes ", murmuró en un tono de terciopelo antes de entrar.

Me quejaba en voz baja, dándole un beso profundo, que sólo quieren llegar a serlo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	19. Descubrimiento

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 19: Descubrimiento**

Estoy viendo el océano turbulento observar qué tan fuerte el viento empuja las olas constantemente con la fuerza contra los acantilados.

Es a mediados de noviembre y el clima cada vez más y más ventoso durante todo el día. Mis pensamientos me llevan a Hogwarts, porque tengo que volver esta noche a la escuela, es domingo y el fin del fin de semana.

Por suerte ahora estoy bien adaptado a Hogwarts. Los ojos que me estaba tirando menos y nadie me hace preguntas estúpidas desde que empecé la furia bate hechizo sobre un niño que no dejaba de molestarme. La escuela se ha convertido en una rutina aburrida para mí porque yo vivo sólo durante los fines de semana cuando Tom me llamó.

Cada fin de semana me lleva a Snape Slytherin Castillo donde paso mi tiempo con Tom. Para mi sorpresa, Blaise jugar mi papel bien porque nadie notó nada hasta ahora. Hace unas semanas, Drago también ha jugado mi parte, me hubiera gustado verlo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Tom entra en la habitación y me lanza una mirada, con una expresión inescrutable. Me saltó el alféizar de la ventana y me acerqué a él lentamente, sé que nuestro tiempo juntos los extremos de nuevo y que debe regresar a Hogwarts.

"El profesor Snape ya está aquí? "Le dije a Tom, tocando su fresco vestido. Miro a la cara, que lucha contra la tristeza que me invade cada vez que salgo.

"Severo no es capaz de llevarte a casa hoy. Él está ocupado con otras tareas, pero aparecerse Lucius con usted justo enfrente de las puertas de Hogwarts. Draco se ven y se abrirá sus puertas ", dijo Tom, su voz parece tensa.

Me inclino mi cabeza ya no tiene confianza en mi voz. Esto parece peor cada vez que decimos adiós. Sólo quiero estar con él, pero sé que todavía no es el momento adecuado.

Yo estoy en la punta de los pies, prosigo mis labios contra los de ella, espero que para tomar el control como siempre lo hace. Odia perder, en cualquier forma. Su m'enlacent armas y se intensifica el beso, incluso más cerca de mí.

Después de un minuto en que surge y se convierte, por lo que me priva de su proximidad. Él se acerca a la sala de entrada del castillo y lo estoy. Lucius Malfoy ya está esperando allí, él se inclina la cabeza cuando me ve. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa antes de mi tierra los ojos de Tom.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y no es este silencio lleno de entendimiento entre nosotros. No hay palabras que necesita ser hablado. ¿Cuáles son las palabras de todos modos? Nada más que frases sin sentido. ¿Por qué Tom y yo tenemos que expresar nuestros pensamientos como nuestros ojos nos dicen todo lo que necesitamos saber?

Yo no le pregunté lo que Tom se siente, no es necesario oírle decir que me echa de menos, se preocupa por mí, porque sus ojos me da todas las respuestas necesarias.

No creo que nunca he visto un deseo insondable a los ojos de una persona antes, pero por supuesto que nunca antes había conocido a un hombre tan sólo como Tom.

Con una última mirada a Tom, me vuelvo y camino hacia Lucius. Él me da su mano y me lo llevo. Siento la sensación de transplanage comprimir en mi cuerpo y un momento después me siento la tierra debajo de mí y cuando yo abro los ojos, veo a las puertas de Hogwarts a pocos metros de mí. Draco no está aquí todavía.

"¿Debo esperar a que hasta que mi hijo para que lo recoja? "Consultas Lucio. Sacudo la cabeza y dijo. "No, yo estoy seguro de Draco estará allí pronto".

Lucius me mira un momento incierto, antes de inclinar la cabeza y desaparece. Yo m'appuis contra las puertas y mirar hacia el cielo cuando escucho un ruido detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta, pero no puede detectar, es probable que el viento.

A lo lejos, veo manera de Drago en el parque, con el pelo blanco-rubio brillante en la luz de la luna.

Susurro "Hola, Draco."

"Hola" es todo lo que dice, se ve cansado. Abre la puerta y cuando yo sólo quiero ir allí otra susurro, me doy la vuelta, sacar mi varita. Draco comienza conmigo y apunta con su varita hacia el sonido.

De repente, una figura emerge de la selva, Mad-Eye Moody.

Creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento y creo que Draco se puso rígido a mi lado. Oh, Dios mío, Mad-Eye 'vio aparecerse con Lucio? ¿Sabe Tom y yo ...?

-La señorita Weasley y su hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Es interesante, "dijo Moody triunfante se acerca Draco y yo, mientras apuntaba con su propia varita en nosotros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "Me dijo con enojo. La cara deformada Moody se convierte en una sonrisa cuando se intenta una sonrisa.

"No creo que su historia sobre su cautiverio. Yo era sospechosa, así que decidí mantener un ojo en ti y te fuiste de Hogwarts el fin de semana anterior. Me preguntaba donde pasar su tiempo pero esta noche tengo mi respuesta. Creo que espía en beneficio de los mortífagos, ¿no? Al parecer, Lucius Malfoy que el control por completo. Estoy seguro de que el Ministerio seguramente estarán interesados en conocer mis descubrimientos ", dijo Moody todos felices.

Oh, Dios mío, no. No puedo dejarlo ir al Departamento.

Draco estaba obviamente pensando lo mismo, ya que lanza un hechizo a Ojoloco y empieza el duelo entre ellos, pero por desgracia Draco no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra un Moody ex-auror y como él se lanza contra la puerta con estrépito. Su bastón está ahora en manos de Ojoloco.

Me arrodillo junto a Draco, observé preocupado. Él se quejó de dolor, el goteo de sangre de una herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Me refiero a mi conocimiento que Moody se acercó a mí, apuntando con su varita.

Sé que es inútil luchar contra él, porque voy a tener ninguna posibilidad, pero conozco a alguien que lo haga. Tomo mi mano en el techo de mi collar y que yo llamo con Tom en mi cabeza.

Me incorporo lentamente, miro Moody sonriéndome. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi cara cuando veo que Tom planeswalks en silencio a pocos metros de Ojoloco, su piel pálida brilla en la luz de la luna de plata.

"¿Va a tratar de pelear como poco Draco hizo, señorita Weasley? "Moody le preguntó con sorna.

"No creo que es necesario que se debe luchar, Alastor" Tom dijo en voz baja, su voz está llena de veneno.

Moody hizo un cambio radical de postura, todos los colores dejan la cara marcada.

"¡Tú! "Ojoloco exclama con incredulidad, apuntando con su varita a Tom, que parecía divertido y medio.

Puedo intercambiar una mirada con Draco que sonreía con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Qué has descubierto, Alastor? "Tom preguntó con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

"Descubrí que es su espía! "Ojoloco gritos.

Tom se ríe amarillo. "Si usted es uno de los mejores miembros de la Orden, entonces no debería haber problema a superar."

Moody lanza un hechizo a Tom por un tiempo y creo que ha tocado, pero él levanta su mano y conjura un hechizo de protección sin una varita. Los ojos de Tom lanzando destellos de ira, su rostro se volvió aún más pálido que de costumbre.

Tom está furioso, muy furioso. Mi tierra en los ojos de Moody sigue apuntando con su varita a Tom y yo no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él porque sé que él no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Tom.

"Me dijeron que usted es el duelista más dotados de su lado. Me gustaría juzgar por mí mismo ", dijo Tom, mirando complacido antes de empezar a lanzar hechizos a Ojoloco, que bloquea el primero, pero finalmente es tocado por una luz violeta en el pecho.

Cae al suelo y tiene dificultades para respirar, la sangre que fluye de su boca. Tom avanzar hacia él con una sonrisa pícara. Estoy viendo todo sin palabras, estoy fascinado siempre a ver la lucha Tom, para ver la vasta extensión de su poder.

"Cuando la mayoría de ustedes se dan cuenta de que soy invencible? "Tom le preguntó con frialdad, apuntando con su varita a Ojoloco. "Avada Kedavra! .

Las hojas de luz verde de la barra de Tom Moody se desploma y llega al suelo.

Mi respiración se vuelve irregular, mi cuerpo tiembla. Siento que el aumento de las náuseas en mí y tengo que entrar por la puerta que me apoyen. Nunca se acostumbre a ver a alguien morir, pero es diez veces más difíciles de matar a alguien para ver a Tom, porque yo trato de ignorar el hecho de que es capaz.

Ver matar a alguien es creer que es como cualquier otro hombre, y es mucho más difícil.

los ojos de Tom caer sobre mí y se dio cuenta de mi confusión. Él camina hacia mí, Levanto mis ojos a él y le da una sonrisa de reconocimiento, porque sé que lo hizo para mí, para nosotros. Él haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Que la mataría, torturó, se destruiría a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerme daño.

¿Cómo iba a traicionarlo cuando sé todo esto? ¿Cómo podría no seguir siendo fiel a su lado, no importa lo que puede suceder? ¿Cómo no iba a renunciar a todo sólo para estar cerca de él?

"Draco, Ginny acompañar el cambio de Gryffindor-ordenó Tom en voz baja, sus ojos oscuros no salir de mi cara. Me gustaría que me atrae hacia él y me besó, pero sé que va a hacer tal cosa antes de Drago.

Una última sonrisa, me di vuelta y se acercó a Draco me esperaba en la puerta, la mano apretada contra su incisión pequeña en la cabeza. Cruzo la puerta y caminó lentamente a su lado hacia el castillo.

Volví la cabeza y todavía ver a Tom al lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento antes de que planeswalks con el cuerpo de Moody.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Es a principios de diciembre y el Parque de Hogwarts está cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve. La vista es hermosa, pero realmente no puedo apreciar la belleza del paisaje.

Poco a poco, me senté en un banco en la orilla del Gran Lago y observar a otros estudiantes a patinar sobre hielo.

Me tome una respiración profunda y cierro los ojos durante unos minutos y tratan desesperadamente de controlar el aumento de las náuseas.

Mi estómago se aprieta dolorosamente y tengo que concentrarme muy difícil no vomitar.

Ha sido así durante casi tres semanas. ¡Oh Dios mío ... Creo que sé lo que es.

N º

No, puede ser.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Si me he centrado correctamente, ir un poco más lo que pensaba. Acabo de tener gripe o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

Durante tres semanas?

Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué?

Debo haber tenido mi periodo hace una semana aproximadamente, pero nada ...

Por supuesto, porque no tengo la gripe!

Yo soy ... soy ... ¡Oh Dios mío ...

Sacudo la cabeza y tratar de eliminar ese pensamiento de mi mente. ¿Qué va a Tom? ¿Qué va a mis padres? ¿Qué debo decirles? No deben saber. Ellos descubrirán nunca, nunca!

Bueno, será difícil, ¿no? Si tengo una gran barriga, que a entender rápidamente.

¡Oh Dios mío ...

¿Cómo puedo decirle a Tom? No es el tipo de persona que ama a los niños, ¿no? No puedo imaginar con un niño en sus brazos.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello! Me las arreglé para aprender Oclumancia. Me logran desterrar de mi mente estos pensamientos no deseados.

Por un momento me parece que han tenido éxito pero de nuevo me siento una punzada en el estómago, mi enfermedad está de vuelta.

Le grité a mi estómago. "¿Por qué no te vas! "

Algunas niñas de tercer año de Hufflepuff que estaban patinando unos metros de distancia de mí, me miran como si estuviera loco, antes de apresurarse lejos de mí.

Suspiro y desesperado me levanto de la banca. Me tiemblan peligrosamente, mi cabeza dando vueltas. A través de una bruma, veo Blaise y Draco corriendo hacia mí, por supuesto, nunca me dejes los ojos. Mis piernas no me apoyan más y me caí al suelo.

"Ginny, Ginny me mira", dijo Blaise nervioso, con la mano en la mejilla.

Poco a poco, abro los ojos. Miro los dos Slytherin delante de mí. Cerré los ojos varias veces para concentrarse Lamo mis labios secos.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería" Draco sugirió una voz preocupada.

Yo débilmente sacudió la cabeza y susurra. -No, no, estoy bien ...".

Quiero mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los párpados son muy pesados ...

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me siento un suave colchón debajo de mí, abro los ojos tímidamente y miro a mi alrededor. Reconozco que el medio ambiente, estoy en la enfermería. El pánico se apoderó de mí cuando pienso en la idea de que la señora Pomfrey podía saber lo que está mal conmigo.

No hay nada malo conmigo, todo va bien, me dije a mí mismo todavía.

"Ginny, ¿cómo te sientes? "Blaise pregunté, y me doy cuenta de que está sentado en una silla junto a mí. Él me mira preocupado.

Murmuro débilmente - "Umm, es mejor ..." mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama.

Lo oigo, vuelvo la cabeza y miro la señora Pomfrey que se me acerca con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Ella sabe, estoy seguro. Está escrito en la frente.

"El señor Zabini, ¿podría dejarnos solos señorita Weasley y yo por favor,? Usted puede esperar en la puerta ", dijo. Blas se levantó de su silla y salió de la enfermería.

Señora Pomfrey me observaba con atención. -La señorita Weasley, he sonado después de Zabini y señores Malfoy te han traído aquí. Que son cuatro semanas de embarazo ", dice en voz baja, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Mi mundo es de última hora en este momento. Casi no puedo respirar, evito los ojos.

Todo ha terminado.

Ellos descubrirán todo.

Ellos me hacen preguntas que no puedo responder.

"Tiene algo que ver con su cautiverio? Un mortífago que tiene que violó? "Poppy investiga con cuidado.

¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo que pensar en algo, estoy mintiendo. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Una idea me viene a la mente, esto va a resolver todo.

Susurro. "No, no pasó nada mientras estaba en cautiverio." Levanto la cabeza para mirar Señora Pomfrey en el ojo, no parece convencido.

"¿Quién es el padre del niño? Usted no tiene un novio, ¿no? "Ella preguntó con cautela.

"Blas es el padre" me mintió, y espero que Blaise no será demasiado enojado contra mí por eso.

"El señor Zabini? . Señora Pomfrey me miró con sorpresa.

"¿Es por eso que te trajo aquí? .

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí, hemos estado juntos por un tiempo ahora, pero no quería que nadie a aprender porque es Slytherin y mis padres no estarían de acuerdo con él. "Me dijo en voz baja.

¿Desde cuándo soy capaz de mentir con tanta facilidad? No se ruboriza aún más. Puedo ver el rostro de amapola que creía cada palabra que dijo. Estoy tan aliviada.

"Quiero hablar con el señor Zabini-dijo Poppy repente fijo y me trastornó. Quiero detenerlo, pero ya está a la puerta e invita a Blaise para entrar en la enfermería. Espero que no sabotear mi plan.

"El señor Zabini, quiero hablar acerca de su comportamiento irresponsable" regaña amapola en serio. "¿Cómo puedes tener relaciones sexuales sin usar anticonceptivos? "

La expresión de intercambio de Blaise, sus ojos se abrieron. Me mira, una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Le tirar una mirada suplicante y le pregunta en voz baja por favor, haga su parte.

"Simplemente se olvidó de usar el hechizo", susurró con timidez.

-La señorita Weasley y que está todavía muy joven. ¿Sabes cómo proporcionar para este niño? Preguntado Poppy llena de reproches.

Blaise me miró, no, fijo mi vientre, sus ojos están muy abiertos. Poco a poco, se levanta y mira a la mía. "Mi familia está bien ..." murmura sin entusiasmo aún se enfrentan a petulante mí.

"Me gusta hablar con Blaise solo" Dije débilmente, sintiendo que puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Todo ha terminado... estoy embarazada... Señora Pomfrey no parecía estar feliz, pero ella niega con la cabeza y, finalmente, abandone el hospital.

Miro a mis manos sobre mis rodillas. No Blaise más cerca hasta que pude ver el vestido de la esquina de mi ojo. Siento las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras yo trato de recordar. Debo ser fuerte, pero ¿cómo puedo ser?

Estoy embarazada!

¡Oh Dios mío ...

Empiezo a llorar, mis hombros sacudiendo violentamente en mis lágrimas. Me siento una mano sobre mi hombro, pero no puedo mirar a los ojos Blaise.

Se sienta en la cama junto a mí y me lanzo en sus brazos. En primer lugar, se endurece y comienza a acariciar la espalda de una manera suave, mientras yo lloro en su hombro.

"Shhh ... Ginny, todo estará bien", susurró en un tono consolador.

Me libero de su control, mira a través de las lágrimas que llenan los ojos y niega con la cabeza enfáticamente. Me susurró con desesperación, "Nada va a estar bien! ¡Nada! Estoy embarazada! Embarazada! Los dos sabemos quién es el padre! Como nada nuevo puede estar pasando? .

Blaise examinar mí incierto. "Estás a salvo. El Señor Oscuro le protegerá a usted y al bebé "Blaise finalmente proporciona.

Murmuro débilmente - "No puedo decirle."

"Hay que decirle porque de lo contrario tengo que hacerlo. Me acuesto a todos en esta escuela diciendo que soy el padre de su hijo, pero no voy a mentir al Señor de la Oscuridad ", dijo Blaise finalmente.

Él tiene razón. No puedo esperar que se encuentren a Tom, porque sé que si lo hace, será castigado severamente. Pero, ¿cómo va a reaccionar Tom allí. Y si él no quiere el niño. ¿Qué hacer si quiere deshacerse de él? Qué hacer si está enojado?

"Hay que ir a hablar con él tan pronto como sea posible, preferiblemente antes de que todos en la escuela sabe, puede ser que él se opuso a la idea de que dicen ser el padre del niño. Yo no quiero enojarme, "dijo Blaise insistió.

Negué con la cabeza y murmurar: "le diré esta noche. Dile a Snape que debía llevarme al castillo de Slytherin, pero no lo diré por qué. " Blaise se levanta, me da una sonrisa de ánimo antes de salir del hospital.

Señora Pomfrey corriendo hacia mí. -La señorita Weasley, debo informar a sus padres sobre su embarazo porque eres menor de edad. "

Me abrió la boca y sacudió la cabeza. "No, por favor. Tengo que lidiar con una serie de cosas antes. ¿Puede usted por lo menos esperar hasta mañana para decirles "lo dijo con desesperación.

Poppy sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. "Está bien, voy a esperar hasta mañana, pero nada más. No se preocupe, señorita Weasley. Estoy seguro de que tu familia disfrutará el señor Zabini. Todo estará bien ", dijo.

Le doy una sonrisa forzada a sabiendas de que nada saldrá bien. Si mis padres se enteran de que es Tom, que es el padre de mi hijo, me odian y cómo podrían no me odian? Según ellos, estoy embarazada con el hijo del diablo, una criatura del mal.

-La señorita Weasley, ¿sabe usted el sexo de su bebé? "Poppy preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí-le respondí sin entusiasmo.

"Es un niño", dijo la amapola.

Un niño. Miro a mi vientre, tengo mi mano sobre ella. No puedo creer que hay vida en mí, un niño que crecía dentro de mí.

Este es el bebé de Tom. Él es el hijo de Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. adios amor

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 20: Adiós**

Rogue no puede dejar de mirarme con una expresión extraña que me arrastra detrás de él desde el parque a las puertas de Hogwarts.

En lugar de aparecerse inmediatamente, me fijo con una forma penetrante y de repente siento que invade mi mente y tratar de ver mis recuerdos, pero no que lo haga. Me concentro muy duro y lo empuja fuera de mi cabeza vigorosamente. Me he quedado sin aliento después de este esfuerzo.

Me mira con incredulidad sorprendió porque yo lo tengo de mi mente, nadie sabe que Tom me enseñó Oclumancia, ni siquiera Snape.

Tom es muy reservado cuando se trata de cosas relacionadas conmigo.

Me gritó con enojo: "¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi mente? . Avanzo un país que no pone en peligro a él, mis ojos se llenan de rabia.

"¿Cómo se enteró Oclumancia? Snape le preguntó con frialdad, casi enojado. Me río y mis ojos son muy arrugada. Silbo, con sarcasmo: "El maestro me enseñó. En caso de que no se han dado cuenta, el Señor Oscuro y yo estamos muy cerca, "Mi rabia me hace más fuerte que yo.

Puedo pedir un tono áspero: "Ahora me planeswalks! Su maestro sabe que ya he llegado. Si yo fuera usted no le permitía esperar. "

Snape me parece estrangular en el momento preciso, pero ¿cómo se atreve a tratar de leer mi mente! Debo decirle a Tom que Snape tratando de no repetir algo así, pero por supuesto no voy a revelar nada porque yo no quiero ser la causa por la que alguien ha sido torturado, incluso si que se merece.

Snape me agarró del brazo y transplanons en el vestíbulo del castillo de Slytherin. Tom es como siempre apoyado en la chimenea de mármol, sus ojos oscuros me observaba con atención. Creo que él se pregunta por qué lo quiero ver en la mitad de la semana.

Yo paso hacia él, mis ojos están fijos en él. Él me mira en un muy completo, mientras que Rogue está a pocos metros detrás de mí.

Tom ojos se abrieron un poco, con los ojos fuera de las minas y vienen a descansar en mi vientre. Nunca me deja cuando el siguiente orden, con desprecio. "Usted puede tener, Severus. Ginny a pasar la noche aquí. Usted vendrá a buscarla mañana por la mañana. "

"Pero..." empezó a Snape.

Tom levanta su cabeza, sus ojos negro lanzar destellos de ira mientras mira a Tom. "¿Usted me desobedece, Severus? "Tom silbó un tono amenazante.

Snape negó con la cabeza y murmura a toda prisa. "No, mi señor. Volveré mañana la búsqueda". Con una última mirada sospechosa para mí, Snape desaparece de mi vista.

Todavía tengo que sacudir cuando Tom volvió su atención hacia mí. Me fijo con una intensidad terrible. Poco a poco, se mueve hacia mí, una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro.

"Estás embarazada", dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

Asentí con la cabeza y murmuró: "Es un niño."

parpadea Algo en sus ojos y su sonrisa se amplía aún más cuando él me toma por la cintura y me mira tan posesivo.

"Mi sucesor," dijo Tom presionando discretamente su mano contra mi vientre. "Va a ser grande y poderoso. Aprende el mágico mundo el verdadero significado del miedo, descubrirán el miedo y cómo no podía cumplir con mí como padre y madre como tú? ". Su voz es apenas un susurro y esa mirada que me da mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Me mira como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Mi corazón se llena de tanto amor le tengo miedo de que explotara. Haría cualquier cosa por él y estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo.

Me susurró nerviosamente: "¿Qué vamos a decir a mi familia y los maestros? Señora Pomfrey conoce y se informará a los padres de mi futuro. "

La expresión de Tom se oscurece como él piensa.

"Vas a vivir aquí. Yo no tomaría el riesgo de que algo le sucede a usted, a usted o a mi hijo. Yo os enseñará todas las cosas que se han descubierto en Hogwarts y, ciertamente, mucho más aún ", dijo Tom finalmente sin dejar espacio para el debate. De todos modos yo no protesta.

Estoy más que feliz porque ahora estoy con Tom durante todo el día. Por desgracia, mi familia me viene a la mente y parte de mi entusiasmo va.

Tom me mira con atención y me dejó leer mi mente porque sé que no será capaz de dejar de todos modos. Le dejé ver lo que me dijo Poppy y lo que tenía que decir una mentira acerca de Blaise que era el padre de mi hijo.

"No volver a Hogwarts, pero Severus'll te lleve a su casa mañana por la mañana, así que usted puede decir adiós a su familia", dijo Tom con calma.

Me la puso incrédulo, no entiendo lo que acabo de decir. "Adiós? .

Tom me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sí. No se les puede ver de nuevo, siempre y cuando no hemos ganado, ya que podría utilizar para sus fines, por su parte. Usted y nuestro hijo estaría en peligro de forma permanente ".

"Pero ...".

"¿Realmente deseo que aún ve cuando ellos saben que yo soy el padre de su hijo? Tan pronto como usted les dice la verdad sobre ella, usted se convierte en su enemigo, "dijo Tom con un tono aterciopelado.

Yo asiento con la cabeza ligeramente, lágrimas repicando en mis ojos. Yo sabía que llegaría ese día, un día que debería dejar a mi familia de Tom, a mi nueva familia.

Le pregunté, un poco con ansiedad: "Y si no me dejan ir? .

Tom se ríe y amarillo me atrae hacia él. "Te voy a conseguir. Que dejarte ir. "

mina de tocar los labios de Tom, que me dio un beso un llanto largo rato rodar lentamente por mis mejillas. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me atrajo aún más cerca de mí, lo que intensifica nuestro beso.

Lo necesito. Lo necesito más que nunca. Mañana, voy a perder mi familia y construir uno nuevo.

Me siento muy cansado. Fue un día agotador. Puse mi frente contra el pecho de Tom y respiro profundamente. Siento la sensación de transplanage comprimir en mi cuerpo, pero todavía estoy presionado contra Tom y mis ojos están cerrados ..

Se acostó en la cama y se acuesta a mi lado. Su mano me tocó el estómago y veo su sonrisa. Parece tan orgulloso, como si esta nueva vida que crece dentro de mí era todo lo que había querido nunca. "Magnus", murmura.

Lo miro interrogante, a la espera de una explicación.

"Nuestro hijo llamado Magnus. Un nombre que expresa su grandeza, su poder, "dijo Tom todos felices.

Me sonrió y me susurró a mí mismo "Magnus".

El nombre perfecto para el hijo de Tom, nuestro hijo. Potente, será, estoy seguro. Dotados, notables y de renombre, todas estas palabras se refieren a él. Miro a los ojos de Tom y yo sé que no me arrepiento de mi decisión de permanecer a su lado.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yo estimulación nerviosa en la sala hasta que Snape me lleva a mis padres.

La mía es esta esperanza infantil que mi familia va a seguir para mí el amor cuando se dan cuenta mi enlace a Tom que tal vez mis padres estarán encantados de ser abuelos, y tal vez acepte Magnus.

Oigo voces en el pasillo, al parecer, Tom está hablando con Snape, que probablemente explica la situación.

La puerta de la sala se abre y Tom me hace señas para que se sumen en el vestíbulo. Camino lentamente hacia ellos. Rogue me mira con ojos penetrantes, su expresión es un tanto extraña.

"Severo le llevará a la Madriguera y la retaguardia. Su familia sabe que es un doble agente y, por supuesto que creo que está de su lado. En caso de que algo sucede, usted me acaba de llamar con su collar ", dice Tom.

Asentí con la cabeza, la boca esté completamente seco a causa de mi ansiedad. Rogue planeswalks conmigo en el jardín que rodea la Madriguera.

No espero que diga ni haga nada y me dirijo hacia la puerta en la casa. Levanto la mano para llamar, pero me atrevo y respirar profundamente.

¿Cómo se supone que tengo que decir adiós? ¿Cómo explicar lo que pasó, lo que entre Tom y yo? Nunca entenderán, nunca.

Toqué suavemente y oigo pasos delante de la puerta se abre. la cara de mamá claramente muestra su sorpresa al ver que nosotros, yo y Snape, que está ahora detrás de mí.

"Hay algo que pasó? "Mamá le preguntó quién me observa atentamente preocupado. "Señora Pomfrey nos envió una carta esta mañana que quiere hablar con nosotros esta tarde."

Susurro: "No, no pasó nada. Estoy bien ", mientras yo voy a la cocina, Rogue me sigue.

"¿Por qué estás aquí con el profesor Snape? No entiendo ... "susurró mamá en la confusión.

Murmuré débilmente, "tengo que decir nada en absoluto." Mi coraje de decirles todo lo que se tambalea cuando veo la expresión de preocupación en mi madre.

No quiero hacerles daño. Los amo tanto, pero debo decir. No puede desaparecer al no explicar por qué. Ellos merecen una explicación, aunque me odian más tarde.

Mamá va al pasillo y gritó. "Arthur, entrar en la cocina. Ginny está ahí. " Oigo pasos en el suelo, varias personas por las escaleras.

Padre, Fred, George y Charlie entrar en la cocina y me mira, sorprendido. Estoy de pie rígidamente al lado de la mesa mientras Snape lo observa todo con su máscara fría habitual.

"Ginny? ¿Cuál es el problema? "Pide a papá inmediatamente me miró fijamente.

J'éclaircis mi garganta y espero que mi voz no me abandonará. "Tengo que decirte algo. Creo que lo mejor es que te sientas ".

Ahora, incluso los rostros de mis hermanos mostrar su preocupación, sus ojos me miraban en la confusión.

No puedo decirles. No quiero hacerles daño. Sería mejor si seguía pensando que todo está bien. Sería mejor si ellos nunca aprenden la razón por la que dejó Hogwarts. Esto sería menos doloroso para ellos, ¿no?

Rogue me mira y gruñe con impaciencia. "Si usted va a comenzar en un futuro próximo o qué debo hacer? .

Quiero que responder «sí» y digan todo lo que sería mucho más fácil para mí, pero no sería justo. Que tengo que hacer. Es un deber en relación con relación a mis padres, pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

Murmuré vacilante "yo ... ... voy a dejar Hogwarts ... No voy a entrar a la escuela ... ", a sabiendas de que lo peor de la historia está aún por venir.

"¿Qué? -Papá-exclamó atónito, el ceño fruncido profunda aparece en su frente.

"Por supuesto, iré a la escuela! ¿De qué estás hablando, querido. " Mamá me mira en la confusión antes de volver su mirada a Snape. "¿Qué es? .

Snape se burló. "Tu hija se explica todo para usted, ¿no es la señorita Weasley? . Sus ojos negro m'inspectent un travieso y me arrepiento de no haber llevado a un comportamiento impertinente de Tom ayer.

Finalmente me susurró: "Umm ... yo ... yo estoy embarazada ..."

Hay un silencio absoluto en la sala y mi familia parece totalmente conmocionado. Mi corazón está latiendo terriblemente rápido, tengo miedo de que explotara en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué? .

"¿Quién? "Exclamar mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Quién es el padre del niño? Quiero hablar acerca de su comportamiento irresponsable ", dice furioso papá.

"Sería muy divertido," dijo Snape despectivamente.

Le dije que mira, pero tengo que levantar mis ojos de él cuando mi madre me dio un beso duro.

"Nosotros le ayudaremos, Ginny. Usted no tiene que dejar la escuela. Estoy seguro de que el padre del hijo que le ayude también, "Mamá dice enfáticamente.

Siento las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como una digresión de mi madre y me pregunto si ella me abrazo de nuevo un día en que ella sabe de mi relación con Tom.

Susurro "Tengo que salir de la escuela ... yo ... Es mejor así"

Mamá sigue en pie delante de mí, ella se ve preocupado. "¿Por qué? .

"¿Quién es el padre? "Charlie preguntó mientras mi padre parecía sorprendido.

"Yo ... Es ... Es ..." Mis palabras desaparecen, estoy enojado contra mí mismo.

No puedo decirles. No puedo.

Todos me miran con tanta ansiedad. ¿Cómo podría romper su corazón? ¿Cómo puedo extraer sus almas? Miro a Rogue impotente, pero no parece dispuesto a ayudar.

"Estoy embarazada ... de ..."

Dilo!

Finalmente dejar escapar "... el hijo del Señor Oscuro! . Cierro los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrir con vacilación, miro a las cinco caras desencajadas.

Mamá dio un paso atrás, moviendo la cabeza en negación. "¿Qué estás hablando, Ginny? Eres todo confundido ", dijo desesperada, arriesgando una mirada a Snape, cuyo rostro no se puede leer.

la cara de papá está completamente rojo cuando me mira fijamente. "Usted no debe broma de esas cosas! .

"No estoy bromeando ..." me dijo miserablemente.

Me miran con grandes ojos, al parecer no entienden lo que yo simplemente les dije o simplemente quiere entender.

"Obligó a ti, lo que es un monstruo! Él te ha hecho mal cuando estaba en sus manos, ¿no? "Mamá desesperada susurros, lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

¿Qué puedo responder a esta pregunta? Podría decirles la verdad, yo podría decirles que me ofrecí mi cuerpo, mi alma a Tom, yo era egoísta, no he pensado acerca de cómo se sienten acerca de todo esto.

"Él no ha obligado", dijo casi inaudible uno.

"Tienes que deshacerte de esta monstruosidad ... este ... este monstruo de tu cuerpo! No se puede dar a luz a este niño! "Papá gritó de repente.

Susurro "Quiero que el bebé ..."

"Tú no sabes lo que quieres decir. Usted sigue siendo muy confusa, porque de lo que este monstruo lo hizo! "Mamá insistió.

Sacudo la cabeza, quiero que entiendan, pero no soy capaz de hacer frente a esta situación por más tiempo.

"Usted no entiende! Quiero que el niño! Tom no me fuerza! Yo estaba con él voluntariamente! He visto por varios años y no he sido capturado! Yo estaba con él porque yo lo quería! Nadie me obligó! Voy a dar a luz a su heredero y no se puede hacer nada contra ella porque me encanta! Al igual que el Señor Oscuro! Lloré exasperado a medida que más lágrimas por mi cara.

Mamá está otra vez un paso atrás y me miran como si nunca hubiera visto antes. "Dios mío, ¿qué ha hecho? Usted está completamente bajo su control ", susurró entre sollozos.

Papá se levanta de su silla y miró fijamente a Snape. "¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto suceda? No dijo nada! Podríamos evitar que-tú-sabes quién para ver a Ginny! "Papá gritó como un loco.

"El Señor Oscuro me hizo tomar un juramento inviolable, y por lo tanto no fue capaz de decirle nada y no se ha podido hacer nada contra él. El Señor Oscuro siempre consigue lo que quiere y tengo que admitir que su hija quería más que cualquier otra cosa, tal vez incluso más que poder. Lo que es bastante sorprendente, "dijo Snape en forma final y me miraba fijamente.

"Ella lo vio otra vez! ¡Nunca! Yo no lo permitirá! No tocar jamás! "Mamá-exclamó determinado.

"Cuando Ginny han abortado el hijo que puede vivir una vida normal", murmuró mi padre insistió. Mis hermanos están en silencio, me miran con tanta tristeza en sus ojos que me hace casi crack.

Sin embargo, ellos no entienden. Nunca.

Papá se me acercó y me dijo. "Lo mejor es ir inmediatamente a San Mungo para liberar su cuerpo de este monstruo."

Tengo mi mano en un gesto de protección, en mi vientre y niega con la cabeza mientras yo dar un paso atrás. "No, voy a mantener al niño y yo le resucitaré con Tom."

Cuando veo los ojos de mis padres y mis hermanos, la repugnancia grabado en sus rostros, el odio absoluto que llena sus ojos la hora de fijar mi vientre, me doy cuenta de que nunca aceptará Magnus, nunca.

Para ellos no es más que un monstruo, un monstruo, un hijo del diablo, una criatura del mal.

Espero triste saber que esta es definitivamente la última vez antes de tiempo como las veo. Elegí Tom allí durante algún tiempo, la vida que crece dentro de mí es sólo una razón entre muchas otras.

Me tome una respiración profunda, se reúnen todas mis fuerzas para lo que voy a decirles. Me susurró en voz baja, "Te quiero y te echo de menos no me voy a vivir con Tom."

"¡No! . Mamá se sienta en una silla y toma su cabeza entre las manos.

"Yo no lo permitirá! "Papá gritó. Mis hermanos y a sí mismo, que parece empeñado en impedir que salgan.

Miro a Rogue, que mi inclinación de la cabeza un poco y él dice que es hora de ir a pesar de que me rompe el corazón ver a mi familia también.

Sabiendo que me dolió mucho, un sentimiento de culpa sin fin me llenó, pero sé que es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Snape me agarró del brazo y antes de que mi padre es capaz de ponerse en contacto conmigo, él planeswalks conmigo.

La última mirada de mi madre resultó gravemente herido en mi memoria. Aunque ya estamos de vuelta en el castillo de Slytherin, aún puedo ver sus ojos frente a la mía, me preguntó recientemente por qué, le rogó que me quedara, me dijo que no lo puedo creer No lo he dicho.

Mis piernas no me apoyan más y me caí sobre el mármol, me escondo mi cara entre mis manos. Acabo de destruir a mi familia, acabo de extraer su corazón, su alma.

Mi cuerpo entero está sacudido por los sollozos.

"Lay, Severo! "Ordenado Tom secamente.

Oigo pasos más cerca de mí hasta que alguien me agarra por los hombros y volver a poner de pie. Tom miro a través de mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una culpa infinita me llena.

"Ellos me odian! Mi familia me odia! Hice un montón de problemas! Nunca se me perdone! "Me dijo, presionando mi desesperada contra Tom. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que debe ser doloroso, desesperado abrazo a su cuerpo, mis dedos se enredan en su vestido.

Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura cuando estoy sacudida por sollozos. Me mojó la ropa con mis lágrimas.

Si no fui yo, yo me tiro abajo de los acantilados.

"Usted tiene una nueva familia," Tom susurró suavemente acariciando mi espalda mientras yo lloraba. Si bien siempre ha sido, que nunca llora, nunca mostrar sus emociones.

"Nunca voy a dejarte-susurró en voz tan baja que ni siquiera estoy supone que han escuchado.

Mis lágrimas se detuvo y me tomo una respiración profunda.

Todavía se aferran firmemente a Tom porque él es todo lo que necesito.


	21. Matrimonio

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 21: Matrimon**io

Estoy cansado sentado en la mesa del comedor, ya que apenas durmió la noche anterior a causa de mis lágrimas. Todavía no puedo creer que hablaba con mi familia en mi embarazo, les dije acerca de Tom.

Sigo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que probablemente he perdido para siempre, nunca me perdonará.

Yo siempre había esperado que mi familia me ayuda durante mi embarazo, mi madre estaría a mi lado cuando di a luz, mis padres estarían encantados de ver a su pequeño hijo, pero ahora sé que ninguna de estas cosas cierto.

Todo lo que mi familia se sienta a mi hijo nunca el odio y el desprecio por todo lo que haya podido ver en lo que va a ser el próximo Señor Oscuro. Suspiré desesperadamente, sabiendo que es inútil pensar en todo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Tomo mi desayuno solo porque Tom tenía que cumplir con algunos de sus Mortífagos esta mañana. No, no mucha hambre, pero sé que tengo que comer para el bebé, así que uso unos pocos granos, aunque no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en el estómago.

He oído un "pop" y una casa-elfos lidera el Profeta que me pidió. Yo no sé por qué me molesto en leer estas tonterías, pero de alguna manera mi última conexión con el mundo "normal".

Su lectura me hace sentir normal en una u otra manera, aunque sé que probablemente estoy lejos de ser como los demás.

Los días en que algo en mi vida era normal son de hecho ha ido. Abro el periódico y cuando leí uno de la primera página, me arrepiento de haber pedido al Profeta.

Ginny Weasley niño embarazadas tú-sabes-quién

Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley, la hija que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia como Jefe de la Oficina para la detección y decomiso de falsificaciones defensivo hechizos y objetos de protección, fue la amante de tu-sabes-quien durante varios meses y está embarazada de su niño!

Los Weasley siempre han sido conocidos por ser opositores del tú-sabes-quién, por lo que sólo podemos imaginar la conmoción que era de ellos para descubrir que su única hija dio a luz al hijo de Tu-Sabes-Quién.

¿Qué habría pocos incentivos para unirse a esta joven con el lado oscuro? Por desgracia, su familia no nos ha dado ninguna entrevista ...

Yo deje de leer y el resto Profeta a través de la habitación. Repicando en mis ojos lágrimas de rabia. Por lo menos, me pregunto cuando el mundo se descubre la magia, para Tom y yo. Una preocupación menos. Por lo menos mi sentido del sarcasmo no deja todavía.

De repente, me siento terriblemente enfadado y no sé exactamente por qué. Tomo mi taza sobre la mesa y lo tira contra la pared, pero todavía no estoy satisfecho, no en absoluto.

Quiero destruir todo lo que me rodea. Tomo mi plato y lo envía hacia la puerta.

Por desgracia, la puerta se abre en este momento y Tom entra en la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, pero afortunadamente, Tom tiene buenos reflejos y conjurar un "Protecto" que destruyó la base, evitando que golpearlo en la cabeza.

Lo miro sin palabras, mis brazos todavía se levanta por encima de mi cabeza.

Espero que no cree que deliberadamente he tirado la placa.

Poco a poco, yo bajo mi brazo y me sonrojé en gran medida, avergonzado por la situación. Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Tom a medida que avanza hacia mí. "¿Qué te hizo exasperado hasta el punto que estás dispuesta a destruir los muebles en el castillo? "Él preguntó divertido.

Puedo ver que es un muy buen humor y me pregunto por qué.

Susurro: "El Profeta. Hay un artículo sobre mí en la primera página. " Miro a Tom, cuyo rostro se ensombreció al mismo tiempo.

"Ah, sí. Lo he leído ", dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se llenaron de ira. "Ya he pedido a algunos de mis seguidores a hacer algo contra este periodista perturbador."

En primer lugar, quiero preguntarle qué van a hacer pero yo lo deje. Es mejor que no sé nada.

La ignorancia puede ser una bendición.

Me inclino la cabeza para indicar simplemente que yo entendía.

"La razón por la que llegó en primer lugar era que yo quería decirle que se casarán antes de lo que yo esperaba. Ninguno de mis hijos será ilegítimo ", dijo Tom en serio.

Fijé mis ojos están muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"¿Cuándo? "Yo dije, cualquier curioso.

"En tres semanas a partir de hoy. El 24 de diciembre ".

Exclamé: "¡Oh, pronto! "Empujar la tristeza de mi familia. No van a ver a su única hija a casarse, mi padre no me llevan al altar.

"Esta es una ceremonia mágica y todos mis seguidores estarán presentes con sus familias", dijo Tom.

Yo arrugado la frente y le preguntó "¿Cómo voy a recibir mi vestido de novia? Casi no puedo ir a la Señora Malkin y comprar uno ".

"No va a ser necesario. Ya he elegido un vestido para ti. Usted será hermoso impresionante ", dijo Tom antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos y apretar su puño en mi cintura.

Yo desterrar de mi mente todos los pensamientos acerca de mi familia y yo se centran principalmente en el beso.

La puerta se abre y me alejo de Tom. Bellatrix se encuentra en la puerta, ella se queda mirando por un momento antes de buscar a Tom en un sujeto manera. "Maestro, Wilkes regresó de su misión. Él está gravemente herido, pero no sabemos cómo tratar ", dice en tono de disculpa.

Tom suspira aburrido, y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

"¿Dónde está? "Él le pregunta con impaciencia.

"En el hospital en el ala oeste. Rodolphus está con él ", dijo Bellatrix.

Lo veo salir de la habitación y me volví a mirar por la ventana. Hay una tormenta afuera.

Oigo la puerta de la habitación está cerca y hay un ruido provocado por un hechizo de bloqueo. Voy a dar la vuelta y fijar la cara de enojo de Bellatrix Lestrange apuntando con su varita a mí.

Trato de salir de la mía, pero me desarma con la velocidad del rayo. Me paso atrás a pesar de que sé que no me va a ayudar.

Le pregunté, furioso: "¿Qué quieres? "

Ella se echó a reír locamente, es realmente aterrador.

"Usted realmente tiene que preguntar, traidor, sucio en su sangre? Usted viene aquí, me llevas a mi Señor y yo me lo toleran-exclamó ella.

Yo lo veo en estado de shock, me fuerza mi voz a mantener la calma cuando le dije. "Voy a pedir ayuda y el Señor te va a castigar."

Sus ojos arden con odio y escuchó mis palabras y de repente tengo un corte en el brazo. Lloro por el dolor y las emisiones de lo mejor que pueda.

"Nadie te oye, traidor a su sangre sucia. Puse en marcha un 'Silencio' en la pieza. Estoy totalmente de disfrutar de tus gritos ", dice entre dientes.

-Estás loco. Usted sabe que el Señor Oscuro te va a castigar si me duele-le dije, dando un paso atrás, pero mi espalda tocando la pared.

Me siento el temor creciente en mí rápidamente.

"No. No me castigue! Siempre he sido su siervo más fiel. Le di mi alma y mi cuerpo. Yo era su amante! Yo era la mujer a su lado hasta que entre en su vida. Tú has puesto en marcha un tipo de suerte! Cuando te has ido, se dará cuenta de que yo le hacía un favor "ella grita fanáticamente.

Antes de que pudiera añadir una palabra, ella se mueve su varita y gritó "dolor! .

Todo lo que siento es dolor, un dolor insoportable e infinito.

Se me quema, me desgarro, me cortó.

La agonía se eleva en mí y todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar.

Me voy a morir, todo está terminado.

Siento las lágrimas que fluyen por mis mejillas mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en el dolor.

¡Oh, Dios mío. Tom, que me ayude, por favor. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar esta tortura?

Oigo un ruido fuerte y de repente desaparece el dolor. Estoy tumbado en el suelo de mármol, mi cuerpo sigue temblando.

Desesperadamente sollozos y sacude el estómago. Lentamente, levanto mis ojos y ver que Tom está de pie en el umbral. Su varita de Bellatrix seguía apuntando que está de rodillas en el suelo, sin aliento. Rodulphus su marido, que está a su lado, una expresión de repugnancia absoluta en su rostro.

Miro a los ojos de Tom y yo grito aún más fuerte. "El bebé ... nuestro hijo ... es terriblemente mal ..." Me dijo miserablemente.

Tom está justo al lado de mí y susurra un encantamiento que se mueve su varita mágica a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos comienzan a relajarse y desapareció el dolor en mi estómago. Puedo ver su cara y estoy seguro de que nunca había visto tan enojado en este momento.

Sus ojos brillan y su ira irradia ondas endémica a través de su cuerpo. Parece realmente aterrador.

Si Bellatrix, me gustaría huir de ejecución.

"¿Qué pasa con Magnus? "Me dijo, susurrando con dificultad.

Tom vio obligado a controlar su ira. Puedo ver, sus ojos vuelven a tomar color habitual. "Él está bien. El hechizo no duró lo suficiente como para causar daño ", explica con voz tensa.

Me ayuda a volver a mis pies. "Rodolphus, tómela en mi habitación. Tengo que cuidar de Bellatrix-ordenó con frialdad Tom.

Rodolphus se me acerca, me lleva a toda prisa por el brazo y me guía hacia la puerta. No se ve una vez a su esposa.

Tom vuelve su atención a Bellatrix todavía arrodillada en el suelo y gimió. "Maestro. Yo soy tu más fiel ... "

"Dolor! "Tom gritó, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Bellatrix se retuerce en el suelo y gritando todo el tiempo.

Rodolphus y deje la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, pero todavía puedo oír sus gritos. Poco a poco subimos las escaleras y me alegro de que el brazo Rodolphus que me abrace porque de lo contrario me iba a caer del todo.

Se abre la puerta de nuestra habitación, con Tom y yo. Con su ayuda, me acuesto en la cama. Incluso aquí, aún puedo escuchar los gritos de Bellatrix.

Tom está muy enfadado. No habrá misericordia.

Espero Rodolphus parece no ser más afectados por los gritos. "¿No estás preocupado por su esposa, que está siendo torturada? "Me preguntó débilmente.

Rodolphus niega con la cabeza, su rostro no muestra ninguna emoción. "No, ella merece ser castigado. Sabía cuáles son las consecuencias. Nunca he estado cerca de él de todos modos, sobre todo porque ella trató de m'empoissonner ser liberado de mí ", dijo fríamente con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

"Oh ..."

¿Qué puedo decir?

Rodolphus asiente y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me tire de la manta para mí, sigue siendo bastante molesto por los acontecimientos anteriores. Nunca pensé que Bellatrix trataría de hacerme daño o incluso matar a mí.

Después de una hora los gritos de parar y reina el silencio de nuevo en el castillo. Unos minutos más tarde, Tom entra en nuestra habitación, su rostro es casi relajado.

Se sienta a mi lado y me mira fijamente con una expresión extraña. Casi podía llamarlo de temor.

De comenzar, "¿Es ella ..." entonces me interrumpen mirando en sus ojos oscuros.

"Está muerta", dijo Tom como si nada hubiera pasado, poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre. Sin remordimientos aparece en su expresión.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y lo miró. Tom empuja mi blusa y acariciar suavemente mi abdomen y la presentación. Su mirada es intensa aterrador.

"Nadie fuera de mí, nadie. No te pierdas, nunca ", le susurró misteriosamente.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hoy finalmente se unirá a Tom. Este es el día de nuestro matrimonio. El traje que Tom ha elegido para mí es impresionante. No se ha elegido mejor.

Podría haber sido un día perfecto si mi familia estaba allí, si se aprobaba el matrimonio, pero por supuesto que sé que nunca va a suceder y cómo podría esperar que aceptar esta situación?

He cometido el peor pecado en los ojos.

Yo no soy más que relacionado con el enemigo, no, yo estoy en el amor con el Señor Oscuro a sí mismo, la encarnación del mal, el mago contra los que siempre han luchado por la vida.

Entiendo su reacción, pero todavía estoy triste y decepcionado.

Me detengo a pensar en estas cosas y en su lugar, llevo mi atención en mi vestido.

Nunca he visto o sentido de tela tan delgada toda mi vida. El vestido fue hecho con una tela del hijo de multa de oro blanco, que se ha tejido por las hadas. El bordado adorna el corpiño y la parte inferior de la prenda se hizo con el hijo de oro.

Estoy caminando en la habitación y me mira todo el tiempo en el espejo. El vestido creado a mi alrededor como un brillo plateado y mis movimientos dan la impresión de que flotan, no estoy caminando. Nunca he visto un vestido tan bonito. Los elfos domésticos que me ayudó a vestirme mirada atónita. Les doy una sonrisa dulce, pero dada la cabeza, parecen mucho miedo de mí mientras yo nunca he lesionado.

Me siento en una silla, ya que queda por arreglar mi cabello en la corona de oro blanco. Este último se compone de decenas de pequeños diamantes y el velo que se adjunta es de la misma tela que el vestido, sólo más delgado.

Mis rizos rojos que cae sobre mis hombros y la espalda desnuda. Miro mi reflejo y veo cómo he cambiado.

Ya no me gusta la chica vulnerables poco que fue cuando descubrí el periódico hace unos años. Ya no se parece a Ginny Weasley, algo ha cambiado.

Me veo como una mujer, lo que ha sucedido? He cambiado en los últimos años pero hoy en día es realmente la primera vez que me di cuenta. No es sólo que soy más maduro, pero también mi apariencia general que es diferente de la que yo estaba acostumbrado.

Un golpe en la puerta y yo sé que es hora de que me lleve a la sala de baile, la ceremonia comenzará en pocos minutos.

La puerta se abre y mira a través de la rendija Blaise.

Le pregunté a Tom si Blaise podría llevarme al altar porque ahora considera un amigo. Le doy una sonrisa, se levanta de la silla y baja el velo sobre la cara.

"Eres hermosa, Ginny" Blaise dijo, sonriendo. Tiene el brazo y entré. En conjunto, bajamos al vestíbulo y esperar en la puerta del salón de baile hasta que oímos la música.

Este último se abre y nos adentramos en el pasillo entre los invitados que están en la habitación y me mira con curiosidad.

Debe haber más de dos centenares de personas presentes. Conozco a un montón de caras porque conocí a algunos de ellos ya que vivo en el castillo. Veo los Malfoy, Snape de Parkinson, Goyle, el Crabble, Nott la, Rodolphus, y muchos otros.

Yo esconderé mis ojos y mirar hacia adelante a los huéspedes en la que Tom está de pie sobre un escenario y me mira fijamente. Él está usando su vestido negro de costumbre, pero cuando me estoy acercando, veo serpientes en el tejido se bordan con el hijo de plata.

Cuando Blaise y únase a mí, me tomo el brazo de Tom y le da una ligera sonrisa porque estoy un poco nervioso.

Me volví hacia el hombre que está frente a nosotros para celebrar la boda. Mi corazón late muy fuerte y tengo que concentrarme en mi respiración. El hombre comenzó su discurso, habla sobre el poderoso vínculo que nos une a Tom y yo, pero no escucha realmente.

"¿Quieres, Ginevra Molly Weasley, tome a su esposo el Señor de las Tinieblas? "Pide que el hombre me mira con curiosidad.

-Sí-dije-. Con manos temblorosas que paso por el anillo de oro blanco en el dedo de Tom.

"Mi Señor, ¿quieres tomar como esposa Ginevra Molly Weasley? "

Tom me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sí-respondió en voz baja. Hay un silencio alrededor de la habitación como si todo el mundo nos miraba con una referencia. Tom tomó mi mano y me entrega un anillo en su dedo con una bella esmeralda.

"Ahora ya son marido y mujer", proclama el hombre.

Me volví a Tom, su rostro fijo, mi corazón late más rápido. Se levanta el velo de mi cara y la cabeza hacia abajo para besarme.

Nunca pensé que sería antes de los fieles.

Después de un tiempo se aleja de mí y la sala estalló en aplausos. Espero con incertidumbre y me pregunto qué debo hacer. Tom me hace bajar del escenario y me llevan en el centro de la sala, sus seguidores están a nuestro alrededor.

Una larga mesa aparece y nos sentamos a la cabeza de ella. Platos y tazas, el oro se llenan de buena comida y buen vino, pero yo no lo toque.

La emoción de estas últimas horas y mi embarazo me hizo enfermo. Mi estómago se parece a su vez nunca, pero me sobrepuse. Miro a Tom, cuyos ojos están fijos en mí, me miraba con atención. Yo forzar una sonrisa en mi cara, pero señala que es fingida.

"Vamos a retirar en un momento en nuestra sala", murmura.

Creo que realmente se preocupa por mí. Sabiendo que un hombre que no muestra misericordia a cualquier persona que no tiene reparos en torturar o matar a otros, un hombre que parece no tener emociones, un hombre como Tom a quien le importa para mí es más de lo que había esperado siempre.

Sé que nunca me harán daño y yo estoy seguro de que habrá un buen padre para su hijo.

Magnus y yo siempre estará a salvo con él.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	22. Magnus

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 22: Magnus**

El sol brilla muy fuerte y hace mucho calor, incluso en el mes de julio. Afortunadamente, hay un poco de aire fresco que llega desde el mar, de lo contrario no estaría fuera soportable. Respiro profundamente y parpadeó por el sol.

"No puedo creer que hace mucho calor! Me siento como quema! -Exclamó Pansy que vino a verme casi todos los días desde que terminó la escuela en junio.

Me susurró en tono de broma, señalando a mi gran barriga "Usted no tiene que llevar el peso adicional como yo! .

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero no se cuanto antes de estar embarazada. Porque aunque Draco es casado y lo hice por dos semanas, nuestros padres ya están preguntando cuando un bebé llega ... "dijo Pansy, descontentos.

Susurro amargamente "Yo sería feliz si no hubiera abuelos a Magnus."

"Su familia todavía le falta, ¿no? .

Asentí con la cabeza y parpadeó mientras las lágrimas amenazan con caer.

"Tal vez algún día van a aceptar", afirma Pansy, pero no hay duda palpable en su voz.

-Lo dudo, después de lo que me dijo acerca de las reacciones de mi embarazo en Hogwarts. Me sorprendería mucho si uno de mis amigos o mi familia me quiere otra vez ... "

"No seas pesimista. Su hermano Ron y su novia Granger siguen creyendo que fueron obligados por el Señor Oscuro. Ellos piensan que usted es la víctima. Estoy seguro de que le dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos si decide un día volver a ellos ", dijo Pansy.

Yo me opuse a él, "Ahora es usted que es demasiado optimista, pero al menos ahora me siento un poco mejor.

Estoy muy contento de tener como amigo / a Pansy porque puedo hablar de cualquier cosa con ella. Drago y Tom siempre están ocupados, por lo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos en el castillo de Slytherin, ya que la mansión Malfoy sería demasiado peligroso para mí.

Una sensación de dolor en mi estómago de mis pensamientos. Respiro profundamente, pero el dolor sigue ahí y parece aún más fuerte.

"Ginny, algo mal? "Pensamiento pidió que me preocupaba observar cuidadosamente.

"No me siento bien. Creo que debemos volver al castillo puede ser que yo también atrapó el sol "me dijo con un acento y me levanto despacio de la mesa que está en el borde de los acantilados.

Pansy me sigue en el vestíbulo cuesta, cuando de pronto ella gritó. Me siento mareado y todo me resulta muy suavemente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se fija.

"Estás sangrando", murmura, en estado de shock. Bajé los ojos y ver, porque la sangre que fluye lentamente entre mis piernas. Esto explica el dolor y el mareo.

Pansy me agarró del brazo y dijo enfáticamente "Tenemos que ver a un curandero de inmediato." Sacudo la cabeza y susurra. "Ya he impedido Tom. No podemos limitarnos a poner uno en este castillo. "

Pensamiento mí a la sala donde Tom se reúne con algunos de sus seguidores. Me apoyo contra la pared y cierra los ojos por un momento, mientras que Pansy se abre la puerta. "Mi Señor, Ginny no se siente bien. El bebé está por llegar ", explica.

Segundos más tarde, Tom ya está a mi lado y ver a mi lamentable estado. Puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Sé que a él se refiere y desde el comienzo de mi embarazo. Temía que le pasara algo a mí durante mi nacimiento porque su madre murió. "Rodolphus, Lucio! -Exclamó con impaciencia y los dos hombres llegaron corriendo a la vez, sus ojos se agrandaron mi punto de vista.

"Ir hacia atrás y buscar la mejor sanador puede encontrar" Tom ordenó secamente.

"El retorno? Preguntado Rodolphus incierto.

"Tome una en San Mungo o en casa. No me importa pero date prisa! "Gruñidos Tom con furia. Rodolphus y transplanent Lucio inmediatamente.

Tom agarra de la cintura y planeswalks conmigo en la sala. Me ayuda a que se acueste en la cama. "La medicina pronto estará aquí", me asegura con una voz cansina. Momentos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta y Rodolphus entra en la habitación, una mujer muy pálida a su lado. Ella mira a su alrededor. Tom se levanta y cuando se da cuenta que es antes de que comience a temblar como una hoja.

"Por favor no me mates! "Ella implora, pero pronto Tom hace caso omiso de su petición, la agarró por el brazo y me empuja. "Mi esposa está sangrando. Ella contracciones, pero es sólo en su octavo mes de embarazo. Ayude a su "ordenó con frialdad.

La mujer me mira con ojos grandes. "El que ayuda? "Ella preguntó aterrorizada.

Tom saca su varita y apunta a la curandera.

"Dolor! . Cae al suelo y llora, pero él levanta su varita casi de inmediato el cuerpo de la mujer.

"Fue sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que le espera en caso de que algo le sucede a mi esposa o mi hijo. Te tortura hasta perder la razón, entonces te mataré. Ahora haz tu trabajo! .

El curandero vuelve en los pies mientras temblaba, ella asiente con la cabeza con temor. Ella se me acerca y comienza a m'ausculter cuidadosamente. "Yo ... yo ... necesito ... ser ... ... mi varita" que tartamudea.

Haber arriesgado un vistazo a su amo, Rodolphus le hace a uno. La mujer líder en este último a mi estómago. Ella arroja algunos hechizos para el examen médico. "El bebé está por llegar" afirmó con calma.

"No sé demasiado", exclamó Tom, su mano nerviosa juega con su varita.

"Puede ser que se necesita un par de horas antes que el bebé está ahí", dice con cautela.

Puedo ver que Tom está perdiendo la paciencia y probablemente habría muerto el curador, si él no la necesita.

"Yo no voy a esperar por horas! No sé cómo, pero se asegurará de que puedo ver a mi hijo en una hora, y mi esposa no se siente ningún dolor durante el parto o te vas a arrepentir nunca de nacer "con silbatos Tom en un tono lleno de amenazas, sus ojos brillan por un breve momento.

Me siento demasiado débil para participar en esta conversación. Sólo quiero mantener a nuestro hijo en mis brazos.

"Rodolphus, sal! "Tom finalmente ordenó antes de sentarse en la cama junto a mí, su mirada fija en mi rostro. Me siento un calor difusión a través de mi estómago cuando el curandero me lanza un destino diferente. El dolor desaparece y me siento como flotando en una nube suave.

Tiempo y el espacio no cuentan. Te miro a los ojos oscuros de Tom, mientras trata de respirar con regularidad. Nunca ha sido tan humana como normal, como cuando, como ahora muestra la plena expresión de preocupación.

Un grito breve aumento en la habitación antes de silencio vuelve a caer. El curador tiene el recién nacido en sus brazos, todavía cubierto de sangre.

Tom se aleja de mí y mira a su hijo con una expresión en su pálido rostro indescriptible. La mujer limpia el bebé, mi bebé, nuestro hijo Magnus. Temeroso, se acercó a mí y Tom y esperamos incierto.

Estiro mis brazos, una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Magnus y me da esta vez sé que todas las decisiones que tomé fueron bien que lo volvería a hacer, me arrepiento de nada.

¿Cómo podría arrepiento de mi decisión cuando se me está volviendo al mundo la criatura más hermosa que es, a mi hijo Magnus?

No es tan poco que casi miedo de romper, pero su mirada ya está prestando atención. No llores, en cambio, me mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Yo no sabía que los bebés ya pueden hacerlo a una edad tan joven.

Es especial, por supuesto. ¿Cómo el hijo de Tom no podía ser de grande?

Me acarició la cabeza con suavidad, el pelo negro y liso. Es realmente hermoso.

Levanto mis ojos de Tom, que es que me miraba y Magnus con la expresión más extraña que he visto en su rostro. Parece haberse dado cuenta de que hay algo más que la cuestión del poder.

Me pregunto si quiere sostener a su bebé ya que hasta ahora no se ha movido en absoluto. Extiendo mi mano y tocó la mejilla pálida. "¿Va a tener a nuestro hijo? .

Sus ojos negro insondable mirándome fijamente por unos momentos antes de hacer referencia a Magnus. Poco a poco Tom extiende sus brazos y la lleva a su hijo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando veo cómo se sostiene Magnus contempla con la misma expresión que cuando él me mira.

Yo no creo que nadie me puede creer si le dije que el Señor Oscuro se preocupa por alguien, el Señor Oscuro es capaz de la ternura.

Nadie sabe que me gusta.

Para todo el mundo, siempre es cruel, despiadado que un brujo más miedo que otra cosa, pero para mí él es el hombre con el que me siento seguro, el hombre que me va a proteger, no importa el precio a pagar, el hombre que cuide de mí y Magnus, el hombre que amo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Estoy sentado en el salón, estoy leyendo un libro de cuentos, pero no estoy muy centrado en las páginas. Espero esquina Magnus de mi ojo y que podría hacer que el resto de mi vida es hermosa.

Sé que cada madre piensa exactamente lo mismo, pero Magnus no es como cualquier otro niño. Es especial, todo el que lo conoce comentarios de inmediato.

Su risa melodiosa resonó en la habitación y puse el libro en mis piernas, mi atención se fija en mi hijo. Su cabello negro es despeinada, debido a sus juegos y sus ojos verdes brillan de emoción. Habrá un hombre guapo, como su padre cuando era más joven.

Con cautela, Magnus pone de pie, poco a poco hizo sus primeros pasos en mi dirección, ya que funciona sólo durante unas pocas semanas justo después de su primer cumpleaños. Me arrodillo y extender mis brazos dándole una amplia sonrisa. Se arroja alrededor de mi cuello y me tomo en mis brazos y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Él se ríe y mira a la cabeza en mi hombro. "Mamá, ¿dónde está papá. "Él le pregunta, bostezos, sus ojos se cierran lentamente. "Tu padre se había ido con sus amigos. Él tiene cosas importantes que hacer, pero estará de regreso pronto "le expliqué.

Tom ha estado ausente durante dos días, él y sus seguidores deben proteger algunos de sus Horrocruxes. Harry ha conseguido destruir una y Tom le preocupa que otros no será más seguro. No creo que él debería preocuparse.

Magnus ojos están cerrados, su pequeño cuerpo se acurrucó contra mi pecho, la mano jugando con mis mechones de pelo, ya que lo calma para hacer eso. Le rock suave y tarareando una canción que le gusta.

Yo ir con cuidado con él a la sala y comienza a subir las escaleras cuando escucho más "pop" detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y ver a Tom, Rodolphus, Blaise, Draco y Lucius pie en la puerta, se ven agotados.

Magnus ojos abiertos inmediatamente y miró con una sonrisa de su padre. Desciendo las escaleras y tendido en el suelo porque quiere caminar solo. Tan pronto como él está en sus pies, se volvió hacia Tom. Su rostro se ilumina de felicidad. Él extiende los brazos cortos y exclama: "Papá está de vuelta! . Sonrío cuando veo que el Señor Oscuro miedo de mirar y coger a su hijo, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

No ha vuelto a levantar su bastón contra Magnus, que nunca fue herido de ninguna manera. Él es paciente con él, le dio instrucciones de no enojarse, aunque Magnus es a veces tonto.

Cuando me acerqué a Tom, los otros hombres inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo, y me mostró su respeto habitual antes de desaparecerse. Me pongo en el borde de mis pies y los besos en los labios de Tom.

Susurro "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Te extrañamos a Magnus y yo. "

"¿En serio? "Tom preguntó con una sonrisa en respuesta recibir un gesto de la cabeza de la vehemente Magnus.

A veces pienso que todavía es muy difícil de Tom a darse cuenta de que echo de menos, quiero estar con él mi propia voluntad, por amor, no el miedo o la esperanza de que me va a recompensar cuando hecho con los fieles.

A veces pienso que todavía es muy difícil para él entender que el amor y el afecto son las armas más poderosas que el miedo. El amor hace que la gente más fuerte, los hace hacer cosas que nunca antes. Para aquellos que amas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Mi sentido, mi relación con Tom que incluso el amor de su intensidad. Mis sentimientos hacia él que "amor" la palabra casi ridículo. No se sabe en este mundo se puede describir lo que me une a Tom, no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo que siento por él.

Yo devaluar nuestra conexión sólo si tratara de nombre para definirlo en palabras. Es como tratar a la jaula de un unicornio para entender, está haciendo que lo privan de su ámbito de aplicación y que eventualmente destruir.

Algunas cosas deben seguir siendo libres del control humano, incluso si eso significa que debe seguir siendo un milagro.

Sé que Magnus y yo somos los únicos que están autorizados a ver el otro lado de Tom, las únicas personas que saben que en verdad hay un corazón en este frente cruel y frío.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La guerra hizo estragos en el mundo mágico. Probablemente no hay familia tiene que soportar las pérdidas. Así que muchas personas mueren, muchas personas son heridos de ambas partes y no hay final a la vista.

Realmente no sé lo que estoy esperando. Magnus quiero estar seguro. Quiero que tengan un futuro. Un mundo donde se han ganado el lado bueno, no es un lugar seguro para mi hijo y yo.

Tom tiene que ganar. Simplemente tiene que ganar porque la alternativa sería decir que debe vivir sin él y esto es imposible.

Yo no puedo y no podría vivir sin él.

Harry ha conseguido destruir Horrocruxes varias Tom porque alguien le dijo dónde estaban. Tom se puso furioso y todavía está furioso porque él es un traidor en sus filas y él simplemente no puede saber quién es.

Estoy terriblemente enfadado. ¿Cómo puede esta persona se atreve a traicionar a Tom? En la traición, que busca su propia muerte. No dudaría en matar a cualquiera que tratara de matar a Tom o Magnus. ¡Oh, si tan sólo supiera quién es el traidor!

Tom es casi como en casa. Él y sus seguidores luchan en todo el país.

Recientemente, Magnus fue muy triste porque extraña a su padre. Él entiende que Tom tiene cosas importantes que hacer, pero es sólo cuatro años.

Me siento incómodo. Algo está mal, lo siento. Yo nervioso pasos en el salón, mientras que Magnus está durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, sus rizos pequeño cuerpo.

Pronto ya no está sola voluntad, él tiene una hermana pequeña. Puse mi mano sobre mi vientre, todavía no es muy redondo porque yo no soy más que en el sexto mes. Sólo quiero vivir en paz con mi familia, Tom.

Espero que la guerra terminará pronto. Sé que hoy en día, esta podría ser la batalla final. Sé que hoy en día es que todo es para bien o para mal.

He oído un "pop" en el vestíbulo y mirar hacia el sonido. He arreglado sorpresa Snape acercarse a mí, su cara se puede leer. Creo que mi corazón puede detenerse. ¿Qué hacer si él está aquí para decirme que algo le ha pasado a Tom?

"El Señor Oscuro me envía a cumplir con usted y su hijo. Estás más seguro en el castillo. Se supone que debo de tomar a otro lugar ", explica en un tono neutro.

Yo mi frente arrugada. Susurro "pensé que era el lugar más seguro en el mundo de los magos, ya que está protegido por muchos poderosos hechizos.

Rogue me mira con impaciencia. "El Señor Oscuro quiere en otro lugar. Usted y yo no tengo derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones. "

Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana y Magnus se verá en el sofá. Se agita un poco y abre los ojos cansados. Me susurró en voz baja. "Duerme, mi amor. Vamos a dejar el castillo "

Rogue me mira con una expresión extraña, a veces me da miedo. Yo habría preferido que se Blaise recogernos.

Estoy Rogue en el vestíbulo, le dejé tomar mi brazo con el fin de aparecerse con él y Magnus.

El mundo gira en torno a mí y me siento los brazos de mi hijo apriete alrededor de mi cuello.

De repente nos encontramos en medio de un claro en medio de la batalla final, los hechizos que vuelan a nuestro alrededor. Mis ojos se abren en estado de shock y me doy cuenta de que Snape es, de hecho, el traidor, que ha atraído a una trampa, que nos ha traído aquí a mí ya mi hijo Tom a debilitarse.

Oh, Dios mío, nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida. No tengo miedo de mi propia vida sino la de mi hija por nacer de la de Magnus, uno de Tom.

Magnus empieza a llorar en silencio, sacude mis más. Sus ojos están muy abiertos de miedo y confusión al ver todas estas personas que luchan a nuestro alrededor. Miro fijamente a Snape, mis ojos se llenan de un odio absoluto. Se ríe de mí, sus ojos fríos está lleno de triunfo.

Susurro con voz temblorosa "hijo de puta asqueroso."

Snape tiene una pequeña sonrisa y miró detrás de mí.

Me pongo mi mirada en la misma dirección y no veo la lucha contra varios Aurores Tom y Harry.

Snape hizo una seña a algunos aurores y comienzan a acercarse Magnus y yo, están apuntando con sus varitas a nosotros. No puedo conseguir lo mío, porque quiero que mi hijo y no quiero que lo llevara hacia abajo. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar mientras trato de ser fuerte por Magnus.

Siguió a llorar en silencio en mis brazos mientras yo apriete con fuerza contra mí. La Aurora es aún más cuando de repente Snape planeswalks junto a Harry. Los ojos de Tom furia lanzando un rayo cuando se da cuenta que Snape está luchando contra él pero Snape vuelve su atención hacia mí. Tom me mira fijamente y veo el miedo en sus ojos, miedo por mi vida y la de Magnus. Yo nunca he visto tanto miedo antes. "Proteger a Ginny y mi hijo", que con furia pedidos al mismo tiempo la lucha contra Snape, Harry y dos Aurores otros lanzando un montón de colores diferentes en la velocidad del rayo.

Rodolphus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise y otros tres comedores de la muerte transplanent delante de mí y formar un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Ellos lanzar hechizos con el enfoque de la aurora.

Descuide un amanecer que aparece dentro del círculo a unos metros de mí y ejecuta su varita en mi dirección y mi hijo. Magnus prensa más contra mi cuerpo y cruzo los brazos sobre él para protegerlo. No voy a permitir que nadie le hará daño. Daría mi vida por él.

los ojos de Tom caer en la aurora y haciendo caso omiso de sus cuatro oponentes, se vuelve hacia mí y me lanza el hechizo de la muerte de aquellos que querían atacarme. Se protege a mí ya mi hijo.

Él haría cualquier cosa para mantenernos a salvo.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido, ya que Harry se aprovechó de la falta de atención de Tom y lo lanza un "Avada Kedavra". Todo lo que puedo hacer es ver lo lento que la luz verde va a Tom y le golpeó en la espalda. Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock, sus ojos negros, esos ojos que amo tanto, siguen siendo fijos en mí cuando cae al suelo, inmóvil, sin vida, muerto.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	23. Separacion

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 23: Separación**

Grito de los pulmones, me siento como una casa en llamas, siento que mi corazón está roto, siento que parte de mi alma se rompió.

Yo lloraba y lloraba mientras me apresuro hacia el lugar donde Tom está mintiendo. Todos los combates, el silencio es absoluto. Me caigo de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de Tom, Magnus se encuentra todavía en mis brazos. Me estoy inclinando hacia él, agarra los hombros y lo sacudió mucho.

Magnus mi brazo izquierdo, sus ojos se abren cuando mira a su padre. Sacudo Tom de nuevo, pero por supuesto que no reacciona al salir, murió.

Un grito de angustia escapó de mis labios cuando beso Tom, estoy en busca de calor, que desapareció cuando la luz verde le golpeó.

Me declaro "¡Por favor! Tom, por favor! No puedo vivir sin ti ", mientras que Magnus se ve aún a su padre muerto con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco, empezó a sus pies, sus pequeñas manos tocan las de su padre, que murió mientras lágrimas silenciosas que fluye sobre el rostro pálido.

Voy a ocultar mis ojos de Tom, ya no es capaz de soportar por más tiempo la vista de sus ojos vacíos. Magnus I de prensa contra mí, mi niño, nuestro hijo, el hijo de Tom. Es todo lo que queda para mí el hombre que amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Me murmuró débilmente: "¡Oh, Magnus", mientras acariciaba su pelo negro. Siento las lágrimas mojando mi abrigo, agitando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. El odio va a través de mí, un odio infinito por los que me secuestraron a Tom.

"Mamá ..." Magnus susurró en mi oído. Levanto un poco la cabeza y mirar a sus ojos verdes.

"Mamá, papá no está muerto ...", explica con aire de saber, me lo arreglen, nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Me susurro "Magnus, papá se ha ido para siempre," la esperanza de que estas palabras son una mentira, deseando más que nada en el mundo que todavía está vivo.

Magnus negó con la cabeza y apuntando su mano hacia mí. "Papá dijo que parte de él vive en usted y le ayudará a regresar. Él no está muerto ", insiste determinado Magnus, sus lágrimas se detuvo, él tiene una expresión feroz en su rostro.

Finalmente entiendo y creo que mi corazón podía explotar con alivio y alegría.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Soy un Horrocrux Tom. La parte de su alma que se almacenó en mí probablemente ya ha salido de mi cuerpo y se fue en busca de un medio para fortalecer.

Tom vuelve, él volverá. Tal vez pueda tomar meses o años, pero que sí, volveré.

Empiezo a reír con alivio, lágrimas de alegría que fluye por mis mejillas. Todo el mundo me mira y se pregunta qué sucede en mí, probablemente piensan que estoy loco.

Magnus está de pie a mi lado, él está tranquilo. Su fría mirada se desliza sobre la aurora. Veo la furia en sus ojos color verde, su bello rostro se contorsiona con ira. Se muestra ningún signo de temor, porque cuando se es niño.

Fue testigo de la muerte de su padre, pero en lugar de tener miedo de la aurora que nos rodean, con sus varitas apuntando a nosotros, que sólo establece con ojos de odio, su pequeños puntos de sutura apretada a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Es igual que Tom, que nunca había visto tan claramente como lo veo ahora.

"Hay que quemar el cadáver de ese hijo de puta sangrienta Voldemort", sugiere Amanecer Roger Davies y Magnus me acercaba con algunos otros, mientras que todavía estamos de rodillas al lado de Tom.

Magnus tomó un paso hacia la Aurores antes de que pudiera detenerlo, con los ojos inundados de odio lanzando destellos de ira. "No está autorizado a dar su nombre", grita con rabia.

Me abrió la boca, mis ojos se abren cuando miro a mi niño que se enfrenta a docenas de enemigos sin la más mínima señal de temor. El resto de los mortífagos conjuntos con los ojos grandes, de haberse colocado en un semicírculo detrás de mí y mi hijo, sus varitas apuntando al enemigo que es superior en número.

El norte de comenzar a reír y la mayoría de los participantes que hagan lo mismo, sólo los mortífagos y mi familia están en silencio.

Rogue viene a nosotros y mi odio por él me parece que quema por dentro.

Él traicionó a Tom, él ayudó a lanzar el hechizo de la muerte de Harry en el hombre que amaba. Me pongo de pie, bastón en la mano mientras yo estaba al lado de Magnus que pone en marcha todavía evidentes en la madrugada.

Veo a mis padres y mis hermanos poco a poco se acerca la escena, se ven por primera vez a mi hijo. La forma de mirar me rompe el corazón. No sólo el desprecio y la desconfianza de mi hijo en sus ojos.

Nunca aceptará Magnus. En este mundo siempre estará en peligro. Sus ojos están ampliando aún más cuando descubren mi gran barriga y el disgusto es visible en sus rostros.

Todo el amor que siento por ellos, todas mis esperanzas se me puede perdonar a un día desaparecen en ese punto. Sé que no soy parte de su vida y que ya no forman parte de la mía.

Rogue se burla de mí. "Vamos a pasar, la señorita Weasley. Debemos tener el cuerpo ", ordenó con malicia

Yo grito furioso "Yo ya no soy señorita Weasley! Yo soy la esposa del Señor de la Oscuridad y no va a cambiar! Usted vil hijo de puta! .

los ojos de Snape arruga y hace que un país que no pone en peligro a mí. "Cuide su lenguaje. No es más que el Señor Oscuro para proteger "que silba, con ganas de hacer una digresión, pero esta vez Magnus empieza a temblar a causa de su furia descontrolada. Su mirada se basa en Snape.

Una luz que sale de su cuerpo, sus planes de Snape en el aire antes de caer pesadamente al suelo a pocos metros de distancia. He arreglado Magnus, mi corazón se llena de orgullo para él. Todavía es muy joven pero que ya tiene el poder para cobrar su enojo por arte de magia. Puedo ver el choque y el miedo, sí, el miedo de un niño en cada cara, mientras que los mortífagos ver Magnus impresionado.

Magnus observa a la multitud con una expresión triunfal, él pone su manita en la mía.

"Mi padre va a regresar, a continuación, cada uno de ustedes se está muriendo", dijo determinada.

Los mortífagos sentar las incierto, sin embargo, ignorar el hecho de que yo era un Horrocrux, Tom.

"Sin embargo, su padre ha muerto mocoso lamentable, sucio! "La semilla otro auror que se encuentra con una gran herida en la mejilla, la sangre fluye lentamente de la misma. Magnus ojos siguen fijos en el hombre, su cuerpo temblando a causa de su reacción mágica. Amanecer lleva la mano a la mejilla en la incredulidad, y da un paso atrás.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara cuando me anuncian.

"El Señor de las Tinieblas de retorno y la próxima vez que lucha contra él, será aún más fuerte que en esta ocasión porque Magnus está a su lado, entonces todo estará de rodillas para implorar su misericordia. En los últimos años, habrá dos Señores de la Oscuridad y yo le aconsejo que elija a su lado porque te juro a todos aquellos que se atreven a oponerse a mi esposo o mi hijo que tendrá una muerte dolorosa. Se fueron todos los tontos para creer que usted había destruido todos sus Horrocruxes, porque yo era uno mismo, y creo que ya se está volviendo más difícil para ellos tomar su venganza! .

Veo el miedo y el horror en la cara de nuestros enemigos. Harry y mi mirada de la familia de mí como si yo tenía que destruir lo que ellos creían para siempre, como si en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que me pierde para siempre.

Nunca entenderán que me perdió en el momento exacto cuando miré por primera vez en los oscuros ojos de Tom. Nunca entenderán que no hay un vínculo más fuerte con el mundo que entre Tom y yo.

"Vamos a aparecerse en el castillo de Slytherin. No podrán reunirse con nosotros allí ", le susurré a los mortífagos detrás de mí y con una última mirada a los temerosos rostros del enemigo, que planeswalks con Magnus y el cuerpo sin vida de Tom. Creo que Tom y yo pronto volveremos a estar juntos, sabiendo que un día vamos a ganar.

Me presento en el hall de entrada del castillo y docenas de "pop" a mi alrededor anunciar la llegada de los mortífagos restantes.

Mi cara se está desmoronando granja ahora que estoy de vuelta en nuestra casa, donde Tom y yo construimos una familia, donde fuimos felices. Me caigo de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo sin vida y esconder mi cara entre las manos para llorar la pérdida de mi marido.

Sé que voy a volver, pero pueden pasar años, años de noches solitarias, años sin calor, sin protección.

Me siento bracitos alrededor de mí, dibujo mío Magnus, me abrazo con fuerza y acariciar su pelo negro. Ahora debe proteger, cuidar de él y pronto, tengo dos hijos que tienen de que preocuparse.

Respiro irregular darse cuenta de que este tiempo que Tom no estará allí para presenciar el nacimiento. Incluso si los mortífagos y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que vuelva otra vez, no seremos capaces de lograr esto en tan sólo tres meses.

Todos somos fugitivos al departamento y no podemos ir a cualquier lugar sin ser capturados. Todos estamos atrapados en el castillo o en otros lugares escondidos hasta que invertir este gobierno, hasta que Tom ha sufrido, hasta que ganemos.

Me siento una mano sobre mi hombro, mira hacia arriba y mira negro Blaise me observa preocupado. Se ve agotado y la sangre que cubre su rostro. Miro a mi alrededor y ver los otros Mortífagos que no están en mejores condiciones.

Todo me está mirando, probablemente me esperan para decirles qué hacer, confirmo a los que Tom en realidad se vuelve, hay una oportunidad para todos nosotros a vivir una vida normal algún día. Poco a poco me siento con Magnus en mis brazos.

"Es verdad lo que dije en el campo de batalla! He sido el Horrocrux Señor de las Tinieblas. Incluso si este cuerpo que yace allí delante de nosotros está muerto. " Me inclino la cabeza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Tom, pero voy a ocultar mis ojos en un apuro porque me hace muy mal. "El Señor Oscuro sigue vivo pero se debilita y no tiene ninguna envoltura corporal. Es su deber de garantizar su regreso al poder para derrotar, destruir a nuestros enemigos. Si no somos capaces. " Mi voz tiembla a la mención de nuestro fracaso. "Estamos todos condenados a una vida en la clandestinidad o en Azkaban."

Los mortífagos gesto de aprobación. Respiro hondo, aliviado de poder explicar la importancia del regreso de Tom. Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto porque quiero estar solo para llorar, a llorar, pero sé que esto no es el momento de ser débil.

Me quejo de cansancio, "Probablemente debería traer a sus familias a lugares más seguros porque no estoy seguro de que el Ministerio no va a usar o incluso que en contra, no los envíe a Azkaban a castigar."

Magnus ya está dormida en mis brazos, su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía de excitación. Draco, Lucius, Augusto y transplanent muchos otros a buscar a sus familias, sólo Rodolphus y Blaise permanecen conmigo.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, se frota las sienes. "No puedo creer que Snape es el hijo de puta que nos traicionó. La próxima vez que lo veo lo mato ", rezonga.

Yo digo "No, es la tarea del Señor Oscuro. Estoy seguro de que va a querer llevárselo a su regreso. Mi esposo nunca ha sido un hombre que perdona. Espero que demostrar a Snape. "

"Me gusta mucho la venganza del Señor Oscuro", dijo Rodolphus.

Voy a bajar la cabeza y sonrió débilmente cuando me dan ganas de llorar. Blaise me mira con atención y dijo con énfasis. "Usted debe acostarse, Ginny. Necesitas descansar. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. "

Le dije: "Tenemos que descubrir la manera de llevar el Señor Oscuro. La última vez fue Colagusano quien le había ayudado, pero él murió, él no nos puede decir cómo se había llevado a cabo. Es crucial que nos reunimos toda la información disponible ".

"Es inútil si lo hacemos mientras estamos totalmente agotado. Tenemos que descansar o vamos a cometer errores "Blaise se opuso.

Suspiré y sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que tienes razón. Usted debe preguntar a la casa de los duendes que lo lleve a su habitación y los otros a hacer lo mismo, ya que la mayoría de ustedes vive aquí a menos que quiera quedar atrapados en el Ministerio ".

Yo planeswalks arriba, en mi habitación. La vista desde la cama que Tom y yo hemos compartido durante años a hacer daño de una manera infinita. La sola idea de tener que vivir sin ella por varios meses o incluso años, me dan ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Con cautela, me alargan Magnus en la cama, la parte que Tom lleva a cabo generalmente. Sin molestar a desnudarse, me acuesto a su lado y tira de la manta sobre nosotros. Estoy viendo a dormir por unos minutos. Su parecido con Tom es sorprendente. Es exactamente igual que el diario de Tom, sólo más joven y con los ojos verdes.

Suavemente, empujo un mechón de la cara y sonrió con tristeza cuando veo su frente pequeñas arrugas en su sueño. Por último, cierro los ojos, ver de nuevo en mi cabeza la expresión sorprendida cuando el hechizo de la muerte de Tom ha tocado.

Fue mi culpa. Yo no seguiría el Rogue, pero Tom le dio confianza.

Espero que Snape pagará por su traición. Espero que Tom va a sufrir como sufro ahora. Rogue robó a mi marido, el padre de mi hijo y mi hija antes de nacer. Me gusta más que nadie en el mundo. No me gusta aún más que Harry anything Harry había lanzado el hechizo de la muerte. Snape ha traicionado la confianza de Tom, que finge lealtad!

Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Espero que algún día llegará cuando veo a Snape en las rodillas, rogando por misericordia. Espero que algún día vendrá cuando lo vea morir.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tres meses más tarde

Las lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas, son lágrimas de alegría y tristeza. Mi mirada se vuelve hacia mi hija nació. Estoy lleno de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy muy triste porque Tom no estaba de mi lado, no ha podido asistir al nacimiento, que no estaba allí para celebrar mi la mano.

Todas las noches desde su muerte, lloro, tengo pesadillas donde lo pierde para siempre.

Magnus se sube a la cama junto a mí y miró con curiosidad a su hermana. Ha crecido en los últimos meses sin Tom, se hace más difícil cada día. Creo que su ira y el odio de los que tomaron su padre llevó a su desarrollo. "Hola, Valora," dijo, sonriendo y con cuidado de tomar la mano de su hermana pequeña.

Ella tiene los ojos verdes y pelo negro como Magnus, pero es diferente de él, ella tiene pecas en la nariz. Ella es muy hermosa, como Magnus.

Estoy seguro de que Tom se sentiría orgulloso de ella. Me siento un nudo en la garganta y empuja estos pensamientos hirientes de mi mente.

Un golpe en la puerta.

"Enter", le dije con voz temblorosa.

La puerta se abre y Pansy entra en la habitación, ella me da una sonrisa de aliento. Me ayudó enormemente en los últimos tres meses, ella escuchó mis temores y mis penas. Ella ha manejado cuando Magnus era demasiado bajo.

Atarah su hija de tres años de edad, también entra en la habitación con ella, se acercan a mi curiosidad. Draco, Pansy y Atarah vivir en el castillo, como muchos otros desde la batalla final.

Magnus Atarah ayudar a subir a la cama y muestra con orgullo su hermana. "Es Valora", explica, sonriendo.

Atarah él y jugar juntos todos los días porque son los niños sólo en el castillo. Son lindos juntos y se parecen. Atarah tiene el pelo negro como su madre pero ella tiene los ojos grises de su padre.

Pansy se sienta en una silla junto a la cama y me mira con cuidado. "¿Cómo te sientes? "Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Me encojo de hombros, lleva unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazan con hundirse. "Creo que físicamente está pasando ... pero ... yo le echo mucho de menos" me susurró en voz tan baja que me puede escuchar Pensamiento. No quiero Magnus cuenta lo débil que soy.

Pansy me tomó la mano y se contrae en forma tranquilizadora. "Draco y Blaise Rodolphus realizó investigaciones durante tres meses. Se reunieron el conocimiento suficiente para traer de vuelta el Señor Oscuro. Sólo queda para encontrarlo ", dijo.

Asiento con la cabeza. -Sí, pero no será fácil encontrar una mente simple, ya que es todo lo que queda de él ..."

"Me pregunto por qué no tratar de volver al castillo" Pensamiento murmuró pensativo. Les explico un aire ausente, "Esto está protegido por una poderosa magia. Tom es demasiado débil, por ahora, que necesita toda su energía para mantenerse al menos en espíritu en este mundo. "

Pansy me miró con sorpresa y asombro. "¿Cómo sabes que es terriblemente baja? . Me sonrió con tristeza y susurros. "Lo siento. Tom y yo compartimos un vínculo que ninguno de nosotros puede entender o describir, pero es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que yo sé. "

"Estoy seguro de que sus seguidores lo encontrará pronto. Son tantos de su investigación, "dijo Pansy.

Susurro "Sí, creo que tienes razón, deseando más que nada en el mundo pronto estará en los brazos de Tom.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	24. Volver

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 24: Volver**

Yo sabía que sería difícil vivir sin Tom. Sabía que me llevaría toda mi energía y fuerza de voluntad para hacer frente sólo con dos hijos. Yo sabía que me reto a mí mismo para ejecutar los mortífagos. Sabía que iba a reunir todas mis fuerzas para traerlo de vuelta.

Yo sabía todo esto, pero sin embargo, es mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Cada día es una nueva lucha contra mí mismo, contra mi tristeza, mis contras preocupaciones, contra mis miedos.

Todas las noches me despierto empapado en sudor de las pesadillas de mis peores temores se hacen realidad, en la que vivo mi vida sin Tom, en la que no le volveré.

Todos los días me digo que debo ser fuerte por el bien de mis hijos, por el amor de Tom.

Debo ser fuerte, no importa si me siento bajo, no importa si me acuesto y llorar.

No puede permitirse el lujo de ser baja, que mis propios miedos obstaculizan mi misión para dar vida al hombre que amo.

Yo haría cualquier cosa para que vuelva a mí y mis hijos. Todo en mi poder.

Estoy decidido a eliminar cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que trataría de ayudar a ayudar a Tom. Tengo que hacer por él, pero sobre todo lo que tienes que hacer para nuestros hijos.

Verlos crecer sin su padre me rompe el corazón cada día que pasa. Valora sólo tiene seis meses y ella no se da cuenta de lo que falta pero Magnus lo sufre. Lo puedo ver en su rostro en los ojos. Lo puedo sentir cada vez que está cerca.

Me rompe el corazón ver a mi niño llorar todas las noches porque quiere a su padre de vuelta. Un niño pequeño como él no debería tener que soportar tal sufrimiento. Los niños no deberían tener que renunciar al cariño de su padre, porque no importa lo cruel y despiadado que Tom podría tratar a sus enemigos e incluso a sus seguidores, él nunca haría daño a sus hijos.

Aunque parezca inimaginable para la mayoría del mundo mágico, Tom es un buen padre.

Todo lo que él está de vuelta, tome por primera vez en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, que puede crecer Magnus, me abraza y me sostiene cerca de él.

A veces, cuando creo que no, es demasiado duro, voy a abandonar toda esperanza, entonces recuerdo la traición de Snape.

Recuerdo su expresión triunfante de sus burlas, sus ojos oscuros cuando Tom se vio afectado por el hechizo mortal entonces mi odio, mi rabia, mi desprecio por el traidor me da nuevas fuerzas.

Mi deseo de venganza, mi deseo de que se le piden pena verlo arrastrarse sobre sus rodillas a los pies de Tom, estas son todas las cosas que me hacen fuerte.

Me prometí a mí mismo que no voy a parar, no me rendiré hasta que vea Snape mueren. Incluso si me toma años, todas mis fuerzas y mi salud, no voy a renunciar.

Valora el llanto tirando de mí de mis pensamientos. Me levanto del sofá que está en la biblioteca y voy a llevar a mi hija en su cuna. Yo le acunaba en mis brazos y canta una canción que me cantaba mi madre cuando yo era una niña.

A veces me pregunto si me olvido de mi familia así que mis padres a ver a sus nietos. Cuando miro a la cara hermosa de Valora, no puedo imaginar que nadie puede amarlo, pero, por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente lo verá y Magnus en los hijos del diablo. Me duele muchísimo y trato de proteger a mis hijos de la hostilidad del mundo.

Magnus abrir los ojos lentamente y me mira con cansancio desde el lugar en el sofá donde dormía durante las últimas dos horas. Ya no puede dormir por las noches desde que Tom había desaparecido.

Le doy una sonrisa y estira. Su pelo negro es todo revuelto y los ojos todavía hinchados de tanto llorar. Él no quiere llorar delante de nadie, excepto yo. Él trata de ocultar sus emociones como Tom ha hecho toda su vida. Son tan similares.

Magnus se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia mí. Yo suave el cabello en desorden cuando se acurrucó contra mí. Valora ha calmado y sus ojos verdes están clavados en mí.

Me preguntó en voz baja, "¿Te gustaría hielo, mi querido? .

Sacude la cabeza vigorosamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido. Pocas veces he visto sonreír desde la muerte de su padre.

A veces me temo que su tristeza y su dolor se hace aún más amargo y duro. A veces me temo que su odio por los que han secuestrado a su padre lo convierte en un cruel y frío.

Sólo puedo tener compasión por aquellos que tratan de oponerse a él ya su padre en el futuro porque estoy seguro de que juntos son invencibles.

Magnus tomo de la mano y caminó hacia la cocina con Valora en mis brazos. El castillo está desierta, porque todos los fieles de Tom está buscando para él.

No tenemos idea de dónde podía ocultar y me preocupa mucho, pero trato de empujar fuera de mi mente estos pensamientos. Pensamiento es también ausente porque ha ido a visitar a sus padres con su hija Atarah, y no regresará hasta bien entrada la noche.

Entro en la cocina y de inmediato dos elfos casa corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señora", pregunta una de las pequeñas criaturas.

"Magnus habría hielo", dijo que antes de regresar a mi hijo y le pregunto. "¿Qué perfume lo que quieres? .

Magnus parece reflejar un momento y luego aparece una amplia sonrisa. "Chocolate", dijo el niño. Un elfo doméstico comienza a preparar el hielo, pero el que me preguntó mi negocio para siempre. ¿Y a usted, señora? .

Sacudo la cabeza y decir "no quiero nada."

"Pero la señora no ha comido durante varios días", susurró el elfo preocupaciones, sus enormes ojos mirándome. "Maestro no es feliz cuando regresa y descubre que la señora no comer hasta saciarse."

Sé que he perdido mucho peso desde que Tom me estaba secuestrado, hace nueve meses ahora, pero no puedo soportar la vista de los alimentos. "Yo ..."

Yo sólo quería reunirse con él cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre y Blaise entra en la habitación.

Me puse con grandes ojos y me pregunto por qué está allí. "Blaise", dije con suerte.

Se ve cansado, pero al mismo tiempo, hay algo en su actitud que me hace esperar algo. Magnus se precipita hacia él y salta en sus brazos.

Le pregunté con voz temblorosa: "¿Qué pasó? .

Blaise me miró y una sonrisa que se forman en la cara mientras él está todavía con mi hijo.

Creo que mi corazón debe haber temblado por un momento. Blaise y yo nos damos un vistazo más de cerca. "Tú ... que has encontrado ..." me murmuró un casi inaudible, las lágrimas de picadura mis ojos. vista de Magnus se fija en su padrino y él observa con gran atención.

"Sí, hemos encontrado en los Cárpatos, Eslovaquia" Blaise dijo, sonriendo.

Me tiro en el cuello y abrazó a un lado, y Magnus, mientras con la otra todavía quiero Valora. Siento las lágrimas que fluyen por mis mejillas y mis sollozos silenciosos sacudió los hombros.

Lo encontraron.

"Gracias, muchas gracias, Blaise-susurré, lleno de emociones, mientras me alejo de él. Me seco las lágrimas de mi cara y me tiró juntos.

"No me des las gracias," dijo Blaise mientras acariciaba suavemente mi hombro.

"Papá ¿Ya has encontrado" Magnus preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Sí, va a volver pronto", asegura Blaise.

Me preguntó con ansiedad: "¿Está seguro de que la ceremonia es que han encontrado la mejor manera de traerlo de vuelta?".

"Es la única manera. En la alternativa, que debería haber recurrido a la sangre de Potter, pero no podemos porque también está bien protegido. "

Voy a bajar la cabeza para indicar que entendía, pero todavía estoy preocupado. Yo preferiría el mismo método que había conseguido antes, en lugar de intentar un nuevo ritual para que Tom, pero Blaise tiene razón, no tenemos otra opción.

"No se preocupe, Ginny. Este último es más potente que el utilizado por Pettigrew en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se trabajará "proporciona Blaise.

Pido a confundir "Si es más poderoso, ¿por qué Tom no se usó la última vez? .

"La última vez, el principal ingrediente que faltaba. Esta ceremonia requiere más poderosa que la emoción pura que existe en el mundo de los magos. "

Lo miro con los ojos grandes, pidiéndole que continúe la mirada. Yo tartamudeo, "¿Qué quieres decir?" Cuando sé lo que eso significa.

"En lugar de utilizar la sangre de un enemigo de Potter, que se llevará a la sangre, Ginny. La amas, ¿no? "Blaise preguntó, con los ojos buscando la mía.

Exclamo "Por supuesto que lo amo! "Un poco de miedo en que Valora dormía en mis brazos.

"Y ya está listo para dar un poco de su sangre para su regreso, ¿no? "Él preguntó.

Me mira con incredulidad. Me susurró enfáticamente: "Yo doy mi sangre por lo que no sólo, sino también mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma y hasta mi vida por él." Haría cualquier cosa por él y mis hijos, nada. Son todo lo que tengo, son mi vida. Cuando pierdo, me mato.

"Así que usted no necesita preocuparse. El Señor Oscuro regresará pronto. "

Insto a "¿Cuándo y donde la ceremonia? "No se puede pasar otro día sin Tom.

"Rodolphus y Lucio están con el espíritu del Señor de la Oscuridad en los Cárpatos, que se preparan todo para el ritual."

Interrumpo. "Quiero ir ahora."

"Voy a llevarte allí mañana por la tarde, Ginny. Desde Draco se ha estado recuperando de los huesos de Tom Ryddle padre para la ceremonia ", dijo Blaise determinado.

"Yo también quiero ir", gritó desafiante Magnus, su rostro se llena con una determinación feroz.

Puedo intercambiar una mirada con Blaise, preguntándose si sería prudente tomar conmigo Magnus. Y si el ritual no? No, no puede ser. Se debe trabajar. Se forma una enorme bola en la garganta.

"Usted puede venir conmigo-dije finalmente. Magnus sonrió, satisfecho en absoluto, mientras que todavía está en los brazos de Blaise.

"¿Quieres hielo? Preguntado Magnus emocionado su padrino cuando se pone de nuevo en sus pies y tira de Blaise hacia la mesa en la que espera un recipiente lleno de hielo.

"Por supuesto, usted me dirá todo lo que hemos hecho en los últimos días y su mamá se vaya a descansar" Blaise susurró darme una mirada insistente. Le sonreí agradecida a todos, muy feliz de tener un poco de tiempo para pensar en el día siguiente.

Subo las escaleras hasta el primer piso con Valora dormido en mis brazos. Me acuesto en la cama con ella.

Lágrimas silenciosas escapa de mis ojos y no puedo parar. Se me mojo el pelo, mi vestido y la almohada, pero parece tan bueno, porque esta vez, se trata principalmente de las lágrimas de alivio. Tom volverá. Él regresará.

Si todo va según lo previsto, voy a estar mañana en su brazos. Y sé que todo irá bien.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Apenas durmió anoche porque mis pensamientos sobre el futuro de la ceremonia que estaba muy preocupado. Magnus no dormir mucho o bien, que estaba demasiado excitado ante la idea de ver a su padre.

Pensamiento Valora atender al mismo tiempo estoy en los Cárpatos como el viaje que hacer es demasiado largo para un niño tan pequeño.

Nueve meses han pasado desde que vi los ojos de Tom por última vez, desde que estaba en sus brazos, ya que sentía que su cuerpo contra el mío. Espero, no sé que este tiempo de privación, estas noches solitarias, los días de tortura debido a su ausencia terminará en unas pocas horas.

Blaise espera nervioso en el vestíbulo del castillo. Cuando por fin entra en la habitación, me siento el latido de mi corazón acelerado como resultado de mi ansiedad.

Aunque Magnus se agitó durante la noche, ahora es totalmente tranquilo, se quedó inmóvil a mi lado y sostuvo firmemente con la mano.

Toda la noche me preguntaba si yo había tomado la decisión correcta al permitir que un niño de cinco años para asistir a este ritual, pero tiene tanto derecho como yo a ver a Tom.

Vio cómo su padre fue golpeado por la maldición de la muerte, que tuvo que soportar nueve meses privado de afecto paterno, ¿por qué debería prohibirle asistir al regreso de Tom?

"¿Estás listo para ir? "Blaise le preguntó sobre una arrastrada observándome atentamente.

Espero determinado y asiente con la cabeza. "Claro".

Me siento la influencia de Magnus reforzar y cuando mi mirada se posó en su rostro pálido, veo la misma determinación feroz que me siento.

"Así que toma mi mano", dijo Blaise y lo tomó con firmeza. Señalo mi cuerpo contra Magnus antes de sentir la sensación de transplanage que me abruma.

Momentos más tarde, me siento suelo firme bajo mis pies y abro los ojos. Estamos en medio de un bosque. Hace mucho frío y el cielo está absolutamente claro, revelando miles de estrellas brillantes.

Respiré profundamente y miré a mi alrededor. Lucius, Draco y Rodolphus ya estaban esperando al lado de una enorme olla que se apoya en el fuego.

Siento que mi corazón acelerado como yo acercarse a ellos. Exijo incierto, "¿Dónde está? "Me sentí las lágrimas picadura de los ojos. Blaise me agarró del brazo y le susurra de nuevo con insistencia. "El Señor Oscuro no quiere que usted vea en su estado actual. Se reunirá después de la ceremonia. "

Siento la decepción que se apoderó de mí pero entiendo las motivaciones de Tom. Siempre ha sido fuerte, siempre ha sido una persona que me proteja.

Me susurró: "Está bien" no creo que mi voz es capaz de decir más. Blaise me dejé conducir a pocos metros de la caldera. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo Rodolphus llevar algo cubierto con una capa de color negro. Sé que eso es lo que Tom se ha convertido, y me alegro de no vi en este estado.

Magnus me alejo de la caldera, a la espera de escuchar el sonido de algo que se produce en el agua y estoy de vuelta con mi hijo, sabiendo que ahora, el espíritu de Tom en el caldero. Temblando, me acerqué a la escena. Yo apretar mi puño de la mano de Magnus.

"Estamos aquí para hacer el ritual de magia que se pueda restablecer los plenos poderes del Señor Oscuro", afirma Lucio mientras que el resto de nosotros se reúnen alrededor de la caldera que se llena con un líquido plateado de ebullición, como el de acero fundido.

"A través de los cuatro pilares que sustentan las bases de la bruja de la sociedad, desterrar la muerte a la vida y traer de vuelta el Señor Oscuro", dijo Lucio.

"La primera columna es la pura sangre que fluye por nuestras venas. Yo doy mi sangre voluntariamente ", dijo Blas, que está profundamente cortado el antebrazo con un cuchillo y extendió su membresía en el caldero. Poco a poco, la sangre fluye de su lesión y cuando toca la superficie de la plata, el líquido es el color de un rojo oscuro de sangre.

"La segunda columna es el linaje de nuestros ancestros. Tiene los huesos del padre de Tom Riddle, "murmuró Draco lanza un hueso en el líquido rojo que inmediatamente se vuelve negro.

"La tercera columna es la lealtad, yo doy mi propia carne", dijo Rodolphus y para mi sorpresa, él cortó el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda, un silbido de dolor por la boca mientras él realiza su acto.

Veo con horror cómo el oído cae en la olla, el líquido se convierte en un azul oscuro antes de pasar a la caldera y aspiro profundamente.

Susurro "La cuarta columna es el amor. Yo doy mi sangre se llena de amor por ti. " Cogí el cuchillo y las manos me Blaise abro la piel del brazo. Me muerdo el labio inferior. Puedo evitar gemir, le doy mi membresía en la olla y coloque unas gotas de mi sangre.

El líquido comienza a brillar y se convierte en un color blanco puro hasta que de repente una luz brillante que va a explotar el caldero y se envía a todos en el aire a pocos metros de distancia. Me cayó pesadamente sobre mi espalda, Magnus, afortunadamente, llegaron a mí, no es tan malo.

Puedo ver la fascinación en sus ojos, ninguna señal de temor.

Me siento y determinar la ubicación de la olla unos momentos antes. No puedo ver nada porque todo está cubierto de una luz muy brillante que me deslumbra. Veo que hay otros también se ajusta con mucha atención esta luz intensa.

Poco a poco, se desvanece y luego lo veo de pie en medio del claro, con un vestido negro largo.

Dejé escapar un sollozo y estoy recuperando rápidamente a pie. Magnus está de pie junto a mí, sus ojos se abren en la incredulidad. Miro a Tom, que está a unos metros de mí, vivo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Levanta la vista del suelo y conoce a nuestros ojos. Estos ojos negro, que vi en mis sueños cada noche desde que había sido secuestrado, me miraba, y todo lo que puedo hacer es correr en su dirección. Me detuve justo en frente de él, nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Susurré "Has vuelto, lágrimas por mi cara que yo quería ser fuerte.

Sin decir una palabra, Tom me tomó por la cintura y me atrae a él, mi cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Me aferro a él, sentir su olor familiar, disfruta de la sensación de su cuerpo caliente. Miro profundamente a los ojos y lo que veo me asusta y me consuela al mismo tiempo. Un fuego que arde en ellos, un fuego de un deseo infinito mezclado con rabia.

"Te dije que nunca me iré", dijo Tom en voz baja, su aliento me acaricia la mejilla, que hace que mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Yo respondo por susurrando "Yo sé", y juro a mí mismo que nadie alejarse de él.

avisos Tom el corte en el brazo y se preocupa un movimiento de su varita.

Aparté la vista de la cara y saludó a Magnus a unirse a nosotros mientras esperaba pacientemente a unos metros de distancia. Se precipita hacia nosotros y se extiende a sus miembros más pequeños. Tom mira sin dudarlo y se lo lleva en sus brazos.

Más y más lágrimas por mis mejillas mientras veo los brazos poco de Magnus que rodean el cuello de Tom y que firme abrazo. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos que había elegido y que ahora se le escapa de sus labios. Me acurruqué contra Tom, los abrazos, él y Magnus.

Me siento oleadas de poder que emanaba del cuerpo de Tom. Nunca sentí la magia tan poderosa.

"¿Tiene Valora ¿de acuerdo? "Se pregunta en voz baja, mi cara estaba siendo presionado contra su pecho.

Levanto mi mirada hacia él y le da una sonrisa de orgullo. Susurro "Ella es hermosa."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido, una emoción dulce toma el control en sus oscuros ojos por un momento antes de esta rabia desenfrenada de nuevo vuelve a su lugar.

Magnus puedo quitar los brazos de su padre que le diera la oportunidad de dirigirse a sus seguidores. Él deja que su mirada se desvía hacia los cuatro hombres que están de rodillas en el suelo y los que miran con asombro.

"Levántate, mi lista de amigos leales," Tom con calma, aunque ordenó el fuego en sus ojos se ha incrementado. "Has sido fiel en relación respecto a mí a diferencia de los Severo traidor sucio! . Su voz se ha transformado en una explosión peligrosas y sus ojos son de color rojo brillante. La furia que emana de él es realmente aterrador, y si Snape, tiemblo de miedo.

Tom levanta su varita en el aire y envía una señal al resto de sus seguidores a unirse a nosotros. En pocos minutos más de dos docenas de hombres aparecen en el centro del claro y ven alrededor de su maestro. Puedo ver el asombro y la incredulidad en sus rostros.

"Estoy de vuelta y esta vez, nadie me para lograr mi objetivo. Vamos a ganar, mis queridos fieles. Vamos a hacerles pagar, vamos a ser implacables con aquellos que se oponen a nosotros. Tengo una tarea para usted, una tarea que es mucho más importante que ganar nuevos adeptos y para matar a nuestros enemigos. Tráeme una que traicionó a todos nosotros, me traen Snape siseó Tom ", pero no pone la mano encima. Quiero en la vida. Quiero mostrarle a mi varita propia el costo de traicionar al Señor Oscuro. "

Una cruel sonrisa aparece en su rostro pálido y no puedo dejar de hacer lo mismo.

Espero que esta vez Snape sintió que su Marca Tenebrosa quemadura. Espero que se da cuenta de lo que significa y espero que él tiene miedo.

Espero que él sabe que fue condenado a muerte a sí mismo.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	25. Familia

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 25: Familia**

Sólo quiero cerrar

Donde puedas quedarte para siempre

Usted puede estar seguro

Que sólo va a mejorar

Tú y yo juntos

A través de los días y las noches

No me preocupa porque

Todo va a estar bien

La gente sigue hablando

Theys puede decir lo que quieran

El objetivo es que todo lo que sé va a estar bien

Nadie

Puede obtener en el camino de lo que estoy sintiendo

Nadie

Puede meterse en el camino de lo que yo siento por ti

Usted

Puede meterse en el camino de lo que yo siento por ti

Cuando la lluvia corría por la SE

Y mi corazón lastima

Usted siempre será de alrededor de

Esto lo sé a ciencia cierta

Tú y yo juntos

A través de los días y las noches

No se preocupe

Porque todo va a estar bien

La gente sigue hablando

Theys puede decir lo que quieran

El objetivo es que todo lo que sé va a estar bien

Sé que algunos buscan en el mundo

Para encontrar algo parecido a lo que tenemos

Sé que la gente intenta

Trate de dividir

Algo tan real

Así Hasta El Fin de los Tiempos

Yo estoy diciendo que

Nadie

Puede obtener en el camino de lo que estoy sintiendo

Nadie

Puede meterse en el camino de lo que yo siento por ti

No One Alicia Keys por

Magnus dormido en mis brazos porque la reunión fue bastante larga. Ahora es de noche.

Por último, Tom caminando hacia mí y me toma por la cintura antes de aparecerse juntos en el castillo de Slytherin. En silencio, tomamos Magnus en su habitación y se puso a la cama antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación donde Valora.

Ella duerme plácidamente en su cuna, su cara pálida muestra una expresión feliz.

Tom mira en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Él extiende su brazo y lo levanta despierta. Ella no lloró, pero sus ojos la luz verde para arreglarlo con cansancio.

"Ella tiene sus ojos", dijo Tom en voz baja mirando a su hija con amor.

"Sí, pero ella tiene el pelo", le dije, susurrando. Me acarició la cabeza con calma Valora de él y su suave pelo negro.

Yo sólo puedo sonreír cuando veo cómo Tom es dulce cuando es su hija. Nunca dañará su familia y eso es todo lo que me importa. No me importa que el resto del mundo mágico que lo perciben como el diablo, él lo considera como un cruel y despiadado que yo y mis hijos están a salvo con él.

Valora entra en el cuello del vestido de Tom y lo atrae hacia ella. Tengo que reprimir una carcajada.

Tom toma la mano de su hija pequeña y se abre con un dedo. De inmediato saltó a la oportunidad de atraparlo el dedo con firmeza y le da una sonrisa amplia y hermosa sin dientes ya que hasta ahora sólo tiene sus incisivos.

"Ella es muy terca, igual que tú", dice Tom con una sonrisa.

"Yo no soy obstinado" murmuré al mirar la forma en que divertía a mi angelito es el dedo de Tom a la boca y muerde en ella, al parecer confuso con los dientes de su anillo.

Sorprendido, Tom gritó un poco y retire el dedo de la boca de Valora.

Él mira incrédulo y le dice. "¿Cómo una niña que puede tener los dientes muy afilados? .

Él cuidadosamente en su cuna, tira de la manta sobre su cuerpo poco antes de volver su atención hacia mí. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, que sólo quieren estar cerca de él. Sólo quiero mostrarle lo mucho que me extrañaba.

En dos pasos, se está delante de mí y transplanons en nuestro dormitorio, donde nos dejamos caer en la cama. Su mina aplastados los labios, es como si la reanimación, era como si la luz al final del túnel, como si fuera la respiración de aire que me impide asfixia .

Todavía se apretó más a él, besándolo apasionadamente. Me hace sentir vivo, yo mismo, y sentir la sensación de adormecimiento me despierta en la que había caído recientemente.

Sólo quiero sentir en mi contra, me posee, le permitió convertirse en su propio, y sólo con él.

Él me extrañaba terriblemente. Lo necesito. Lo necesito más que nada en el mundo.

Es como si me había extraviado en el desierto durante meses y fue un sorbo de agua. Es como si me estuviera ahogando y fue el soplo de aire. Es como que me estaba muriendo de frío y se trataba de un buen fuego. Es como si me perdí en la oscuridad y fue un faro de luz que me trajo de vuelta a la luz.

Por arte de magia se desvista y se besan tiernamente mi clavícula y luego se detiene.

Sus ojos se pierden poco a poco sobre mi cuerpo desnudo antes de mirarla a los ojos. Estoy seguro de que hay preocupación en sus ojos. "Has perdido peso", murmuró en un tono de terciopelo, mientras desliza su mano suavemente en las costillas que sobresalen debido a mi pérdida de peso.

-Ya lo sé-le dije en voz baja, casi me ahogan al pronunciar estas dos palabras, mis emociones me abruman, pero quiero no quiero ir, no me dan ganas de llorar.

Su mano se pasea suavemente sobre mi barriga y luego se mantiene en la cadera.

"Tienes que comer más" yo ", recuerda, su rostro es muy grave.

Asiento con la cabeza y luego me pongo a llorar mientras yo trataba de contener las lágrimas. Su cara está cerca de la mía y con el pulgar, que se lleva mis lágrimas mientras me miraba todo el tiempo.

"Usted ha echado mucho de menos, pensé que había perdido para siempre ..." me susurró sollozo y muchos de mis labios temblorosos. "Si los niños no habían estado allí, probablemente me suicidio".

Me agarró por los hombros, sus ojos llevó a los míos, un fuego grande en sus oscuras profundidades.

"No te matan, ¿me oyes? Usted no va a morir, nunca "gruñe con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Me puse y le susurra. "Todo el mundo tiene que morir".

"Tú no morirás. Yo nunca te dejaré ir. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie a alejarse de mí, ni siquiera la muerte ", susurró Tom resueltamente emociones encender sus ojos.

"Pero ...".

"Usted no va a morir y, o bien a nuestros hijos. Voy a ver, asegúrese de, "dijo finalmente.

Asiento con la cabeza de la cabeza con dudas, traigo mi mano a la mejilla pálida. Miro profundamente a los ojos y susurra. "Quiero que se siente. Sea uno con usted. "

El deseo surge en sus ojos cuando me besó apasionadamente. Sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo, prendió fuego a mi piel, creando la necesidad de ardor en mí.

Su boca dejó mis labios se posó en mi garganta en una forma posesiva, mordisquea y chupa la suave piel de mis pechos hasta que me estoy ahogando en el deseo. Estoy un poco sorprendido cuando se sienta, se apoya en la cabecera de la cama y me llevó en su regazo. Te miro a los ojos mientras yo estoy en su erección y yo gemía suavemente. Tom gruñidos generosamente, mi sobre de vuelta en sus brazos, me presiona contra su pecho y me permito tomar el control por primera vez.

Si el cliente quiere que cuando las caderas se mueven en ritmo.

Cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de mí me envía flotando hacia el cielo, a un lugar muy lejos de mis preocupaciones y mis miedos.

Más tarde esa noche cuando estoy acostado y que los cálidos brazos de Tom me abrazo, cuando siento que el corazón le latía muy cerca del mío, cuando su aliento acariciar mi piel, me doy cuenta por fin que me siento todo de nuevo, esa parte de mí que me faltaba ya que había sido secuestrado regresó a mí, y juro a mí mismo que esta vez, nunca más volverá a permitir que nadie que me llevara.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seis meses más tarde.

En los últimos meses, Tom tiene muchos nuevos seguidores y trató de convocar a todos los mortífagos que estaban en la clandestinidad. Slytherin Castillo es la sede central de los mortífagos, por nuestra parte. Al principio estaba preocupado por todas estas personas y todas las tensiones que pudieran interrumpir Magnus, mientras Valora es todavía demasiado joven para darse cuenta de nada sobre los acontecimientos actuales, pero para mi sorpresa Magnus se enfrenta cualquier cosa.

Es casi siempre con Tom Blaise más o menos, Rodolphus y Lucio le enseña la magia y es muy ávido de conocimiento.

Nunca he sido tan feliz en este momento. Aunque a veces, cuando Tom debe abandonar el castillo, Magnus tiene miedo y llorar en mis brazos. Fue mucho miedo de perder a su padre, aunque Tom había prometido una y otra vez que iba a salir de nuevo.

Tom trabaja muy duro para lograr su objetivo esta vez, para crear un mundo seguro para nosotros. Él parece haber tenido mucho éxito en ganar a los nuevos creyentes, incluso si lleva tiempo, ya que no puede actuar abiertamente, ya que sus mortífagos en otros lugares. Todos debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

Yo sé que Tom es siempre en busca de Rogue, pero no logró encontrarlo hasta ahora. La Orden del Fénix y el Departamento están muy organizados.

No veo Tom mucho durante el día porque sé que él tiene que trabajar duro para nuestra victoria, pero en la noche está de mi lado. Durante esta última, que pertenece a mí y él me sostiene apretado en sus brazos.

Mi vida es ahora todo lo que había imaginado o esperado cuando era una niña.

Tengo dos hijos maravillosos, estoy casada con un hombre que amo y tengo un castillo como casa.

Hasta ahora parece que todos los sueños de las niñas, pero sé que no lo es.

Sé que la mayoría de las personas mueven la cabeza porque piensan que estoy loco. Para ellos, yo soy la Dama de la Oscuridad, estoy casada con el mismo diablo, responsable de darle un heredero, el futuro Señor Oscuro.

Para ellos, yo soy la esposa del diablo. Muchas personas en el mundo mágico me odian y desprecian a mí, como ya lo hacen por mi esposo. Se nos quiere muertos, yo, Tom y nuestros niños inocentes.

Sólo tengo veintidós años y sé que me vi obligado a madurar más temprano y más rápido que la mayoría de la gente, pero no me arrepiento. He perdido a mi familia y amigos, puede que haya abandonado mi vida anterior, yo puedo ser odiado por la mayoría de los brujos y brujas, pero estoy contento. Mientras Tom y yo tengo mis hijos, todo bien.

Antes, me sentía mal porque pensaba que yo apoyo el lado equivocado, que estaba equivocado. Pensé que el apoyo de los objetivos y las ideas que yo no estaba de acuerdo pero desde entonces, he cambiado de opinión.

Sigo creyendo que los nacidos muggles no son menores y todavía no los odio, pero he encontrado algunas ideas que puedo apoyar, algunos de los objetivos para los cuales, creo que es necesario lucha.

Sé que la victoria de Tom, la victoria al lado oscuro significa libertad para mis hijos y es su única oportunidad de tener una vida normal, que ha sobrevivido. Sé que si son otros los que ganar, mi familia y yo siempre va a vivir en la clandestinidad o estamos condenados a una pena de cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Sé que ganar en el otro lado también pondría en riesgo a toda la gente que me gusta: Blaise, Pansy, Rodolphus, Drago y todos los demás que se han convertido en amigos y que tendrá que ocultar el tiempo que viven.

Apoyar el lado oscuro supone significa garantizar la libertad para mi familia y amigos. Tomé mi decisión hace mucho tiempo y ahora sé que no me equivoco.

Tal vez Tom estaba en lo cierto cuando dice que nunca he sido una chica normal, que no fue hecho para una vida normal, que yo era especial desde su nacimiento. Aunque por mucho tiempo, me había negado, hace poco se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad siempre ha sido atractiva para mí.

La puerta se abre y el pequeño salón que capta mi atención. Miro hacia arriba la ubicación en el terreno sobre el que jugué con Valora y esto por más de una hora ya.

Tom y Magnus entrar en la habitación, ambos parecen cansados.

Valora emite grititos de alegría y aplaude con entusiasmo. Ella ama a su padre y su hermano de una manera increíble. Espero completamente fascinado cómo se pone de rodillas y trata de levantarse. Ella ha tenido poco éxito en sus intentos hasta ahora, pero ella es terca y no abandonará.

"Ven, Valora! "Magnus alentado por abriendo los brazos. Tom comparte una sonrisa a mi lado mientras mira a su hija.

Por último, Valora se levanta sobre sus propios pies, sonríe ampliamente y comienza a caminar de manera incierta hacia Magnus. Me levanto a su captura en caso de que ella pierde su equilibrio, pero Magnus ya está cerca de ella.

Valora cae hacia delante en los brazos de su hermano mayor y se ríe, feliz por su éxito. Me acerco a Tom y darle un beso en los labios en señal de saludo.

Me preocupaba susurro. "Te ves cansada."

"Estoy bien. El día fue duro ", explica en voz baja.

Vemos en silencio, cómo Magnus es parte Valora y camina lentamente con él a través del cuarto.

Recuerde que nuestra familia de muchas maneras que yo tenía antes, pero por supuesto que sé que son completamente diferentes de una familia normal.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Diez años más tarde.

Deberían haber sabido, ahora es demasiado tarde.

Se podía haber previsto, pero pensaron que eran fuertes.

Ellos creían que su lado sería la victoria, que destruiría el mago más grande que jamás haya existido.

Incluso Snape habría sabido cómo Tom es de gran alcance. ¿Había pensado que su traición sería suficiente para derrocar a Tom y sus seguidores?

Pronto se darán cuenta de su error de juicio, pero es demasiado tarde.

Caerán, todos morirán.

¿Quién no está con nosotros o contra nosotros.

El lado oscuro, nuestra parte ha estado escondido durante tantos años que el Departamento y el otro cree que nos había abandonado. Hay sólo unas pocas semanas, se dieron cuenta de su error cuando el primer ataque destruyó partes del Departamento.

Tenemos más leales, los aficionados más que Tom nunca antes. Estamos increíblemente fuerte y brujas personas que odiamos más que en el pasado.

El Departamento ha cometido muchos errores en los últimos años. Perdió la confianza de la población. Él trató de cooperar con los gobiernos de los muggles, que han dicho mucho sobre el mundo muggle y mágico ahora requieren que todos los asistentes a registrarse con sus servicios para mejorar su control.

El público se indignó y la bruja tiene miedo porque teme la persecución de los muggles. Esto ha sido beneficioso para nosotros.

Desde el anuncio del registro para los Wizards, cada vez más personas se han unido al lado oscuro. La gente quiere proteger a su mundo y piensan que Tom y el lado oscuro ayudará.

Los mortífagos han indicado en todo el mundo de la magia después de nuestra victoria, estábamos de regreso en su lugar los muggles y muchas personas confían en nosotros.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira! Magnus me mostrará el encanto del Imperio! Valora exclama emocionado, me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella está de pie en medio del salón de baile, con la varita en la mano derecha y su cabello largo y negro es despeinada, debido a su formación.

Le doy una sonrisa dulce y se miraron con Magnus. Ha crecido mucho recientemente, y casi se ha alcanzado el tamaño de Tom ahora. Es un hombre joven y guapo con su pelo negro y ojos verdes claros y no puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de él.

"Magnus, por favor ten cuidado." Advierto, no querer nada sucede Valora oa sí mismo.

Nunca he estado preocupado desde que Tom comenzó a aprender magia negro Magnus porque sé que Tom nunca correr el riesgo de que algo le sucede a uno de nuestros hijos.

"No te preocupes, mamá. Papá me enseñó el hechizo del Imperio, hace unos meses. Yo sé cómo empezar ", dijo, con ganas de tranquilizarme, antes de enfrentarse a su hermana pequeña.

"Hay que concentrarse muy difícil de resistir el hechizo, Lora", dijo en voz baja. Estoy muy contento de que Magnus y Valora tan bien. Magnus es muy protector hacia para con su hermana y no puedo imaginar un mejor hermano para ella.

Valora vigorosos movimientos de cabeza y espera a que el hechizo.

Espero preocupa cómo el Magno Imperio tiros a su hermana.

"Salto Adelante", le ordenó en voz baja, con la varita señaló Valora.

Ella inmediatamente se ejecuta lo que él llama, sin signos visibles de la resistencia. Todavía recuerdo cómo Tom tiró del Imperio de Magnus por primera vez y como ya había sobrevivido a la segunda prueba. Magnus es un brujo muy dotado, que es tan poderoso como su padre, sino también Valora es una bruja de gran alcance.

Por último, se ofrece hechizo de su hermana.

"Traté de empujar el Imperio de mi mente, pero no" susurro "decepcionada.

"Estás sólo once años, Valora. Usted tendrá éxito en la lucha contra el hechizo cuando seas mayor ", dijo la voz aterciopelada de la puerta de Tom.

Me volví inmediatamente y se ve muy sorprendida porque estuvo ausente durante dos días para preparar una serie de cosas para la batalla que pronto se llevará a cabo.

Valora la cara de repente se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia su padre y se arroja en sus brazos. Él la besa antes de comenzar a caminar junto a ella a mí. Puedo ver en sus ojos que algo pasó.

"Va a haber una pelea en unos días", dijo, que confirma mis sospechas. "Todo se arregla y esta vez habrá también Potter y Snape en el campo de batalla. Todo el mundo muere, como el resto de ellos. "

Yo mi inclinación de la cabeza lentamente y ver la misma ansiedad que siento, a los ojos de Valora. Sé que es la batalla que decidirá nuestro futuro.

Magnus parece decidido, es una luz oscura, casi peligrosa en sus ojos verdes. "Vamos a ganar, papá. Usted y yo vamos a aplastarlos ", dijo a todos felices.

Me permito recordar a él "Magnus, que está sólo quince años", pero que veo en los ojos de Tom ya ha decidido que la llevara con él.

"Yo soy más poderoso que la mayoría de los asistentes nunca lo hará. Conozco a un montón de negro hechizos mágicos y luchar sé mejor que la mayoría de la gente en el lado de la luz ", dijo Magnus resueltamente.

"Se tenía dieciséis años casi" Tom susurra en voz baja, tomando mi mano en una manera que inspire confianza. "Tú serás lucha, Magnus", dice finalmente.

Veo una expresión de alivio, pero Magnus es también el deseo de venganza. Sé que desde que había visto a su padre golpeado por la maldición de la muerte, quiere venganza y estoy seguro de que no tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo por su deseo se haga realidad.

Estoy seguro de que vamos a ganar. El otro lado no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, contra dos brujas tan poderoso como Tom y Magnus.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	26. La ultima batalla

**EL SEÑOR Y SU MUJER**

**Capítulo 26: La última batalla**

Estoy sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, espero que Tom regresar de su última reunión antes de la batalla antes de la batalla que decidirá el futuro del mundo de la magia, el futuro de nuestros amigos, el futuro de nuestros hijos, nuestro futuro.

Me ausente peinar el cabello largo y negro Valora. No estamos hablando, ambos son muy apretada en los próximos eventos, demasiado preocupado por aquellos a quienes amamos.

Oigo pasos en el pasillo, me detengo pelo Valora y mira más bien hacia la puerta. Le doy a mi hija un beso en la frente y luego levantarse. "Tengo que hablar con tu padre, Lora-le dije-enviándole una sonrisa dulce. Ella mueve la cabeza lentamente, sosteniendo firmemente en sus manos el libro que leía en las últimas horas.

Camino hacia la puerta y en el vestíbulo, donde Tom se sigue hablando con Lucius, que hablaron de sus tácticas para mañana.

Después de un rápido movimiento, Lucio va a la chimenea y desaparece de mi vista. Tom se vuelve hacia mí y satisface una leve sonrisa. Esperé varios días para hablarle de la batalla, porque no tenía tiempo.

Me acerco a él y le susurro con voz vacilante. "Tengo que hablar en el mañana." Sé que no se aprecian mi sugerencia.

Me toma por la cintura, a su interrogador de aire. "¿Qué es? "

"Quiero ir con usted-le digo, y veo la cara de Tom cambia de inmediato.

Su expresión se oscureció y sacudió la cabeza. -No, te quedas en el castillo con Valora donde estará a salvo ", dice con firmeza, sus ojos oscuros penetrantes mío.

Me tome una respiración profunda. Tomé mi decisión y nadie, ni siquiera Tom no será capaz de ayudar a participar en la batalla.

"Iré con ustedes. Quiero pelear. Quiero estar a tu lado y junto a Magnus. No me siento aquí en este castillo preocupado y pensando en lo que podría suceder a usted-le dije con firmeza.

"Ginevra" que silba por reforzar su control sobre mi cintura. "No voy a dejar que nada le suceda a usted."

Casi parece enfadado y todo el mundo se sienta intimidado, sabiendo que es mejor no discutir, pero yo no soy nadie. Yo soy su esposa y permanecer a su lado.

"Hay ahora muchos años pensé que te había perdido para siempre y que casi me destruyó. El día en que regresó, te juro que nunca te dejaré algo así vuelva a ocurrir, haría todo en mi poder para mantenerme a su lado. Puedo luchar, puedo estar a su lado y mañana lo haré, no importa lo que usted dice, "le dije determinado.

"¿Quién Valora? "Pide a Tom.

"Pensamiento permanecer aquí con Atarah y cuidar de Valora-le respondí, lo besó suavemente en los labios. "Quiero ir con usted-le dije-, murmurando en tono de súplica.

Por último, Tom asiente con la cabeza y dice. "Usted puede venir con nosotros, pero tendrá que permanecer cerca de mí."

Me sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. "No se preocupe."

Me convierto en serio porque sé que hay todavía un tema para discutir. En estos días, no he logrado que perseguir fuera de mi mente y me di cuenta que tenía que hablar con Tom o voy a ser incapaz de combatir correctamente en el campo de batalla.

Puedo sentir los ojos de Tom desembarcó en mí, se dio cuenta de algo que me molesta. Él me conoce muy bien, mejor que nadie, a veces pienso que me conoce mejor que yo.

"Otra cosa, ¿no? "Él dijo con calma.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y miró a los ojos. "En estos días, me pregunté qué pasaría con mis hermanos y mis padres después de nuestra victoria ... o sea para aquellos que sobrevivirán ..." Dejé de hablar porque mi boca era terriblemente seco.

Después de tantos años todavía me encantan, aunque, probablemente, que los desprecian, porque estamos luchando por las dos caras totalmente opuestas. Durante todos estos años, he tratado de olvidar, que incluso trató de deshonrar, pensando que sería más fácil para mí. Pero no es y nunca lo ha sido.

Crecí con su amor y protección. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a todos aquellos recuerdos maravillosos? Al igual que Tom y mis hijos. Los amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero aún hay amor en mi corazón para mi familia antigua y probablemente siempre.

La idea de ver morir duele y estoy seguro que voy a ser incapaz de luchar contra uno de ellos. No puedo herir o incluso matar a ellos a menos que me obligan a hacer. Si atacan a Tom o Magnus o si tratan de hacer daño a aquellos que son tan queridos para mí, yo se oponen a ellos y luchar contra ellos sin piedad. Sólo puedo esperar que no voy a hacer.

"¿Qué hacer para sus hermanos y sus padres después de la batalla? "Pide a Tom, tocar mi mejilla, sus ojos llevó a los míos. No me atrevo a pensar acerca de su pregunta. ¿Qué quiero? Quiero que me ames, quiero que amo a mis hijos, quiero que me lleve en sus brazos, quiero que me abraces, quiero que me perdone, pero ninguno de estos deseos no se dio cuenta. Incluso Tom no puede hacer estas cosas pasan, pero no me arrepiento de que no se puede.

"Yo ... yo ..." Tragué saliva, las lágrimas me siento hería mis ojos, pero no estoy seguro de saber la razón.

Un rayo preocupante ocurre en los ojos de Tom ya que me mira de cerca.

"Quiero que sea sólida," dijo por fin después de una gran inspiración para mi maestro.

"Salvo? "

"No quiero que sean torturados ... no quiero a morir ... yo ... yo no quiero que sea enviado a Azkaban" me murmuró con voz vacilante.

"Ustedes saben que son nuestros enemigos, se trata de disparar a todos, ¿no? "Tom dijo suavemente.

Le doy una sonrisa triste mientras yo estoy en la punta de los dedos del pie. Me presionan suavemente los labios sobre los de ella y le implora a mirar. -Ya lo sé ... pero siguen siendo mucho para mí ... Traté de olvidar, pero no puedo. Eso me duele verlos sufrir. Por favor, Tom, no hacerles daño ", le dije, murmurando contra sus labios.

Suspira, pero asiente con la cabeza, apretando los labios más duro contra la mía. Por último, me empuja y me dijo, exasperado. "A veces pienso que tiene más poder sobre mí que yo tengo en mi mortífagos."

Sacudo la cabeza y le susurro-No Usted puede castigar si le desobedecen. No puedo hacer y yo no quiero castigar. No tengo control sobre ti. "

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Tom. "Usted me puede castigar. Usted me podría hacer más daño de lo que jamás podría hacer a mi fiel y usted sabe, Ginny, "dijo en voz baja.

He arreglado la luz del deseo y la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, cosas que nadie más que a mí se le permite ver. Tal vez tiene razón. Tal vez podría hacerle daño, puede ser que incluso podría destruirlo si me fui, si dejé de amarlo. Probablemente podría batir todos a mí mismo el Señor Oscuro, si me decidí a traicionarlo, porque estoy seguro de que rompería la traición y él lo sabe.

Pero él sabe que nunca voy a traicionar su confianza. Prefiero morir.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mi corazón ya está luchando terriblemente rápido y todavía no estamos en el campo de batalla. Puse mi varita en el bolsillo del pantalón. Han pasado años desde que no he usado nada más que una falda o un vestido, pero no puedo luchar en esta ropa.

Estoy vestida de negro de pies a cabeza. El único indicio de color es el rojo de mi cabello.

Valora corrió hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

"Tengo miedo, mamá", dijo en voz baja, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

"No temas, querida. Todo va a estar bien. "

"Todos ustedes se pelea, Papá, y Magnus. ¿Qué pasará si algo le sucede a usted y me quede solo? "

"Vamos a ganar, Lora. En pocas horas estaremos de vuelta y luego va a vivir en un mundo nuevo y mejor ", le dije para tranquilizarla. Yo sé que ella también quería pelear, pero ella sólo tenía once años.

Magnus y Tom discutir los planes de último minuto con otros hombres. Los dos miraron así determinados. Magnus se parece a un hombre y no un niño que desea a veces que se ha mantenido. Creció como estoy mirando hacia arriba. Él es tan alto como su padre.

Ese fue el día todo está decidido y puedo sentir la angustia que cuelga en el vestíbulo.

Camino lentamente hacia Tom y Magnus, Valora sigue a mi lado.

"Es hora de irse", dijo Tom.

Valora abraza a su padre y su hermano, ella no llora casi nada. la cara de Magnus está desprovista de cualquier emoción, al igual que su padre. Se ve exactamente como Tom cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Pensamiento y su hija Atarah nos acercan. Veo un destello de emoción pasó por el rostro de Magnus cuando vio las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Atarah. Él la toma en sus brazos y la besó con ternura. Ellos han estado juntos durante unos meses y estoy muy contento de que son felices. Sé lo importante que es tener a alguien con usted que le ama y tiene cuidado de vosotros.

Magnus sale de Atarah y vuelve a poner al lado de su padre. Cogí su mano y Tom antes de aparecerse juntos en el futuro se va a reproducir.

Estamos frente a un vasto campo, no hay casas, ni árboles, ni las luces que nos rodea. La atmósfera es como la electricidad. La única luz proviene de la luna llena que está por encima de nuestras cabezas, que cubre todo con un brillo plateado.

En la distancia, puedo premio las siluetas de nuestros enemigos vestidos de pálida como para indicar que estaban al lado luminoso, el lado del bien. Ellos trataron de evitar la pelea, pero el ataque de comedores de la muerte y el caos dentro de la población se han agravado hasta que no tienen más remedio que aceptar el día de hoy la batalla final.

Me pregunto quién les aconsejó. Esto debe ser un idiota para decir que aceptar la batalla en el día de luna llena. El lobo siempre han sido nuestros aliados y siguen siendo. La Orden del Fénix debería haber sabido, pero puede ser que nadie no lo sabía. Todos ellos van a morir.

Miro a mi alrededor y tratar de contar el número de mortífagos. Debe haber más de quinientos, todos en su vestido negro, pero sin su máscara. ¿Por qué incluso usar uno? Después de esta noche, no habrá necesidad de ocultar. Vamos a ganar y por fin voy a ser libre.

Dejo que mis ojos se pierden en las personas que están a mi lado. la cara de Magnus es difícil, sin rastro de emoción adorna su cara, sólo sus ojos traicionar a su ansiedad y excitación. Justo al lado de él es Lucius, Draco, Blaise y Rodolphus, sus expresiones indican un compromiso total. Ellos han sido fieles a Tom ya mí durante todos estos años y que serán recompensados después de nuestra victoria.

Yo esconderé mis ojos y marcar mi atención al enemigo. Poco a poco, nos acercamos a ellos. Por último, puedo ver la primera cara y mi sangre se congeló. Harry y Snape en la primera fila, al lado del otro. Me aprieta el puño, mi varita en la mano. Emite un bajo gruñido Magnus, sus ojos arden con odio a los que llevó a su padre hace años ya.

"Ten cuidado-le dije-, susurrando.

Magnus me miró y sonrió a todos felices. "Vamos a ganar, mamá. Voy a hacerles pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron. "

Cuando se volvió hacia Tom, puedo ver la determinación y la ansiedad en sus ojos. "Quédate junto a mí", dijo en tono suplicante.

"Yo soy capaz de defenderme. Recuerdo que me dijo una vez que las fuerzas del mal me innata cuando tú me has enseñado. Hoy voy a mostrar a sus enemigos lo mucho que aprendí de Señor de la Oscuridad "" Me dijo, susurrando.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro antes de que él levanta su varita y envía la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo es la señal para iniciar las hostilidades. Inmediatamente, sus mortífagos cayeron sobre el enemigo y empezar a luchar. Tom, Magnus y me uno a ellos. Corro mucho que cada uno pálido vestido de lo que puedo ver, tratando de derribar el mayor número posible de nuestros enemigos.

Sólo tengo ojos de Roger Davies, que pelea con otro contras auror Rodolphus. Recuerdo la forma en que fueron ridiculizados Magnus y yo después de la muerte de Tom. Señalo mi varita mientras él todavía se centra en Rodolphus.

Le grito "totalus Ceco! "Y ver cómo el hechizo lo golpeó en el pecho. De inmediato entró en pánico puerta de las manos a la cara, se tropezó varias veces aquí y allá, porque mi destino era ciego.

En un segundo, Rodolphus lanza el Avada Kedavra 'a otro amanecer Davies visto en estado de shock. Rodolphus me da una sonrisa de aprobación antes de contratar una nueva pelea con otro enemigo.

"Incarcerous" me dijo, señalando mi varita en el Davies. Las cadenas se envuelven alrededor de su cuerpo hasta que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

No tengo tiempo para verlo, porque muchos me golpeó en la pierna, de inmediato el flip-flop. Recuerdo la cara de mi oponente en la escuela. Seamus Finnigan es y sus ojos se abren de asombro cuando me reconoce.

"Será un placer para mí para matar a la puta de Voldemort", exclama, con su acento irlandés, tirarme en otro hechizo sobre mí.

Insto a un "Protego", que repele. Sin pensarlo, me pongo otro hechizo sobre el hombre que está delante de mí. Su último escudo está casi demasiado tarde, le sorprende un poco. Me aproveché de su confusión y los gritos "institio Flatus! .

Seamus cayó de rodillas, jadeando desesperadamente, pero sin poder respirar.

No pierdo mi tiempo buscando y en cambio me lanzar hechizos sobre otros enemigos. Chorros de luz iluminan la noche.

Debo tener cuidado de no resbalar en el suelo empapado de sangre como ir a través de la masa del pueblo. No veo las caras de los muertos. Esto no sería bueno que me di cuenta de uno de ellos. Tengo que concentrarme en la batalla. Más tarde, será el momento de llorar a los muertos.

Miré a mi alrededor Tom y Magnus, pero se han separado de los combates. Sólo espero que vaya bien. Mi varita está lista para atacar. Me estoy moviendo por el campo, en ocasiones lanzando conjuros al amanecer. Un vistazo de pelo rojo me llama la atención y me detengo en mi camino. Me quedo mirando la parte de atrás de mi padre que está luchando con un mortífago. Levanto mi varita, mi mano tiembla un poco. Podría lanzar un hechizo, lo podía matar. Nunca se sabe quién lo atacó. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular como señalo mi varita de él.

Le grito "Ahoga" y ver la luz roja golpeó a mi padre en la espalda. Cae terreno bastante rígida. Corro el riesgo de una mirada a su cara de sorpresa antes de buscar en el mortífago. "No se debe tocar, que está bajo mi protección."

El hombre niega con la cabeza antes de volver para ayudar a sus compañeros. Yo levitación el cuerpo inconsciente y lo llevó hasta el borde del campo de batalla donde estará a salvo hasta que la lucha terminó. Puedo volver y continuar a recoger a mi hijo y mi marido.

En la distancia, he descubierto que Tom está luchando contra Draco Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remo. Mi estómago se vuelve un poco cuando pienso acerca de lo que va a pasar con mi hermano y mis viejos amigos, pero no puedo ayudarles.

De repente, alguien me empujó por la fuerza en el lado y me siento un hechizo que toca mi cabeza. En el último momento, no dejo de caer al suelo, estoy de regreso, listo para lanzar un hechizo. Magnus está de pie a mi lado, con la varita está apuntando a alguien que está a unos metros de nosotros.

Rogue. El muy cabrón me dio mucho y se las arregló para tocarme a causa de mi falta de cuidado si mi hijo no había estado allí para salvarme.

Fijé mi viejo profesor, mi varita se dirige hacia su pecho.

"Qué pena que su hijo estaba ahí para salvarte. Me hubiera gustado verte morir "Snape silba burlón.

Magnus y yo estamos empezando a luchar contra él.

Por desgracia, nos encontramos en el terreno más resbaladizo. Me resulta difícil mantenerse en equilibrio cuando un hechizo sobre Snape. Mi pierna derecha desde debajo de mí y no puedo detener mi caída. Con un ruido sordo, me encuentro en la parte posterior, en pocas palabras no me defiendo.

"Sectumsempra! "Snape gritó, me volví rápidamente, pero los toques destino de mi pantorrilla y deja una profunda herida. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor mientras está tomando el pelo. La sangre fluye libremente de la herida, empapando mis pantalones y el suelo.

Magnus me miraba en estado de shock y luego volvió su atención a su oponente toca la oreja cuando ganas un hechizo. Me quito la varita que cayó de mi mano y trata de ignorar el dolor en mi pierna, pero me siento que tengo vértigo debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Otro auror se une en la batalla, ayudando a Snape para lanzar hechizos a mi hijo. Una luz verde acaba de perder la cabeza de Magnus. Es la maldición de la muerte, Snape se atreven a lanzar a mi hijo. Me siento en mi regazo y muerdo los labios por el dolor. No prestar atención a mí, pensando que ya estoy inconsciente. Magnus empuja hechizos duro emitidos en su contra por dos hombres.

No voy a permitir que hagan daño a mi hijo. Levanto mi mano temblaba, mi punta de la caña para el hombre que más odio en el mundo. Mi gesto fue vacilante, pero yo le grito "Sectumsempra! . Snape fue golpeado en el pecho, mi hechizo él una y otra vez cortar el torso.

"Expelliamus-dije, cogiendo su varita volando en el aire. mira Snape me sorprendió por completo de efecto invernadero y muy herida. Le doy una sonrisa pícara. "¿Qué se siente como una víctima de su propio destino", le pregunté lleno de burla, me levanté temblando.

Magnus lanza un "Avada Kedrava 'en la madrugada, se volvió y se acercó a mí.

"Tenemos que detener el sangrado", dijo preocupado, mientras mira a la herida en la pantorrilla.

"No sé la suerte-contras" Me dijo, susurrando para que mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Me siento la mano de Magnus me toma por el brazo para protegerme de la caída.

"Tu madre se está muriendo", regañó Snape, tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

"Dolor! "Magnus gritó lleno de odio. Parece gritar de dolor por unos momentos y luego se levanta el hechizo y manda una señal en el cielo, pero Tom no viene.

Veo la preocupación en los ojos de mi hijo.

"Tu padre sigue luchando contra Harry," dije, susurrando en un casi inaudible. Magnus me toma en sus brazos y me llevó lejos de los combates. Me acuesto a la tierra y echa un vistazo a mi lesión.

"Papá me enseñó el hechizo-contras, pero nunca he usado antes", explica, apuntando con su varita a la pantorrilla.

Le doy una débil sonrisa y murmura. "Yo sé que usted puede hacer. Creo en ti, mi querida. "

Magnus empieza a formular y encantamientos para mover su varita mágica sobre la profunda herida en mi miembro. Una divergencia sensación de calor a través de mi piel y la herida se cierra poco a poco dejando atrás sólo una pequeña cicatriz.

"Sanguis suppleo" Magnus finalmente murmura y vértigo desaparece cuando la transferencia de la sangre se produce en mi cuerpo.

Estoy de vuelta en los pies y respira profundamente.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al campo de batalla cuando las ondas de júbilo difusión a través de él. Puedo ver que la mayoría de la gente en el lado de la luz están en el suelo, herido, o muerto. Me apresuro a la multitud y ver a Tom en el centro. Harry está muerto en el suelo, junto a Ron y Hermione. Un poco de tristeza me llena, pero me apresuro a Tom y el abrazo. Sabía que la gente iba a morir y me alegro de que ni mi marido ni mi hijo se encuentran entre ellos.

Poco a poco, me alejo de Tom y le sonrió con alivio. Mira a mis pantalones empapados en sangre, su expresión oscura. "Estás herido."

"Magnus se hizo cargo de mí. Estoy bien-le digo para tranquilizarlo.

"¿Qué pasó? "Él preguntó.

"Snape me dio la 'Sectumsempra'", explico.

De la quema de odio en los ojos de Tom. "¿Dónde está? "Él le pregunta en voz alta con un resplandor rojo en los ojos.

"Aquí, señor-dijo Rodolphus. Me doy vuelta y ver cómo Snape se arrastra en medio de los mortífagos.

Tom va a sus fieles de edad y establecer el hombre herido con una mirada de odio.

"Sanar las heridas, Rodolphus! "Ordenado Tom impaciente.

Esto parece confuso. "La cura? "

"Sí, no quiero que muera demasiado rápido debido a su pérdida de sangre," dijo Tom con un tono aterciopelado, mientras que una sonrisa peligrosa aparece en los labios.

Rodolphus y los mortífagos restantes muestran una amplia sonrisa, que todos han estado esperando años para ver el traidor sufrir. Rodolphus y Lucio cerrar las heridas en el pecho de Snape, mientras que si no lo fija.

"Creo que todos estamos plenamente conscientes de su castigo, Severus, excepto tal vez a ti mismo", murmuró Tom. Levantó la vista y saludó a Magnus de acercarse a él. "Creo que se merece el honor de comenzar, Magnus".

Veo cómo mi hijo se está ejecutando en todo Snape que está de rodillas en el suelo empapado. Él apunta su varita hacia el traidor. "Terginum incendium! "Gritó y un látigo de fuego fuera de él, lo desfigura con grandes golpes de nuevo y se quema la piel. Rogue emite un silbido y cae hacia adelante.

Me regocijo al pensar en su dolor, pero no puede alegrarse de ver a alguien siendo torturado y probablemente nunca lo hacen. Me vuelvo y veo por el rabillo del ojo, Rodolphus siguiente turno lanzar un hechizo sobre Snape, pero no mirar lo que hace que el hechizo. Poco a poco, me dirijo a los perdedores de esta batalla, reconozco muchas caras entre ellos. Todos ellos están unidos por cuerdas, de rodillas en el suelo.

Veo el odio y el desprecio en sus ojos tan pronto como me acerco. Los entiendo. Me odio a mí mismo si yo era uno de ellos. Nunca comprenderá por qué he elegido para convertirse en la esposa del Señor Oscuro.

En la primera fila, veo a mis padres, Fred, George, Charlie y Bill. Ellos me miran con incredulidad. Vacilante hasta que caminar directamente en frente de ellos. Poco a poco, me cae de rodillas y mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mi madre hace un sollozo y sacudió la cabeza. Desde hace varios años, no veo las tablas y no las mencionan y ahora nos encontramos en el centro del campo de batalla.

-Lo siento-dije-, mis ojos pidiendo perdón.

"¿Para qué? Puesto que has casado con tu-sabes-quien? Para el abandono de su propia familia? Beat que el lado oscuro? "Pide a mi padre con amargura, los ojos llenos de tristeza.

"No, no me arrepiento de ninguna de estas cosas, pero yo quería que todo esto sea diferente. Me gustaría que hubiera otra manera. No me gustó tener que elegir entre usted y Tom-le dije con calma.

"¿Cómo se puede vivir con este monstruo? ¿Cómo podría darle un hijo? "Charlie preguntó con incredulidad.

"Lo amo". Sólo hay disgusto y la incredulidad en sus rostros. "Sé que nunca vas a entender, pero me encanta él y nuestros hijos. También me dio una niña, ella tenía once años. "

Mi madre me fijo con una expresión de dolor en sus ojos mientras mi padre y mis hermanos me miran como si nunca hubieran visto antes.

"Sé que me odias y que nunca me va a perdonar, pero Te amo y siempre", le susurré.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de mi madre y me la llevo en mis brazos pero sé que nunca aceptarán esto de mí.

"Es curioso que nos aman y nos fijamos en nosotros para que nos maten", murmuró Fred.

"Usted no va a ser asesinado. Me ocupé de eso. Por favor, le ruego que acepte la nueva situación. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Todos podemos vivir en paz. " Veo sus expresiones e incrédula mirada de nuevo a Bill. "He oído que las flores pronto dará a luz. ¿Le puso en peligro, simplemente porque no le gusta el nuevo régimen? Por favor, trate de aceptar que ya tu familia estará a salvo. Cuenta, por favor ".

Él no responde, pero yo no lo esperaba de todos modos. Estoy de vuelta en mis pies, sabiendo que este no es el momento adecuado para discutir todas estas cosas. Tal vez en unos días me darán la oportunidad de explicar y puede ser que ellos entienden por fin.

"Nunca había Valora Magnus y abuelos. Yo quería que fuera diferente ", murmuré mediante el envío de una última sonrisa llena de esperanza antes de que me doy la vuelta y se van.

Me siento exhausto y vacío cuando se va a celebrar nuestra victoria, pero esto ya es mucho para una noche. Sólo necesito tiempo y descanso.

"Ginny, ¿dónde estabas? . Oigo la voz de Tom.

Levanto mis ojos para ver que me enfoque. Le doy una sonrisa cansada. "Hablé con mis padres y mis hermanos ..." Él asiente con la cabeza y me mira con cuidado. "Pensé que te gustaría ver a Snape recibe su justo castigo."

"Usted sabe que yo no veo personas torturadas-dije-, por el que mi cabeza contra su pecho y disfrutar de su calor.

"Ya lo sé-murmuró, besando la parte superior de la frente. "Está muerto".

Voy a bajar la cabeza, queriendo sólo para ir a casa.

"Venga, vamos a volver al castillo", dijo, como siempre saber lo que quiero. Nos dirigimos a la Fiesta de los mortífagos, donde nos encontramos con que Magnus está hablando con Draco y Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus, asegúrese de que los Weasley en la Madriguera se renuevan, pero introducen salvaguardias para garantizar que puedan salir", ordenó Tom. "Vamos a ir a casa ahora".

Nos transplanons y un momento después estamos de vuelta en el vestíbulo del castillo. Drago y Magnus están con nosotros.

Oigo pasos, a continuación, Valora, Atarah y Pansy se precipitó en la habitación. Sus rostros están pálidos y lleno de preocupaciones. Veo Pansy Draco se besan apasionadamente mientras qu'Atarah salta a los brazos de Magnus. Valora corriendo entre Tom y yo, todavía llorando.

"Has vuelto-murmuró alegremente.

Me paso un brazo por los hombros y presiona la espalda contra mi cuerpo mientras mi otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tom. Valora tiernamente beso en la frente y en voz baja. "Te dije que iba a ganar y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

Me siento lágrimas de alivio morderme los ojos y miro fijamente a los ojos oscuros de Tom. Veo amor. En ese momento, sé que todas mis decisiones eran buenas y me arrepiento de nada.

FIN.


End file.
